


Sapphic Erotica

by RandyPan



Series: Sapphic Erotica [1]
Category: celebrity - Fandom, lesbian - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 194
Words: 144,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPan/pseuds/RandyPan
Summary: A series of girl/girl scenes, if famous celebrities did porn.





	1. Elizabeth Olsen, Carey Mulligan

We fade in on Carey and Elizabeth in the shower, kissing. In our first close-up, we see their lips slide together, with their tongues briefly visible as they shift around. It then cuts to a shot of their breasts, pressed together, as they hold each other close. Cutting back, Carey starts kissing and sucking on Elizabeth's earlobe, causing her to sigh vocally.

Carey then kisses down Elizabeth's neck and chest, while grabbing and squeezing her large breasts. In another close-up, Carey holds Elizabeth's wet tits up to her mouth, and starts licking one nipple, making it hard, then sucking on it. Elizabeth tilts her head back, moaning, as Carey does the same with her other nipple. We then see Elizabeth grab Carey's tits, and, in yet another close-up, suck on her big, pointy nipples, even taking them between her teeth, and tugging on them. As she does this, Carey moans, and runs her fingers through Elizabeth's wet hair.

We now see Carey leaning back against the shower wall, as Elizabeth kisses down her soft, round belly, even, in a brief close-up, kissing and licking around her belly button. Elizabeth lowers to her knees, and, in another close-up, slides her long, supple tongue inside Carey's pink, hairy twat. "Oooh, yes..." Carey fondles her big tits, and bites her lip, as, back in the close-up, Elizabeth holds open her pussy, and licks around her clit, while she fingers her hole. "Huh...Yes..." Carey starts to grind her hips, as Elizabeth flicks her tongue back and forth over Carey's throbbing clitoris. Suddenly, Carey lets out a high pitched gasp, digs her nails into one tit, and, with her other hand, slaps the shower wall.

Elizabeth now stands, with one foot up on the side of the tub, holding the showerhead on her tits, and rubbing between her crotch and her thigh with the other hand, as, in another close-up, Carey eats out her pussy, tongue sliding up and down between her lips. "Oh, fuck...yes..." Elizabeth's brow furrows, and she starts to let out a shrill whine, as, back in the close-up, Carey now sucks on her clit, while finger-banging her cunt. "Huh! Hunh! Hm!" Elizabeth then braces herself against the shower wall with her hand, as she feels the orgasm coming. "Oh, yes! Oh, God! Mm!" In spite of her hand holding her up, Elizabeth almost falls over, as she climaxes.

Next, we see Elizabeth bent over, hands pressed against the wall, as Carey crouches behind her. In another close-up, we see Carey hold open her cheeks, and lick her pink, quivering anus. "Oh! Oh, God, I can't believe how much I love this!" Carey smiles as she says this, then continues to eat out her asshole. In another close-up, Carey inserts her index finger, causing Elizabeth to groan gratefully. She then lets out a pleasured whimper, as Carey finger-fucks her ass.

Carey's now on the shower floor, with her ass in the air, as, in one more close-up, Elizabeth buries her face between her shapely cheeks, and licks her asshole. "Oh, baby, just like that..." Carey smiles, face twitching a little, as Elizabeth eats her ass. "Ooh, suck it..." Back in the close-up, Elizabeth plants her lips directly on Carey's anus, and sucks, causing Carey to moan. "Ooh, that's heaven..."

Elizabeth and Carey now lie on the shower floor, flicking their tongues together, hands groping each other's bodies, as the scene fades out.


	2. Kristen Stewart, Shailene Woodley

We fade in on Kris and Shay lying in bed asleep in their underwear, spooning, with the light suggesting it's morning. Kristen, who's in front, wakes up. "What the..." she mumbles, "Fuck, how hot is it?" She then tugs Shay's hand. "Shay, wake up."

"Hm?"

"I forgot to turn the AC on last night. Let me up."

"Mm, alright." Shay retracts her hand, Kris gets up, then we hear the air conditioner come on. As Kris gets back into bed, Shay turns over, and looks at the clock radio. "Fuck, that's early." Kris then comes up behind, and spoons her, and the two kiss. "Do we have to be anywhere today?"

"No, thank God. I am so staying home today."

Shay then smiles. "Well, since you're up, want me to eat you out?"

Kris smiles back. "No, I'd absolutely hate that." The two laugh, as Kris rolls onto her back, then Shay gets on top of her, and again kisses her. Shay then moves down, as Kris pulls off her panties. In our first close-up, we see Shay start licking the outside of Kris' pussy, eliciting soft moans from her. We get a shot of Kris' face, brow furrowing a little, and biting her lip, then back in the close-up, we see Shay slide her tongue inside Kris' labia, and Kris start to shift around under her. "Oh...Ooh..." Kris touches her fingers to her forehead, then grabs the bottom of her wife beater, and whips it off. Again in the close-up, Shay holds open Kris' lips, and flicks her tongue on her clit. By now, Kris is bucking her hips and breathing choppily, as Shay starts lapping up her juices. Finally, grimacing, Kris lets out a throaty groan, and arches her back, as she cums.

Shay comes up a little, kissing around Kris' stomach. "Mmm, thank you, babe..." Kris sighs, getting up on her elbows. "Want me to do you now?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind..."

"Oh, God!" Kris laughs, and Shay starts giggling with her.

We now see Shay, naked like Kris, face down on the bed, with her ass in the air, as Kris kneads and even kisses her cheeks. Kris then spreads said cheeks, and, in another close-up, starts licking Shay's asshole; tongue swirling around her moist, pink anus, and prodding the center. Shay, meanwhile, reaches under herself, and starts diddling her twat, as Kris eats out her ass. "Uhm...Hmm..." Back in the close-up, Kris inserts her index finger into Shay's ass, and gently finger-bangs it, causing Shay to moan even more. "Ohf...Ooh..." Shay now has both hands on her cunt, one fingering her twat, the other rubbing her clit. Again in the close-up, Kris is now stretching the opening of Shay's ass, and tongue-fucking it. "Oh! Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Suddenly, face screwed up like she's crying, Shay lets out a shrill cry, as she climaxes.

The two now lie face to face, once again kissing. "So," Shay says breathily, "not planning to go out today?"

"Nope. I think I'll just stay in here where it's nice and cool."

"Just spend the whole day sleeping and having sex?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Well, I, for one, approve." The two then share a deep, tongue-laden kiss, as the scene fades out.


	3. Gal Gadot, Margot Robbie

We fade in on a garage, where Gal is working under a car's hood, and Margot is in the front seat, behind the wheel.

"Okay," Gal says, "turn the key." Margot does so, and the engine struggles for a moment, then gives up. Gal sighs in annoyance, while she does something, then, "Okay, try again." Margot turns the key again, and this time it starts up, causing her to smile as she hears the roar.

"Whoo!" Margot leans out the window and raises her hand, and Gal, walking up, high fives her. She then shuts off the engine, and gets out, as Gal leans against the table behind her, wiping the grease off her hands with a paper towel. "Gimme," Margot says, and Gal hands it to her. "Crikey..." Margot whispers, wiping a bit of grease off Gal's forehead, "what, did you stick your face in there?"

"I was wiping sweat off. Speaking of which..." Gal then unzips her jumpsuit, and takes it off, leaving her in her underwear.

"Oh, good idea." Margot follows suit. "We had to choose the hottest day of the year to do this."

"Well, now we're done..." Gal starts talking seductively, "we can go in, take a shower, then turn up the AC, and..."

"Oh, well..." Margot responds in the same tone, "Much as I'd like to wait...You smelling like you do right now..." Margot reaches behind Gal, and slides her hand in the back of her panties.

"Oh..." Gal smiles.

"And, seeing as we're already dirty..." Under her panties, Margot appears to shove her middle finger between Gal's cheeks, causing her to gasp, and her smile to widen.

"You really want to do this right here?" Gal whispers with a slight groan.

"It's a school day, it's not like any kids're gonna see us." Gal laughs, then Margot leans in, and they kiss, tongues meeting before their lips. As they make out, Margot reaches behind Gal's back, and unhooks her bra, then, with her other hand, grabs the front, and pulls it down.

Margot then starts kissing Gal's tits, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks on her hard nipple. "Uhm..." Gal moans. Down below, we see Margot's hand moving in the back of Gal's panties. Margot then lowers to her knees, pulling them down, then she slides her finger back between Gal's cheeks, and, in another close-up, starts licking her already sopping wet pussy. "Ohhh...fffuck..." Gal rubs between her thighs and her area with her hands, as Margot's tongue works between her lips. "Huh...huhm..." Back in the close-up, we see Margot finger Gal's cunt, and lick around her clit. "Oh, fuck...almost there..." Suddenly, Gal grips the table, and lets out a loud groan.

Margot kisses her way back up, until they're again face to face, sucking each other's tongues. "Hmm..." Gal sighs, "Sit on the hood."

We now see a naked Margot sitting on the car's hood, with her legs spread, and Gal leaning down, knees resting on the bumper. In another close-up, we see Gal's tongue slide between Margot's pussy-lips, and we hear Margot breathing hard. "Ooh..." Margot moans, pinching and pulling on her nipples, as she watches Gal eat her out. "Oh, fuck, I'm so wet..." Margot tilts her head back, and bites her lip. Back in the close-up, Gal is now finger-banging Margot with her middle digit, and flicking her tongue back and forth over her clit. "Oh, God! Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Finally, clutching at herself, Margot lets out a high-pitched whine as she climaxes.

Gal stands up, as Margot hops down off the hood, and they again kiss. "So," Gal says, "ready for that shower?"

"Yeah, then a cold beer." The two pick up their underthings, and head inside, as the scene fades out.


	4. Alexandra Daddario, Emily Bett Rickards

We fade in on Alex lying on her bed in a black bra and panties, through which she alternates squeezing and fondling her tits, and rubbing her pussy. After a bit, she pulls down her bra straps, then reaches under her back to unhook it, and then finally takes it off, and tosses it aside. We then see a shot of her tits, as she starts feeling them up, and rubbing her nipples, sighing as she does so. Suddenly, Emily appears in the doorway.

"Oh, my God..." she gasps, and Alex immediately looks at her. "Uhm, I'm sorry, I should've just turned and left, just..."

"What?"

"Your tits, Alex...They're huge...I never realized..."

Alex smirks, and continues feeling herself up. "Yeah, they are pretty big, aren't they?"

"Is it alright if I...I mean...Can I touch them?"

"Touch them?" Alex gives Emily a slightly bewildered look.

"Yeah, I just want to..."

"Um, okay." Emily gets on the bed, and, in another shot of them, starts touching and feeling Alex's big titties. As she continues, Emily starts squeezing them, and causing Alex to moan. "Mmm...they like that..."

"They do?"

"Yeah...You're actually...making me kind of wet..."

"Ooh, and your nipples are hard...Is it alright if I suck them?"

"Hm, be my guest..." Emily leans down, and, in our first close-up, licks one of Alex's nipples, making it harder, then plants her lips around it, and sucks. "Huhm..." Alex moans, squeezing her other tit, "They love that..." We then see Emily move to Alex's other nipple, and start sucking it. As she does this, Alex holds her first tit up to her mouth, and sucks on her own nipple.

"Oh, my God, you can do that?"

"Of course I can."

"Can you do that with both?" Alex then holds the other one up to her mouth, and sucks it and the other at the same time. "Oh, God, that's hot. Can I do that?"

"Hm, sure." Alex holds her tits together, pointing at Emily, who leans back down, and in another close-up, flicks her tongue on, and then sucks both. "Mmm...God, that feels nice..." After another half a minute or so, Alex then says, "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see yours?"

"Oh, mine are nowhere near as big as yours."

"I know, but I'd still like to see them."

"Okay." Emily then sits up, unbuttons her blouse, and takes it off, revealing a lacy white bra underneath. She then takes the bra off, revealing her smaller tits.

"Ooh..." Alex smiles, "Those are nice! Lemme touch them!" Alex reaches up, and feels up Emily's tits.

"Hmm..." Emily sighs, tilting her head back.

"You like me touching them?"

"Hm...yes..."

"Yeah, I can tell." Alex then leans up a little, and whispers, "Your pussy is dripping on my stomach."

This briefly snaps Emily out of it. "What?"

"Take your skirt off!" Alex again whispers, grinning.

Emily is now on her back, as Alex licks and sucks on one of her nipples. Down below, we see Emily's panties have been moved aside, and Alex is fingering her sopping wet cunt. "Oh...Ooh..." Emily's brow furrows, and she shakes a little, as Alex finger-bangs her. Alex then starts kissing down Emily's stomach, finally arriving at her pussy, which, in another close-up, she immediately buries her tongue in. "Oh! Oh, Alex!" Emily starts pinching and pulling her nipples, as Alex eats her out.

Suddenly, Alex stops for a moment. "Hey, Emily, you ever play with your butt while you touch yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" Emily gasps, then, back in the close-up, we see Alex shove her middle finger between Emily's cheeks, causing her to groan, then continue eating her pussy. "Oh, God!" Emily starts to writhe and squirm under Alex. "Oh, God, keep doing that!" Again in the close-up, Alex is tongue-fucking Emily's juicy snatch, while she continues finger-banging her ass. Clutching at herself and biting her lip, Emily starts to buck her hips, then finally squeals through her teeth, as she cums.

We now see Alex bent over her headboard, as Emily kneels behind her. "Yes..." she sighs, "Lick that ass..." In another close-up, we see Emily lick around Alex's pink, quivering asshole, while she fingers her pussy. "Yes!" Alex moans, "That feels so good..." Back in the close-up, Emily prods Alex's ass with her tongue, even penetrating it a little. "Oh, baby, that's perfect..." As she fingers Alex's pussy, Emily also starts rubbing her clit with her thumb, which causes Alex to start jerking up and down. "Oh, God! Finger my ass!" Again in the close-up, we see Emily finger-banging both holes. "Oh, God! Oh, Emily, you're gonna make me cum!" Suddenly, Alex arches her back, almost knocking Emily off her, and cries out shrilly.

Minutes later, the two now lay side by side. "So..." Emily asks, "Can I touch them anytime I want?"

"Baby, you can touch any part of me you want, just as long as I can touch any part of you I want."

"Hm, deal!" Emily smiles, then the two kiss, as the scene fades out.


	5. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Katee Sackhoff

We fade in on Mary standing in front of a kitchen island, chopping up a stalk of celery, when Katee comes in. "I'm home, sweetie!"

"Hi, honey! How was work?"

"Oh, the usual. Hot and grimy." Katee comes up behind Mary, places her hands on her hips, and the two kiss. "Don't worry, I washed my hands before I left. So, whatcha makin'?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

"Hm, planning to surprise me, huh?" Katee then moves her hands up, and grabs Mary's tits through her shirt. "Got time for a quickie? I've been horny all day, baby..."

"Hm, you don't say..." Mary reaches behind her, and starts caressing Katee's thighs through her jeans. "You wanna go to our bedr-"

"Hey, is that whipped cream?" Katee reaches into a grocery bag on the island, and pulls out a can of said product.

"Yeah," Mary chuckles, "it's for dessert later."

"You know, baby," Katee pops the top off, and starts shaking it, "I think I'd like my dessert now." Katee then points the nozzle down Mary's shirt, and sprays some cream between her tits, causing Mary to shriek.

Mary then turns around and grabs the cream from Katee, then sprays it down her shirt, eliciting a high-pitched scream from her. "See how you like it!"

"Oh, you are dead!" Katee grabs the can back, laughing, and sprays it at Mary's face. From here, the two start kissing passionately, and tearing each other's shirts off, followed by their bras. "Hm..." Katee gasps between kisses, "I love your nipples, but they need a little topping." In our first close-up, Katee sprays some cream on Mary's hard nipple, then she licks it off, and then plants her lips around the nipple, and sucks.

"Oh...Mm..." Mary moans, as Katee kisses her tit. Katee then does the same with the other, giving Mary's tit a squeeze as she licks and sucks the cream off it. Mary then grabs the can from her, and Katee immediately straightens up, and holds her tits up, and, in another close-up, Mary sprays the cream on one of her nipples, and licks it off.

"Hmm..." Katee sighs. Mary then lowers to her knees, and starts undoing Katee's jeans. Katee helps her out, by pulling them off, along with her panties, then sits up on the counter behind her, legs spread wide. In another close-up, Mary sprays some cream on Katee's pussy, and proceeds to lick it off. "Ooh, yes..." Katee smiles, and feels herself up, as Mary eats her out. Back in the close-up, Mary sticks the nozzle in Katee's hole, and presses it, causing Katee to giggle, then pulls it out, and replaces her fingers, scooping some out, and licking it off. "Oh! Oh, baby, how does that taste?"

"Tastes awesome..." Mary says, sucking the cream off her fingers.

We now see Mary sitting up on the island, as, in another close-up, Katee licks some of the cream off of her spread open pussy. "Mmm..." Mary moans, pinching one of her nipples. As Katee eats her out, she suddenly spies a cucumber on the counter next to her.

"Oh, now, what's this?" Katee picks up the cuke.

"Huh? Oh, I was going to make a salad."

"Yeah? Well, how about I give this thing a little extra flavor?"

"Oh, no, you are not going to-" She's cut off, as, back in the close-up, Katee shoves the cucumber in her pussy. "Oh, fuck!" Mary groans, scowling a little. Again in the close-up, Katee starts to fuck her with the vegetable, and we hear Mary moan and breathe hard, as it goes in and out, stretching out her pussy. "Oh, God, that feels so..." Mary lets out a high-pitched whine, as Katee speeds up. Finally, Mary lets out a loud cry, body jerking so hard she almost falls off the island.

"Hm," Katee smiles, "nice..." then starts licking and sucking Mary's pussy-juice off the end of the cucumber.

"Okay..." Mary gasps, "I need to finish making dinner."

"Okay, sweetie," Katee says, then smiles, as the scene fades out.


	6. Kate Winslet, Marion Cotillard

We fade in on a hotel pool at dawn, as Marion comes out in a one-piece swimsuit, to find Kate already there, in the same kind of outfit, about to jump in. As Marion approaches, Kate turns her head. "Oh, hello. You here for a morning swim, too?"

"Oui. You are British?"

"Yes. And you're French, I take it?"

"Ouai."

"Well, I like a little company when I swim." Marion lays her towel next to Kate's. "You want to jump in together?"

"Sure."

Both get into a diving position, then jump in. Almost immediately after, they emerge, shrieking at the top of their lungs.

"Fuck, that's cold!"

"Merde! It's like jumping into an ice hole!"

"Well," Kate says, starting to recover, "it's invigorating, I'll say that."

"Yes. I don't think I'll be needing coffee after this." Kate chuckles at this, and Marion follows her. The two stand in the water for a moment, until they start to shiver. "Okay, I'm ready to get out now."

"Agreed. Probably should've stuck my toe in first." The two head for the ladder, and climb out. On exiting, it's obvious the effect the cold had on their upper bodies, as they wrap themselves in their towels, then sit on a pair of deck chairs.

"Merde..." Marion grumbles to herself, then says, "That was a mistake. My nipples are killing me now." She pulls her towel aside, and we get a shot of her chest, where we can see her big, hard nipples through her wet bathing suit.

"Oh, you too? I thought it was just me." Kate does the same, and we now see her large, erect nips.

"Yours hurt, too?"

"Oh, yes." As Kate looks at her, Marion touches her nipples, and winces a little. "You know, there is one way to relieve, um, cold nipple pain."

"Oh? And that is?"

"Well, let me just come over there..." Kate gets up, and kneels next to Marion.

"What are you doing?" We again see a shot of Marion's chest, as Kate grabs her bathing suit straps, and yanks them down, exposing Marion's tits. "What the..." In our first close-up, Kate licks around Marion's nipple, then places her lips around it, and starts sucking. "Ah..." Marion gasps, barely audibly, then, "Ooh...that feels good..." In another close-up, we see Kate now lick and suck the other nipple. "Hmm..." Marion moans, tilting her head back. "Oui...That's making me wet..." After a bit more of this, Marion whispers, "Let me do you now..."

Kate comes up from Marion's chest, and pulls down her own straps, then leans in to Marion's face. In another close-up, we see Marion sucking on one of Kate's big, erect nipples. "Ooh...yes..." Kate starts to run her fingers through Marion's wet hair, as Marion alternates between her nipples. "Oh, that's wonderful..." Suddenly she grabs at Marion's bathing suit. "Take this off..."

Kate is now lying between Marion's legs, and, in another close-up, we see her tongue slide up and down inside Marion's labia. "Ooh...Oui..." Marion moans, feeling up her tits, as she watches Kate eat her out. Back in the close-up, we see Kate insert her fingers in Marion's pussy, while her tongue moves about between her lips, massaging her clit. "Uhm...Wait..." Marion brings her feet up, and lifts her ass up off the chair. Kate smiles up at her, then, again in the close-up, takes her fingers out of Marion's pussy, and inserts them in her ass. "Ooooh...Oui!" Marion groans, as Kate's fingers go deeper inside her anus, then she continues to eat Marion's pussy. "Oui...Oui...Oui..." Marion starts bucking her hips, and breathing choppily, until, finally, she cries out throatily, arching her back, as she climaxes.

Now, the two have switched places, and, in another close-up, Marion holds open Kate's pussy, and licks the pink inside. "Oh, yes..." Kate whispers, and tilts her head back, furrowing her brow, and pinching her nipples. "Oh, God...Hmm..." Back in the close-up, we see Marion lick around Kate's clit in slow circles, causing her to twitch on every pass. After a while, Marion grabs the bottom of Kate's thigh, and pushes up on it. "Lift your legs..." Kate brings her legs up to her body, and, in yet another close-up, we see Marion start licking her moist, pink asshole, as she fingers her pussy. "Oh, my God!" Kate moans, smiling. "Fuck, that feels incredible." Kate starts to jerk and writhe under Marion, as she gets closer and closer to orgasm. Finally, she lets out a deep, throaty groan, as she cums.

Once she stops, Marion emerges from between Kate's legs, which she then lowers, then leans in, and the two kiss. "Fuck..." Kate whispers, "That was amazing..."

"Oui..." Marion whispers back, "I'm glad I found you out here." They kiss again, as the scene fades out.


	7. Michelle Rodriguez, Taylor Momsen

We fade in on a prison cell, where Taylor enters, carrying her bed clothes, right before the door slams behind her.

"You must be the new fish," Michelle says, lying on her bunk, before sitting up.

"Yeah, you could say that."

Michelle stands up. "So, you got a name, new fish?"

"It's Taylor."

Michelle crosses her arms and leans on the bunk. "Well, Taylor, I'm Michelle, and I'm going to tell you what you have coming."

"Oh, is this the 'bitch' speech?"

"Ooh, you're a mouthy little cunt, huh?"

"Nah, I just already know what you're going to say, and, to be honest, I have no problem being your bitch."

Michelle smiles, and chuckles a little. "Oh, are you a dirty little girl?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Taylor says under her breath. "I'm just glad I got a hottie like you, and not one of those man-women they got around here."

Michelle now grins and laughs. "Say, what did you get pulled in for, anyway?"

"Cutting up a John who beat up one of my friends."

"Ooh, nice. Okay, little girl, let's see how nasty you can be." Michelle starts unbuttoning her orange jumper, then slips out of it, so she's naked except for her legs. She then bends over, hands on her bunk. "I think you know what to do."

"Mm, I certainly do." Taylor then squats behind Michelle, spreads her cheeks, and then, in our first close-up, starts to lick her moist, sweaty asshole.

"Oooh..." Michelle moans, "You are a nasty little slut, aren't you?" Back in the close-up, Taylor's tongue swirls around Michelle's butt-hole, causing her to twitch on every pass. "Oh, Mamacita...You really know your stuff...Ooh, finger my pussy..." Taylor inserts her first two fingers in Michelle's cunt, and we get alternating close-ups of that and Taylor eating Michelle's ass. Michelle's face screws up, like she's going to cry, and her voice reinforces the effect, as she whimpers, "Si! Oh, si!" Suddenly, Michelle cries out harshly, and her arms almost buckle, as she climaxes.

Michelle then puts on a tough face, as she turns around, and pulls her jumper back on, and Taylor stands up. "That was real nice, little girl. Okay, take your jumper off." Taylor unbuttons her jumpsuit and takes it off, and Michelle whistles at her. "You must be real popular on the outside."

"I have quite a few repeat customers, yes."

"Yeah, I'll bet. Sit down on my bunk, Mamacita." Taylor does so, and lies back, spreading her legs. "Dios mio..." Michelle whispers to herself, then gets down on her knees in front of her. In another close-up, we see Michelle bury her tongue in Taylor's juicy, pink pussy.

"Oh...Oh, fuck..." Taylor moans, tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Michelle spreads Taylor's lips, and licks around her clit. "Yessss..." Taylor hisses, starting to grind her hips. Again in the close-up, Michelle inserts her first two fingers into Taylor's butt-hole.

"Ooh, you're tight, little girl."

"Yeah..." Taylor moans breathily, "But that doesn't mean I don't like getting my asshole wrecked every now and then."

"Oh, is that so?" Michelle then pulls her fingers out. "You like a little fisting?"

"Oh, yes!" Taylor grins.

"Okay, if you say so..." Michelle then brings her fingers together tightly, and, in another close-up, pushes her whole hand into Taylor's ass.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Taylor groans deeply, then moans throatily, as Michelle continues to lick her pussy, while fisting her ass. "Oh, God! Fuck!" Taylor's legs start to shake, and her face contorts, as she gets closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Taylor screams, and her pussy sprays all over Michelle's face, and soaks her jumper. Recovering, as Michelle pulls her hand out, Taylor gasps, "Oh, God, I'm sorry! I should've warned you about that!"

"No, it's okay, little girl. I like me a squirter." Michelle then leans into her bunk, hovering over Taylor.

"So, am I your bitch now?"

"Oh, yes, Mamacita. Ain't nobody gonna fuck with you with me around." Michelle leans down, and her and Taylor kiss, as the scene fades out.


	8. Maggie Gyllenhaal, Jessica Chastain

We fade in on Maggie reclining in a steam room, with a towel wrapped around her, when the door opens, and Jessica walks in, also with a towel around her.

"Oh, my God, you're here by yourself?" Jess says, on entering.

"Uh, yeah."

"God," Jess says, sitting down, "I hate being in here without someone to talk to."

"Eh, doesn't really bother me."

"Oh, okay."

"But, uh, I don't mind talking, if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, good. I'm always afraid I'm annoying people, you know, because I always feel the need to talk."

"No, it's alright."

"Okay." Jess then offers her hand, which Maggie shakes. "Jessica."

"Maggie." Once they stop, and Jess faces away from her, Maggie says, "Listen, do you mind if I take this off?"

"Huh?"

"My towel."

"Oh, uh, are we allowed to do that here?"

"I don't know," Maggie chuckles, "but they've never talked to me about it."

"Um, I don't mind..." Jess says, a little nervously.

"Cool." Maggie takes her towel off, and lays there, naked and sweaty. After a moment or so, she then says, "So, didn't you want to talk?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Uhm...so, how long have you been, uh..."

As Jess stammers awkwardly, Maggie starts to grin, then laughs. "Oh, my God, you're like bright red!"

"Uh, well, I am really pale, and this is a steam room, so..."

"No, I mean, you're acting all embarrassed! Is it because I'm naked?"

"Oh, no! No, I don't have any problem with..."

"Then look at me!"

"Huh?"

"Look at me! C'mon, turn your head toward me!"

"Um, okay..." Slowly, Jess turns her head, and looks at Maggie.

"Hello..." Maggie says, and waves her fingers, causing Jess to laugh. "See, just a naked human being."

Jess chuckles. "Okay."

"Hey, why don't you take yours off?"

"Hm?"

"Just, you know, whip it off."

"Um, okay..." Hesitantly, Jess takes her towel off, then sits there, naked.

"Turn around, let me see ya, honey."

"Um, alright." Jess turns to face Maggie.

"Nice!" Maggie says, grinning. "I bet you get a lot of guys wanting to go out with you.

"Mm, yeah," Jess says, starting to get more comfortable.

"God, you even have ginger pubes!"

"Huh?" Jess looks down at her bush. "Oh! Yeah, I think a few of them wanna see if the carpet matches, you know..." Maggie chuckles at this.

"You know what, Jess?"

"What?"

"I would really like to eat your pussy."

Jess sits there for a second, like what Maggie just said is taking a second to hit her, then, "I'm sorry?"

"Can I eat you out?"

"Um..." Jess again starts to look nervous, as Maggie then sits up, and crawls over to her.

"Just, I haven't eaten a ginger girl in so long..."

As Jess looks down at her, Maggie spreads her knees, then, in our first close-up, buries her tongue in Jess' pink twat. "Huhm...Hm..." Jess leans back on her hands, and watches as Maggie licks her snatch. "Wow..." she then whispers, tilting her head back, "This...this is weird..." Back in the close-up, Maggie inserts her first two fingers in Jess' pussy, while licking around her clit. "Oh, Jesus..." Jess moans, "I'm not even gay, but this is making me so hot..."

"Hm, really?" Maggie says, looking up briefly from Jess' twat, smiling and continuing to finger her. "You know, my first gay experience was also another woman just eating me out. Well, a woman. I was fourteen. She was thirty-two."

"Okay, you are so making that up!"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know..." Jess laughs, then moans as Maggie continues eating her. After another minute or so, Maggie again pulls her head out, then says, "Lift your legs."

"Huh?"

"Pick your legs up." Jess does so, and, in another close-up, Maggie starts licking Jess' butt-hole, while again continuing to finger her.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Jess says, voice wavering a bit. "Licking my pussy is one thing, but my ass?"

"You want me to stop?"

"No...feels good..." Back in the close-up, Maggie starts licking Jess' asshole a little more vigorously. "Oh, God...Ssshhh...Ouhm..." Jess' legs start to shake, and her back starts to jerk. "Oh, my God!" she says in a higher pitch than normal, "Gonna cum..." Finally, she throws her head back, and whimpers loudly, face screwing up.

"Wow..." Maggie says, while kissing Jess' wet thighs, "That looks like it felt good."

"Oh, God, it did..." Jess groans, smiling.

"You wanna eat me, now?"

Jess breathes in vocally, then, in the same high-pitched tone, "Okay, sure."

At this, Maggie backs up, and sits on the bench behind her, leaning back on her hands, and spreading her legs, while Jess sits up, and crawls over to her. In another close-up, we see Jess kiss Maggie's inner thighs. "Yeah, just...take your time...Don't feel you need to force yourself to do it..." Jess then sticks her index finger out, and inserts it in Maggie's pussy. "Yeah, that's good..." We then see Jess start kissing the outside, before sticking her tongue out, and sliding it inside Maggie's juicy slit. "Yesss..." Maggie sighs, tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Jess works her tongue deeper inside, and starts licking Maggie's clit. "Oh, wow..." Maggie's face screws up for a moment. "Wow, you're a natural at this..." Again in the close-up, Jess pulls her one finger out, and replaces it with two. "Oh, God!" Maggie's face again crumples, and her voice goes up about an octave. "Oh, God, I'm almost there..." Finally, Maggie lets out a loud, throaty groan, and falls backward on the bench.

She then sits up, as Jess pulls her head out from between her legs. "Oh, wow, you were amazing!"

"Yeah, you know, I never thought I would enjoy doing that with a woman, but..."

"Hm..." Maggie again smiles, "How about a kiss?"

"Oh, absolutely..." The two then share a sultry, tongue-laden kiss, as the scene fades out.


	9. Ellen Page, Jena Malone

We fade in on a forest, where we see Ellen and Jena hiking, with large backpacks on. As they're going down a hill, Ellen suddenly points off camera, and says, "There! I told you it was around here somewhere!" Jena looks where Ellen's pointing, and we see a secluded beach by the side of a lake.

Minutes later, the two step out of the woods, onto the beach. "Wow..." Jena says, smiling, "You're right, this spot is beautiful."

They both take it in for a moment, then Ellen says, "C'mon, let's set up."

We briefly see them setting up a tent, which the shot stays on as it fades to night, then to dawn. Suddenly, the door unzips, and Jena comes out, and stands on the beach in her underwear. After looking out on the water for a moment, Jena strips naked, then walks into the water. "Ah!" she screeches under her breath, as she walks in, "Cold!"

A little while later, Ellen comes out in her wife beater and panties, and sees Jena swimming. "Good morning!" she calls out.

"Good morning!" Jena calls back, waving.

"How's the water?"

"Oh, great! C'mon in!"

"Well," Ellen says under her breath, "that's worrying." She then strips down, and steps into the water. "Ah!"

"Told you!"

Ellen swims out to Jena, until they're face to face. "So, how you liking this place?"

"Baby, I love it! I'm so glad you showed me this!"

Ellen smiles cutely. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too," Jena smiles back, then both lean in, and share a long, romantic kiss. When they stop to catch their breath, Jena says, "Oh, my God, you know what I would like to do right now?"

"What?"

"Let's make love on the beach!"

"What, right now? We'll get sand stuck to us."

"So, we come back in after and wash off. C'mon, let's do it!"

Ellen smiles. "Okay."

A minute or so later, the two lie on the sand, Ellen on top, sharing a long, deep tongue kiss, and Ellen finger-banging Jena's pussy, causing her to moan into Ellen's mouth. Ellen then starts kissing down Jena's neck, shoulders, and then chest, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks on one of Jena's hard, pointy nipples. "Mmm..." Jena moans, smiling. We then see Ellen kiss across her chest, and suck her other nipple.

Ellen then kisses down Jena's stomach, pausing to kiss around her belly button, then down her wet, hairy bush. In another close-up, we see Ellen bury her tongue in Jena's pussy, causing her to moan and twitch. "Oh! Ooh!" Jena rolls her head around, getting sand in her hair. Back in the close-up, Ellen holds Jena's pussy open, and licks up, down, and across the moist, pink inside. "Oh, baby! Oh, I'm so close!" Again in the close-up, Ellen bangs Jena's pussy with her first two fingers, while kissing her inner thigh, and Jena starts bucking her hips, whimpering on each jerk. Finally, Jena arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched whine.

Now, we see Ellen on her back, and we see her front is largely covered in sand from lying on her stomach, including her chest. "Oh, jeez, look at you!" Jena chuckles. She then rubs one of Ellen's nipples, covered in sand. "How's that feel?"

"Ooh! That's...that's weird."

"I hope you didn't get sand in your vagina."

"Don't worry, I kept it off the sand."

"Hm, good." Jena then moves down, and, in another close-up, starts licking the outside of Ellen's hairy pussy.

"Hm! Mmm..." Ellen starts twitching and spazzing out, as Jena slides her tongue inside her juicy slit. "Oh, yeah...lick my clit..." Jena moves her tongue around between Ellen's pussy-lips, causing her to moan and writhe under her. "Oh, God, that's it! Keep doing that!" Jena then inserts her first two fingers in Ellen's pussy, and starts rubbing her G-spot. "Oh, God! Oh, baby, you're gonna make me cum!" Finally, groaning loudly, clutching at her sandy body, Ellen cums.

We then see Jena on top of Ellen, both of them covered head to toe in sand, sucking each other's faces, as the scene fades out.


	10. Eva Green, Carice Van Houten

We fade in on Carice sitting on a plane, which is in the process of boarding, in the second seat from the window.

"Excuse me, that's my seat, can I get in?" Carice looks up, and sees Eva standing there.

"Oh, of course." Carice stands up, and lets Eva squeeze past her. As she does so, Eva seems to deliberately brush against Carice with her ass, before sitting down.

Once both are sat, Eva says, "So, you're going to New York, too?"

"Yeah."

"First time?"

"Yes. You?"

"Oh, no, I've been there several times."

"Are you French?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"A little bit."

Eva laughs at this. "What about you?"

"Dutch."

"Ah. Been to your Amsterdam a few times, too."

"Everyone goes to Amsterdam."

Eva chuckles at this, then offers her hand. "Eva."

Carice takes it. "Carice."

The two continue talking, as the scene changes to a hotel lobby, where Carice is arguing with the desk clerk.

"Look, I made the reservation over a month ago!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it says here you were put on the standby list."

"Nobody said a fucking thing about 'standby' when I made that reservation!"

"Well, funny running into you here!" Carice turns her head, to see Eva standing there. "Did they screw up your reservation?"

"Yes, they did."

"Tell you what, why don't you stay with me?"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"C'mon," Eva nods her head behind her, "Elevator's this way."

In the elevator, Carice goes through her purse. "Here, let me pay you for half of the room."

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. This is on me."

"Well, there must be some way I can repay you."

"I'll...get back to you on that."

Later, the two enter the hotel room, Carice setting down her bags, and sitting on the bed, while Eva goes into the bathroom. Seconds later, Eva calls to Carice.

"Oh, my God, look at this shower!"

Carice comes in, to find an absolutely huge shower. "You know," Eva says, looking at it, "after that long flight, I could really go for a hot shower." She then turns to Carice. "How about you?"

"Uh, sure, after you."

"C'mon, there's plenty of room for both of us." Eva punctuates this with a beckoning finger.

Moments later, the two stand in the shower, naked, Carice with her arms crossed.

"Let me get your back," Eva says, then starts loofahing Carice's back and shoulders. After rinsing her, Eva starts kissing Carice's shoulders, and Carice instantly spins around.

"What are you...Look, can I just pay you? I...this is really making me uncomfortable."

"I told you, I'm not interested in repayment. I just thought, you know, maybe we could have a little fun together."

"Eva...I'm not...homosexual, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not either, but how often does one get to share a big, hot shower with such a beauty as yourself?" Eva runs her finger under Carice's chin, then places her hands on Carice's arms, and gets her to lower them. She then leans in, and kisses Carice, who immediately closes her eyes and starts to kiss her back.

Eva then leans down, and squeezes Carice's tits. In our first close-up, Eva licks and sucks on Carice's nipples, causing her to breathe hard. She then lowers to her knees, and Carice leans back against the shower wall. In another close-up, Eva starts licking Carice's hairy twat. "Huh...Hmm..." As Eva eats her, Carice tilts her head back, and feels her big tits up. Back in the close-up, Eva fingers Carice's pussy, while she licks her clit. "Oh! Fu...Oh, God..." Suddenly, Carice lets out a long, loud moan, and squeezes her tits extra hard.

Eva's now on the shower floor, squeezing and fondling her large breasts, propped up on her elbows, and watching as Carice eats her hairy cunt. In another close-up, we see Carice hold open Eva's pussy, and lick around the moist, pink inside. "Ah...Oui..." Eva closes her eyes and tilts her head back. "You know, for a straight woman, you're very good at that..." Back in the close-up, Carice finger-bangs Eva's snatch, and licks her throbbing clit. "Oui! Oui! Ah, oui!" Eva lets out a high-pitched whine, and digs her nails into her tits. "Mmm...on your knees, baby..."

Carice is now on her hands and knees, with Eva kneeling behind her. In yet another close-up, we see Eva's long tongue caressing Carice's pink, quivering asshole. "Ah..." Carice groans, "Oh, fuck..." Back in the close-up, Eva bares down a little harder with her tongue. She then pulls back, and substitutes her middle finger, which she inserts into Carice's ass. "Ohhh!" Carice groans throatily, as Eva finger-fucks her butt.

"Yes...you like the way that feels?" Carice only moans in response. "Let's see how well you give."

Eva's again on her back, this time with her legs in the air, watching as Carice gives her a rimjob. In another close-up, we see Carice eating Eva's asshole almost hungrily. "Oh! Oh, God, make love to my ass!" Back in the close-up, Carice's tongue gently penetrates Eva's asshole, causing her to twitch and breathe vocally. "Oh!" Eva suddenly cries out, tossing her head back, brow furrowing.

The two now sit up against the shower wall.

"So," Eva asks, "did you enjoy that?"

"Yes," Carice nods enthusiastically, causing Eva to laugh. "You know, I was going to see all the sights while I was here, but now I think I might just stay here all weekend."

Eva laughs again. "Hm, good plan." The scene then fades out on them both laughing.


	11. Zoe Bell, Felicia Day

We fade in on Zoe and Felicia running down a sidewalk, Zoe in the lead, while Felicia tries to keep up. Eventually, Zoe stops, bends over, and places her hands on her knees, as she catches her breath, and waits for Felicia to catch up. Finally, Felicia arrives, and mimics Zoe's pose.

"Good run..." Zoe says between breaths.

"For you...maybe..." Felicia does the same, but with her voice higher than normal, causing Zoe to laugh with a slight wheeze.

"So...shower?"

"Sounds good..."

Sometime later, the two are in the shower, Zoe rubbing Felicia's shoulders.

"Mmm...thanks. I think I felt something pull back there."

"Well, you don't have to try so hard to catch me, mate. I don't mind waiting for you."

Felicia chuckles at this. "Okay, fuck you." As she says this, Zoe starts kissing her neck. "Mmm..."

Zoe then whispers in her ear, "You're so cute when you swear."

"Well, shit fuck titty cock." Zoe chuckles, and kisses Felicia's earlobe. We then see her hands move from Felicia's shoulders, to her breasts, which she starts to squeeze and fondle. "I love your hands, baby..."

One of Zoe's hands then moves down, and, in our first close-up, starts rubbing and fingering her ginger snatch. "Uhmmm..." Felicia moans, and her brow furrows. "Oh, baby..." she whispers, "I'm so wet..."

Zoe chuckles softly. "Well, I should think so."

This causes Felicia to bust out laughing. "You know what I mean!" The two laugh out loud for a moment.

We then see the two on their bed, Zoe on top, hair still wet from the shower, making out, sharing tongue-heavy kisses. Zoe then starts to kiss down Felicia's chest and stomach, which rise and sink as she breathes. In another close-up, we see Zoe stick out her long, be-studded tongue, and start to lick Felicia's pink, dripping wet pussy. "Oh, God..." Felicia starts to writhe around on the bed, hands feeling up her body. Back in the close-up, Zoe buries her tongue in Felicia's oozing slit, and start to move it up and down. "Oh, baby! Mm!" Felicia starts to buck her hips, as Zoe massages her clit with her tongue-stud, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Felicia lets out a high-pitched whine, arching her back, as she cums.

Zoe comes back up, and they kiss. "Maybe I should get one of those tongue-things, too?"

"Nah, mate, you're already awesome with your fingers."

"Hm, I am, aren't I?" The two then switch places, Felicia getting on top. In another close-up, Felicia squeezes Zoe's tits, and sucks her hard nipples. As she continues kissing Zoe's titties, Felicia moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, inserts her first two fingers in Zoe's pussy, and starts to bang her with them.

"Oh, fuck!" Zoe cries out, voice going up a few octaves. Back in the close-up, Felicia is now holding Zoe's pussy open, and licking around her clit, while continuing to finger her. "Yes! Yes!" Zoe clenches her teeth, and chants, "Yes!" through them, hips jerking on every iteration. Again in the close-up, Felicia fucks Zoe so hard, her knuckles slap against her body, and Zoe's pussy is so wet, we can hear the squicking sound as Felicia's fingers move in and out. Suddenly, Zoe's whole body twists, and she grunts loudly, "FUCK!"

Felicia comes back up, and the two again kiss, practically sucking the air out of each other. When they stop, Felicia says, "You know, it just occurred to me, we could probably get more exercise if we stayed in bed having sex all day."

Zoe grins. "Don't tempt me, mate." Both laugh, then share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	12. Cate Blanchett, Rachel Weisz

We fade in on a hotel bar, where Rachel sits with a martini.

"Rachel?" She turns, and sees Cate walking up to her.

"Oh, Catie!" Rachel smiles, and throws her arms open. The two hug, and then Cate sits down. "Uh, bartender? Gin and Tonic?"

"You remembered!"

"I did. So, how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, spent the last twenty-five years in one relationship after another. You?"

"Got married."

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't happy, though. Divorced a few years ago. Spent a lot of my marriage sleeping around."

"With?"

"Oh, I don't think you need me to tell you that. I think you can guess for yourself, just like I can guess who you were having your 'relationships' with." Cate nods, and the two sit there silently, then, "Listen, Cate, I think it's obvious why I contacted you. I...made a huge mistake after that night. I mean, we were best friends all through school, and then...after that happened...I kind of freaked out, I guess."

"Rachel, why don't you say it out loud?"

"Alright. You kissed me. To be honest, I was feeling the same thing I'm sure you were at that moment, but...I was young...I freaked out."

"You're not the only one with regrets. I should've gone after you, but I was afraid of how you'd react if I pursued you."

"Well, then, I'm sure you're feeling the same thing I am right now. It's taken me twenty-five years to tell you this, but..." Rachel looks right at Cate. "I love you. I loved you then, and I still love you. I just...feel so stupid, that it took me so long to realize it." As she says this, a smile creeps into Cate's face.

"God!" Cate says, getting choked up with joy. "I have waited so many years to hear you say that." Rachel starts chuckling with her. After the laughter dies down, Cate says, "Rachel, I want you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I want you to kiss me. Right here, in the middle of this bar, in front of everybody."

"I've wanted so many times to do just that." Rachel leans in, and we get a shot of their mouths, as they share a long, passionate kiss. When they stop, Rachel says, "You know...I've got a rather nice room here."

"Really?" Cate says, arching one eyebrow.

Some minutes later, the door to Rachel's room opens, and her and Cate come in, making out intensely, hands all over each other, tearing at each other's clothes. Cate pulls open Rachel's blouse, buries her face between her tits, and kisses her chest. Rachel suddenly gasps, "I've got something to confess, Catie..."

"What?"

"You remember the girl's shower after PE? I always got a little wet looking at your naked body."

Cate's face emerges from Rachel's bosom. "Oh, it's mutual, darling."

Moments later, the two are now naked on the bed, again making out. Cate, who's on top, starts kissing down Rachel's neck and chest, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks on one of her hard, brown nipples. "Ooh..." Rachel moans, lips pursed. Cate continues kissing Rachel's body, down her stomach, pausing, in another close-up, to kiss around her navel. She then moves down further, brushing her face against Rachel's bush. In yet another close-up, we see Cate start licking the outside of Rachel's pussy, causing Rachel to twitch a little. "Ohhh...darling, I love this..." Cate then slides her tongue inside Rachel's labia, and starts massaging her clit, causing her movement to become more pronounced. "Catie..." Rachel moans, "Put your fingers in my arse..."

Cate smirks. "My pleasure..." Back in the close-up, Cate slides her first two fingers between Rachel's cheeks, causing her to arch her back, and let out a throaty groan, before continuing to eat her out.

"Ooh, yes! Oh, baby, I'm so close!" Suddenly, Rachel lets out a high-pitched gasp, as she cums.

As Rachel catches her breath, Cate kisses around her stomach. "Catie...I want to do you now..."

Cate now lies on her back, moaning as, in another close-up, Rachel sucks one of her nipples, almost fellating it with her full lips. Rachel then moves down, until she arrives at Cate's ginger pubes. "Oh, I thought so many times of these..." Rachel says, then takes some of Cate's bush in her teeth, and tugs on it. She continues down, kissing Cate's thighs, as Cate props herself up on her elbows, to watch as, in yet another close-up, Rachel, massaging Cate's thighs with her hands, buries her long, supple tongue inside her pussy.

"Oh, darling..." Cate moans, tilting her head back, "I've waited so long for that..." Back in the close-up, Rachel holds Cate's twat open, and starts fingering her juicy hole, while flicking her tongue on her clit. "Oooh...yes..." Cate starts feeling up her tits, squeezing and fondling them. "Oh, God, you're going to make me cum!" Suddenly, Cate digs her nails into her tits, and cries out, tilting her head back almost as far as it'll go.

Cate is now catching her breath, as Rachel kisses her way back up. Finally, face to face, they again kiss, almost sucking the air out of each other. Once they stop, Rachel just says, "Hi."

Cate smirks. "Hi."

"So, would you say that was worth waiting twenty-five years for?"

"Oh, at least."

There's a momentary pause, then, "Catie...will you marry me?"

Cate's face lights up. "Yes!"

Rachel laughs happily, then whispers, "Thank you." The two share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	13. Felicity Jones, Jenna Louise Coleman

We fade in on an office, where everybody appears to be dressed in sixties period clothes. We then see Jenna behind her desk, talking on the phone to someone.

"Yes, I'll put you through, one moment."

As she's hanging up, Felicity steps up to her desk. "Cooie, Jenna. It's Friday; you doing anything after work?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably go home, watch David Frost."

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for drinks?"

Jenna looks like she's thinking for a moment. "Oh, why not! I could use a little fun tonight."

"Okay, meet me at the elevator at quitting time." Before she walks away, Felicity winks at Jenna, and mouths a kiss at her. Jenna responds to this with a look like, 'That was odd'.

That night, the two are in a pub, with a couple of girly drinks.

"Oh, did I tell you? Simmons tried hitting on me yesterday."

"Oh, God! How did you respond?"

"I told him he was barking up the wrong tree."

"No kidding! I shudder to imagine the kind of woman who'd say yes to him! Especially with that cologne he uses. Do they sell that stuff by the gallon?" Felicity laughs, and Jenna joins her.

Some time later, the door to Jenna's apartment opens, and the two stumble in, laughing their asses off. "Mmm..." Jenna moans, attempting to shake off some of the effects of the alcohol she'd drunken. "You want some tea?"

"Um, okay," Felicity says, clumsily sitting on Jenna's couch.

Later, the two sit drinking their tea.

"So," Jenna says, putting her cup down, "I keep meaning to ask you, are you seeing anyone?"

Felicity gives her a wry smirk. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, my brother is in town, and I was thinking, maybe I could set you up with him?"

Felicity then puts her cup down. "Oh, um, well, here's the thing. I...No offense to your brother, but I don't think he would have anything I'm interested in."

"I...don't understand."

"Remember I mentioned 'barking up the wrong tree'?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, what I meant by that was..." After hesitating for a moment, Felicity scoots forward, toward Jenna. We get a shot of their faces, as Felicity leans closer, and Jenna looks confused, then, in our first close-up, Felicity gives Jenna a long, passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Jenna pulls away. "Waitwaitwait! You're...I mean...you..."

"Yes, Jenna. I'm a lesbian."

"Well...does anyone else in the office know?"

"Just you."

Jenna starts to have a fit. "I'm...I'm sorry, this is just...I mean, I don't know what you're thinking, Felicity, but I'm not..." Jenna then starts to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, love." Felicity places her hand on Jenna's.

Jenna calms down a little, but is still shaking, so, without a word, Felicity places her hand on her thigh, and starts to caress it. Nervously, Jenna watches as Felicity's hand creeps toward her skirt. We see the hand then move up Jenna's skirt, and suddenly Jenna gasps as Felicity moves her hand around inside. "This...this feels weird."

"But good, I'll bet."

"Yeah..." Jenna starts to feel herself up through her blouse, as she watches Felicity pull her fingers out, and lick them.

"Take your skirt off..." Felicity whispers.

Jenna unzips her skirt, and takes it off, as Felicity gets down on the floor. She then leans in, and, in another close-up, pulls aside Jenna's panties, sticks out her tongue, and starts to lick Jenna's pussy. "Oh! Ooh..." Jenna squeezes her tits through her blouse, then starts to unbutton it. Back in the close-up, Felicity is fingering Jenna's cunt, while continuing to eat it out. We then see Jenna's blouse is off, and she's taking off her bra. "Oh, God..." Jenna whispers, squeezing her big tits, and rubbing her hard nipples, "Don't stop, love..." Again in the close-up, Felicity is two-fingering Jenna's twat, while she flicks her tongue on her clit. Suddenly, Jenna starts to buck her hips, then, finally, arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched squeal.

Catching her breath, Jenna gasps, "Wow. That was..."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, I guess. Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"Can I do you now?"

Felicity grins at this, then stands up, and removes her skirt, then pulls down her panties. Jenna then gets down on the floor, as Felicity reclines on the couch, legs spread. In another close-up, we see Jenna insert her middle finger in Felicity's pussy, and start to slowly fuck it. "Hmm..." Felicity sighs, as she unbuttons her blouse. Back in the close-up, Jenna now has two fingers in there, then leans in, and, hesitantly, licks the outside of Felicity's cunt. Felicity takes her bra off and tosses it aside, then feels herself up, brow furrowing, as Jenna licks and finger-bangs her. "Ooh, love, you're doing wonderfully..." Again in the close-up, we see Jenna's fingers are dripping wet as they move in and out of Felicity's pussy, and Jenna's starting to get into eating her out, sliding her tongue in Felicity's juicy slit. "Oh, just like that, love...I'm almost there..." Suddenly, she places her hand on Jenna's head, and jerks her hips, groaning deeply.

Jenna then comes up, and sits back on the couch. "Well, that happened."

"Yeah."

"Feels weird. Does this make me a lesbian?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I...did."

"Then you're a lesbian." Felicity grins as she says this, and Jenna chuckles. There's then an awkward pause, ending with, "Would you...like to stay here tonight?"

"I would love that!" Felicity sits up.

"Good!" Jenna says out loud. "Glad to finally be sharing that big bed I paid for with another person."

Felicity laughs at this. "Oh, you're lovely." She then leans in, and the two share a long, deep kiss, as the scene fades out.


	14. Jodie Foster, Anna Paquin

We fade in on a registry office, where Jodie and Anna approach the clerk.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah," Jodie says, "we're here to pick up our marriage license."

"Okay, what are the names?"

"Foster and Paquin."

"Okay, hang on." The clerk opens a file drawer, rifles through it, then pulls out a piece of paper. "Here ya go." Jodie takes it.

Later, the two sit in a diner, across from each other.

"Woo..." Anna says, hyperventilating a little, "Well, we finally did it."

Jodie smiles. "You're so cute when you get excited."

Anna grins at this. "I know. Boy, though..." she puts her hand on her chest, "my heart hasn't pounded like this since I came out to my parents."

"I'm hoping not for the same reason."

Anna laughs. "No. For one thing, my rectum isn't clenched."

Jodie now laughs. "Yeah, wasn't easy for me either." There's a pause, then Jodie says, "So, have you thought about whether you wanna have a proper ceremony?"

"Idunno. I'm pretty sure my parents aren't gonna pay for the reception."

"Oh, no, I can handle the expense. I mean, it won't be lavish or anything, just us and a few friends."

"Yeah. And I already know a bakery that would be happy to make the cake."

"Well, yeah, you gotta have that. What's a wedding without someone ending up with cake on their face?"

"Yeah." There's another pause, then Anna smiles and says, "I love you, Jodie."

Jodie smiles back. "I love you, Anna." The two then stand up, lean over the table, and we get a shot of their faces, as they kiss. After, they stand face to face. "You know what I was thinking we could do right now?"

"What?"

"Let's get a hotel room."

Anna giggles. "Jodie, we live three blocks from here."

"I know, but it just isn't a proper wedding night if it's at home." Anna again laughs.

More time later, we see the inside of a hotel room door, which opens, and Jodie and Anna step through. "Well, here we are," Jodie says.

"So, what's the protocol, do we just start having sex?"

Jodie smiles. "Sounds good to me." The two again kiss, this time more passionately, and they start taking each other's clothes off.

When they're down to their bras, Anna suddenly stops, and says, "Hey, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Let's order room service."

Jodie chuckles. "Room service?"

"I was just thinking, you know, by the time we finished, the food would be arriving."

Jodie full-on laughs now. "You know what, that is an excellent idea! You go order."

Anna walks over to the phone, and dials the front desk. "Uh, hello!" Anna says, after a brief pause, "We would like to order some food up to the room." As she talks, Jodie stands behind her, kissing her shoulders, and groping her breasts through her bra, which causes Anna to giggle a little. "Um, let's see...fried chicken...barbecue ribs..."

Behind her, Jodie chuckles, and mouths, "Ribs?"

"Meat lover's pizza...and how about a bottle of champagne? Okay, thank you." Anna hangs up, and turns around.

"Jeez," Jodie snickers, "did you smuggle in a bag of weed?"

"C'mon, you know sex makes me hungry."

Jodie smirks. "Yes, I have learned that about you." She then puts her arms around Anna, and the two again start making out, this time more aggressively, until Jodie pushes Anna onto the night table, almost knocking the phone off, then gets down on her knees, and pulls Anna's panties off her.

Anna, meanwhile, reaches behind her back, and takes off her bra, as Jodie kisses her inner thighs, then, in our first close-up, starts to caress the outside of Anna's pussy with her tongue, which she then slides inside her juicy slit. "Hmm..." Anna moans, rubbing her hands on her thighs, face contorting slightly, as Jodie eats her out. Back in the close-up, Jodie holds Anna's pussy open, and laps up her copious juices from the pink inside.

"God," Jodie says, pausing, "I'm still amazed your pussy can get so wet, without you suffering from dehydration." Anna chuckles at this, and Jodie smiles, then continues eating her.

"Oh! Oh, Jodie, you're so good at that..."

"Well, I've had years of practice..." Again in the close-up, Jodie fingers Anna's cunt, and flicks her tongue on her clit.

"Oh, God, keep doing that!" This continues, until Anna bites her lip, cranes her neck up, and lets out a high-pitched squeal through her teeth. Jodie then stands up, and they again kiss. When they stop, Anna chuckles. "Jeez, you got me all over your face."

"I told you you were wet." Anna then sucks her juices off Jodie's chin, making her chuckle a little.

We now see Jodie sitting on the end of the bed, naked, while Anna kneels before her. In another close-up, Anna licks on either side of Jodie's cunt, moving closer to it, then finally buries her tongue in the middle. "Oh...yes..." Jodie tilts her head back, mouth gaping, brow furrowing, moaning as Anna eats her. Back in the close-up, Anna takes one of Jodie's lips between her teeth, and tugs on it, before continuing to probe her snatch with her lithe tongue. Jodie starts to breathe hard, and places her hand on the top of Anna's head. "God, you're...beautiful, baby..."

Anna grins, and giggles. "I know..."

Again in the close-up, we see Anna's first two fingers moving in and out of Jodie's twat, causing her to moan on every push. With her other hand, Jodie grabs her breast, and gasps, "Oh, God, lick my clit...I'm almost there..." Once again in the close-up, Anna licks around Jodie's clit in rhythmic circles, causing her moans to get louder. Finally, Jodie throws her head back, and groans through her clenched teeth, "Oh, God!"

Once her orgasm subsides, Jodie falls back on the bed. "Fuck, that was incredible..." she gasps.

Just then, there's a knock on the door.

"Oh, shit," Anna says, "the food! Uh, get dressed!"

Jodie places her arm behind her head, and smirks. "Why? It's not like they won't figure out what we were just doing in here."

Anna grins at this. "Fuck it, then." She gives Jodie another kiss, then gets up, and heads for the door. "Coming!" Jodie laughs, and the scene fades out on her smirking face.


	15. Winona Ryder, Jennifer Connelly

We fade in on Winona standing in front of the bathroom mirror, looking somewhat despondent. She briefly turns on the faucet, and splashes water on her face, then we hear her doorbell ring.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Winona walks to her front door, where she sees Jennifer on the other side, with her hands behind her back.

"Hey, Jenny."

"Hey, Winnie. Heard you finally did it."

Winona sighs. "Yeah. Took twenty goddamn years, but I finally told that fucker to walk."

"And I'm proud of you, babe." She then produces a bottle of wine from behind her back. "Wanna celebrate?"

Some time later, the two are on Winona's bed, sitting up against the headboard, passing the bottle between them, clearly inebriated.

"So," Jennifer asks, "what was the last straw?"

"You haven't already heard from someone else?"

"I've heard a version of what happened, but it wasn't yours."

"You heard about the vagina pic?"

"Yeah."

"As soon as it hits me what I'm looking at, I trace the number, and I get this girl who sounds like she might not even be legal. So, I ask her, 'Who's this?' and she responds, 'Uh, who's this?' I answer 'This is Fred's wife! Who the fuck are you?' and she immediately hangs up. Right after that, Fred comes out of the bathroom, I hold up the vagina pic for him, and his response is 'What are you doing on my phone?'"

Jennifer immediately busts out laughing, then says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing. Just...he really said that?"

"I came that close to leaping off the couch and beating his face in."

Jennifer again laughs, then asks, "What I wanna know is, why'd it take twenty years for you to toss his ass out?"

"Idunno." Winona then turns on her side, facing Jennifer, dropping the now empty bottle behind her. "I guess...Can I ask you something, Jenny?"

Jennifer now turns, so they're face to face. "Yeah, sure."

"When you got divorced, was it hard getting back into the singles game?"

"Uh, at first, but then I realized, you know, just because I was almost forty, didn't mean I had to find a guy who was also that."

"That why all the young guys?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when I found out I'm regarded as a MILF."

Winona chuckles. "You think there might be some twenty-something out there who'd be interested in me?"

"Oh, definitely. You'd make a great cougar."

Winona sighs again. "Who'm I kidding, though. Socializing has never been my strong suit. Only reason we're friends is you're my neighbor."

"Well," Jennifer says, reaching out, and taking Winona's hand in her own, "maybe you could start there. Just because the movies say friends shouldn't date, doesn't make it so."

"Yeah, but I don't have any guy friends."

"Never said it had to be a guy."

"Um, huh?" Winona sees Jennifer's smirk, and pieces it together. "Wait, are you..."

"Since college. Went underground when I got married, but never totally vanished."

"Y-you're hitting on me!"

"Yeah. Are you telling me you've never thought about it?"

"Well...maybe...once or twice, I..."

"Winnie?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you? I..." Winona stops, then hesitantly leans forward, closing her eyes, her and Jennifer's lips meet, and the two start to make out. "Oh, God, Jenny," Winona gasps, as they stop for a moment, "What am I doing? Even in college, I never did anything like this."

Jennifer smiles, then whispers, "I'll lead you through it, then." She then holds Winona's chin between her thumb and forefinger, and they continue the kiss. After a while, Winona grabs the bottom of her t-shirt, and whips it off, and Jennifer immediately starts groping her breasts through her bra. In our first close-up, Jennifer starts kissing Winona's tits, as she fondles them, causing Winona to moan gratefully.

"Take your shirt off..." Winona whispers. Jennifer does so, and Winona immediately grabs her tits, and buries her face between them.

"Oh, Winnie!" Jennifer says, smiling, "I can see I won't need to teach you anything..." In another close-up, Winona pulls the cup down on one of Jennifer's tits, and starts licking and sucking on her nipple. "That once or twice...Did either of them involve me?" As Winona squeezes and kisses her tits more vigorously, Jennifer finally just takes her bra off. Back in the close-up, we see Winona alternating between Jennifer's nipples, while kneading her breasts.

We now see the two in only their panties, as Jennifer sucks and even chews on one of Winona's nipples, and her hand is moving inside Winona's white cotton undies. "Oh, God, Jenny..." Winona moans, writhing around on the bed.

Jennifer then whispers, "Want me to eat your pussy?"

"Mm-hm..." Winona whimpers, nodding, and Jennifer moves down, kissing down Winona's stomach, and taking off her panties. In another close-up, we see Winona's so wet, her pussy hair is matted to her skin, as Jennifer buries her tongue in. "Oh, God..." Winona moans, kneading her breasts, "Yesss..." Back in the close-up, Jennifer holds open Winona's cunt, which is dripping wet inside, and proceeds to lick up her juices. "Oh, God, Jenny...I think I'm gonna cum..." Jennifer licks all around Winona's oozing snatch, and rubs her throbbing clit with her thumb, until she arches her back, groaning throatily.

Now, Jennifer is sitting up, fondling her tits, and watching Winona eat her. In another close-up, we see Winona lick the outside of Jennifer's pussy, then slide her tongue into her juicy slit. "Yesss...Just like that..." Back in the close-up, Winona holds open Jennifer's lips with her fingers, and licks the pink inside. "Hm...finger me..." Again in the close-up, Winona sticks her first two fingers in Jennifer's cunt, and starts to bang her with them. "Yes!" Jennifer moans, tilting her head back. "Now lick my clit." Winona does so, and Jennifer's brow furrows. "Oh, God, keep that up." As Winona continues, gradually speeding up, Jennifer's moans get louder and more hoarse, then finally turn to whines. "Oh, God!" Jennifer cries out suddenly, "Pull your fingers out!" Winona does so, and Jennifer groans as her pussy squirts all over the bed.

Soon after, Winona is kissing Jennifer's wet inner thighs, when she gets her attention. "Winnie?" Winona looks up, and Jennifer smiles, and beckons her with her finger. Smiling back at her, Winona gets up and crawls over to her, and the two again kiss, as the scene fades out.


	16. Amber Heard, Melissa Benoist

We fade in on Melissa lying on her side on a hotel bed, naked, with a wide grin on her face. Still smiling, she rolls onto her back, then her hands slide down her stomach. In our first close-up, we see her rub her middle finger up and down her pussy. "Mmm..." she moans, and we hear her pussy gradually getting wetter, as she masturbates. Cutting back to her face, she's smiling still, then suddenly her mouth gapes open, as she gasps vocally.

Seconds later, Amber emerges from the bathroom, hair wet, towel wrapped loosely around her. "Couldn't wait for me to get out?" She says smiling.

Grinning again, Melissa props herself up on her elbows. "It was...what do you call it...after-effects?"

"Yeah..." Amber sighs, dropping her towel, then crawls onto the bed, and says with a seductive growl, "I think I know what you mean." She crawls on top of Melissa, and, in another close-up, the two share a sultry, tongue-heavy kiss.

After half a minute, suddenly Melissa's phone goes off. "Goddammit, I thought I turned that off." Amber smiles at her, and chuckles, as Melissa reaches for her phone. "Hello? Look, I'm just taking a couple of days off, okay? I'll be back on set on Monday!" As she talks, Amber leans down, and in another close-up, kisses the middle of Melissa's chest, then starts licking and sucking on her nipples, alternating between them. "Uhm..." Melissa says, voice cracking slightly, "An on-set interview, in costume? Okay, what time?"

As she continues talking, Amber kisses down her stomach, until she gets to her area, then, in another close-up, she starts licking Melissa's already moist pussy; first the outside, then Amber works her tongue inside Melissa's labia, and massages her clit. "Huh?" Melissa gasps, then starts talking in a high register, "Oh, yeah, I'd love to do Graham's show. My voice? Oh, just doing voice exercises." Back at her pussy, Amber stifles a chuckle. "Okay, I'll call you when I'm on my way." Melissa hits end, then presses the phone to her chest, mouth again gaping, and eyes looking around wildly. "Oh, God, don't stop, baby!" Again in the close-up, Amber has her first two fingers in Melissa's cunt, upside down, while she continues to lick her clit. Suddenly, Melissa arches her back, and lets out a long, loud moan, her face screwing up, like she's about to cry. "OOOOHHH!"

Finally, she relaxes, and Amber comes back up, kissing her stomach and chest on the way, then, again smiling down at her, says, "You know they're going to find out about us eventually anyway, right?"

"God, I know. I can already see the headlines on all the gossip sites. 'Supergirl and Mera's Sapphic Weekend'."

"Only a weekend?" Amber does a faux-frown.

"Well, I imagine it'll take a while before the full story hits."

"Think your parents will be surprised?" Amber smiles again.

"Nah, not really. They've kind of always suspected."

Amber chuckles at this. "Still, probably a good thing they can't see me sitting on your face."

"Sitting on my...Oh, God!" she blurts out, then laughs, as Amber moves up, and straddles her head.

"Mmm..." Amber moans, feeling herself up, squeezing her tits, and smiling, as, in another close-up, Melissa buries her tongue in Amber's wet cunt. "Ooh, go deep, baby..." Back in the close-up, Melissa tongue-fucks Amber's pussy. "Oh, God..." Amber leans forward, grabs the headboard with one hand, and looks down at Melissa eating her out. "Oh, my God, you're gonna make me cum..." she moans, brow furrowing. As she gets closer, Amber starts grinding her hips, and gasps, "Almost there, baby..." Suddenly, Amber grimaces, and cries out, as a powerful orgasm hits her.

Once the orgasm subsides, Amber comes back down, again lying on top of Melissa, and gives her another lusty, passionate tongue-kiss.

After the kiss ends, Amber presses her forehead against Melissa's. "God," she gasps, still catching her breath, "I haven't felt that in so long."

"You haven't had your pussy licked in a long time?"

Amber snickers. "No, I mean I haven't been this happy in a long time."

Melissa's face lights up, as she again smiles. "I love you, baby," she whispers.

"I love you, too," Amber whispers back, and the two kiss one more time, as the scene fades out.


	17. Joey King, Morgan Lily

We fade in on Joey and Morgan lying side by side on Joey's bed, watching a movie. "Oh, my God!" Morgan says, laughing, "So, you found this in your brother's closet?"

"Yeah, he has a whole bunch of these movies."

"What's next in the stack?"

"Um..." Joey looks at the stack of DVDs next to her, "Tromeo and Juliet."

"Oh, I can only imagine what that one's like." Morgan then starts cozying up to Joey. "Hmm...Maybe...Before we put that one on..."

Joey smirks. "Jeez, Morgan, did all that gore make you that horny?"

"No, you make me this horny..." Morgan gives Joey a long, passionate kiss, complete with tongue.

"What if my Mom comes home?" Joey whispers, when they stop.

"Maybe she can join us..."

"Morgan!"

"Kidding!"

Both laugh their asses off, then Morgan starts kissing Joey's neck. "Mm...Seriously, though, can you imagine how my parents would react if they found out we do this?"

"I think mine would be a little glad, because it decreases the chances of me getting pregnant before graduation..."

"Your family's fucked up, Morgan..."

"I know..." Morgan then gets up, and straddles Joey, both taking off their flannel shirts. Next, Morgan grabs the bottom of her t-shirt, and takes it off, then reaches behind her, and unhooks her bra, before sliding it off, and tossing it aside. Joey slides her hands up Morgan's sides, then cups her large breasts, and starts feeling her up. "Mmm..." Morgan moans, tilting her head back.

"God, Morgan, your fucking tits..."

"What about yours?"

"Well, they're mine, so they don't make me nearly as hot as yours."

"Funny, because they turn me on..."

"Well, obviously!" Joey chuckles, then takes her tank top off, followed by her bra.

"Mmm, there they are..." Morgan leans down, and, in our first close-up, sucks one of Joey's nipples, while squeezing both breasts.

"Hm...it makes so wet when you do that, baby..."

"Yeah?" Morgan says, looking up at her, "What about when I do this?" She then clamps one hand on the crotch of Joey's jeans, and rubs her hard through them.

"Ooh...You know just what I like!"

Morgan comes back up. "Want me to lick your pussy, sweetie?" she whispers.

"If I can lick yours after," Joey whispers back.

"Hm, deal." Morgan gives Joey another tongue-kiss.

We then see her kiss down Joey's soft belly, while she undoes her jeans, then slides them down, revealing female boxers.

"Are those new?"

"Just bought 'em..."

"And you've already gotten them wet..."

"Bound to happen eventually..."

Morgan leans back down, grabs the waistband in her teeth, and pulls them down with Joey's jeans. Once they're off, Morgan leans in again, and, in another close-up, sticks her tongue in the middle of Joey's moist, hairy pussy. "Huh..." Joey gasps audibly, closing her eyes. As Morgan eats her out, Joey spreads her legs, allowing her easier access. "Yes..." she moans, as, back in the close-up, Morgan slides her tongue inside Joey's labia, and moves it up and down. "Huh! Hoh! Ooh!" With every moan, Joey's body jerks, causing her big boobs to jiggle. "Oh! God!" Again in the close-up, Morgan inserts her first two fingers in Joey's cunt, which causes her to convulse even more. Finally, Joey arches her back, and slaps her hand over her mouth just in time to muffle a high-pitched wail.

We now see Joey kneeling on the bed, watching as Morgan gets her jeans and underwear off, her breasts and even belly jiggling in the process. Once she removes them, Morgan lies back, legs open. "God, Morgan..." Joey says, "You're so wet I can smell you from here..."

Morgan chuckles at this, as Joey leans down, and starts kissing Morgan's already wet thighs, before moving in and, in another close-up, licking the outside of Morgan's hairy, dripping twat. "Uhm..." Morgan moans, biting her lip, and rubbing her thighs. Back in the close-up, Joey inserts her index finger in Morgan's cunt, and starts moving it around inside, upside down, while she licks around her clit. "Oh, God...You're almost hitting the spot..."

"Should I use my middle finger?"

"Yes..." Again in the close-up, Joey inserts both fingers, causing Morgan to writhe around. "Yes! Oh, fuck, you're right on it!" Shortly after, Morgan bites down on her lower lip, digs her nails into her tits, and lets out a muffled squeal through her teeth. Once the orgasm dies down, Joey comes up, and the two kiss passionately, Morgan almost sucking the air out of her.

Moments later, the two lie there, embracing. "So," Joey says, "wanna watch that other movie now?"

"Could you get some snacks? That made me really hungry."

"Fuck, that means I have to get dressed again, huh?"

"Only for a few minutes, baby..."

"Okay." Joey gives Morgan a quick little kiss. "Be right back." She gets up, and Morgan smiles, as the scene fades out.


	18. Jenna Louise Coleman, Emilia Clarke, Margot Robbie

We fade in on Jenna, Emilia, and Margot sitting on a couch in their pajamas, watching a movie. As the movie ends, Emilia asks, slurring her words a bit, "Oy, who has the vodka?"

"I do." Margot reaches down next to her for the half-full bottle, and passes it to Emilia, who screws the top off, and takes a swig.

"Hey, after you?" Jenna says, sitting between them.

Passing it to her, Emilia croaks, "Man, this was a great idea!" She then coughs, and continues talking normally, "Work has been so fucking stressful lately. Good to remind ourselves why we show up in the first place."

"Boozing?" Margot responds.

"Exactly."

Having just taken a drink, Jenna's voice makes the same croaking sound. "So, what do we wanna watch next?"

"Ugh..." Emilia stands up, a little shakily, "First of all, my back teeth are floating..."

Jenna points her toward the bathroom. "Down the hall, on the right."

"Okay, be right back."

Soon after she leaves, Margot leans toward Jenna. "So, how you feeling?"

"Uhm...drunk?" Jenna smiles goofily as she says this.

"Yeah...Hm...I'm feeling it, too..." Margot closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before opening them. "Say, Jen, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but, uh..."

"What?"

"You don't have any porno, do you?"

Jenna gives Margot a weird look. "Iiii've got some gay porn on my computer, but that's mainly for my own personal use."

Margot laughs. "Yeah, I'll bet you do. So, you can't just hook it up to your TV?"

"Nah, 'fraid not."

"Well, we can always do the next best thing."

"Which is?" Almost before she gets the words out of her mouth, Margot places one hand on the side of Jenna's face, pointing it at her, and, in our first close-up, gives her a very tongue-heavy kiss. Once she stops, smiling a little goofily, Jenna stammers, "Wh...What is this?" then slowly getting it, her expression changes, "Wait, you mean...Margot, Em will be back in a moment..."

"I know," Margot grins wickedly, "but I don't feel like waiting..." She forces another kiss on Jenna, who now gives in, and kisses her back. As their necking gets more intense, Margot starts groping Jenna's tits through her top, so Jenna unbuttons it and takes it off. "God, Jenna," Margot gasps, staring at Jenna's big tits, "you have no idea how badly I've wanted to see those."

"Yeah..." Jenna nods her head, "Pretty much everyone in the office does." Margot then grabs Jenna's tits, causing her to tilt her head back, and moan.

Emilia, meanwhile, is in the bathroom, pulling her pants up, as we hear the toilet flushing.

Moments later, she returns. "So, have you two decided on a mov..." She stops mid-sentence, as we hear Jenna moaning out loud, and it cuts to what Emilia sees; Both of them are now topless, and Margot is kissing Jenna's tits, with one hand in the front of Jen's pants. In another close-up, we see Margot lick one of Jenna's hard nipples, then suck on it. Cutting back, Emilia arches one eyebrow, and starts to unbutton her top, then takes it off.

Emilia then sits behind Jenna, places her hands on her waist, and starts kissing her neck and shoulders. "Ah..." Jenna smiles, "Wondered where you'd gone off to..."

"Welcome back, Em!" Margot grins. "Wanna taste Jen's pussy?" She then pulls her hand out of Jenna's pants, and puts her first two fingers in Emilia's mouth. In another close-up, we see Em suck Margot's fingers.

As Margot pulls her fingers out, dragging on Emilia's bottom lip, Em says, "I don't know if I'm just speaking for myself here, but, for a strict bloke lover, I don't know what I just walked in on, but I definitely want in."

"Yeah, I have a feeling Jenna was one too until she felt my tongue in the back of her throat."

Emilia laughs. "Well, if you're that good, give us a kiss, then." Jenna turns, and Margot and Emilia lean over her, and, in another close-up, share a deep and sultry tongue kiss.

"Okay..." Jenna whispers to herself, "This is a little bonkers..." Smiling mischievously, Jenna slides each of her hands into the other two's bottoms, and they both almost immediately moan into each other's mouths. After half a minute, Emilia turns her attention to Jenna, and we get a close-up of them tongue-kissing.

Margot, meanwhile, lies back against the couch arm, pulls off her bottoms, and, in yet another close-up, begins to rub and finger her by now sopping wet pussy. "Yes..." she whispers, grinning and licking her top lip, "Fuck, this is hot..."

We next see Emilia leaning back, as Jenna fondles her tits. In another close-up, Jen flicks her tongue on Em's hard nipple, then place her lips around it, and sucks. "Ooh..." Em moans, brow furrowing.

"Oh, God!" Margot moans loudly, "Eat her gash!"

Jenna looks back at her. "Who?"

"I think she wants you to eat me, Jen..." Emilia smiles goofily, and starts sliding her pants off, as she says this.

"Oh, right..." Jenna says, turning back to her, "Of course..." Jenna kneels on the floor in front of Emilia, who sits with her legs wide open.

In another close-up, we see Jenna lick the outside of Emilia's practically steaming snatch, then spread her lips, and lick the pink, dripping wet inside. "Bloody hell..." Emilia moans, feeling her own tits up, "I can't believe I'm really doing this..."

We now see Margot get down on the floor with Jenna. "Could you...just turn a bit?" Looking down for a second, Jenna turns her body to face Margot, then gets back to eating Emilia out.

Margot leans down, and, in another close-up, inserts her first two fingers, palm up, in Jenna's cunt, and starts fucking her with them. Back in the other close-up, Jenna gasps, then continues licking Emilia, moaning all the while. Returning to Jenna's pussy, Margot continues to fuck her, while now licking around her puffy, throbbing clit.

"Ooh...fuck..." Emilia starts chewing her bottom lip, as she nears orgasm.

Margot is fucking Jenna's pussy so fast, now, her knuckles slap against Jen's thighs, when Jenna grabs her wrist. "Margot..." she says breathily, "Go to my room, it's down the hall and on the left, and look in the bottom drawer of my dresser."

"Ooh!" Margot grins, standing up, and walking out. "This should be interesting..."

We now see Jenna leaning back on the couch, with Margot sitting in front of her. In another close-up, Margot moves a vibrating dildo in and out of Jenna's now practically gushing pussy. "Ooh, fuck!" Jenna groans, clutching at herself. "God, just like that!"

Meanwhile, Emilia is rubbing a large, black, dick-shaped toy on Margot's snatch. In another close-up, we see her push it in, causing Margot to let out a loud, throaty moan. "Fuck!" Margot shouts, grinning. We then get alternating close-ups, as Margot fucks Jenna's twat, and Emilia fucks hers.

Eventually, Jenna starts hyperventilating, as the orgasm is almost on her. Suddenly, arching her back, biting down on her lip, and letting out a shrill, muffled scream, Jenna cums.

Margot now lies on the floor, as Emilia fucks her hard with the black dick, and Margot bucks her hips, digging her nails into her tits. Jenna meanwhile, sits on the couch, watching them, and idly rubbing her pussy. Finally, face contorting, Margot opens her mouth wide and lets out a loud, wailing moan.

As she catches her breath, Emilia says, "You know, I suddenly wish Jen had a strap-on."

Margot once again grins. "Oh, really? Well, why don't you lie down here, and I'll show you something?"

We now see Emilia lying on the floor, as Margot kneels before her, holding a long, flesh-colored dildo up to her body. "Okay, now check this out!" In another close-up, we see the toy enter Emilia's snatch, and hear her moan long and loud, as Margot starts to fuck her with it. "Yeah, how you like that?" Margot says, thrusting her hips as she fucks Emilia.

"Oh, my God!" Emilia wails, tits bouncing and jiggling. Meanwhile, on the couch, Jenna is fucking herself with the vibe, sounding like she's getting close to another orgasm. "Ooh, fuck!" Emilia cries out, as Margot speeds up. Finally, Emilia grabs her tits, and moans hoarsely, as she cums.

Later, at what appears to be dawn, the three are again sitting on the couch. "Well," Jenna says, "that sobered me up."

"Yeah," Emilia responds, "I think it sobered all of us up."

There's a brief pause, then Margot says, "You know, I suddenly wanna see some of Jen's gay porn."

Emilia chuckles. "You have gay porn, Jen?"

"Oh, yeah, she told me, it's on her computer."

Jenna sighs. "Alright, I guess I'll show you two what I wank to."

"Oh, in that case..." Emilia grabs the toys, and the three head toward Jenna's bedroom, as the scene fades out.


	19. Sophie Turner, Isabelle Fuhrman

We fade in on a downpour, through which Sophie and Isabelle can be seen running, shrieking excitedly. Eventually, they make it to a house, running around back, and going in the French door.

Once inside, the two stand in the kitchen, dripping wet and laughing. "Man!" Isabelle says, "That was sudden!"

"I know! I could actually see the house when it started!" Sophie grabs the front of her shirt, and rings it out, pouring water all over the floor.

"Well, let's get these clothes off, before we catch cold." Isabelle starts to strip out of her clothes, and Sophie follows suit, until both stand naked in the kitchen, cold and clammy, nipples hard like pencil erasers. "Fuck!" Isabelle blurts out, shivering. "Okay, now let's hang these up and turn on the heat!"

"Heat's broken, remember?"

"Goddammit..." Isabelle mutters to herself. "We still have hot water, right?"

"Uh, yes. That still works."

Minutes later, the two stand in the steam-filled shower, under the hot, running water. "Oh, God, that feels good..." Isabelle moans.

"Hm, yeah..." Sophie smiles, then places her hands on Izzy's shoulders. "You know, since we're in here..."

"Ooh...Good call, baby..." Sophie leans down, and, in our first close-up, she and Isabelle share a long, open-mouthed kiss, as they rub each other's backs and shoulders.

Izzy then starts kissing Sophie's neck, causing her to roll her head around, and moan. "Yeah...right there..." Izzy continues to move down, kissing down Sophie's ruddy, freckled chest, to her milky white tits, and, in another close-up, starts licking and sucking on one of her pink nipples. "Ooh...Thank you, love...My nips still hurt a little from the rain..." Back in the close-up, Izzy now sucks Sophie's other nipple. Meanwhile, one of Isabelle's hands slides down Sophie's stomach, to her ginger bush, and, in another close-up, Izzy inserts her fingers in Sophie's dripping pink pussy. "Oh!" Sophie moans, tilting her head back, brow furrowed and mouth gaping.

We then see Isabelle start kissing down Sophie's stomach, as Sophie leans back against the shower wall. In another close-up, Izzy buries her tongue in Sophie's ginger twat, causing her to moan even louder. "OH!" Sophie then starts to breathe choppily, and run her fingers through Isabelle's wet hair, as, back in the close-up, Izzy's tongue explores her pink, juicy slit. "Oh, Izzy...Just like that...Don't stop, love..." As Isabelle's tongue goes deeper, Sophie starts to gyrate her hips. "Oh, baby!" Sophie groans throatily, "I'm gonna cum!" Finally, digging her nails into Isabelle's head, Sophie moans long and loud, as she climaxes. "OOH!"

The two are now on the floor, Sophie on top, again making out. We get a shot of their faces, as they share another sultry, passionate kiss. Sophie then moves down, and, in another close-up, starts sucking on one of Isabelle's dark brown nipples "Yeah...that feels good, baby..." Sophie then puts her first two-fingers in her mouth, and sucks them. In yet another close-up, she then inserts them in Izzy's sopping wet cunt, and starts to finger-bang her. "Ooh! Oh, baby, fuck my pussy!" Back in the close-up, Sophie fucks Izzy's pussy hard with her fingers, knuckles slapping against her body.

Sophie takes the fingers out, and sucks Isabelle's juices off them. She then leans down, and slides her tongue between Izzy's pussy-lips, while she continues to finger-blast her. "Oh! Oh, God! Oh, baby, keep doing that!" Isabelle writhes on the floor, clutching at herself, as Sophie orally and manually pleasures her. Eventually, she starts to buck her hips, and she breathes hard, moaning shrilly on every exhale. Finally, digging her nails into her tits, Isabelle cums, and she announces it. "I'm cumming!"

Still lying on the floor, the two smile at each other, Sophie again running her fingers through Isabelle's hair. "Wow..." Izzy sighs, "That might be the hottest sex we've had in months."

"Yeah, it's been a while since it's been that good."

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well, first we should dry off..."

"Oh, of course!" Izzy chuckles.

"Then get into our sweats, and look for something to watch on Netflix."

"Sounds good to me." Sophie leans down, and the two kiss once more, as the scene fades out.


	20. Rosamund Pike, Tilda Swinton

We fade in on an establishing shot of a house, as we hear Rosamund narrate. "Growing up, through college, and throughout my career, Tilda Swinton has always been my favorite author. So imagine my surprise and joy when she invited me to her house, to discuss a collaboration. Little did I know that wasn't the only surprise she had in store for me..."

It cuts to inside, where the two sit on Tilda's bed, holding half empty wine glasses. Laughing and slurring, Tilda says, "I love the part where he just flashes his todger at that crowd of people. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard at an act of indecent exposure!"

"Yeah, I've actually had a number of people asking me to write a series on that guy."

"Well, you know what I'd say; don't do it just to do it. If you have a good story for him to return in, then, by all means..."

"I know. I actually have a couple of ideas that might work out, but I wanna be sure it's a perfect fit."

Tilda drains her glass, places it on the night table, and then turns onto her side. "So, how's your life beyond your work? You are, I trust, remembering to live?"

Rosamund places her empty glass on a chair by her side of the bed, and turns to face Tilda in a similar fashion. "Well, trying. I sometimes get so caught up in my work, I don't even notice what time it is, but I try to get out at least once a day."

"To do what?"

"Just walk around. People watch."

"When was the last time you made love?"

Rosamund looks awkwardly down at her knees. "It's...been a while."

"How long?"

"Like...a year?"

Tilda smiles subtly. "Would you like to make love with me, Rosie?"

Rosamund quickly looks back up at her. "Huh?"

Continuing to smile, Tilda leans forward, and gives Rosamund a long, passionate kiss on the lips, which Rosie quickly reciprocates. "This...was really happening! Tilda had been my favorite writer since I was a girl, and now here I was locking lips with her."

Tilda grabs the bottom of Rosie's shirt, and whispers, "Take this off..." As Rosamund pulls her shirt off, Tilda starts unbuttoning hers. As they continue to neck, they also continue to take off articles of clothing, until both are naked.

Rosamund starts feeling Tilda's breasts. "I remember when she posed topless for the back cover of one of her books. I still have that book. I never thought one day I'd be touching those beauties." Rosamund leans down, and, in our first close-up, starts sucking one of Tilda's nipples.

"Mmm..." Tilda moans, watching her and sweeping her hair aside. "You do that really well. College?"

Rosie looks back up at her grinning. "Can't hide anything from you."

"Well..." Tilda responds, as we see her caress Rosamund's thigh, "I'd love to meet your first someday."

"She's a waitress in Hammersmith, last I checked."

"In that case..." We then see Tilda insert her fingers in Rosamund's pussy, causing her to moan. "I'll have to make Hammersmith a stop on my next tour."

In another close-up, we see Tilda's fingers move in and out of Rosamund's wet cunt. "Oh, trust me..." Rosie moans, eyes closed, "She was nowhere near as good as you." Smiling at this, Tilda slides down on the bed, as Rosamund rolls onto her back. Tilda wraps her arms around Rosie's thighs, and, in yet another close-up, she starts to lick the outside of Rosamund's twat, then slides her tongue inside her juicy slit. "Oh! Oh, God..." Rosie starts to writhe on the bed, and squeeze her breasts, as Tilda eats her out. Back in the close-up, Tilda holds Rosamund's pussy open with one hand, and fingers her with the other, while she licks around her clit. "Ah! Hunh! Hm!" Rosamund starts to buck her hips, and bare her teeth, as she gets closer to orgasm. "Huh!" she cries out, voice cracking, as she cums.

We now see Tilda again sitting up, legs open, looking down at Rosie, as, in another close-up, her tongue caresses Tilda's sopping wet cunt. "Oh, yes..." Tilda sighs, eyes closed, tilting her head back and feeling her tits up. "I envy that waitress, if you were as good back then as you are now..." Back in the close-up, Rosamund has her fingers deep in Tilda's pink cunt, as she licks around her clit, before taking her fingers out, and sucking on them. "Oh, God, put them back in..." Tilda moans, starting to convulse, "I'm almost there..." Again in the close-up, Rosie puts her fingers back in Tilda's cunt, and starts finger-fucking her. Soon, Tilda moans loud enough to fill the room, as she climaxes.

Tilda looks down at Rosamund, smiling, as Rosie kisses her now wet thighs. "Hm, come up here, darling..." Rosie does so, and the two share another deep, passionate kiss. Once they stop, Tilda says, "How about I order some Indian take-out, and we can continue to discuss this book?" Rosie chuckles at this, and Tilda follows suit, as the scene fades out.


	21. Jennifer Lawrence, Sarah Silverman

We fade in on a bar, where Jennifer sits, holding a glass of whiskey, having a conversation with the bartender. "So I just walk up to them like, 'Hey guys, what's happening?' and of course they have no fucking clue who I am." Further down the bar, we see Sarah, watching her, with some kind of fruity drink.

"Yeah," the bartender says, "I never know what to do in those situations, either." As he's talking, Sarah gets up, and approaches.

"Hey, Blondie," she says, getting Jen's attention, "mind if I join you?"

"Sure, I don't care." Sarah puts her drink down, and sits next to her. "So, Eyebrows, got a name?"

Sarah chuckles, and extends her hand. "Sarah."

Jennifer returns the gesture. "Jennifer. So, were you listening to my story?"

"Yeah. I actually know a couple of those people you were talking about."

"I don't remember seeing you there."

"Well, I wasn't. They told me later about this weird chick who came up to them, snapping her fingers."

Jennifer drops her head, laughing. "Oh, yeah, I was snapping. I forgot about that."

"Well, it could've been worse, you could've wet yourself."

"That happened to me once. I was so drunk, I didn't notice I'd peed all over myself, and people are looking at me like, 'Somebody call her a cab!'"

Sarah laughs at this. "You ever wet yourself at a slumber party?"

Jennifer again laughs. "No, but I'd love to hear your story about that."

"Well, why don't we get a booth, and I'll tell you all about it."

Later, the two sit in the corner, laughing, and it's obvious both are heavily inebriated.

"So," Jennifer says, "that's why my modeling career never took off."

"Oh, tell me you kept those pictures!"

"I think my mom did..."

Jennifer leans back in the seat, and Sarah cozies up next to her, causing Jen to turn her head to her. The two just stare at each other for a second, then Sarah whispers, "Hi."

"Uh, hi?" Sarah smiles, then leans in, and gives Jennifer a long, open-mouthed kiss. When she stops, Jennifer looks at her, breathing hard. "Did I mention I'm not gay?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay." Jennifer then pulls Sarah closer to her, and shoves her tongue in her mouth. As they make out, both begin to grope each other's bodies, particularly their breasts.

"Ooh, harder..." Sarah moans into Jen's mouth, "I like that..." Jennifer responds by squeezing Sarah's tits hard, causing her to moan.

We then see one of Sarah's hands migrate into Jennifer's jeans. Suddenly, Jen pulls away. "I think...we should take this to the bathroom..."

"You don't wanna do it here?"

"It's a little cramped."

Both slide out of the booth, then it cuts to them entering the ladies room, going into the handicapped stall, and closing the door behind them. Inside the stall, the two continue to make out, and start to tear each other's clothes off. On getting Jennifer's bra off, Sarah starts to squeeze and suck her tits. "Oh, God..." Jen moans, tilting her head back, then starts fanning herself, "Mm...Getting hot in here..."

Sarah only smirks. "Sit down." Jennifer sits on the toilet, and Sarah kneels in front of her, then pushes her on the chest, prompting her to lean back. Sarah then leans in, and, in our first close-up, she starts licking the outside of Jennifer's pussy, while she inserts her middle finger in Jen's hole.

"Oh, Jesus..." Jen again tilts her head back, and starts feeling her tits up, as, back in the close-up, Sarah slides her tongue inside her juicy slit. Suddenly, Sarah pushes Jen's legs up. "What are you doing?" Jen giggles.

"I'm gonna eat your asshole out."

Jennifer laughs at this. "Okay, sorry I asked." In another close-up, Sarah starts licking Jennifer's moist, sweaty butt-hole. "Oh, fuck!" Jen moans, brow furrowing, "Is that what that feels like?" Back in the close-up, Jen starts rubbing her pussy, as Sarah continues licking her ass. "God, put your fingers in there..." Again in the close-up, Sarah inserts her first two fingers in Jen's ass, causing her to groan, then buries her tongue in Jennifer's pussy. Not long after, Jennifer starts bucking her hips, almost falling off the toilet, then she groans throatily as she cums.

We now see Sarah bent over the toilet, as Jennifer kneels behind her, holding her cheeks open. In another close-up, we see Jen caress Sarah's asshole with her tongue. "Fuck, you picked that up quick."

"Well, you made it feel so good..." Jen continues to lick Sarah's anus, causing her to moan, and bite her lip.

Sarah's now leaning against the wall, looking down as Jennifer again squeezes her tits, and sucks on her nipples. "Fuck...eat my cunt..." Jennifer lowers to knees, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Sarah's hairy pussy. Meanwhile, Jen's hand moves around back, and she slides her first two fingers between Sarah's cheeks, which Sarah immediately responds to by groaning. "Oh, fuck!" Sarah whines, starting to jerk her hips. Back in the close-up, Jen holds Sarah's pussy open with her other hand, and licks around her clit. "Fuck, you're gonna make me..." Sarah's interrupted by her own orgasm, which she signals by groaning deeply.

Shortly after, the two stand up, again making out. "So," Sarah asks, "what do you wanna do now?"

"Go back to your place, and do this some more."

"My place is a mess."

"Okay," Jen chuckles, "my place." Both laugh, then kiss, as the scene fades out.


	22. Catherine Tate, Tamsin Greig

We fade in on a hotel bar, where Catherine sits by herself. "Hey, Cath!"

Catherine turns on her stool, to see Tamsin approaching. "Tam!" Tamsin hugs her, and they share a quick kiss, before Tam sits next to Catherine, who turns back to the bar. "So, how's your year been?"

"Oh, God, if only you knew how much I don't want to talk about it!"

"So, the same as everybody else, then?"

As they talk, the bartender fills a glass for Tam, who immediately picks it up and takes a drink. "The way this year has gone," she says, croaking a bit from the alcohol, "I was half afraid one of our planes would crash on the way here."

"Well..." Catherine says, sipping her drink, "we both made it, so there's that. So, how's your family been?"

"Well, my youngest graduated high school. That's about it."

"How's your husband?"

"The usual. Fucking boring."

"Yeah, you should've married a younger man, like me."

"Well, getting knocked up in college kind of limited my options."

"You know what you should do, now all your kids have moved on? Find yourself a twenty-something to fuck on the side."

"Yeah, right. I'm sure there are legions of young guys wanting to hit this."

"Hey, I think you'd make a great cougar!"

Tamsin grins, blushing a little. "So, what room are we in this year?"

It then cuts to a shot of their faces, as they share a deep, passionate kiss. The camera pulls back, to show they're in the room's entryway, groping each other, and tugging at each other's clothes. As Catherine kisses Tamsin's neck, she gasps, "God, Cath, I look forward to this more and more every bloody year..."

"I know you do, Tam..."

Tamsin then manages to get Catherine's shirt open, so Cath pulls it off, revealing a black bra, barely restraining her huge, white tits, which Tam immediately grabs and buries her face between. "This is why you got the young husband, Cath..." Tam says, kissing Catherine's ample cleavage. "Or these, I should say..."

"I'm telling you, Tam..." Catherine responds breathily, "Any guy here I'm sure would love to shag your brains out."

Later, the two are on the bed, in their underwear, continuing to make out, when Tamsin reaches under her back, and takes her bra off, tossing it aside, as, in our first close-up, Catherine sucks on her big, hard nipples. "Yesss...That feels good..." Catherine kisses down Tam's stomach, while she pulls down her panties, until, in another close-up, Cath buries her tongue in Tamsin's hairy, sopping wet cunt. "Oh, God...That's what I've been waiting for..." Tamsin writhes on the bed, pursing and licking her lips, and gripping the sheets. Back in the close-up, Catherine starts fingering Tamsin's pussy, while she licks around her clit. "Oh! Oh, my God..." Starting to clutch at herself, Tam then moans, "Put your finger in my arse..." Again in the close-up, Catherine takes her finger out of Tamsin's twat, and slides it between her cheeks, causing her to groan. Not long after, Tamsin starts to buck her hips, and let out a high-pitched whining sound, before crying out and arching her back, as she cums.

We now see Catherine sitting up against the headboard, holding up her huge, bare breasts, as Tamsin kneels in front of her. In another close-up, we see Tam lick and suck on Cath's pink, cherry-like nipples. "Mmm..." Catherine moans, gently squeezing her tits, "That's one thing you and my hubby have in common. You're the only two I've met who know how to treat these things." Tamsin then kisses down Catherine's round, pudgy belly. soon arriving at her hairy, ginger snatch. In yet another close-up, Tam massages Cath's thighs, and licks her pink, drooling pussy, lapping up her juices.

Between licks, smirking, Tam asks, "So, who eats your twat better, me or him?"

"Oh, God, don't make me decide!" Catherine laughs, then pushes Tam's head back down. Back in the close-up, Tamsin's tongue now probes Catherine's pussy deeply.

Meanwhile, Tam appears to be trying to slide her hand under one of Catherine's ample cheeks. "Could you...lift your arse?"

Catherine does so, then groans deeply, as Tamsin slides her fingers between her cheeks. "Oh, fuck! God, your ring finger now!" She then groans even louder, tossing her head back. Again in the close-up, Tam is doing the same to her pussy, three-fingering it, and fucking it vigorously. "Oh, God! Oh, Tam, I'm gonna cum!" Suddenly, Cath grabs her tits hard, digging her nails in, and lets out a loud, deep moan.

Later, the two lie under the sheets, Tamsin on her back, Catherine on her side, facing her. Between them is an ashtray, as both hold burning cigarettes, occasionally taking drags off them. "You know what just occurred to me?" Catherine says, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You remember the first time we did this? What year it was?"

"Um, let me think. 96?"

"Yeah. This is the twentieth anniversary."

"God, now I feel old, thanks a lot!"

Catherine grins and chuckles. "Tell you what, how about we go downstairs to that bar, find some young bloke, and bring him back here?"

"Two blokes!" Tamsin says, turning her head to Catherine and grinning. Both start laughing their asses off, as the scene fades out.


	23. Gemma Arterton, Natalia Tena

We fade in on a South London strip joint, where Gemma is working, wearing a tight, figure-flaunting corset with matching black panties and stockings, when Natalia comes in, wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and sunglasses, and approaches her.

"Hi, I want to see about getting a private dance. Do I come straight to you, or do you have a manager or something I have to go through?"

"Oh, no, I can do that myself. Um, let me see if we have a free room."

Moments later, the two are in a dimly lit room, Nat sitting in a chair, jacket off, down to her wife-beater, and Gemma on the stage, swinging around on the pole, as some 80s hair metal plays. "C'mon, darling," Gemma says, "why don't you take off those shades?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Oh, c'mon, can you even see me with those things on?" Gemma smiles. "I'll bet you have beautiful eyes. Why don't you show me?"

"Well, if you insist..." Natalia takes off her sunglasses, and Gemma gasps.

"Oh, my God, you're..."

"Yes..." Natalia nods, smirking.

"God, I've got all your albums!"

"Really? Well...thank you."

"Wait a minute!" Gemma jumps off the stage, and goes to the laptop, where the music is playing from, where she clicks a few times, and the music changes, presumably to Natalia's, causing her to immediately start laughing. Gemma hops back on the stage, and starts dancing, this time more enthusiastically. As she dances, she undoes her corset, and pulls it off. Natalia responds to Gemma's voluptuous, almost-naked body by biting her lip, and starting to rub her legs through her jeans. After a dancing for a bit longer, Gemma bends over, ass pointed in Nat's direction, then rips off her panties, and, turning around, tosses them at Natalia, who catches them, giggling. Gemma them gets on her hands and knees, and crawls toward Natalia, with a sultry look on her face.

"Something tells me you're a fan of more than my music," Natalia says, again smirking.

"Now, what would give you that idea?" Gemma then, in one graceful move, swings around, hops off the stage, and ends up straddling Natalia's lap.

"Is this part of your usual routine?"

"I decided to change it up a bit."

"So, am I allowed to touch you?"

"Not usually, but for you..." Gemma starts to whisper, as her and Nat's faces draw closer to each other, "I can...make an exception..." In our first close-up, their lips meet, and they kiss for a long time, tongues briefly visible as they separate to breathe. Soon, Gemma starts grabbing at Natalia's shirt, eventually managing to take it off, followed quickly by her black silk bra.

We then see Nat's hand move toward Gemma's trimmed muff, and, in another close-up, she inserts her first two fingers in Gemma's already moist pussy. "Ooh!" Gemma moans, tilting her head up, then gasps. "Huh!" With her other hand, Natalia lifts one of Gemma's tits to her mouth, and, in yet another close-up, starts flicking her tongue on her hard, pencil eraser-like nipple. Back in the first close-up, Natalia moves her fingers in and out of Gemma's cunt, like a piston. "Oh!" Gemma whimpers, brow furrowing, and her lips trembling, her body moving up and down in rhythm with Nat finger-banging her. In the second close-up, Natalia has her lips pressed around Gemma's nipple, sucking it. Again in the first close-up, Nat's fingers move faster, and we then see Gemma digging her teeth into her bottom lip. Finally, Gemma lets out a muffled, high-pitched whine, as she cums.

Once she stops, Gemma pulls Natalia's face back up to hers, and they again kiss. After another minute or so, Gemma lowers to the floor, on the way placing her hands on Natalia's tits, and sucking her brown nipples. Once she's on her knees, Gemma unzips Nat's jeans, and pulls them off, panties with them.

Gemma then leans in, and starts kissing Natalia's inner thighs, moving slowly toward her hairy, sopping wet pussy. In another close-up, Gemma starts licking the outside of Nat's cunt, gradually working her tongue inside her juicy slit. "Ohhh, fuck..." Natalia moans raspily, tilting her head back, face looking like she's about to cry. "Oh, God, you have no idea how long it's been since I've had a good tongue-bath..." Back in the close-up, Gemma has Nat's pussy spread open, and is lapping up her juices from the pink interior. "Oh, fuck..." Nat whispers, then whimpers, "Finger me..." Again in the close-up, Gemma inserts her first two fingers in Natalia's hole, upside down, and starts to move them in and out. Before long, Natalia starts to fidget in the chair. "Fuck...I'm gonna cum..." Soon after, stretching her back over the chair, and groaning throatily, Nat climaxes.

Gemma comes back up, and again straddles Natalia's lap, and they once again make out. Eventually, they stop, and smile at each other, until Natalia says, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure."

"We're going on tour soon, and I would love it if you'd join me."

Gemma starts giggling happily. "You barely know me!"

"You just ate my pussy. I think that's close enough, don't you?"

Gemma again giggles, and they share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	24. Meryl Streep, Sissy Spacek

We fade in on a bedroom, where we see Meryl and Sissy sleeping. The clock radio comes on, and both slowly wake up, Sissy a little more quickly. "Hmm..." she says low, "Good morning, baby."

"Mm. Morning."

Sissy chuckles, placing her hand on Meryl's shoulder. "C'mon, babe. Hey, remember what day it is?"

"Uhm...Remind me."

"On this day, in 1976..."

"Oh, right!" Meryl lifts herself up, and yawns. "Sorry, I'm still a little...God, has it really been forty years already?"

"Remember that night we first made love?"

Meryl smirks. "You were making love. I was getting laid." Sissy chuckles at this. "Seriously, though, yes. You were so beautiful then. Not that you're not beautiful now!"

Sissy smiles. "Thanks, baby." She then starts walking up Meryl's arm with her fingers. "Remember when we used to make love every morning, as soon as we woke up?"

"Yes..." Meryl places her hand on Sissy's hip, and leans forward. "And I already know where you're going with this..." In our first close-up, their lips meet, and they kiss for a long time, with some tongue briefly visible as they shift around.

Sissy then pushes on Meryl's shoulder. "Lie back, baby..." Meryl does so, and Sissy crawls over, and straddles her.

"Oh, God!" Meryl laughs, then caresses Sissy's thighs. "Just like old times..." Sissy then grabs the bottom of her wife-beater, and whips it off. "Wow..." Meryl places her hands on Sissy's stomach, and slowly moves them up. "After all these years...I still love your tits..." Meryl cups Sissy's breasts in her hands, and gently kneads them.

"Hmm..." Sissy sighs, tilting her head back, and placing her hands on Meryl's, as she feels her up. She then looks back down, and starts pushing up on Meryl's shirt.

"Oh, hang on." Meryl pulls her shirt off. "There..." Sissy then leans down, and, in another close-up, licks one of Meryl's nipples, making it hard, then sucks it. "Oh, God...That's making me so hot..." Back in the close-up, Sissy is now sucking the other nipple. "Hmm...Are you gonna eat me, love?"

"That's what I was planning to do," Sissy says, looking up at her. She then starts kissing down Meryl's stomach, licking around her navel as she pulls down her panties. Finally, Sissy arrives, and, in another close-up, she starts to lick Meryl's already sopping wet pussy.

"Ssh...Oh...Oh, God..." Meryl begins to twitch a little, as Sissy performs cunnilingus on her. Back in the close-up, Sissy has her tongue inside Meryl's labia, while she massages her inner thighs with her hands. "God...Right there..." Starting to writhe on the bed, Meryl rubs and pinches her nipples. Again in the close-up, Sissy licks her first two fingers, then inserts them in Meryl's cunt, and starts to finger-bang her. "Oh, God, love..." Meryl says, starting to convulse, "You're right near my G-spot."

"I know, baby..." Sissy smirks, "After forty years, I know exactly where your G-spot is..." Right after that, Meryl gasps vocally, and arches her back. "Oh, fuck, that's it! Ooh, I'm gonna cum..." Before long, clutching at herself, Meryl climaxes. "Fffuck..." she breathes, as the orgasm subsides, and her body starts to relax.

Sissy comes back up, and kissing Meryl's neck, whispers, "Okay, my turn..."

"Alright, but keep your panties on."

Sissy chuckles. "You still remember, baby."

Sissy's now on her back, as, in another close-up, Meryl squeezes and kneads her breasts, and sucks her nipples. "Ooh..." Sissy moans, head tilted back, "Baby, you're making me so wet..."

"Oh, yeah? Lemme check..." Meryl moves down, and, in yet another close-up, pulls Sissy's panties aside, and inserts her first two fingers in her snatch, then pulls them out, and sucks them. "Mmm..." she hums, before taking her fingers out of her mouth. "Fuck, you are wet!" Meryl then leans in, and buries her tongue in Sissy's pussy.

"Oh..." Sissy now starts to squeeze her tits. "God, baby, that's just how I like it..." She starts to breathe hard and deep, as, back in the close-up, Meryl pushes her tongue in deeper, and rubs Sissy's clit with her thumb. "Oh, God!" Sissy starts to dig her nails into her tits as she kneads them more roughly, and grind her hips. "Oh, baby, I'm almost in there! Just a little..." Suddenly, Sissy throws her head back, and lets out a loud, shrill gasp.

Once her body relaxes, Meryl comes back up, kissing Sissy's body here and there along the way, then gives her another long, passionate kiss.

"So," Meryl says, when they stop, "What do we do now? I mean, if it's alright with you, I'd like to just stay here all day sleeping and having sex."

"Did you forget?" Sissy says, "Your niece is taking us out for lunch."

"Oh, right! Damn!" Meryl snaps her fingers as she says this.

Sissy then smiles. "Tell you what, baby. Soon as we get back..."

Meryl now smiles. "God, if my niece knew what we did this morning..."

Sissy laughs. "I know what you mean." She then lifts her arms over her head, and stretches. "Mm! I don't know about you, but I feel about thirty years younger after that."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, maybe when we get back, we can try for the full forty?"

Sissy smiles. "I love you, baby." Meryl leans down, and they kiss one more time, as the scene fades out.


	25. Helen Mirren, Maisie Williams

We fade in on Helen sitting backstage at some theater, in a silk robe, reading. The door opens, and Maisie comes in, holding a DVD under her arm. "Ms. Mirren?"

"Oh, hey, Maisie. Please call me Helen."

"Okay. So, I just wanted to let you know I am a huge fan; in fact, I signed up for this play because I heard you were gonna be in it."

"Oh, well, thanks."

"Ooh!" She pulls the DVD from her armpit. "I don't suppose you could sign this, could you?"

"Oh, of course." Helen puts down her book, then takes the DVD and looks at it. On seeing it's Caligula, she chuckles. "You've seen this?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Did you enjoy my tits?" Maisie laughs at this, as Helen picks up a pen, and signs it.

On getting it back, Maisie asks, "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Oh, be my guest."

Maisie sits down across from Helen. "So, I'm sure you get asked questions like this a lot, but what is your secret? I mean, to approaching life, and acting, and all that."

"Well, I suppose it would be to enjoy what you're doing, and don't be afraid to try something new. And, most importantly, make love as much as possible."

Maisie chuckles at this. "Yeah, I'd like to be doing more of that."

"Well, would you like to do it with me?"

Maisie stares at her for a second, starts laughing, then stops. "A-Are you serious?"

Helen starts untying the belt on her robe. "Only if you want me to be." Maisie stares, as Helen opens her robe, revealing she's completely naked underneath. After staring for several seconds, Maisie gets up, and sits in Helen's lap. In our first close-up, Helen locks lips with Maisie, and they kiss for almost a minute. "Hm...take this off..." Helen grabs the bottom of Maisie's t-shirt, and pulls it off her, then, with Maisie's help, takes off her bra. "Hm...Nice...You should start doing nude scenes." She then clasps one of Maisie's tits in her hand, and, in another close-up, begins sucking it.

"Mmm..." Maisie moans, closing her eyes, tilting her head back, and placing her hands on Helen's shoulders. We then see Helen's other hand unzip Maisie's jeans, and then slide into her pants. "Ooh!" Maisie whines, brow furrowing, as Helen's fingers get to work inside her panties. "Huh! Uhm..." Maisie bites her lip, and starts to grind against Helen's hand. She then leans down, and begins gently biting Helen's neck, and sucking her earlobe. After a moment, Maisie leans down further, places her hands on Helen's large breasts, and, in yet another close-up, licks and sucks on one of her nipples, making it hard and pointy.

"Ooh..." Helen moans. "Oh, squeeze them..." Maisie begins to knead Helen's tits, as she starts sucking the other nipple. Soon after, Maisie slides down off of Helen's lap. Helen, instinctively, spreads her legs, then Maisie leans in, and in another close-up, begins to lick the outside of Helen's pussy. "Ohhh...Yes..." Helen starts to rub her hands over her body, as she watches Maisie eat her out. Back in the close-up, Maisie is holding Helen's pussy open, and licking the juicy, pink inside. "Oh, God..." Helen murmurs, pinching her nipples, "You've done this before, haven't you, Maisie?" Again in the close-up, Maisie now flicks her tongue on Helen's clit, while she two-fingers her hole. "Oh, God! God, I'm gonna..." Suddenly, Helen's whole body jerks, and she lets out a deep groan. Once the orgasm subsides, Helen looks down, and sees Maisie kissing her wet inner thighs. "Go sit back over there, darling..."

Maisie gets up, and sits back in the other chair, as Helen crawls over, and kneels in front of her. Helen then grabs the top of Maisie's jeans, and pulls them off her, panties included. In another close-up, we see Helen's fingers move up and down Maisie's juicy slit, then slide into her pussy. "Ohhh..." Maisie moans, tilting her head back, and holding her mouth open. Back in the close-up, Helen finger-bangs Maisie's pussy, until she's moaning on every exhale, then leans in, and begins licking around her clit. "Oh! Oooh..." As Helen licks and fingers her, Maisie grips the arms of her chair tightly, making her knuckles white. Again in the close-up, Helen's fingers move faster and faster inside Maisie's hole, while she flicks her tongue over Maisie's clit. "Oh! Oh, God, Helen!" Maisie whines, face screwing up, "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Suddenly, Maisie bites down on her lip, and lets out a muffled squeal.

Helen comes back up, and kisses Maisie's shoulders and neck. "Looks like you enjoyed that." Maisie's only response is to again start sucking Helen's earlobe. Helen then pulls back, and shoves her tongue in Maisie's mouth, and the two kiss, as the scene fades out.


	26. Jenna-Louise Coleman, Gemma Arterton

We fade in on Gemma sitting in the dark, watching TV. As we move in close, we see she's sweating profusely, hair matted to her forehead, and underwear clinging to her, her nipples highly visible through the wet fabric. The door opens behind her, and Jenna walks in.

"Couldn't sleep either, I see." As she steps forward, we see she is similarly sweaty and disheveled, her brown nipples even more visible. As she comes around to the front of the couch, we see her chest shining with sweat, making the bouncing of her tits more obvious.

"God, fuck this heat..." Gemma grumbles.

Jenna sits down. "So, what are you watching?"

"Just some Youtube videos. Anything to put myself to sleep."

"Yeah. I find gaming videos are good for that." As they sit, silently watching, Jenna starts rubbing her thighs.

Seeing her out of the corner of her eye, Gemma looks at her. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah...I'm fine."

"Really? Because you look, well, frustrated."

"Do I?" Jenna sighs. "Look, I've never told you this, but the heat always makes me really, like, super horny."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Every time it gets hot, I hear you wanking your brains out in there."

"Yeah, well, my laptop kept overheating, so I came out here, hoping to put some porno on, and get off."

"Okay, well, you just put whatever on, I'm going to try and get some kip over here, right?"

"Um...You're not gonna look are you?"

"No, relax."

"I mean it, I better not fucking see you trying to catch an eyeful."

"Don't worry, I just want to sleep." Gemma puts her feet up, curls into a fetal position, and closes her eyes.

Jenna looks at her for a moment, then picks up the remote, and moments later, we hear porn sounds. She then puts down the remote, opens her legs, and, in our first close-up, pulls aside her sopping wet panties, and starts rubbing and fingering her already clammy pussy. "Hmm..." she sighs, closing her eyes, furrowing her brow, and tilting her head back. She then lifts up her shirt, and starts squeezing one of her big tits, and rubbing her painfully hard nipple. "Ooh, fuck..." she moans softly. Back in the close-up, we see Jenna's middle finger move in and out of her cunt.

Suddenly, Gemma opens her eyes, and her head slowly turns toward Jenna, who's deeply into her masturbation session. As she watches, Gemma smiles subtly, and, with one hand, she starts squeezing her large breast through her top. Soon, her other hand moves down, and, in another close-up, she pulls aside her own panties, and starts finger her own twat. Gemma bites her lip to keep from crying out, but still moans through her teeth, loud enough to be heard.

Jenna immediately looks in her direction. "Gem, what the hell? You said you wouldn't look!"

"I'm sorry, Jen. I couldn't help it. You were making it hard to sleep."

"Is my porn too loud?"

"Actually..." Gemma smiles wickedly, sitting up. "It's your gash. I can smell it from here."

"Well, I told you I was horny."

Gemma now grins. "Tell you what..." She picks up the remote, and turns the TV off, then starts to lean toward Jenna. "We're both horny now...Let's just..."

"Gem, what the fucking hell are you doing?"

"If you'd let me finish, I was going to suggest we do each other." Gemma grabs Jenna's tit, and, in another close-up, flicks her tongue on her hard, wet nipple, before placing her luscious lips around it.

"Ooh...That feels nice...God, I can't believe I'm letting you do this..."

"Don't worry..." Gemma whispers, stopping for a second and smiling up at her, "You won't regret it. Now, why don't you turn your body this way?"

Jenna turns to Gemma, putting one foot up on the sofa, and reclining against the couch arm. Gemma, in turn, leans down, and, in another close-up, starts licking the outside of Jenna's cunt, before sliding her tongue in between Jen's lips. "Huh!" Jenna starts breathing vocally, and leans her head back, brow again furrowing, and mouth screwing up. Back in the close-up, Gemma slides her middle finger in and out, while her tongue moves up and down inside Jenna's slit, massaging her clit. "Fuck, this is making me hot..." As she starts to feel up her sweaty tits, Jenna moans, "Gem...Gemma..."

"Hm?"

"Could you...Could you lick my arse?"

Gemma smiles. "As you wish, love..."

Gemma pulls Jenna down, then lifts her legs up to her body, exposing her sweaty butt-hole. Gemma leans in, and, in another close-up, starts licking, her tongue encircling Jenna's moist, quivering anus. "Oh, God...I've been curious about this for so long...Feels lovely..." Back in the close-up, Jenna starts diddling her twat, and we hear her breathing get choppier. After a minute or so, Jenna bites down on her lip, and lets out a high-pitched whine, as, again in the close-up, her pussy sprays all over Gemma.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Gemma laughs, "Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry, I tried to hold it in."

"Okay, just for that, you have to do me now."

Now, Gemma has her top off, while Jenna sucks her hard, pink, eraser-like nipple, and, in another close-up, we see Jenna's first two fingers pump in and out of Gemma's cunt. "Ooh, right there, love..." In yet another close-up, Jenna takes Gemma's nipple between her teeth, and gently bites it. "Oh! Yes, keep doing that!" Jenna's fingers move in and out faster and faster, until, groaning throatily, Gemma grabs her wrist.

Jenna now kneels on the floor in front of Gemma, and, in another close-up, we see her tongue buried in Gemma's cunt. "Ooh, fuck!" Gemma moans, brow furrowed, lips pursed tightly. Jenna, meanwhile, licks her first two fingers, and, in still another close-up, slides them between Gemma's cheeks, and into her asshole. "Oh! Oh, fuck, don't stop!" Jen continues tongue-fucking Gemma's pussy, and finger-fucking her ass, until, bucking her hips and letting out a shrill squeal, Gemma cums.

After, the two sit side by side on the couch, as the sun is cumming up. "God..." Jenna sighs, "You know what? Fuck it, I'm calling in. I'm not going to be any good to anyone with no sleep."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. We both need some shut-eye."

"I just wish I was actually sleepy."

"Well...Maybe we can take a shower?"

"What, like, together?"

"Of course."

"You know, that does sound nice." Both smile, lean toward each other, and share a lusty tongue-kiss, as the scene fades out.


	27. Liv Tyler, Maggie Gyllenhaal

We fade in on Maggie lying on her bed at night, awake. Moving closer, we see she's covered in sweat, chest and arms shimmering, hair matted to her forehead, tank-top clinging to her, showing her nipples. We also hear her breathing audibly. Suddenly, she sits up, leans over, and rubs her face. "Guh!" she murmurs into her hands, then looks up, and we see her eyes are bloodshot. "Fuck this shit..." she says raspily, then gets up.

We then see Liv sleeping in her bed, also sweaty and disheveled, but not as much so. We hear a knocking, and then she sits up. "Mm." She rubs her bleary eyes, then gets up, and shuffles to her front room. "Who is it?"

From outside, we hear "It's Maggie." Liv opens the door, and we see Maggie on the other side, looking strung out. "Hi," she says, sounding like she's on the verge of losing her voice, "sorry to bother you, Liv, but..."

"It's your apartment, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I just...can't sleep in there tonight."

"Okay. C'mon in." Liv turns around and walks back to her room, and Maggie follows. "So, they haven't fixed the AC yet?"

"No. I guess you never have to use it in this place. God, it's like thirty degrees cooler in here."

"Well, I also handle the heat better than you."

Entering the bedroom, Maggie asks, "You're sure you don't mind me imposing like this?"

"It's really no problem, Maggie. Can I get you some ice water?"

Maggie smiles, sitting on the bed. "Yes, I'd love some, thank you." Liv walks to the kitchen, and fills a glass from the ice-maker on her fridge. She comes back, to find Maggie lying on the edge of the bed. "I, uh, didn't wanna crowd you."

"No, it's okay, there's plenty of room." Liv hands Maggie the glass, and she drinks most of the liquid water in one gulp.

As Liv gets in on the other side, Maggie rolls to face her, rests her head on the pillow, and closes her eyes. They pop open a moment later. "And now...I can't sleep. I'm sorry."

Liv smiles warmly. "It's okay. We can talk for a bit. I mean, I'm already up, so..."

"What do we talk about?"

"Idunno..." Liv chuckles, "How's work?"

"Work is...work. Again, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a boring person."

"Now, that's not true. I could listen to you talk about anything." Liv then lifts her head. "You know, there is something else we could do."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Liv leans forward, and gives Maggie a long, open-mouthed kiss. When she stops, Maggie blinks repeatedly in surprise. "I...Wow. I had no idea."

"Really? You never picked up on any of the clues I dropped?"

"Uh, no, I guess not."

"Have you ever been with another woman?"

"Um, a little in college."

Liv chuckles at this. "You don't mind me dragging you back in, do you?"

A faint smile appears on Maggie's face. "If it's you, not really."

Liv grins, showing her teeth. "That is the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me." She leans in again, and her and Maggie share another, even longer kiss, while they wrap their arms around each other, and their hands start feeling each other's backs. After a minute or so, Liv rolls on top of Maggie, and starts groping one of her breasts through her top.

"Mm..." Maggie exhales, as Liv starts kissing her neck, "Yeah, I like that." Liv then starts kissing her chest, before grabbing the bottom of her tank, and, with Maggie's help, pulling it off. We see Maggie's chest rise and sink as, in our first close-up, Liv starts sucking her nipples, first one, then the other. "Hmm..." Maggie moans, pulling up the back of Liv's top, and caressing her lower back. Back in the close-up, Liv starts kissing down Maggie's stomach, while continuing to grope and squeeze her breasts. Once she gets to the panties, Maggie grabs the sides of them, brings her legs up, and takes them off.

Once she lowers her legs again, Liv starts kissing Maggie's inner thighs, which causes her to tremble a little. Finally, in another close-up, Liv starts licking the outside of Maggie's already moist pussy, encircling her slit, then sliding her tongue inside. "Houhm..." Maggie whines softly, starting to writhe on the bed, arms up around her head. Back in the close-up, Liv holds Maggie's twat open with her finger-tips, and licks the sopping wet pink inside. "Hmm..." Maggie bites her lip, cranes her neck back a bit, and moans through her teeth. Again in the close-up, Liv's tongue moves in slow strokes up the middle of Maggie's juicy pink cunt. "Huh!" Maggie gasps, brow furrowing, as she does this. "Oh...God! God, keep doing that! Oh, fuck, you're gonna make me cum..." Suddenly, she starts wailing and clutching at herself, as she climaxes.

We now see Maggie on top of Liv, now naked like her, kissing and squeezing her tits. In another close-up, we see her sucking one of Liv's dark brown nipples, periodically encircling it with her tongue. She then starts to kiss down Liv's soft, round belly, soon arriving at her hairy bush, which she kisses through.

"I hope I can remember how to do this..." Maggie whispers softly, smirking up at Liv, while she starts to finger her wet, hairy cunt.

"Mmm..." Liv sighs, smiling and squirming around a little. "You're doing fine so far..." In another close-up, Maggie pulls her finger out, and replaces it with her tongue. "Uhm..." Back in the close-up, Maggie begins to tongue-fuck Liv's pussy. Liv, meanwhile, starts to knead her tits, while rubbing and flicking her hard nipples with her thumbs. Again in the close-up, Maggie has re-inserted her fingers, while now licking around Liv's clit in slow, rhythmic circles, occasionally pausing to spit out the odd hair. "Ooh, fuck..." Liv gasps, tilting her head back, mouth gaping open, "Yeah...lick my clit..." As Maggie continues this, she finger-bang's Liv's cunt faster and faster. Finally, Liv arches her back, and gasps vocally, as she cums.

We next see the two lying asleep, Liv spooning Maggie. In her sleep, Liv sighs contentedly, and squeezes Maggie a little tighter, before the scene fades out.


	28. Elisabeth Moss, Meg White

We fade in on a rock club, where Elisabeth is standing in the back of a crowd, watching the band on stage, where, as it cuts, we see Meg on drums. As she watches, Elisabeth has a big grin on her face.

Once the show is over, Elisabeth approaches Meg, sitting in the corner with a beer, going over a set list. "Hi, do you mind if I sit here?"

Meg looks up at her, and smiles. "Sure, go ahead."

Elisabeth sits. "I'd heard you were getting back into music, but I didn't really believe it, until I heard you were playing here."

"Yeah, trying to rebuild, you know. Kind of funny, I was about to ask what you were up to since Mad Men ended. Haven't been keeping up."

"Oh, you know, a couple of indie movies, here and there."

"That's cool. Uh, you want something to drink?"

"Um, whatever you're having?"

Meg flags the bartender. "Uh, one more for my friend, here."

Later, the two sit side by side, looking somewhat buzzed. "Yeah, I would've ripped his nuts off," Meg says, and Elisabeth laughs.

"Beware the quiet ones, huh? Yeah, I sometimes feel like I should've at least maimed the asshole." The two are silent for a moment, then Elisabeth leans over, and kisses Meg for several seconds. "I've wanted to do that for years."

"Really? That's all you wanted?"

Elisabeth again laughs. "Well, if you invite me back to your hotel, we can further explore what I want..."

Meg grins at this, and they again kiss, this time open-mouthed. "Think you could get us a taxi, while I go and pay the tab?"

Later, the two sit in the back of a taxi, making out, hands rubbing over each other. It then cuts to them entering Meg's room, laughing. "Mm!" Meg grunts. "Before we do anything, I really need a shower." She then smirks at Elisabeth. "Join me?"

We then see the two making out in the shower, hair wet, arms around each other. It cuts to Meg standing behind Elisabeth, feeling up her soapy breasts, as they tongue-kiss, then Elisabeth feeling Meg up from behind, while kissing her back, then finally, the two sitting on the floor, Meg kissing Elisabeth's neck and shoulders.

The next thing we see is the two lying on the bed, still wet, continuing to make out. Elisabeth grabs and squeezes Meg's large breasts, then leans down, and, in our first close-up, licks one of her nipples, then gently bites it. "Mmm..." Meg moans, smiling, and tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Elisabeth starts kissing down Meg's pudgy belly, pausing to lick around her navel.

We then see her kiss down Meg's thigh, before it cuts to another close-up, and we see Elisabeth kiss around either side of her pussy, before sticking her tongue out, and starting to lick the outside of it. "Ooh..." Meg immediately starts squeezing and kneading her breasts, her brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, Elisabeth slides her tongue inside Meg's juicy slit, and moves it up and down, which causing Meg to start trembling. "Oh, God..." she moans, "You're right there...Now put your fingers in..." Elisabeth inserts her first two fingers. "Hmm..." Meg drags her lower lip under her teeth, breathing hard, and digging her nails into her tits. Again in the close-up, Elisabeth holds her pussy open, and finger-bangs her, while she flicks her tongue side to side over her clit. "Oh, God, keep doing that!" Soon, Meg places her hands on Elisabeth's head, and bucks her hips, until, finally, she lets out a loud, throaty groan, as she cums.

Now, Meg lies on top of Elisabeth, groping her tits, and sucking her nipples. In another close-up, Meg takes one nipple between her lips, and pulls it, then lets go, before flicking her tongue on it. Meg then moves down, tracing a line down Elisabeth's soft stomach with her lips and tongue.

Next, we see Meg kiss down Elisabeth's bush, until, in another close-up, she kisses Elisabeth's pussy, then buries her tongue inside. "Huh!" Elisabeth lets out a shrill whine, craning her neck back, and rubbing her inner thighs, as she feels Meg's tongue caress her clit. Back in the close-up, Meg begins to finger Elisabeth's twat, as she moves her tongue up and down. As Meg fingers her faster, Elisabeth's legs start to shake, and she rubs her thighs more vigorously. "Oh, God! Ooh! Oh, my God!" Again in the close-up, Meg now has her lips around the top of Elisabeth's cunt, and is sucking her clit. "Oh, fuck!" Elisabeth starts to clutch at herself, as now her whole body shakes. Finally, Elisabeth arches her back, and her face screws up, as she lets out a strangled cry.

Meg then crawls up, hovering over Elisabeth, and they again kiss. Meg then, in another close-up, starts rubbing her pussy on Elisabeth's. "Ooh...yes..." Meg licks her upper lip, as she grinds into Elisabeth, who starts gasping vocally. Back in the close-up, we see their thighs are now wet, as Elisabeth starts to grind back. The two rub against each other, both their faces twitching and contorting, until both let out a shrill scream. Gasping for breath, Meg collapses on top of Elisabeth.

The two stare at each other, smiling and catching their breath, then they share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	29. Kate McKinnon, Aubrey Plaza

We fade in on Aubrey sitting in an office cubicle, working on a document. Suddenly, she gets an instant message.

"Going on break soon?"

Aubrey looks around, and types, "Yeah, just gotta finish proofreading this. Say five minutes."

"Yeah, I'm about to finish with something, too. Quickie in the copy room?"

"We really need to find a better place to have sex."

"Is that a yes?"

Aubrey sighs, smiling. "Yeah. Be there in a few."

Later, we see Aubrey and Kate kissing passionately, caressing each other's arms. As they stop, Kate, gasping for breath, says, "Does anyone even use this room anymore?"

"No. Which means it's only a matter of time before they clear it out and put something useful in here."

Kate smiles. "God, listen to us. I call you here to fool around, and we're talking office planning."

"Well, you started it!" Aubrey says, then smirks. Kate again smiles, and they continue kissing.

As they make out, Aubrey starts groping Kate's tits through her work blouse, which she then hastily unbuttons, as she kisses Kate's neck and chest. Once she gets it open, Aubrey grabs Kate's boobs through her black bra, and starts kissing her cleavage, as she starts to squeeze them. "Hmm..." Kate sighs. Aubrey then starts pushing Kate's blouse off her shoulders, and Kate slides it the rest of the way off, then unhooks her bra in the back, before removing it. Aubrey immediately starts squeezing her naked breasts, and, in our first close-up, sucking her nipples, leaving them hard and wet. "Uhmm..."

As Aubrey kisses her tits, Kate starts unbuttoning, then sliding her blouse off. Aubrey pulls it off the rest of the way, while the two again kiss, then takes off her white cotton bra. Right away, Kate starts kissing the middle of Aubrey's chest, while she fondles her small tits. In another close-up, Kate licks and sucks on one of Aubrey's hard, pointy brown nipples. "Uhhh..." Aubrey tilts her head back, eyes closed tight. Chewing her lip, Aubrey then looks down, and we see one hand move down, then up Kate's skirt.

"Mm!" Kate moans out loud, as she grinds her hips against Aubrey's hand. Aubrey then starts to lower to her knees, maintaining eye contact with Kate, who undoes her skirt. Once it's off, Aubrey pulls down Kate's black panties, which Kate then helps her take off by lifting her feet. Aubrey leans in, and, in another close-up, slides her tongue inside Kate's juicy slit. "Uhhhmm...God, Aubrey...You eat me better standing up than any guy's ever done lying down..." Brow furrowed, Kate starts to feel up and squeeze her tits, and pinch her nipples, as, back in the close-up, Aubrey holds open Kate's pussy, and licks around her clit. Aubrey then inserts her first two fingers, and starts to fuck Kate with them. "Oh! Yesss..." Soon, biting her lip, Kate starts to move her hips, again pushing against Aubrey's hand. Suddenly, a strangled cry escapes Kate's lungs, signaling she's climaxed.

Now, Aubrey sits on one of the copiers, skirt already off, as Kate squats in front of her. In another close-up, Kate licks Aubrey through her white cotton panties. "Huhm..." Aubrey breathes vocally, then moans, "Uhhh..." as she watches Kate, back in the close-up, pull her panties, which stick to her a little, aside, and start licking her clammy snatch. "Fuck..." she says, "I can smell from here how wet I am."

"You should smell it from down here," Kate smiles, fingering Aubrey's twat. Again in the close-up, Kate pulls her fingers out, and sucks them, then continues eating out Aubrey's pussy, flicking her tongue over her clit.

"Ohh...Fuck..." Aubrey starts rubbing her thighs, as she feels the orgasm draw near. "Oh, fuck!" she suddenly groans, face screwing up, as Kate finger-bangs her, while continuing to lick her clit. Suddenly, Aubrey starts chanting in a high register, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." while she clutches at herself, until she lets out a shrill whine, as she cums.

Later, the two again stand face to face, kissing. "You know..." Aubrey says, breathily, "If they are tossing these out soon, there's something I've been wanting to do since we started meeting here, but I always forget to mention it."

"And what's that?"

We now see a montage of the two taking turns sitting on the copier, legs spread, as it copies their asses and pussies, then bent over, as it copies their tits. As they then get dressed, the camera pans down to show the copies, spread out on a table, as the scene fades out.


	30. Bex Taylor-Klaus, Brianna Hildebrand

We fade in on Brianna walking down a dormitory hallway, where we hear music blasting from one of the rooms. She approaches a door, which the music seems to be coming from, and knocks. A moment later, the door is opened by Bex. "Yeah?"

"I'm, uh, here for the party."

"Okay, c'mon in." Bex walks back into the room, and Brianna follows, as someone else closes the door behind her. "Want a beer?"

"Um, yeah, thanks." She follows Bex to the keg.

"So, what's your name?"

"Brianna. I just transferred here from State."

"Ah. I was gonna say, you don't look like a freshman." Bex hands Brianna a beer, and takes a sip from hers. "Wanna go sit down?"

Later, the two sit on a couch, talking. "This is actually my last semester," Bex says, "I was supposed to finish last year, but..."

"Yeah, I know. I was supposed to finish my associates last June, but I was in danger of burning out."

"Yeah, the whole 'four year' thing hasn't been true since before either of us were born. So, what's your major?"

"Psych."

"Ah. I'm in Automotive Engineering." Brianna laughs at this. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, you look like a gear-head."

"Yeah, I know." There's a pause, as the next song starts. "C'mon..." Bex gets up, grabbing Brianna's arm. "Let's dance."

"Oh, I don't dance."

"Come on!" Bex whines jokingly, and Brianna, again laughing, gets up.

As they dance together, Bex starts to rub up against Brianna, who responds by rubbing back. Pretty soon, Bex is behind Brianna, arms around her, just short of copping a feel, until Brianna grabs her hands, and puts them over her boobs. Smiling, Bex starts kissing behind Brianna's ear, which causes her to start grinding her ass against the former.

Once the song has ended, the two stand against a door frame, making out; lips locked, hands all over each other. After a moment or so of this, Bex, gasping for breath, whispers, "Wanna go to my room?"

We now see them on Bex's bed, Bex on top, again making out. As they stop to catch their breath, Bex gets up on her knees, and whips off her cut-off t-shirt, revealing her bare breasts. Grinning, Brianna takes her own shirt off, then reaches under her back, and unhooks her bra, then takes it off. Smiling, Bex leans down, and, in our first close-up, licks, then sucks Brianna's brown nipple, making it hard and wet, then moves on to the other one. "Mmm..." Brianna sighs, as, down below, she undoes her jeans. Sensing this action, Bex slides her other hand inside, and, within seconds, Brianna moans, and bites her lip.

As Bex fingers her, and starts kissing down her stomach, Brianna slides down her jeans, finally kicking them off. In another close-up, Bex kisses around Brianna's navel, then down the front of her panties, before moving them aside, and licking the outside of her already visibly moist pussy. "Huh..." Brianna gasps vocally, closing her eyes. Back in the close-up, Bex holds her pussy open, and licks around her clit, while her first two fingers move in and out of the hole. "Oh...God..." Brianna moans throatily, starting writhe on the bed. Again in the close-up, Bex licks her clit more vigorously, and we can hear how wet she is as Bex's fingers assault her pussy. Suddenly, Brianna arches her back, and lets out a strangled cry, face screwing up, as she cums.

Next, we see Bex scrambling out of her jeans, as Brianna kisses her tits, and sucks her pink nipples. Getting them off, we see she's wearing boxers, which causes Brianna to giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. That's...kind of hot, actually." Brianna moves down, kissing Bex's stomach, and pulls off her underwear.

Once they're off, Brianna leans down, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Bex's clammy snatch. "Ohh..." Bex moans, face screwing up, like she's going to sneeze. Back in the close-up, Brianna's tongue goes deep inside Bex's twat, while, with her thumb, she rubs around her clit. "Huhm..." Bex starts to rub and feel up her chest and stomach, breathing hard, and trembling slightly, as she's eaten. "Oh, God...Just like that..." Again in the close-up, Brianna is holding Bex's pussy open, and lapping up her juices from the pink inside, while she rubs around the top of it faster. "Oh!" Bex starts to convulse on the bed, almost throwing Brianna off of her. "Oh, God, don't stop!" As she gets closer, Bex leans her head back, resting her arm on her brow, and starts to breathe fast and deep, exhaling vocally. Suddenly, she squints, and lets out a long, shrill whine, as she climaxes.

Later, the two lay face to face. "You've done that before," Bex says, smiling.

"Never said I hadn't."

"Really? When was your first time?"

"Well, my sophomore year of high school..." Her next words are silenced, as the shot pulls back. We see Bex laugh, as the scene fades out.


	31. Elizabeth Banks, Brie Larson

We fade in on a bar, where Elizabeth sits. head resting on her hand, idly playing with the cherry in her drink.

"Hey, why so glum?" Elizabeth looks up to see the bartender, Brie is standing there.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Elizabeth mumbles.

"That's your answer, huh? Well, then, I guess I'm gonna have to pester you until you tell me." Elizabeth glares at Brie, who just flashes a grin back at her. "Tell you what, honey. All your drinks tonight are on the house, but you have to tell me what's bothering you."

"Well," Elizabeth smirks, "I guess have no choice." She then knocks her drink back in one shot, and holds the glass up. "Get pourin', bitch." Brie refills her glass, and then pours another drink for herself. "Well, I got divorced last year, after twenty goddamn years."

"Any kids?"

"Two." Elizabeth holds up two fingers. "My oldest convinced me to get back into the dating scene. And...it's just been every Friday and Saturday night sitting here, waiting for some guy to come up and start talking to me, because I don't know how to talk to guys. I mean, I met my ex-husband my first day of college, and he pretty much swept me off my feet, so I've never had to learn how to approach a guy."

"Yeah, I can see how that would hamper you."

"Yeah." Elizabeth takes a hit of her drink. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you have any advice?"

"I...Don't usually approach guys."

"Oh. So you're..."

"Yeah." Brie smiles awkwardly, looking down at the bar.

"Well, I bet you have no trouble getting a woman's attention." Brie laughs at this, causing Elizabeth to do her famous laugh.

Later that night, the two stumble out of the darkened bar, and Brie locks the door behind them. "So," Brie then says, "where do you live?"

"In the suburbs. My car is..." Elizabeth points unsteadily down the street.

"Yeah, I don't think so..." Brie lowers Elizabeth's arm as she says this. "Do your kids have a babysitter?"

"My brother's looking after them."

"Okay. Well, my apartment is a block away, how about you stay with me tonight, then you can drive home in the morning."

"I'm not imposing, am I?"

"No, I'm used to having people crash there."

Later, we see the two come in the front door of Brie's apartment, and Brie leads Elizabeth through the place. "Wow, looks like my dorm in college. So, where's your couch?"

"Don't have one. Actually, I was hoping I could persuade you to get in bed with me."

"Get in..." Elizabeth sees the way Brie's smiling, then notices there's a bed behind her, and puts it together. "Oh!" Brie then leans over, and, in our first close-up, gives Elizabeth a sultry, open mouthed kiss, which she immediately returns. "Oh, God..." Elizabeth gasps as they stop for breath. Brie then starts kissing her neck, and she tilts her head back.

"Hm, sit down, honey..." Brie whispers, and Elizabeth sits on the bed. Smiling back at her, Brie grabs the bottom of her shirt, and pulls it off, then unhooks her bra in the back, and takes that off. As she does this, Elizabeth scrambles out of her shirt, then her bra. Brie next undoes her jeans, then lowers them, and kicks them off. Finally, she pushes Elizabeth onto her back, then gets on top of her, and they again make out, while Elizabeth scrambles out of her jeans.

Moments later, the two lie in the middle of the bed, lips locked, groping each other's bodies. Suddenly, Elizabeth works her way on top of Brie, and starts kissing her neck and chest. while groping and squeezing her tits. In another close-up, we see Elizabeth lick and suck Brie's pink, pencil-eraser nipples. "Hmm..." Brie sighs, closing her eyes and smiling. She then looks down at Elizabeth, and says, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"No. Like I said, I met my ex first day of college."

"Well, let me teach you..." Brie then pushes Elizabeth off her, onto her back, and then straddles her. She then leans down, and starts kissing Elizabeth's neck, then down her chest, pausing to suck on her nipples. "Uhmmm..." Elizabeth moans, as Brie continues, kissing down her stomach, before arriving at her panties, which Brie pulls aside.

On seeing Elizabeth's hairy bush, Brie chuckles. "Fire the gardener, did we?"

"I'm a mom!" Elizabeth chuckles back.

"It's okay, honey. I've eaten hairier." Brie leans down, and, in another close-up, sticks her tongue in the middle of Elizabeth's snatch.

"Huh!" Elizabeth moans, jerking her hips slightly, as Brie begins to eat her out. Back in the close-up, Brie moves her tongue up and down inside Elizabeth's cunt, pausing every now and then to spit out a hair. "Oh! Ooh..." Elizabeth's brow furrows, and she starts grinding her hips. "Ooh...Put your fingers in..." Again in the close-up, we see Brie start to finger-bang Elizabeth's pussy. "Oh, Guh...God..." Elizabeth's hip movements get more and more pronounced, until, with a high-pitched whine, she cums. "Oh, fuck...Fuck, that was...Hm!"

Now, Brie's on her back, with Elizabeth on her stomach, between her legs. "Yeah...just start licking the outside...slowly..." In another close-up, we see Brie's panties have been pushed to the side, as Elizabeth starts to slowly lick her, eliciting soft moans from her. As she gets more comfortable, Elizabeth starts licking more rapidly, and working her tongue into Brie's juicy slit. "Fuck...just like that..." Brie bites her lip, and feels her tits up, as, back in the close-up, Elizabeth's tongue moves up and down between her pussy-lips. "Oh, honey..." Brie moans throatily, pinching and pulling her nipples, "You're getting good at that..." Again in the close-up, Elizabeth moves her index finger up and down inside Brie's labia, while she licks around her clit. "Ohhh..." Brie's face screws up, her moaning turns to a shrill whine, and she starts shaking slightly, just before she lets out a deep groan. "Oh, fuck..." Brie gasps, throwing her arms behind her head.

After kissing her wet thighs for a second, Elizabeth smiles up at Brie, head resting on her hand. "Did I make you cum good?"

"Oh, yes..." Brie looks down, and smiles back at her.

"You know, I was just thinking, instead of trying to do the dating thing, why don't I just come to you when I'm feeling lonely?"

"You could do that." Both start giggling, as the scene fades out.


	32. Jessica Chastain, Zoe Kravitz

Sapphic Erotica: Scene 32  
by RandyPan  
Story Codes: FF, oral, mas, drugs, con  
Celebs: Jessica Chastain, Zoe Kravitz  
This is fiction, it did NOT happen. Fantasy is legal.  
Also, if you like this story, email me at [email]randypanthegoatboy@gmail.com[/email]

Note: This is a spin-off of my Porno Chic series. Picture this in the style of one of those porno compilations.

We fade in on Jessica unpacking in what is presumably her new apartment. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and Jess goes to answer it.

"Hey, neighbor!" Zoe says, cheerfully.

"Um, hi. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Zoe, I live next door to you."

"Well, nice to meet you, Zoe." Jess shakes her hand. "I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Jess. I saw you moving in, so I thought I'd say hi."

"Thanks. I was afraid I'd end up one of those apartment dwellers who never talk to any of their neighbors."

"Well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Well, now that you mention it..."

Zoe chuckles. "Yeah, kind of saw that coming."

Later, the two sit on Jess's couch, with most of her stuff put away. "Listen, I wanna thank you so much for helping me. I mean, I was kind of joking when I said..."

"Hey, no problem. So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, you divorced or something?"

"That obvious? Yeah, I've been through a very messy divorce. One of those situations where nobody won."

"Yeah, that seems to happen more often than people think."

"And I'm about to turn forty, so..."

"Really!" Zoe looks surprised. "Never would've guessed." Jess grins and chuckles.

Some days later, we see Zoe walk up to Jess's door, and knock. "It's open!" she hears from inside. On entering, she sees Jess watering a plant.

"Hey, brought a little something for the birthday girl."

"Fuck, I did tell you about that, didn't I? So, what is it?" Zoe pulls a bottle of tequila from behind her back. "Oh, yeah, I told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah, you've told me a lot."

"I guess you just bring that out in me."

"Well, you do the same to me."

"Oh, yeah, like when you told me of your parents divorce."

"Yeah. Although, I haven't told you everything. Hey, you got Netflix?"

That night, the two sit in darkness, lit only by the TV screen, with the half empty bottle between them, as they watch a movie. The movie ends, and Jess asks, "You up for another, Z?"

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk."

"Um, okay. Don't know what else there is for us to tell each other."

"Well, remember when I said I hadn't told you everything?"

"Uh, yeah. So, there's something else?"

"Yeah. See the thing is, I, uh..." Zoe stammers for a moment, then leans over, and gives Jess a short but sultry kiss. "I know what you're thinking..." she then starts running at the mouth, "That it's kind of weird that a city girl like me would be attracted to a forty-year old divorcee, but, well, I've always had a thing for redheads, I guess it's my Jewish..."

Jess shakes off her post-kiss stupor, then cuts Zoe off. "Um, I'm sorry, but could you do that again?" Zoe smiles, then leans in, and they again kiss, this time longer, and more open-mouthed. As they make out, Jess starts grabbing and pulling at Zoe's shirt, until finally, Zoe stops, and takes it off, followed by her bra. Jess smiles at her, and then takes her shirt and bra off, and the two again start making out, groping each other's breasts.

We then see Zoe leaning back against the couch's arm, as Jess kisses her chest, and, in our first close-up, starts licking and sucking her hard, dark brown nipples. "Hmm..." Zoe sighs. As Jess kisses down her stomach, Zoe starts to pull off her jeans. Once they're off, Jess pushes the crotch of Zoe's panties aside, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Zoe's brown pussy. "Ooh...fuck..." Zoe starts to jerk a little. "Okay, I think this is something you didn't tell me."

"What?"

"You've done this before..."

Jess smiles. "Well, yeah. I went to college."

Back in the close-up, we see Jess hold Zoe's pussy open, revealing the pink inside, which she starts to lap the juices off of. "Uhm...Hm..." Zoe starts to pinch and pull her nipples, as she tilts her head back, and sighs, "Uhhh..." Again in the close-up, Jess now has her first two fingers in Zoe's cunt, while she licks around Zoe's clit. "Hahm! Mmm..." As she gets closer, Zoe starts to writhe around, and clutch at herself. Suddenly, she arches her back over the couch's arm, and lets out a shrill whine.

Now, we see Jess leaning back against her arm, as, in another close-up, Zoe squeezes her tits, and sucks her hard, white nipples. "Oh, God..." Jess moans, and bites her lip. Before long, Zoe moves down, helping Jess to take her pants off, panties with them.

"Hmm..." Zoe smiles, seeing Jess' ginger pubes. "That's beautiful..." She then leans in, and, in another close-up, licks the outside of Jess's light pink cut, before sliding her tongue between her white pussy-lips, and moving it up and down.

"Ooh..." Jess moans, brow furrowing. "I already know you've done this before."

"Yeah..." Zoe chuckles, "I did tell you that..." Back in the close-up, she inserts her middle finger in Jess' cunt, and moves it in and out.

"Ooh, fuck!" Jess cries out, starting to squeeze her big tits hard. "Turn your hand up..." Again in the close-up, Zoe does so, while continuing to finger-bang Jess. "Oh, God!" Jess starts to buck her hips, as she gets closer to orgasm. Suddenly, her body twists, and she lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Later, the two are face to face again, sucking each other's faces. When they catch their breath, Jess says, "I don't suppose you'd like to sleep here tonight?"

"You mean in your bed?"

"No, I mean here on the couch."

Zoe chuckles. "Oh, you wild woman!"

"You better believe it..." Jess leans back, taking Zoe with her, then grabs the blanket from on top of the couch, and pulls it over them, causing Zoe to again laugh, as the scene fades out.


	33. Elizabeth Olsen, Deborah Ann Woll, Hayley Atwell

We fade in on Elizabeth walking through an office, pushing a cart full of supplies, when she comes across Hayley.

"Ah, Elizabeth, delivering those somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah, a bunch of places, actually."

Hayley chuckles. "Okay, well, when you're done with this load, I'd like to see you in my office."

"Need help with something?"

"Oh, no, this is...Well, we'll discuss it then."

"Um, okay, Ms. Atwell."

"Please, call me Hayley."

Later, we see Hayley sitting in a chair in her office, when we hear a knock on her door. "Come in." The door opens, and Elizabeth enters. "Ah, please, sit down with me."

Elizabeth sits near her in another chair. "So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Well..." Hayley leans in. "I, uh, overheard you talking to Kat from accounting, and..."

"Oh...Oh! Ma'am, I am so sorry, I know-"

"No, no, no...You're not in trouble. You, uh, were telling her that you and your girlfriend are looking into having..."

"Um, yes! Uh, we have been discussing that."

"Well, have you found someone yet?"

"Uh, no, I haven't. Why, are you..."

"Yes! Uh, Elizabeth..." Hayley grins at the floor, seeming to blush a little. "The thing is, I've always been...rather attracted to you, and..."

"My...job...isn't, um..."

"Oh, no. Believe me, if I was going to go that route, I would've done it ages ago."

"Well, in that case, I'll tell Deb, and get back to you."

"Can't wait," Hayley says, smiling.

That night, Elizabeth and Deborah sit in their apartment, talking.

"Your boss?"

"Yeah, you met her. Office Christmas party last year?"

"Was she that British chick...with..." Deb does a 'tits' gesture with her hands.

Elizabeth snickers at this. "Of course you'd notice that."

"Well, it was the first thing I noticed about you." Elizabeth then laughs.

Some nights later, the two sit on the couch, dressed sexily, when the door buzzer rings. "I'll get it." Elizabeth gets up, and answers the door.

On the other side, we see Hayley, also dolled up. "Well, hello there, Elizabeth. I was a bit worried you two might've changed your minds, but..."

"Hi, uh, Hayley," Deb says, coming up behind Elizabeth, "I'm..."

"Deborah! Yes, I remember you..."

"Yeah, Christmas."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to start whenever you two are."

"Uh, Deb?" Elizabeth asks, eying her, and Deb nods excitedly.

We then see the three kneeling on Elizabeth and Deborah's bed, in their underwear, hands rubbing over each other. As Hayley slides down Elizabeth's bra straps, she suddenly leans in, and shoves her tongue in her mouth. After kissing her for a few seconds, she then turns to Deb. "Uh, I'm sorry, Deborah, was that alright?"

Grinning and chuckling slightly, Deb replies, "Only if you kiss me, too." Smiling, Hayley leans toward her, and gives her a deep tongue-kiss. As they kiss, Elizabeth kisses Hayley's neck, and attempts to take her bra off.

"Hm, wait..." Hayley reaches behind her back, and unhooks her bra, which Elizabeth immediately pulls off.

"Oh, my God!" Deb gasps, then leans down, grabs Hayley's tit, and, in our first close-up, starts to suck it. "God..." she then whispers, "You have such sexy nipples..."

"Believe me..." Hayley responds, "You're not the first person to say that."

Later, all three are naked, Elizabeth sat up against the headboard, with Hayley reclining next to her, squeezing and sucking her tits. In another close-up, we see Hayley flick her tongue over Elizabeth's hard, pointy nipple, then place her lips around it, and suck her cheeks in. Meanwhile, down below, we see Deb on her stomach, between Hayley's legs. In yet another close-up, we see Deb has her tongue buried in Hayley's sopping wet snatch. "Uhm..." Hayley moans, kissing Elizabeth's neck, while, below, we see her fingering Liz's twat.

"Uh..." Elizabeth sighs.

Now, we see Deborah on her back, propped up on her elbows, and watching as, in another close-up, Hayley finger-fucks her ginger cunt, while she licks around her clit. Elizabeth, meanwhile, watches them, rubbing and fingering her cunt, while squeezing her tit with her other hand. Looking aside at her, Deb reaches out, and, in still another close-up, inserts her fingers. "Ohhh..." Elizabeth moans, biting her lip and tilting her head back.

Later, we see Elizabeth in the same position, with Hayley on her knees in front of her. In another close-up, we see Hayley move her tongue up and down inside Elizabeth's labia. "Huh...Ooh...Hmm..." Meanwhile, we see Deb finger-banging Hayley's pussy from behind.

"Mmm...Put one in my arse..."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you two ever done anal?"

"Uh, no..." Elizabeth interjects, "It always seemed a bit..."

"Well, if you don't want to..."

"Oh, no..." Deb responds, "It's okay..."

We then see, in another close-up, Deb insert her index finger in Hayley's ass, while fucking her pussy with her middle and ring. "Oh, that's lovely..." Hayley sighs, then continues eating Elizabeth out. Deb, meanwhile, starts to smile, then, after half a minute or so, leans down, and, back in the close-up, pulls out her finger, and sticks her tongue in Hayley's butt-hole. "Mmm..." Hayley moans into Elizabeth's pussy, as Deborah starts to get into eating her ass out.

Next, we see Elizabeth on her knees, ass in the air, as, behind her, Deb has her face buried between her cheeks. "Oh, my God..." Elizabeth moans, brow furrowing, "Oh, God, that feels amazing..." In another close-up, we see Deborah give her asshole a tongue-bath.

Hayley, meanwhile, watches them, playing with her twat. "Yesss...Oh, God, you two are so sexy..." After another half a minute, Hayley gets up, and crawls over to them. "Deb, you get her pussy, while I do her arse..." We then see Deb move her head down, and stick her tongue in Liz's cunt, while Hayley eats her ass out.

"Oh, fuck!" Elizabeth squeals, face screwing up.

We now see Deb on her back, legs in the air, Elizabeth again on her knees, as, in another close-up, she eats out Deb's pink asshole. Hayley, meanwhile, kneels next to them, diddling Deb's twat. "Oh, fuck!" Deborah moans, starting to writhe on the bed. "Oh, fuck, that's it..." Suddenly, Deb's face contorts, and she bares her teeth, as she lets out a shrill whine.

Later, the three lay around, talking. "God..." Elizabeth sighs, chuckling a little. "I wasn't expecting it to be that..."

"Good?" Deb finishes her sentence, and they all laugh.

"Yes," Hayley adds, "and it seems like you both learned something new."

"Yeah..." Deb chuckles. "I admit, I was a little nervous doing...that. But once I did..."

"Oh, I could tell."

"God..." Elizabeth says, grinning, "I wanna thank you so much, Hayley."

"Very much my pleasure. And, if you two ever want to do this again..."

"Oh, we will, believe me."

"You know," Deb says, "now that you mention it, it is still pretty early, and I'm already feeling like I could go again."

Hayley chuckles. "Well, if you're up for another go, Elizabeth..."

"Oh, I feel like I could go all night!" The three again laugh, as the scene fades out.


	34. Gal Gadot, Amber Heard

We fade in on a basement gym, where we see Gal and Amber with sparring gloves on their hands. The two block each others punches and kicks for a minute, then stop.

"Woo!" Gal says, picking up her water bottle and taking a sip. "And they say Aquaman is badass!"

Amber laughs. "Who do you think keeps him in line?"

"Okay," Gal says, putting the bottle down and holding her hands up, "Let's practice your punches. Go!" Amber starts punching Gal's hands. "Harder!" As Amber punches harder, we can see a fire ignite in her eyes. "C'mon, harder!" Suddenly, Amber starts yelling, then accidentally hits Gal on the chin.

"Oh, fuck!" Amber instantly puts her hand over her mouth, and recoils in embarrassment. "Oh, my God, are you okay?"

"Jeez..." Gal says, rubbing her chin, "You hit hard..."

"Oh, God, I am so sorry!"

"No, really, it's fine. You just surprised me is all."

Amber sighs, and slumps her shoulders. "Sorry, just I'm still working through..."

"It's okay, Amber. Believe me, I understand."

"Well, let me at least make it up to you some way."

Gal then smiles. "You know, all this training is incredibly strenuous, and I've heard you give a great back massage."

"Um...That's one way to put it..."

"How about I come to your place later, and you can show me?"

"Oh...kay?"

Later, we see Amber placing a towel on her bed, then we hear her doorbell, which she goes to answer.

"Ah, Amber! Are we ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Right upstairs."

We then see Gal enter Amber's room, with Amber behind her. "Wow, incense and everything!" She then whips her shirt off, and starts taking the rest of her clothes off. As she does this, Gal turns her head to Amber. "Aren't you going to disrobe, too?"

"Um, okay." Amber starts taking her clothes off, as Gal gets on the bed, face down.

Amber then gets on the bed, straddling Gal, with a bottle of oil, which she flips the top on. She pours some on Gal's back, causing her to moan under her breath. "Ooh, that's warm..." Her moans deepen as Amber starts to rub it in. As Amber starts to rub Gal's shoulders, we see her subtly bite her lip. "Oh!" Gal moans out loud, as Amber bears down on the middle of her back, "That's good!" Finally, unable to resist any longer, Amber leans down, and starts kissing between her shoulder blades. "Mmm...That's what I was waiting for..."

"So..." Amber says breathily, continuing to kiss Gal's back, "You knew all along...what kind of massage they were talking about?"

"Of course!" Gal says, getting up on her elbows and turning her head. "Honestly, I was looking for any excuse to suggest it."

Amber chuckles and smiles a little at this. "So, I guess that punch was lucky, huh?"

Gal then starts laughing. "Okay, I'm going to avoid making a joke about that." Amber starts laughing, too. Once they stop, Amber leans down, and in our first close-up, their lips meet in a kiss, which soon escalates to open mouths. "Hm..." Gal then says, pausing for breath, "Get off me so I can turn over."

Once she's on her back, Amber gets back on top, then picks up the bottle, pours some on Gal's breasts, and proceeds to massage it in. "Mmm..." Gal moans, smiling. After a moment, Amber leans down, and kisses Gal's chest. In another close-up, Amber licks and sucks one of Gal's brown nipples, made completely erect by the oil. "Uhm..." Gal's moans again deepen, and she tilts her head back slightly.

Amber then starts to move down, kissing down Gal's stomach, and pouring more oil on. Finally, she gets to Gal's area, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in her moist snatch. "Ohh..." Gal moans, brow furrowing. After licking her for a minute, Amber pours more oil on Gal's pussy, and starts to rub and finger her. "Huh! Oh..." Gal starts to breathe hard, as Amber alternates between licking and fingering her. Back in the close-up, Amber holds her pussy open, licking the sopping wet inside, while she rubs her clit with her thumb. "Oh, God..." Gal gasps, "I'm going to..." She then inhales deeply, and exhales, "I'm cumming!"

Now, Gal sits on the bed, Amber lying in her lap, as Gal pours the oil all over her body, and rubs it into her tits and stomach. "Mmm..." After kneading Amber's breasts for a moment, Gal leans down, and, in another close-up, flicks her tongue over her nipple, then gives it a suck.

Gal then gets up, and crawls on her hands and knees, until she's leaning over Amber's pussy. She then takes the bottle, and, in another close-up, pours it on, then starts to massage it in. "Hoh..." Amber gasps, trembling slightly, as, back in the close-up, Gal spreads her pussy open, and directly rubs her clit. "Oh, God..." she whimpers, her shaking getting more pronounced. Gal then leans down, and buries her tongue in the middle pf Amber's cunt. "Oh, God!" Amber whines, face contorting, "Oh, baby, don't stop..." Again in the close-up, Gal's middle finger glides rapidly over Amber's clit, while she continues tongue-fucking her. Suddenly, clutching at herself, Amber starts to wail raspily, as she climaxes.

Some minutes later, the two lie together, Amber's head resting on Gal's chest, with Gal's arms around her. "So..." Amber asks, "Was it all you expected?"

"It was very...relaxing."

"Relaxing?"

"Well, don't you ever feel sleepy after making love?"

Amber chuckles. "Well, now that you mention it." Both again laugh, after which, Gal leans down, and they share a quick kiss, as the scene fades out.


	35. Lena Headey, Gwendoline Christie

We fade in on Lena and Gwendoline lying together on the couch, in their underwear. As we move in close, we see both are sweating profusely. "God fucking damn it," Lena groans, "Of all the weekends for the fucking central air to shit the bed."

Gwen smirks. "Which means, come Monday, we'll have the landlord apologizing for something he has no control over." Lena chuckles at this. After a momentary pause, Gwen, who's behind Lena, starts to get up, forcing Lena to move out of the way. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Think that'll help?" Lena says, as Gwen walks away.

"At least I won't feel as gross."

After she leaves, Lena lies back down, and, a moment later, cracks a smile, then gets up, and follows her.

We now see Gwendoline standing under the showerhead. As she holds her face under the water, the glass door slides open, and we see Lena there, naked. "Thought you might like some company." Gwen smiles at this.

Moments later, the two stand face to face, lips locked, with Lena's hands draped over Gwen's shoulders. As they kiss, we briefly see their tongues, as they periodically pause for breath. After a while, Lena starts kissing Gwen's chest, then, in our first close-up, kisses one of her nipples, then licks, sucks, and even gently bites it. "Uhm..." Gwen moans, running her fingers through Lena's wet hair. Lena then starts lowering to her knees, all the while kissing down Gwen's belly. "Hm, wait..." Gwen says, planting her hand on the shower wall, and grabbing the top of the door, "Let me brace myself."

Lena smiles up at her, and chuckles. "After all these years, I still make your knees weak." She then leans in, and in another close-up, buries her tongue in Gwen's pussy.

"Ooh, fuck..." Gwen moans raspily, knees bending slightly. Back in the close-up, we see Lena insert her middle finger in Gwen's cunt, while she licks around her clit. "Uhm..." Gwen tilts her head back, and bites her lip, her one hand having left the shower door, now kneading her tit. As Lena eats Gwen out, her other hand moves around back, pausing to grope and squeeze her shapely butt-cheek. She then surprises Gwen by sliding her middle finger between her cheeks. "Hunh!" Gwen groans, brow furrowing. "Oh, you're paying for that later, bitch." Lena laughs at this, then gets back to licking her. Suddenly, Gwen starts breathing hard, whining on every exhale, her body bowing a little, then she quickly grabs the door, and cries out throatily, knees almost buckling, as she cums.

Now, the two are back on the couch, Lena on her back, while, in another close-up, Gwen licks and sucks her hard nipple. Gwen then starts kissing down Lena's stomach, then through her bush, until, in yet another close-up, she holds Lena's pussy open, and begins lapping up her copious moisture from inside. "Mm! That feels fucking fantastic..." Back in the close-up, Gwen starts to tongue-fuck Lena, while, with her thumb, she bears down on her clit, moving in circles. "Oh, God! Fuck me with those big fingers of yours!" Unseen by her, Gwen cracks a wicked smile. She then inserts her first two fingers in Lena's pussy. "Oh, fuck, that's it!" Lena grimaces, baring her teeth. Suddenly, Gwen pulls her fingers out, and shoves them between Lena's cheeks. "Fuck!" Lena yelps, then growls, "Yeah, fuck my arse, bitch!" As Gwen finger-bangs her ass, Lena digs her nails into her tits, face locked in a scowl. Suddenly, she tosses her head back, and lets out a rough, howling cry.

Once the orgasm subsides, Lena gasps for breath, chest moving rapidly up and down. "Fuck...It's been forever since you did that..."

"Yeah, it was about time. You know, I wish I could cum from just my arse being fucked."

Lena smirks evilly at her. "Well, maybe I just need to find a big enough strap-on?"

"Oh, don't you bloody dare!" Lena laughs at this. "Okay, tell you what, you make cum from my arse, and I'll eat yours any time you ask."

"Hm...I may hold you to that." Gwen chuckles at this. Lena then stretches, groaning. "Is it me, or has it cooled off a little?"

"Feels like it."

"Good..." Lena whispers. There's then a pause, before Gwen comes up, and the two share another tongue-heavy kiss, as the scene fades out.


	36. Vera Farmiga, Shailene Woodley

We fade in on a bedroom, where Vera is showing Shailene a wedding dress. "Wow, Vera, you're giving that to me?"

"It's yours now, Shay. It...will be slightly short on you..." Shay giggles at this. "But you will still look beautiful in it."

"Ah, thanks."

"I tell you, I can't wait to Jason's face when he sees you in it."

"Oh, yeah. Jason...right." Shay looks down, a little distracted.

Vera places the dress on the bed. "Is something on your mind, sweetie?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"C'mon, Shay. Remember, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I don't know if this fits under 'anything'."

"Look, don't worry about it, sweetie. Whatever it is won't leave this room."

"Well, okay, here's the thing." Shay starts shaking her hands anxiously. "Vera, I absolutely love your son, but...there's someone else I'm more in love with." She then looks down in shame.

Vera takes a deep breath. "Okay. I...know I shouldn't pry any deeper, but...Who..." As she says the last word, Shay glances up at her, then looks back down. At this, Vera works it out, gasps, and then covers her mouth. "I didn't realize..."

"I know, I should've said something..."

"I...God..." Vera's voice wavers a little. "This whole time, I've been telling myself, 'Just...keep it to yourself until the wedding. Once they're married...' But...now?"

Shay looks up at her, eyes a little moist. "You mean...you..."

Vera now looks down in shame. "Falling in love with my future daughter-in-law. That's...pretty bad."

There's an awkward silence, then Shay speaks up. "Vera...You said this wouldn't leave the room, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, does that extend to...I mean, I love your son, and I'm definitely going to marry him, but...before that..."

"Oh, you can't mean..."

"Like you said, anything that's said...or done...won't leave this room."

"I...I can't just..." Vera blubbers a little, then gasps, "Oh, Shay..." Shay steps forward, places her hands on Vera's shoulders, and, after hesitating for a moment, their lips meet in a passionate kiss. As they continue, Vera starts kissing Shay's neck and chest, while Shay kisses the top of her head.

Before long, their dresses come off, and the two end up on the bed, on top of the wedding dress. Vera starts to feel Shay up through her bra, prompting her to take it off. She then starts kissing Shay's chest, and, in our first close-up, licks one of her nipples, until it's hard, then sucking it. "Uhm..." As she does this, Shay starts undoing Vera's bra, finally removing it.

Vera then kisses down Shay's stomach, pausing to kiss around her navel, while grasping the waist of her panties, then pulling them down. She continues moving down, until, in another close-up, she kisses the outside of Shay's already moist pussy, before sticking her tongue out, and burying it inside. "Mmm..." Shay moans, brow furrowing, feeling up her tits. Back in the close-up, Vera opens Shay's lips, and starts to lap up her juices from the pink inside, while inserting her middle finger. "Oh, God, Vera..." Shay whispers, face screwing up slightly more. "Hm!" She then starts to writhe a little, while she squeezes her boobs a little harder. Again in the close-up, Vera flicks her tongue side to side over Shay's clit, while she works her finger in and out. "Oh, fuck!" Shay squeals raspily, "I'm gonna...Hunh!"

Now, Vera's on her back, while Shay crouches next to her, curled over her leg. In another close-up, Shay sticks her tongue in Vera's dripping cunt from above. "Hmm...Yes..." Vera whispers, breathing hard, starting to clutch at herself. Back in the close-up, as Shay's tongue moves back and forth over Vera's clit, her fingers pump in and out of her drooling hole. "Ooh...Oh, fuck..." Vera starts to twist and grind her hips, as her nails dig into her tits, and she chews her lower lip.

"Oh, God, Vera..." Shay whispers, fingering her pussy faster, "I wanna hear you cum..."

Soon after, Vera arches her back, and lets out a loud, hoarse wail. "Yes!" Once the orgasm subsides, Shay moves up, and gives her a long, deep, tongue kiss.

Later, the two lie, face to face. "Well..." Shay says, "I guess we got that out of our systems."

Vera chuckles. "Yeah." She then rubs Shay's cheek with the back if her hand, and sighs. "Part of me wishes you were marrying me, and not my son."

"I know." Shay takes Vera's hand in hers. "You'll think we'll see each other much after the wedding?"

"Well, definitely for holidays."

"Yeah, I guess there's that." Shay smiles, which makes Vera smile, then give her a little peck, as the scene fades out.


	37. Stefania Owen, Angourie Rice

We fade in on Stefania laying on her bed in her dorm room, listening to music on some device. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "Coming." She gets up, and opens the door, to find Angourie on the other side, with a suitcase.

"Hi, are you Stefania?"

"Uh, yeah. You my new roommate?"

"Yeh. Name's Angourie, though I prefer Angie."

"Yeah, I prefer Stef, myself. Well, come in." Stef turns back into the room, and Angie follows, putting her suitcase on the other bed. "So, you're an Aussie."

"Yeh, I'm here on visa." Angie starts putting stuff away, while Stef watches.

"You don't waste any time. Took me about a month before I got everything put away the first time."

"Yeh," Angie says, turning and smiling, "I've always felt it's better to get it out of the way soon as possible." Stef smiles as she turns back.

Some time later, the two sit in the dorm's common area, chatting. "Yeah, my first year I was in constant panic mode. I kept expecting any minute to find myself thrown out for flunking an assignment, or because a check bounced."

"Oh, I am so glad I don't have to worry about that second one." Stef laughs. "Still though, I totally feel the pressure. I'm feeling like, what's the expression? A little worm on a giant hook?"

Stef laughs again. "I see you saw that movie too. So, you're on a scholarship?"

"Yeh, but if I flunk out..."

"God, I know. I've seen it happen."

"Crikey, I'd hate to be that student, especially when their parents catch wind." Both giggle.

Some more time later, the two are in their room, lying next to each other on Stef's bed, watching something on her laptop. "Man," Stef says, "are you hungry?"

"I'm getting there."

"Wanna order a pizza?"

"Alright, if we make it my treat."

Stef smiles. "Okay, where's your wallet?"

"Um, on the dresser, behind you."

"Okay, lemme get it." Stef reaches up behind her for the wallet, which is just out of reach, only to end up knocking it off the dresser. "Fuck! Hang on..." Stef gets up, and picks up the wallet, along with all the cards that fell out. One catches her eye. "This your student ID?"

"Um...Yeh..."

"You were born in 2001?"

"Yeh."

"So, you're only sixteen."

Angie starts to blubber a little. "Yeh, I know, I let you think I was eighteen. I didn't say anything at first, because I didn't want you to think I was some snooty super-genius who thinks everyone is beneath her."

Stef sighs "I...would never have thought that...But I can understand why you would have that fear."

"And, I came to realize that about you, but then there was another reason."

"Which was?"

"I'm underage for...certain things...and I didn't want that to effect your response when I told you..." Angie gets quiet, and Stef looks confused, but then works it out.

"Oh."

"I realized I couldn't keep it from you forever, but...I didn't know when a good time for that would be."

Stef covers her eyes. "Angie, there's something I need to confess to you, too." She then takes her hand away, and we see she's started to tear up. "I mean, at least you had a good excuse. I was just scared."

Seeing the state she's in, Angie sits up. "Stef?"

"Look, if you're still worried, Angie, the age thing isn't an issue to me." A smile then creeps into her face. "I mean, hell, I did a few things at sixteen that weren't legal for me then." Continuing to smile, Stef comes over, and sits next to Angie. The two stare into each other's eyes for a moment, then, hesitantly, lean toward one another, until their lips meet.

"Oh, God..." Angie gasps, as their kiss turns to making out, Stef caressing her neck, while inserting her tongue in Angie's mouth. After a minute or so, Stef pulls back, then pulls her shirt off. On seeing her freckly shoulders and chest, Angie smiles. "So, are those things all over your body?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Stef says this while taking her bra off. Immediately, Angie cups her breasts, then leans down, and, in our first close-up, starts sucking her hard, pink nipples. "Hmm..." Stef sighs, tilting her head back.

Now, we see Angie on her back on the bed, in her bra and panties, the former of which she takes off, as Stef straddles her. Once it's off, Stef leans down, and, in another close-up, she caresses Angie's nipple with her tongue, making it hard and wet, then gently sucks it. "Uhm..." Stef then moves down, kissing her way down Angie's stomach, until she gets to her panties, which, in another close-up, she moves aside, then she leans in, and buries her tongue in Angie's moist, pink twat. "Oh! Ooh..." Angie starts to feel herself up, as, back in the close-up, Stef licks her pussy in slow, broad strokes. "Huh...Oh, God..." As Stef continues to eat her, Angie starts to writhe around, and bite her lip. Again in the close-up, Stef inserts her first two fingers, upside down, and starts to finger-bang Angie's cunt, while she licks around her clit. "Oh! Oh, God..." Angie starts to buck her hips, as Stef brings her closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Angie grimaces, and she squeals, voice cracking.

We now see Stef sitting up against the dresser, legs spread, as, in another close-up, Angie kisses her inner thighs, while she tickles Stef's pussy with her finger-tips. She then leans in, and starts licking the outside of Stef's twat. "Oh..." Stef moans, tilting her head back. "Yes..." Back in the close-up, Angie is holding Stef's light pink cunt with her finger-tips, and licking the dripping wet inside. "Uhmmm..." Stef kneads her tits, and pinches and pulls her nipples. "God, how are you so good at that?"

"I've...watched some movies." Stef chuckles at this.

Again in the close-up, Angie starts licking around Stef's clit, flicking her tongue on it. "Hm! Mm..." Stef's body starts to tremble, as she gets close, until, placing her hand on Angie's head and letting out a high-pitched whine, she cums.

Later, the two lie face to face, smiling. "Wow..." Angie giggles, "You are gonna get in so much trouble."

"You're totally worth it, baby." Angie gives her quick little kiss. "You hungry now?"

"Oh, God, yes!"

"Okay, let me get my laptop." Stef gets up and Angie giggles, as the scene fades out.


	38. Millie Bobby Brown, Dafne Keen

We fade in on Millie and Dafne walking from their school's sports field to the gym area, in field hockey uniforms, with various dirt and grass stains all over them. "Bloody hell!" Millie laughs, "Did you see that tumble I took?"

"Yeah, I did," Dafne chuckles.

"Still, I made that bitch pay!"

"You sure did..."

In the locker room, Millie whips her shirt off, as she talks to Dafne, who sits on the bench, watching her. "But let's not forget what you did to that girl in the second quarter."

As she says this, Dafne is distracted by her small boobs, with their hard nipples, before realizing what she just said. "Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"I swear, the way she landed on her arse, I thought she was gonna start crying." As she says this, she pulls down her skirt, panties with them, giving Dafne a look at her bare ass.

"Oh, uh, did she? I didn't mean to..."

"No, it was awesome!" Millie starts pulling down her socks. "I'm glad you're on our team." Once she gets them off, Millie stands facing Dafne, who can't help but glance at her pussy. "You gonna shower?"

"Oh, uh, I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay." As soon as Millie leaves, Dafne starts rubbing herself through her shirt, then one hand moves down, lifts her skirt, and, in our first close-up, she starts rubbing her pussy through her panties, then pushes them aside, and begins properly playing with herself.

"Uhm..." As Dafne masturbates, she pictures Millie in the shower, soaping up her body, running her fingers through her wet hair. "Mmm..." It cuts from this, to Dafne holding her pussy open, and rubbing her clit in a circle with the tip of her middle finger. Back in Dafne's fantasy, she's now in there with Millie, who stands behind her, soaping up her body, while kissing her neck and shoulders. "Huh!" Dafne rubs her clit faster, and then we see the two face to face, lips locked in a sultry tongue kiss.

Dafne's so deep into playing with her pussy, she doesn't notice Millie come out. Millie watches for a moment, then speaks up. "Yeah, I should've figured you'd be doing this." Dafne's eyes pop open at this. "I saw you looking me up and down."

"Oh, Millie, I'm sorry..." Dafne starts to sit up.

"No, it's okay. I was starting to enjoy it..."

"Um, okay..." Dafne leans back again, and continues touching herself. Millie watches for a moment, chewing her lower lip, before getting on her knees in front of Dafne. "Millie? What are you doing?" Millie just leans in, and, back in the close-up, we see her start to lick Dafne's already wet pussy, up and down her juicy slit, and around her little clitty. "Huh!" Dafne gasps, mouth gaping and brow furrowing, as Millie begins to eat her out. Again in the close-up, Millie inserts her index finger in Dafne's cunt, and starts to move it in and out, while continuing to lick her clit. As she does this, Dafne lies back on the bench, and starts to buck her hips. Soon, her whole body jerks, and she lets out a high-pitched whine, as she cums.

"Mmm..." Millie gets up, leans forward, and shoves her tongue in Dafne's mouth. "That was so hot..."

"Can I do you now?"

"Okay, but first, you need a shower, too."

We now see the two in the shower, Millie soaping up Dafne's body while kissing her neck, like in Dafne's fantasy. Eventually, Dafne turns around, and the two share a long tongue kiss, while they feel up each other's wet bodies.

"I wanna eat you now..." Dafne whispers, so Millie leans back against the shower wall, opening her legs a bit, as Dafne lowers to her knees, then leans forward. In another close-up, Dafne starts kissing the outside of Millie's pussy, then licking it, before working her tongue inside her slit.

"Oh..." Millie closes her eyes and tilts her head back, then bites her lip. Back down below, she starts rubbing her inner thighs, while Dafne moves her tongue up and down between her pussy-lips. "Oh, Dafne, you're making me so hot..." We see Millie's face contort slightly, and her chest expand and contract, as she starts breathing rapidly. Again in the close-up, Dafne has her middle finger in Millie's pussy, while she continues to lick around her clit. Up above, Millie's forehead creases, and she bites down on her lower lip, until, finally, almost buckling, she cries out shrilly, as she climaxes.

Later, back in the locker room, the two are getting their regular clothes on. "So..." Dafne asks, "is it alright if I think of you as my girlfriend?"

Millie smiles. "After what we just did, why not? I'm just wondering what my parents would think."

"Um, probably just tell them I'm your friend?"

Millie chuckles. "Yeah, I guess." Both laugh, then lean toward each other, and kiss, as the scene fades out.


	39. Naomi Watts, Karen Gillan

We fade in on Karen working in an office, at a computer. Naomi appears, looking over her cube wall. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, Ms. Watts, I just need to finish this."

"Karen," she says smiling, "go home. It will still be there when you come in tomorrow."

"Look, I'll be finished in just-"

"Karen. Go." Naomi waves her hand upside down as she whispers this.

Karen smiles at this. "Alright, ma'am." She then starts packing her stuff up.

"And call me Naomi."

As Karen's leaving the building, she sees Naomi getting in her car. "My boss..." she narrates, "Ms. Wa-I mean Naomi. Bosses like her are rare. Bosses who care more about you than whatever assignment you haven't finished yet." Seeing her, Naomi smiles and waves. "Whenever she's around, whenever she smiles at me, whenever I hear her voice, I feel...I don't know. No matter how hard I try, I can't think of how to put it into words, because I've never felt anything like it."

We then see her again in the office at night, this time with a downpour audible outside. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, Ms. Wa-Naomi, I just need...Oh, God, we had this conversation yesterday, didn't we?"

Naomi chuckles, as Karen again starts to pack her stuff up. "Do you drive, or take public transport?"

"Car's in the shop, so..."

"Okay, there is no way I'm letting you walk all the way to the tube station with that going on outside. Let me drive you."

"Oh, no, that's..."

"Please, I insist."

We then see the two in the elevator, Karen glancing nervously at Naomi, until the door opens, and both walk out.

Outside, Naomi bolts through the rain for her car, laughing. "Run!" Also laughing, Karen follows. Finally, both of them soaking wet, the two get into Naomi's car.

"Fuck, that rain's cold!" Karen shrieks.

"Hang on, let me get the heater on." Naomi turns the car on, and the heater starts blowing. As the car warms up, Naomi grins at Karen, who smiles weakly at her. Both their smiles fade as they stare at each other, breathing hard, until, almost simultaneously, they lean toward one another, and, in our first close-up, their lips meet. "Oh, God..." Naomi gasps between kisses. "I shouldn't...Oh, Karen, I'm so in love with you..."

"I love you, too, Naomi...I never understood that until now..." Karen presses her face against Naomi's shoulder, who wraps her arm around her.

"God, you work for me...What are we going to do?"

Karen pulls her face out. "Does anyone need to know right away?"

Naomi smiles at this. "I guess not." There's a silent pause, then, "Karen, do you have any pets at home, or anything you need to take care of?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Because I want to take you home with me." At this, a big smile appears on Karen's face, which causes Naomi to smile as well.

We now see the two standing face to face in a steaming shower, Naomi with her neck craned up, lips locked, and hands caressing each other's shoulders.

Minutes later, we see them, still dripping wet from the shower, making out on Naomi's bed. Naomi, who's on top, kisses Karen's chin, then down her neck, followed by her chest, which rises and sinks as she breathes. In another close-up, Naomi licks one of Karen's pink nipples, still hard from the rain, then takes it between her lips. "Oh, God..." Karen breathes, "I can't believe this is happening..." We continue to follow Naomi, as she kisses her way down Karen's soft, white stomach, tracing a line with her tongue.

Finally, Naomi kisses Karen's inner thighs, then, in another close-up, she leans down, and buries her tongue in Karen's ginger-rimmed pussy. "Hoh!" Karen gasps vocally, then starts to moan deeply, slowly grinding her hips, as Naomi eats her out. "Hmm..." Karen chews her lower lip, her hip movement gradually getting more pronounced, as, back in the close-up, Naomi works her middle finger in and out, while she licks vigorously around her clit. "Oh, God...You're gonna make me cum...I'm almost there..." Suddenly, her body twisting, Karen groans deeply, brow furrowing. Once the orgasm subsides, Naomi comes up, and shoves her tongue in Karen's mouth.

Now, Naomi lays with her shoulders propped up against the headboard, and her knees up, as Karen kisses around her chest. In another close-up, we see Karen pull on one of Naomi's hard nipples with her lips, before flicking her tongue on it. Karen then kisses down Naomi's stomach, pausing to lick around her navel. "Ooh...Darling..."

In another close-up, Karen starts to lick around the edge of Naomi's cunt, causing her to tremble slightly, before licking the outside, and finally working her tongue into Naomi's juicy slit. "Oh..." Naomi sighs, tilting her head back as far as it will go with the headboard. Back in the close-up, Karen moves her tongue up and down between Naomi's pussy-lips, around where her clit is. "Oh, God, use your fingers..." Karen inserts her first two fingers upside down, and slowly moves them in and out. As Naomi gets closer to climaxing, she starts to buck her hips, and her breathing gets choppy. Finally, clenching her teeth and arching her back, Naomi lets out a deep groan as she cums.

Later, the two lie together, arms around each other. "Can I confess something to you?" Karen asks.

"What, darling?" Naomi responds, grinning at her.

"That was the first homosexual experience I've ever had in my entire life."

"Really? Not even in college?"

"No!" Karen laughs. "That's why I didn't understand my feelings for you until tonight. I never felt that way toward another woman before."

"Well, now you have, how do you feel?"

Karen gives Naomi a squeeze. "I think you know the answer to that." She leans in, and the two kiss one more time, as the scene fades out.


	40. Jennifer Aniston, Elizabeth Henstridge

We fade in on Jennifer sitting in a bubble bath in a sunken tub. Looking bored, she picks up her cell phone, and makes a call. "Hello? Yeah, can you send one of the maids up with some extra towels? Oh, thank you, so much!" She hits end and puts the phone down, then lies back, and sighs, "Please be hot..."

Minutes later, we hear Elizabeth enter the hotel suite. "Hello? Ms. Aniston?"

"In here."

Elizabeth comes in, wearing a hotel maid's uniform, carrying a stack of towels. "Oh! You're, uh...Where do you want these?"

On seeing her, Jennifer instantly smiles. "Oh, just put 'em anywhere." Elizabeth places them on a rack next to her. "So, what's your name, huh?"

"Um, Elizabeth."

"Ah, well, Elizabeth, have you ever taken a bath in one of these big in-ground tubs?"

"Oh, we're not allowed."

"What if a guest invites you?"

"Well, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Bathing suit? This isn't a hot tub, honey! Just, you know, get naked and get in here."

"Oh, I don't know...I mean..."

"Okay," Jennifer says, suddenly sitting up, "Time for a more direct approach." She then grabs Elizabeth's wrist and pulls her in, splashing soapy water everywhere. Jennifer then laughs, as Elizabeth coughs and splutters like a wet cat. "You okay?"

"What was that for?"

"Well, I had to get you in here somehow."

"Why?" Jennifer answers her by grabbing her head, and shoving her tongue in her mouth. In spite of being cross a moment earlier, Elizabeth quickly gets into it.

"Why don't we get you out of these wet clothes, honey?"

Moments later, Elizabeth's soaking wet uniform lays in a pile next to the tub, as her and Jennifer make out, caressing each other's shoulders, fingers running through each other's wet hair. "Oh, God..." Elizabeth gasps between kisses, "Is this really happening?"

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Do you...have a guy in your life?"

"I have a boyfriend, yes."

"Does he eat your pussy?"

"Sometimes."

"How good is he?"

"I don't know, he's pretty good at it, I guess."

Jennifer smiles at this. "Sit up on the edge, honey."

Elizabeth gets up out of the water, and sits on the edge of the tub, as Jennifer pushes her legs open, then, in our first close-up, starts to kiss her inner thighs, before sticking her tongue in Elizabeth's literally steaming pussy. "Houh!" Elizabeth gasps, face contorting slightly, as Jennifer eats her out. Back in the close-up, Jennifer holds her pussy open, and licks the pink inside, dripping with both soapy water and Elizabeth's girl juice. "Huh! Uhm! Hm..." Face now screwing up, Elizabeth starts to feel herself up, as her body starts to jerk and spasm.

Now, Elizabeth is on her back, as Jennifer, now out of the tub, licks and sucks one of her nipples in one close-up, and two-fingers her sopping wet cunt in another. "Oh, God! Oh, my...Fuh..." Elizabeth then tilts her head back, and lets out a strangled cry, as the orgasm spreads through her whole body.

Next, we see Jennifer sit on the other edge of the tub, as Elizabeth squeezes her tits, and, in another close-up, licks and sucks her nipples. "Hmm..." After a moment, Jennifer leans back, and Elizabeth sinks down into the water, and starts kissing her inner thighs, then, in yet another close-up, starts licking the dripping wet outside of Jennifer's pussy. "Ooh..." As Elizabeth continues licking, she works her tongue inside Jennifer's steamy slit, where it comes into contact with her clit. "Oh!" Jennifer moans out loud, brow furrowing, rubbing and kneading her tits. "Ohhh...Huh..." Back in the close-up, Elizabeth inserts her first two fingers in Jennifer's audibly wet cunt, while her tongue moves up and down, massaging her throbbing clitoris. "Oh, God..." Jennifer whimpers, starting to buck her hips. Suddenly, she throws her head back, bites her lip, and lets out a high-pitched whine through her teeth.

Some time later, we see Elizabeth lying back, being held from behind by Jennifer, who kisses her neck and shoulders. "So, did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, I did!" Elizabeth grins. "There's just one problem."

"What's that, honey?"

"I have to go back to work now."

"Oh, I'm sure I can find some excuse to keep you here all night."

"Could you have them send up a dry uniform, too?" Jennifer chuckles at this, then leans down, and kisses Elizabeth on the lips, as the scene fades out.


	41. Billie Piper, Jenna Louise Coleman

We fade in on Billie and Jenna sunning themselves by a pool, in skimpy bikinis. Suddenly, Billie sits up, and starts untying her top in the back.

"Oh, giving the neighbors a free show, are we?"

"If someone wants to watch, let them watch. Hell, maybe they'll wank to me."

Jenna laughs at this, then sits up herself, and unties her top, while Billie slips hers off. "Well, I guess they can wank to both of us, then." Jenna takes her top off, and her and Billie toss them aside.

Just as Jenna's about to lie back down, Billie picks up the bottle of tanning oil. "Would you mind getting my back?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Jenna sits sideways on her lounger, as Billie does the same with hers, and holds her hair up. After unscrewing the bottle, Jenna pours some of the oil on Billie's back.

"Ah! Cold!" Jenna then rubs it in. "Mmm...That's good..." As she massages the oil in, Jenna gets a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey, lean back."

"Huh?"

"Lean back a bit." Billie does so, bracing herself with one hand. Jenna then reaches over Billie's shoulder, and pours the oil on Billie's tits.

"Ah! What're you doing?" Jenna puts the bottle down, then reaches around, and starts to rub the oil into Billie's large, soft breasts. "Oh, I knew it, you little dyke..." She then tilts her head back, and moans. "Mmm...That's good..." In a shot of Billie's chest, we see Jenna squeeze, fondle, and knead her tits, while the excess oil runs down her pudgy belly. As Jenna continues to feel Billie up, she starts kissing her neck, which causes Billie to shiver slightly. "Eh..." Billie then whispers, placing her hand under Jenna's chin, and pulling her closer, until their lips meet in a deep, sultry kiss. Eventually, they stop, and Billie whispers breathily, "Let me do you, now..."

The two have now switched places, as Billie pours the oil over Jenna's tits. "Ah!" Jenna yelps, then moans, biting her lip, as, in another chest shot, Billie starts to massage Jenna's big tits. "Yes..." As Billie feels Jenna up, she starts kissing behind her ear, then nibbling her earlobe. Back in the shot of Jenna's chest, Billie rubs Jenna's hard, pointy brown nipples, shimmering from the oil. "Oh, God...You're making me so wet..."

"Oh, yeah? Lay down..."

We now see Jenna on her back, Billie straddling her, kissing her big tits. In our first close-up, Billie licks and sucks Jenna's fully erect nipple, while continuing to knead her tits. "Hmm..." Jenna moans, massaging Billie's shoulders. Billie then starts to crawl backward, while kissing down Jenna's soft, oily belly. In another close-up, Billie licks around Jenna's navel, which moves a little as Jenna breathes.

Finally, Billie pulls aside Jenna's bottom, then picks up the bottle, and, in another close-up, pours it on Jenna's pussy, then rubs it in with her fingers. "Ooh! Uhm!" Jenna starts to twitch and shake, as Billie rubs her pussy faster. Back in the close-up, Billie leans in, and sticks her tongue in the middle of Jenna's sopping wet cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Jenna whimpers, grinding her hips. Again in the close-up, Billie holds Jenna's pussy open with her fingers, and licks around her throbbing clit. "Oh, God!" Jenna whines, "Keep doing that..." Billie alternates rubbing Jenna's clit with her fingers, and flicking her tongue side to side over it, until Jenna arches her back, and groans, "Fuck, I'm cumming..."

Now, Billie's on her back, as Jenna kisses around her chest. In another close-up, Jenna has her lips around one of Billie's puffy nipples. "Uhm..." Billie moans, teeth digging into her luscious lower lip. As Jenna kisses down Billie's stomach, she already has her bikini bottom pulled aside, and, in yet another close-up, has her fingers in her drooling cunt. "Oh, fuck, don't stop..." Billie whimpers, starting to feel herself up. Finally, Jenna arrives at Billie's pussy, and sticks her tongue between her lips, while she continues to finger-bang her. "Mmfff..." Billie bites down harder on her bottom lip, while she starts to buck her hips. Finally, Billie's mouth gapes open, and a cry escapes her lips. "Oh, God! Huh!"

We now see Billie on her hands and knees, Jenna kneeling behind her, pouring more of the oil down her ass crack. In another close-up, Jenna inserts her fingers, and starts to fuck Billie's oily butt-hole with them. "Ohhh, God!" Billie groans throatily. "Fuck, I forgot how much I love that..." Back in the close-up, Jenna starts to eat out Billie's ass, alternating between tongue and fingers, causing Billie to groan even louder. Finally, Jenna penetrates Billie's anus with her tongue, while she again finger-blasts her pussy. "Oh!" Billie squeals, face contorting, "Oh, God, you're gonna make me cum again!" Finally, Billie lowers her head, and lets out a shrill whine, as she again climaxes.

Now, Jenna's in the same position, with one hand squeezing her tit. In another close-up, Billie licks Jenna's moist, quivering butthole, massaging the center with the tip of her tongue. Jenna, meanwhile, cups her tongue, and slowly licks her top lip. As Billie eats out Jenna's butt, she also bears down on Jenna's clit with her thumb, rubbing it in a slow circle. Back in the close-up, Billie inserts her first two fingers in Jenna's asshole, and fucks her vigorously with them. "Oh, God, rub my clit faster..." Billie does so, moving her thumb rapidly up and down it. Finally, Jenna's brow furrows, and her voice cracks as she cries out in another orgasm. Once it subsides, Billy pulls her fingers out of Jenna's butt, and sucks them.

Later, we see the two lying on their stomachs, back and naked butt-cheeks glistening with oil and sweat, both asleep, as the scene fades out.


	42. Amber Heard, Cara Delevingne, Michelle Rodriguez, Daisy Ridley

We fade in on Amber and Cara sitting on a couch, with Cara holding a phone to her ear. "Okay, we'll be here." She then hangs up. "That was Michelle, her and her new girlfriend are on their way."

"Finally, I'm gonna meet the famous Michelle."

"So, how do you feel about, you know, doing this with my ex?"

"I'm...excited about it. Should be a lot of fun. I mean, she sounds better than my ex." Cara chuckles at this.

Some time later, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," Amber says, getting up. Opening the door, she finds Michelle there, with Daisy standing next to her.

"Hey, you must be Amber."

"And you're the famous Michelle."

"Oh, believe me, most of the stories are outright lies."

As she's talking, Cara comes up behind Amber. "Yeah, I think you told me the same thing when we started dating.

"Cara! You didn't tell me you traded up!"

"Well, didn't want to bruise your ego, but..." Cara gooses Amber, causing her to let out a tiny squeal. "Yes, you could say that..."

"Hey!" Daisy says, smirking, "Am I just gonna stand here in the hallway all night?"

"And, this is Daisy!" Michelle says, putting her arm around her.

"So..." Cara says, "Went and found yourself another Brit, then?"

"What can I say, you spoiled me for American girls."

Later, the four sit on the couch, with Michelle holding a bottle of whiskey, reading the label. "I thought you said you finished this stuff off after we broke up."

"Well, I bought another bottle," Cara responds.

"Wait," Amber says, as Michelle starts pouring the stuff out, "you weren't keeping that in case we broke up, were you?"

"Well, obviously not, if I brought it out now."

"Ooh, gimme!" Daisy says, reaching for a glass as soon as it's filled.

Michelle chuckles at this. "Daze here is a champion drinker, guys. We first met at a party, and this cutie drank enough for three of her. Of course, that's when I decided I had to get her panties off."

Daisy giggles at this, baring her teeth. "Quite a set of choppers on her," Cara says.

"Oh, believe me, she knows how to use them."

"I...huh?" Amber says, "Use them?"

"Don't worry, she'll show you."

Even later, the four have had a few shots. "Man, if that was me, I would've paralyzed the asshole."

"I thought of that..." Amber mumbles, smiling goofily.

"Well, as long as you thought of it..." As she says this, she turns to Amber, places her hand on the side of her face, and gives her a long, sultry kiss.

"Okay..." Daisy says, "I guess we're starting." She then grabs Cara, and shoves her tongue in her mouth.

Now, Michelle and Amber have their shirts off. Michelle is groping Amber's tits through her bra, while kissing her cleavage, as Amber reaches behind her back, to unhook it.

Cara, meanwhile, is on her back, with Daisy on her hands and knees over her. After taking her bra off, Cara tosses it aside, and immediately, Daisy leans down, and grips one of Cara's nipples between her teeth. "Oh!" Cara moans, as Daisy tugs on it.

Amber is now just in her panties, while Michelle, topless with jeans, feels up her naked tits from behind, while kissing behind her ear. Michelle then moves one hand down Amber's stomach, and into her panties. Amber responds to this by gasping, and grabbing Michelle's hand through the cotton.

We then see Daisy kneeling before Cara, as, in our first close-up, she buries her tongue in Cara's already dripping cunt. "Ooh!" Cara squeals, jerking her hips. "You didn't tell me she had a tongue like a fucking eel!"

"I thought it better you find out yourself," Michelle smirks, kneeling in front of Amber. In another close-up, Michelle has her fingers in Amber's twat, while she licks around her clit.

"Hah! Uhm..." Amber moans, squeezing her tits, brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, Michelle holds Amber's pussy open, and flicks her tongue side to side over her clit.

Daisy and Cara are now in a 69, Daisy on top, and we get alternating close-ups of the two licking and fingering each other's twats. As Cara eats Daisy out, her pussy drools all over Cara's lips and chin.

Meanwhile, Michelle is bent over the couch arm, as Amber, kneeling behind her, licks and fingers her twat. In another close-up, we see Amber's tongue is buried deep in Michelle's sopping wet cunt, while she rubs Michelle's clit with her thumb. "Aye..." Michelle whispers, licking her lips, "Mamacita..." Back in the close-up, Amber inserts her finger in Michelle, under her tongue.

Now, Amber is on her back, as, in another close-up, Daisy licks all around her oozing twat. "Oh, fuck..." Amber tilts her head back, and bites her lip. Back in the close-up, Daisy grips Amber's clit with her teeth, and tugs on it. "Ooh!" Amber's face screws up, and she digs her nails into her tits. "Huh!" In an even closer shot, we can barely see Daisy lick Amber's clit, while it's between her teeth.

At the same time, Michelle sits on the floor, as Cara lies on her stomach in front of her. In another close-up, Cara has her first two fingers on both hands in Michelle's cunt, and is fucking her with them. "Uh! Man, I keep meaning to teach Daisy that..."

We now see the four on the floor, bodies entwined. Cara has her fingers in Amber's cunt, and her tongue in Daisy's, who has Michelle sitting on her face, while, leaning over, she diddles Cara's snatch. All four moan and gasp, overlapping each other.

Later, the four lie on the floor side by side, and we see the sun is coming up outside. "Wow..." Cara mutters, "Were we at it all night?"

"Any of that whiskey left?" Daisy asks.

"Hm..." Michelle mumbles, "All I can think of right now is sleep."

"Well," Amber says weakly, as tired as the others, "we have a big bed. More than enough space for all four of us."

"Jeez, why didn't one of you mention that before? We could've done it on that."

"Well," Cara responds, "once we get a good...days sleep, we could do this all over again."

Michelle chuckles at this, and the others follow suit. "Well, fuck, now I can't wait to get to sleep, so we can wake up and get started again." The four laugh exhaustedly, as the scene fades out.


	43. Emma Stone, Kate Winslet

We fade in on a boardroom, where Emma is giving a presentation. "Okay, any more questions?" The board members shake their heads.

"Alright," Kate says, standing up, "well, let's all thank Ms. Stone for showing us that. I think I speak for everyone here when I say we are sold on your proposal, Emma."

Emma smiles at this. "Thank you."

As Emma's packing up, the other suits file out, except Kate, who approaches her. "Well, Ms. Stone, I know we've ended, but I do have one more question for you."

"Uh, yes?"

"Will you have dinner with me?"

Later the two sit in a fancy restaurant. "So, first time in London?"

"Oh, yeah. In fact, this is the first time my branch has sent me abroad."

"Ah, well, for a first-timer, you did exceptionally."

"Again, thanks."

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of your time here?"

"Idunno. I'm not really a big partier, so I'll probably just go back to my room and watch TV."

"What, by yourself? Sure you don't want any...company?" As Kate says this last word, she winks at Emma, who immediately smirks and chuckles.

"Did my boss talk to you about, uh..."

"Oh, no. I did my own research. I like to know who I'll be dealing with."

"Well..." Emma looks down, snickering. "Are you offering yourself, or do you...know someone?"

"Oh, myself, obviously." Turning bright red, Emma laughs out loud at this, and Kate laughs with her. "Tell you what, throw in the most expensive bottle of wine this place has, and you've got a deal."

"Well..." Kate says, "I guess that's that."

Later, the door to Emma's hotel room opens, and the two walk in, a little shakily, Emma taking a swig from the half-empty bottle, which she places on the dresser, as Kate presses her up against the wall.

"You know, Emma, I've always had a thing for gingers."

"Is that so?"

"I also love a woman with a sexy voice."

"Oh, I don't have a sexy voice."

"You do! Believe me, I was a little bit wet during that whole presentation, listening to you talk..." Kate's voice lowers to a whisper as she says this, and she starts to lean toward Emma.

"Well, I like British accents, and you've got a very sexy one..." Emma's voice also lowers, as Kate tilts her head, and their lips meet in a deep, sultry tongue kiss. As they make out, Kate places her hand on Emma's knee, and slowly moves it up her thigh. "Oh, God..." Emma whispers into Kate's mouth, "I'm so wet..."

At this, Kate sticks her hand up Emma's skirt, causing her to gasp and jerk a little. "Oh, my God, yes! Your panties are absolutely drenched."

"Well..." Emma says, imitating Kate's accent, "Perhaps I should remove them..." As Kate steps back, Emma lifts her skirt, grabs the sides of her panties, and pulls them down, also kicking her shoes off. Once they're off, Kate lowers to her knees, pushes the front of Emma's skirt up, then leans in, and, in our first close-up, sticks her tongue up Emma's dripping ginger pussy. "Huh..." Emma gasps, brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, Kate holds Emma's pussy open, and licks around her clit. "Oh, God..." Emma whimpers, feeling herself up through her shirt, before unbuttoning it, then pulling down the cups on her bra, and rubbing and tweaking her hard pink nipples. Again in the close-up, Kate has her middle finger up Emma's cunt, which is drooling all over her hand. Having now completely pulled her bra down off her small tits, Emma clutches at herself, breathing hard and moaning. Kate finger-bangs her faster and faster, until, her whole body jumping, Emma cums, letting out a deep groan.

Now, we see Kate sitting on the end of the bed in her underwear, with Emma, now naked, kneeling in front of her, kissing her neck and chest, as Kate pulls down the straps on her bra, before removing it completely. Immediately, Emma starts to lick and suck on Kate's big, hard nipples. "Mmm...yes...Squeeze them..." Emma starts to squeeze and fondle Kate's tits, which causes her to bite her lip and tilt her head back. Finally, Kate lies back, so Emma starts kissing her inner thighs, then, in another close-up, she pulls Kate's panties aside, then buries her tongue inside Kate's hairy, sopping wet cunt. "Oh, God..." Kate moans, squirming on the bed. Back in the close-up, Emma licks Kate's pussy slowly and deeply, occasionally pausing to spit out a hair. "Ooh..." Kate groans, now cupping and feeling up her big tits. "Huh!" she then gasps, starting to buck her hips. Again in the close-up, Emma is fucking her with her first two fingers. Finally, arching her back and digging her nails into her tits, Kate groans deeply, as she climaxes.

Later, we see the two lying in bed, Kate spooning Emma, with the sun coming up outside, as the scene fades out.


	44. Kate McKinnon, Dafne Keen

We fade in on Kate wearing a hotel maid's uniform, walking up to the front desk, where a forty-ish man is on the phone. Once he hangs up, Kate asks, "Hey, Mr. Keen, you call me?"

"Uh, yes, Katherine," he says in an English accent, "Dafne's off from school this week, so, well, could you watch her today? I really hate to ask you, but she likes you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much. And I'll give you double your salary for today."

"Thanks," Kate smiles, "What room is she in?"

"1628." He hands her the keycard.

Later, we see Dafne sitting on her bed, watching TV, when we hear the door open, then Kate walks in.

"Oh, hi, Katie!" Dafne smiles on seeing her. "My dad send you?"

"Yeah, he wants me to hang out with you while you're off school." Kate glances at the TV. "Whatcha watching?"

"Oh, nothing." She turns the TV to auxiliary, and crawls on the bed toward it. "I wanted to play a game, but I hate playing alone."

"What were you gonna play?"

Sitting on the bed, Dafne opens the cabinet underneath, and turns on the game console underneath. "Mortal Kombat."

Kate sits down next to her. "Your dad lets you play this?"

"Oh, he doesn't care. So, wanna play?"

"Yeah, sure."

Later, the two are playing furiously. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, bitch!" Kate says, grinning wickedly. Onscreen, her character defeats Dafne's.

"Oh, fuck you!" Dafne yells, laughing and falling backward, as Kate performs a fatality on her. Kate then lies back with Dafne, laughing with her. Once they stop, Dafne says, "Katie? Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure."

"I've heard from...some people that you're, well...a lesbian. Is that true?"

"Um, yeah. I'm gay. Why do you ask?"

"I think I might be, too."

Kate giggles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, uh...What makes you think that?"

Dafne smiles, then leans forward, and gives Kate an open-mouthed kiss on the lips. After several seconds, she pulls away.

"Um...Wow. So, you think you're gay...because you 'like' me?" Dafne nods.

"That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, uh, it's, um..." Kate trails off, bites her lip, then leans in, and kisses Dafne back, her tongue going out in advance. Once they stop, Kate says, in a low voice, "You do know what lesbians do together, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I've seen vids on the internet." Kate laughs out loud at this.

We now see the two kneeling face to face, Kate in her underwear, as she helps Dafne take off her shirt. Kate then reaches behind her back, and takes off her bra, and Dafne immediately starts feeling up her tits, and, in our first close-up, sucks on one of her nipples. "Mmm..." Kate sighs, tilting her head back.

Now, Dafne's sat up against the headboard, as Kate kisses her young chest. In another close-up, Kate kisses and licks Dafne's hard little nipple, leaving it wet. Down below, she has Dafne's panties pulled aside, and, in yet another close-up, has her index finger in the girl's tight, drooling little pussy. "Huh! Uhm! Hm!" Dafne whines and gasps for air, grinding her hips, as Kate finger-bangs her. Before long, Kate moves down, and, back in the latter close-up, pulls out her finger and sucks Dafne's juices off it, then starts to lick the outside of the young, hairless twat. "Mm! Hm!" Dafne bites her lip, and places her hands on the back of Kate's head, as she starts to writhe under her.

A bit later, Dafne's on her stomach, with her legs spread, as, in another close-up, Kate licks her little butthole, while continuing to finger her pussy. "Huh! Huhm!" Dafne's face starts to contort, and her whines get longer and hoarser. Back in the close-up, Kate now has her finger in Dafne's butt, while she licks her pussy. Suddenly, Dafne squirts in Kate's face, who responds by getting up on her knees, laughing and wiping her mouth off.

Now, Kate is in the same position Dafne was, as Dafne again squeezes and sucks her tits. "Hm...That feels good..." Dafne kisses down Kate's stomach, then, in another close-up, starts to lick her already oozing cunt, while inserting her fingers. "Oh, baby girl, I love your little fingers in there..." As Dafne eats her out, Kate clutches at herself slowly, goofy grin on her face. Back in the close-up, Dafne slides her tongue inside Kate's juicy slit, right around where her clit is, and licks up and down. "Oh! Ooh..." At this, Kate starts to buck her hips, and her breathing starts to get choppy. Again in the close-up, Dafne holds Kate's pussy open, and sucks her clit, while her fingers move in and out faster. "Huh! HUH!!! Oh! Fuck..." Craning her neck back and biting down on her lower lip, Kate lets out a throaty groan, as she cums.

Later, the two lie facing each other. "So, how was I for my first time?"

"Oh, you were incredible, baby girl."

"So, you think you could hang out with me tomorrow, Katie?"

"Yeah, I think I can talk your father into it." Dafne smiles, causing Kate to giggle, as the scene fades out.


	45. Maggie Gyllenhaal, Kiernan Shipka

We fade in on Kiernan sitting on her couch, somewhat dolled up, holding her phone up to her ear. "Bobby, I don't think you heard me. My...parents...are...out. Like, until tomorrow. Well, can't you make something up? Idunno...Tell them you have a last minute raid?" Kiernan exhales crossly. "Whatever. See if I call you next time they go out." She hits end, then slumps in her chair.

Later, we see her on her front porch, leaning over the railing, when she hears, "Hey, where are your parents?" She looks over, and sees Maggie leaning over her own porch railing next door, with a glass of wine.

"Oh, hey, Ms. Gyllenhaal. They're out of town, seeing some old person band."

Maggie chuckles at this. "So, why are you all dolled up?"

"I invited this friend of mine over, but his parents dragged him to some family get-together."

"Oh, that sucks." Maggie takes a sip of her wine. "Hey, how about instead of being there all alone, you come hang out with me?"

"Um, Idunno..."

Maggie holds the glass up. "I'll let you drink." She then does the shush gesture with her finger.

Later, the two sit on Maggie's couch, both with a glass of wine, sounding a little soused. "Yeah, when I was your age, I tried to get some of my friends to come over when my parents went out, but their parents knew mine, so it was always no fucking way."

There's a momentary silence, then Kiernan speaks, "Hey, Ms. Gyllenhaal, if I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell my parents?"

Maggie smiles. "I promise. What is it, sweetie?"

"I...was hoping to lose my virginity tonight."

"Yeah...Kind of had an inkling." There's another silence, then, "So, I guess you're kind of upset."

"Yeah, I basically told Bobby to go fuck himself before hanging up." Maggie laughs at this.

"Well...You wanna know what I sometimes like to do, when something's bothering me?"

Moments later, the two stand in Maggie's kitchen. "You want me to what?" Kiernan asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Take your clothes off. Look, I'll take mine off." Maggie starts unbuttoning her shirt.

"Okay...This feels weird..." Kiernan grabs the bottom of her shirt, and starts to pull it off.

More moments later, Kiernan is lying on the kitchen table, naked. "Okay...Now what?"

"Well..." Maggie, also naked, picks up a bottle of olive oil, and unscrews the top. "Now I get started..."

Maggie tips up the bottle, and starts pouring it all over Kiernan's chest, stomach and thighs. "Okay, this is definitely weird!" Maggie then puts down the bottle, and rubs the oil into Kiernan's thighs and stomach, until they're shiny. She then starts rubbing it into Kiernan's small breasts, causing her to moan a little. "Uhm..."

"Yeah...that feels good, doesn't it?" Kiernan nods, breathing deeply. In a shot of her chest, we see Kiernan's nipples are hard and pointy. Maggie then picks up the bottle again, and pours it onto Kiernan's pussy. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Ssh...Just relax..." In our first close-up, the oil flows down Kiernan's pussy, then Maggie starts to massage it in.

"Huh!" Kiernan gasps, face contorting slightly. "Ms. Gyllenhaal..." she whimpers.

"Please, call me Maggie..." Maggie smiles as she says this, then she leans down, and gives Kiernan a deep, sultry tongue kiss.

"Mm! Hm..." Kiernan moans into Maggie's mouth, as, back in the close-up, Maggie fingers her now oily pussy. Maggie then breaks the kiss, and, in another close-up, starts to lick and suck the oil off of Kiernan's nipples. "Oh, God, Maggie..." Kiernan whispers shrilly, "Oh...Oh, God..." After a bit longer, Kiernan asks, "Maggie? Can you, um...Can you eat my pussy?"

Maggie again grins at her. "Of course I can."

We now see Kiernan lying at the end of the table, legs in the air, Maggie squatting in front of her. In another close-up, Maggie has her tongue buried in Kiernan's twat, lapping up the oil, as it mixes with her pussy-juices. "Oh, God!" Kiernan squeaks, pinching and pulling her nipples. Back in the close-up, Maggie has her first two fingers in Kiernan's snatch, which she then pulls out, and sucks, before continuing to eat her out. "Huh! Oh! Oh, Maggie, I'm gonna...I'm gon...Oh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Now, we see Maggie lying on the table, while Kiernan sits on a stool next to her, pouring the oil over her body. After rubbing it into Maggie's thighs and stomach, she starts to massage it into her large breasts. "Uhm...Yeah..." Maggie moans, as Kiernan squeezes and fondles her tits. After a bit, Kiernan leans down, and, in another close-up, licks and sucks on Maggie's hard, brown nipples. "Hm...Get on top of me, baby..." Kiernan starts to get on top, face to face with Maggie. "No, other way..."

Kiernan is now in a 69 position with Maggie, and, in another close-up, we see her tongue explore Maggie's hairy, juicy cunt. "Ohhh...God, you're a natural at that, baby..." Between moans, Maggie brings her head up, and sticks her tongue in Kiernan's pussy, while squeezing and fondling her almost-legal butt-cheeks. Back in the close-up, Kiernan starts to finger Maggie's pussy, as she licks around her clit. "Oh, God!" Maggie whimpers, breath hard, face screwing up, "Oh, baby, you're doing it! You're gonna make me...HUNH!" Maggie groans loudly, as she climaxes.

Now, Kiernan's again on the table, with Maggie kneeling in front of her, pouring more of the oil on her pussy, covering it in the stuff, then leaning back, and pouring it all over her own. Maggie then leans over her, pushing her legs back, as, in another close-up, she pushes her cunt against Kiernan's, then starts to rub up and down. "Huh! Hohm...Oh, God, that feels good..."

"I know, baby. Just wait..." Maggie thrusts her pussy into Kiernan's, faster, and faster still, as both their faces screw up, and Kiernan starts to whine and moan, while Maggie grunts on every thrust. "Baby...I want you to tell me when you cum, okay?"

Maggie rubs against Kiernan's twat, faster and harder, both getting louder in their sex noises, until Kiernan cries out, "I'm cumming! Maggie, I'm cumming!"

"I know, baby!" Maggie groans throatily, "So am I!"

Later, the two lie together, Maggie draped over Kiernan. "So, when do your parents get home tomorrow?"

"Some time in the afternoon."

Maggie smiles. "Good. How do you feel about sleeping here tonight? I'll make you breakfast..." Maggie says this last sentence in a hushed, sing-song manner.

"I would love to," Kiernan says, smiling at her.

"Great!" Maggie then starts to get up. "Right now, though, both of us really need a shower..." Kiernan chuckles at this, as the scene fades out.


	46. Vanessa Ferlito, Jacqueline Emerson

We fade in on a police station, where Vanessa sits behind her desk, and Jacqueline sits opposite her, looking distraught.

"You're sure it was Roth's son?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it. I've seen him standing behind his dad on TV."

"And you think he got a good look at you?"

"Definitely. Like I said, he looked right at me when his friend had a knife to my throat." Jackie rubs her throat as she says this.

"Fuck..." Vanessa says under her breath, looking deep in thought, before turning to Jackie. "Okay, here's the thing. Daryl Roth knows what you look like, which means his father will have his thugs out looking for you. And the first place they'll think to look is your apartment, so that's out."

"So, then what?"

"You're gonna have to come home with me."

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"Police protection. What, you've never seen a cop movie before?"

Later, the two are in Vanessa's cruiser. "So, just between you and me, how did you get away?"

"The one holding me got a hard-on, and that told me where his balls were, so..."

Vanessa laughs at this. "Nice!" Her smile then disappears, as she glances at Jackie. "Um, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I suppose that's how you cope."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Even later, Jackie's coming out of the shower, when she hears Vanessa from outside. "Hey, I put out a long t-shirt for you to wear."

"Old boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. Boyfriend..."

Now, we see Jackie getting into bed next to Vanessa. "You know, I could take the couch, so you can have the whole bed."

"No, that's okay. I think I feel safer with you right here."

"Whatever works for you."

There's a pause, as Jackie stares at the ceiling, then she says, "You know what I keep thinking of? What if I hadn't run? What if I'd tried to save that girl?"

"Nah, you can't think like that. I can't tell you how many double homicides I've been called to where one of the victims tried to save the other."

Jackie then turns her head to Vanessa. "How do you deal with it? I mean, all that darkness day in and day out."

Vanessa smiles. "Well, you learn to look for those little bits of light, and..." She starts caressing Jackie's arm as she speaks, "To seize every moment of potential happiness..." The two stare silently into each other's eyes for a moment, then Vanessa starts to lean in, parting her lips, and Jackie parts hers in anticipation, until, in our first close-up, the two meet.

"Oh, God..." Jackie whispers breathily between kisses, "What am I doing?"

Continuing to kiss her, Vanessa climbs on top of Jackie, and then straddles her, and whips off her wife-beater. Following her lead, Jackie pulls up her shirt, and, with Vanessa's help, pulls it off, her big, white tits bouncing around as they're let out. "Wow..." Vanessa says, smiling, then leans down, and, in another close-up, licks and sucks Jackie's hard, pink nipples, while she squeezes and fondles her boobs.

"Uhm..." Jackie sighs, closing her eyes and biting her lip, as Vanessa takes one nipple between her full lips and tugs on it.

"Hmm..." Vanessa says, kissing down Jackie's soft belly, "You look a lot shapelier with no clothes on..." As she gets close to Jackie's panties, she asks, "So, does the carpet match, I wonder?" She then pulls them aside, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue inside Jackie's pink, orange-rimmed pussy.

"Huh!" Jackie gasps, mouth gaping, as Vanessa starts to eat her out. "Huh..." As she gets more acclimated, Jackie starts feeling up her tits, rubbing and kneading them as, back in the close-up, we see Vanessa holding open her drooling cunt, licking the darker pink inside. "Ooh! Huh..." Jackie moans and starts to writhe, brow furrowing, as she gets closer to climax. Again in the close-up, Vanessa has her fingers in Jackie's twat, working them in and out. "Oh, God...Ooh, I'm gonna..." Jackie then tilts her head all the way back, mouth gaping, and lets out a shrill, muted cry.

Now, the two are again making out, with Jackie on top. As Jackie kisses around Vanessa's chest, she breathes, "I have to confess something. I've never done this before."

"You mean...with a woman?"

"Yeah."

Vanessa smirks at this. "Well, don't worry, baby. It's easy to pick up."

"Yeah, I know..." As Jackie whispers this, she starts sucking one of Vanessa's hard, brown nipples.

"Uhm..." Vanessa moans, closing her eyes and pursing her lips. Down below, Jackie inches her way down Vanessa's stomach with her lips, as her fingers hook Vanessa's panties. Finally, we see Jackie kiss her way through Vanessa's bush, then, in another close-up, inserts her tongue in her dripping snatch. "Ohhh..." Vanessa bites her lip and tilts her head back, as, back in the close-up, Jackie explores her snatch with her tongue, while she starts to rub around her clit with her thumb. "Huh! Hmm! Mmm..." As Vanessa gets closer to orgasm, she starts to whimper on every exhale, and clutch at herself. "Oh, God, I'm almost there..." Finally, Vanessa arches her back and lets out a throaty groan, as she cums.

Later, the two lay face to face under the covers. "Wow..." Jackie sighs, "That was...new."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Of course, now I have another question on my mind."

"What's that?"

"Will we have time to do it again in the morning?"

Vanessa chuckles. "Well, for the time being, I have to stay with you, so we have all day."

"Hmm..." Jackie smiles, "That makes me happy." The two then share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	47. Gaby Hoffman, Lena Dunham

We fade in on Lena lying in bed, in the middle of the night. In her sleep, she reaches next to her with one hand, only to find nothing there. Awaking, she notices light coming through the door several feet from the bed, and the sound of the shower.

Inside, we see Gaby in the shower, washing her body, including her hairy under-arms. The bathroom door opens, and we hear Lena outside. "A shower? Now?"

"I couldn't sleep. Figured this would help."

"Well, why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so cute, I didn't wanna wake you."

"You know, it's been a while since we took a shower together."

"Yeah, I guess it has," Gaby says, smirking, as she knows where this is leading. Seconds later, the shower door opens, and Lena, now naked, steps in, and immediately the two lock lips, as they start to caress each other's backs and shoulders with their hands. "Oh, God..." Gaby whispers, as Lena kisses her neck, "I love you..."

Later, the two make out on the bed, still dripping wet from the shower. Lena starts kissing down Gaby's chest, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks on one of her pink nipples, making it hard. She continues, kissing down Gaby's stomach, pausing to lick around her navel in a circle. Lena then kisses down one side of Gaby's hip, around her bush, then, in another close-up, sticks her tongue in the middle of Gaby's hairy, sopping wet cunt. "Uhm..." Gaby moans, licking her lips and rubbing her thighs. Back in the close-up, Lena has her middle-finger in Gaby's hole, as she licks up and down her dripping, red pussy. "God, you make me so wet, baby..."

Suddenly, Gaby turns on her side, lifting one leg in the air. "Oh. Okay," Lena giggles, then leans in again, and, in another close-up, starts licking Gaby's moist, pink asshole.

"Yes..." Gaby sighs, tilting her head up, as, back in the close-up, Lena gives her butt-hole a thorough tongue-bath, while she continues fingering her pussy. "You just love that asshole, don't you baby?" Gaby moans, starting to dig her nails into her thigh. Again in the close-up, Lena fingers Gaby faster, as she penetrates her ass with the tip of her tongue. "Oh, fuck!" Gaby whimpers, voice going up in pitch. "Oh, God, I'm almost there..." Suddenly, face contorting, she gasps vocally, craning her neck back.

Now, Lena sits up against the headboard, as, in another close-up, Gaby sucks one of her puffy nipples, while, down below, she has her first two fingers in her hairy, drooling snatch. "God, I'm so wet..."

"Hmm...I know..." Gaby whispers, smirking up at her, before starting to kiss down Lena's soft, pudgy belly. We then see, in another close-up, as Gaby slides her tongue between Lena's pussy-lips, and licks up and down.

"Ohhh...Yesss..." Lena's brow furrows, as she watches Gaby eat her. Back in the close-up, Gaby holds Lena's pussy open, and licks around her clit, causing Lena to breathe hard, whining on every exhale. "Ooh...Fuck..."

Gaby then gets up on her knees, and pulls Lena toward her, then pushes her legs up, causing her to laugh. She leans in again, and, in yet another close-up, licks Lena's butt-hole, before inserting her middle finger. "Ooh!" Lena groans, as Gaby starts to finger-bang her butt, while continuing to eat out her pussy. As Gaby's tongue and finger both move faster, Lena's face screws up, and she gasps, "Oh, fuck...I'm gonna..."

Suddenly, Lena's pussy sprays all over Gaby's face. "Gee," Gaby laughs, wiping her face off, "thanks a lot!"

"Fuck..." Lena whispers, still recovering from the orgasm. Smiling, Gaby again gets up on her knees, then leans over, and the two kiss, as the scene fades out.


	48. Charlize Theron, Brie Larson

We fade in on Brie in a training room, hitting a dummy repeatedly. Eventually, she stops, wipes the sweat off her brow, then picks up a bottle of water, and drinks from it.

"Keeping in practice I see," we hear from off screen, and Brie looks in the direction of the voice.

"Holy shit," Brie grins, "look who it is. How long has it been, Charlie?"

We then see Charlize standing in the doorway. "Four years, I believe."

"So, what are you doing here, now?"

"Well, I missed being your CO so much, I asked to have you back." Both chuckle at this. "Actually, that's half-true. They asked me back to work with you for this mission. I guess they decided we work so well together..."

"Yeah, if only they knew how well. So, have you been briefed?"

"We're hunting the US' first official terrorist cell, calling themselves The New Revolution. Took ****** for bombing a restaurant last week, because they were letting trans people use their bathrooms."

"Can't believe it finally got to this point."

"Intel tells us their leader is a former green beret, with twenty years of combat experience."

"Meh. I eat green berets for breakfast."

"Heh. Schwarzenegger." Charlize walks into the room. "After you with the dummy. Looks like I have some catching up to do."

Later, we see Brie holding up a pair of punch pads, as Charlize alternates hitting them repeatedly.

When Charlize stops, Brie lowers them. "Jeez, Charlie, you still hit like a truck."

"You found that out the hard way," Charlize grins, catching her breath.

"Yeah, my mouth used to get me in a lot of trouble, didn't it?"

Charlize pulls her shirt away from her body and waves it back and forth a little. "I think it goes without saying that we both need a shower badly."

"Yeah, I knew that was coming."

"I know..." Charlize says, lowering her voice, and arching one eyebrow, "I could smell it on you the moment you knew I was standing there."

"What can I say?" Brie also speaks lower, "You just have one of those voices." Silently, the two lean toward each other, and lock lips.

We then see them in the shower, embracing under the water, continuing to kiss, tongues briefly visible as they move around. Charlize then cups her hand under Brie's large breasts, and holds them up to her face. In our first close-up, Charlize flicks her tongue on one of Brie's hard, pencil-eraser nipples, then wraps her lips around it, and sucks. "Uhm..." Brie moans, holding her tits up by the base, and squeezing them. Back in the close-up, Charlize grips the nipple between her teeth, and tugs on it, then lets go.

Now, Brie is leaning against the wall, as Charlize kneels in front of her. In another close-up, Charlize has her tongue jammed up Brie's pussy, while she rubs her clit with her thumb. "Oooh..." Brie moans, head tilted back, slowly and roughly squeezing her big tits. Back in the close-up, Charlize kisses Brie's thigh, then licks her clit, while she fingers her drooling cunt. "Oh, fuck, Charlie..." Brie gasps.

Suddenly, Charlize leans back. "Turn around, and place your hands on the wall."

"Oh, shit..." Brie chuckles, doing so. Charlize squeezes Brie's cheeks, then pulls them apart, and, in another close-up, starts licking her light pink asshole. "Fuck..." Brie cranes her neck up, as, back in the close-up, Charlize continues finger-fucking Brie's pussy, while she eats her ass out. As she gets closer to orgasm, Brie starts grunting, and thrusting her hips. Finally, she bows her head, and lets out a deep, throaty groan, that resonates throughout the shower room.

We now see Charlize on her back, propped up on her elbows, watching as, in another close-up, Brie, holding one tit in her hand, rubs her hard nipple on Charlize's clit. "Oh, God..." Charlize moans, lowering her head and shoulders onto the slightly flooded floor. "I forgot you did that..." Brie then licks Charlize's pussy juice off her nipple, and then, back in the close-up, works her tongue deep inside Charlize's cunt. "Ooh!" Charlize groans, cupping her breasts, and pinching her nipples.

Now, Charlize is sprawled on her hands and knees, as, in another close-up, Brie now rubs her nipple on Charlize's asshole. "Ohhh, God..." Charlize moans, and cups her tongue. Back in the close-up, Brie now roughly licks Charlize's butt-hole, and, below that, Charlize starts rubbing and fingering her pussy. "Oh, God..." As she approaches orgasm, Charlize breathes faster and louder, moaning on every exhale. Suddenly, clenching her teeth and groaning, Charlize cums.

Later, the two are dried off, save for their slightly damp hair, and dressed. "So," Brie says, "we deploy at 0200 hours."

Charlize smirks. "Been a few years since I played 'Ninja Assassin'." Both laugh at this, as the scene fades out.


	49. Amber Tamblyn, Rooney Mara

We fade in on the front room of a house, where, seconds later, the door opens, and Amber and Rooney come in, wearing hoodies, faded jeans, and Doc Martens, both carrying numerous bags that appear to be from 7/11. On reaching the couch in the middle of the room, the two drop the bags by their feet, and sit down.

"Fuck!" Amber gasps, whipping her hoodie off, "I thought it was supposed to be colder." Rooney takes hers off less dramatically. "Where's Karen?"

"I think you're sitting on her."

"I wish..." Amber reaches behind her, under the cushion, and pulls out a red bong. "Yup, you were right. Got the weed?"

"Yeah, right here..." Rooney opens a drawer next to her, pulls out a baggie of pot, and tosses it to Amber, who starts loading the bowl. "So, what are we playing tonight?"

"Um...Idunno. Got anything on virtual console? I'm in kind of an old school mood."

As she says this, Rooney turns on the TV, then picks up a controller. "Uh...Megaman II?"

"Fuck, haven't played that in years." Amber lights the bong, and takes a hit, then passes it to Rooney, who passes her the controller, then takes a puff herself, as Amber starts playing.

Some hours later, the two, now down to their underwear, sit among the remains of all kinds of junk food, from Twinkies, to ice cream, to hot dogs, as well as numerous energy drinks. Amber is chewing on a Slim Jim, as Rooney plays. "Holy shit..." Rooney says with a raspy groan, "Finally, the boss..." As she fights him, Amber, cheeky grin on her face, slowly reaches over, then quickly shoves her hand in Rooney's panties. "Ah! Fucking bitch!" Rooney continues to play, in spite of Amber finger-banging her. "Ha! Check that shit out!"

"Oh, I knew you'd beat him..." Amber leans over, and the two kiss for several seconds.

Once they stop, Rooney looks over Amber's shoulder, and sees it's light out. "Oh, fuck!" Amber turns her head, and they both start laughing.

Amber then turns back. "Maybe we should put this up, and go to bed."

"You don't think you could go a little longer?"

"Babe, I am exhausted..." Amber then gives Rooney a devilish smirk. "And you know how I get when I'm tired."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so..." They kiss again, then Rooney sniffs. "We should probably shower first."

We then see the two of them in the shower, lips locked, caressing each other's backs and shoulders. Rooney then brings her hands under Amber's large breasts, lifts them to her mouth, and, in our first close-up, sucks on one of her nipples, then the other.

Later, both still damp from the shower, Rooney lies on her back, and Amber on her stomach, between her legs. In another close-up, Amber licks the outside of Rooney's hairy pussy, occasionally pausing to spit out a hair, before sliding her tongue inside Rooney's juicy slit. "Huh..." Rooney moans, face twitching, brow furrowed, as she looks down at Amber eating her out. Back in the close-up, Amber holds Rooney's pussy open, and licks all around the pink inside, lapping up the juices that are just drooling out of her. "Ooh..." Rooney's shoulders start to lurch off the bed, as, again in the close-up, Amber has her first two fingers in Rooney's cunt, and is quickly sliding them in and out. "Oh, fuck!" Rooney starts to buck her hips, then clenches her teeth. "Hn! Hn! HN!!!" Rooney groans loudly through her teeth, as she climaxes.

We now see Amber on her back, propped up on her elbows, watching with a smirk as, in another close-up, Rooney has her fingers deep in Amber's cunt, while she licks the middle of her bush. "Mmm..." Amber lays back, and starts kneading her big tits, as, back in the close-up, Rooney pulls her fingers out, and spreads Amber's juices all over her pussy, then goes back in for more, until Amber's twat is shiny, at which point Rooney sticks her tongue in the middle. "Oh, fuck..." Amber bites her lip, and cranes her neck back, digging her nails into her tits. Again in the close-up, Rooney tongue-fucks Amber, while massaging either side of her pussy with her thumbs. "Huh...Oh..." Amber starts to jerk her hips, and her moans turn to whines, as she gets closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Amber clutches her stomach, and lets out a deep, throaty groan, as she cums.

Some minutes later, we see the two draped over each other, asleep, as the scene fades out.


	50. Sanaa Lathan, Lily Collins

We fade in on Lily in the shower, soaping up her body, and scrubbing it, then rinsing off. She then turns the shower off, and gets out.

Walking into her main room, with a towel wrapped around her, hair still wet, Lily is surprised to hear someone else's voice. "You planning on hanging that up?" We then see Sanaa sitting on Lily's couch. Lily responds by huffing.

"Didn't you get the hint last time I kicked you out of here?"

"Oh, admit it, you missed me."

"Yeah, I totally miss being dragged into your shit."

"Well..." Sanaa stands up, "You're being dragged in again. Figueroa is out. They released him this morning."

"Fantastic." As Lily talks, Sanaa steps towards her. "You know, at this point, maybe I'll just let him kill me when he shows up."

"You may remember he said he'd do more than kill you." At this point, the two stand face to face.

"Then, I'll let him do that, too. Only regret I'll have is not being able to see the look on your face as they're taking my smiling corpse away." At this, Sanaa slaps Lily, who gasps almost sexually. After staring at each other for a couple of seconds, Lily rubbing her cheek, the two start making out passionately. As they kiss, Sanaa untucks Lily's towel, and pulls it off her. "You're right..." Lily then gasps, kissing Sanaa's neck, and the underside of her chin, "I did miss you..."

Now, the two kneel on Lily's bed, Sanaa down to a white bra and panties, the former of which Lily gropes her large breasts through, while kissing the tops of them. Sanaa reaches behind her back, and unhooks her bra, and Lily pulls it off her, then, in our first close-up, begins to lick and suck her hard, black nipples. "Hmm..." Sanaa sighs, tilting her head back.

We now see Lily on her back, with her legs spread, as Sanaa, now naked, lies on her stomach between them. In another close-up, Sanaa licks the outside of Lily's pussy, while she caresses her thighs. "Ooh..." Lily moans, head lolled back, breathing hard. Back in the close-up, Sanaa's pink tongue works its way into Lily's moist, lighter pink twat. "Oh...Ooh..." Starting to tremble, Lily now pinches and pulls on her nipples. Again in the close-up, Sanaa holds Lily's pussy open, and licks around her clit, while she two-fingers her. "Oh, God..." Lily gasps, "Baby, don't stop...I'm almost there..." She then breathes in vocally, digging her nails into her small breasts, then lets it out in a low, throaty groan.

Now, we see Sanaa sat up against the headboard, and Lily leaning over her thigh, working her middle finger in and out of Sanaa's twat. "Oh, God..." Sanaa moans, tilting her head back. Lily then leans down further, and in another close-up, sticks her tongue in, between her lips, while she fingers her deeper, showing a little pink. "Yeah...Lick my clit..." Sanaa whispers, then bites her lip. Back in the close-up, Lily now has two fingers in, and is holding Sanaa's cunt open, and licking her pink clit directly. As she gets closer to orgasm, Sanaa starts kneading her big, black tits, and lets out a series of shrill whines, her face contorting. "Oh, fuck...right there..." Finally, Sanaa lets out a deep grunt, as she cums.

Later, the two lay next to each other, Sanaa on her side, Lily on her stomach. "So, I guess you're going to be hanging around here for a couple of days."

"Oh, you sound so chagrined!" Sanaa laughs, and Lily follows her.

"Well, at least do one thing for me. If and when Figueroa shows up, put a bullet in his head."

"Oh, believe me, he threatens you, I'll be shooting him in more places than just his head." Lily looks at her, smiling, then Sanaa leans over, and the two kiss, as the scene fades out.


	51. Melanie Laurent, Elizabeth Debicki

We fade in on Melanie sitting in the back of a cab. "Sydney. Not my favorite place to visit, but when my employers tell me to go somewhere, I go. Usually, I just stay in my hotel room until it's time to take care of whatever business, then go back until I can leave. Because Australia is a miserable place, especially this time of year. It's certainly not the kind of place I ever expected to fall in love."

Later, we see her carrying her bags into a hotel lobby, then standing in line for the front desk, looking around disinterestedly, a pair of sunglasses adding to the effect. "Next in line?" we hear the desk clerk say.

"Laurent, Melanie."

"And, how long will you be here?"

"Two day..." Melanie looks up, then rips her shades off, eyes wide and mouth gaping, as she sees Elizabeth for the first time.

"Ma'am?"

"Um...sorry, I just...Two days...I'll be checking out Sunday morning."

"Okay, let me just look you up..."

As Elizabeth tools with the computer, Melanie again narrates. "I...had never seen...anything like her. Elizabeth, that's what her nametag said, but I wanted to know more about her."

"Ah, yes, here we are, you're in room 1421. How many key cards will you be needing?"

Melanie composes herself, then smiles flirtily. "Better give me two."

Later, we see Melanie coming out of the bathroom, naked, drying her wet hair with a towel. Tossing the towel over a chair, Melanie sits on the end of the bed, and lies back. "The whole night, Elizabeth was on my mind. Not only was she beautiful, but I've always had a mighty lust for tall women. Usually that means 5'8", 5'9". Occasionally I meet one as tall as 5'11". But her...I've never seen a woman tower over me so. Standing so close to her, even with the desk between us, I...I actually felt weak." As her voice-over goes on, Melanie feels up her breasts, then starts rubbing her nipples, until, eventually, one hand moves down between her legs, and she moans, brow furrowing, as she starts to masturbate. "Mon dieux...I wanted to make love to her."

In our first close-up, we see Melanie rub up and down her pussy with her first two fingers, occasionally inserting them. "Oui...Oui...Oui..." As she continues, Melanie closes her eyes, and tilts her head back, and, back in the close-up, we can hear how wet she is, as she rubs and fingers herself, until, with a halted gasp, she cums.

The next day, Melanie is again entering the hotel. "After my business ended, I only had one thing on my mind: Elizabeth. The whole way back to the hotel, I was thinking of how to get her to my room. I was getting out of the car out front when it finally hit me."

Melanie walks up to the desk, where Elizabeth stands. "Ah, Ms. Laurent, is there something I can help you with?"

"Um, yes. When do you get off?"

"Uh, eight o'clock, ma'am. Might I ask why?"

"I would like you to join me for dinner."

"Oh..." Elizabeth chuckles nervously. "I, uh, crikey...Where were you, um..."

"My room."

Elizabeth starts to snicker. "Um, I'll think about it."

"J'attend..." Melanie whispers, then turns and heads for the elevators.

Later again, we see Melanie lying on her bed, then we hear a knocking, and Melanie goes to answer it. Opening the door, and seeing Elizabeth there, she smiles. "Entrez, Elizabeth..."

Later still, the two sit on the divan, with a bottle of wine on the floor between them. "Well, my mother is from here, but my father is from your country."

"Somehow, I could tell. There was something about you."

There's a pause, then, "You know...I was quite taken aback when you asked me to have dinner with you. I, uh, don't often have someone approach me like that. People tend to be intimidated by me, because, well..."

"Well, I'll admit, I was. Not just, you know, the height, but, well...your beauty."

"Well..." Elizabeth again laughs nervously, looking down at the floor. "I, uh...I feel funny..."

"You, too?" Elizabeth looks at Melanie, who, hesitantly, leans toward her, craning her neck up, and getting up on one knee. In another close-up, their lips meet, their kiss quickly becoming open-mouthed, as Melanie starts to caress Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Melanie..." Elizabeth gasps, as Melanie starts kissing her neck, "I've never done this before...With a woman, I mean..."

"Do you want to?" Melanie asks, facing her.

"I...Yes..."

Melanie smiles, then stands up, and takes her clothes off, until she stands before Elizabeth completely naked. She then gets on the bed, and then Elizabeth stands up, and herself strips naked, before getting on with her.

Immediately, the two continue making out, then Melanie starts kissing down Elizabeth's chest. In another close-up, Melanie squeezes Elizabeth's breasts, and sucks her pink nipples. "Hmm..." Melanie then starts kissing down Elizabeth's stomach, inching her way down with her lips. "God...I feel so hot..." Finally, Melanie arrives between Elizabeth's legs, and, in yet another close-up, begins to lick the outside of her pussy, then slides her tongue inside her juicy quim. "Hoh..." Elizabeth gasps audibly, then tilts her head back, brow furrowing. "Oh, my God..." she then whimpers breathing hard, as, back in the close-up, Melanie holds her pussy open, and licks all around the moist, pink inside. "Yes...Yes...Ooh, yes..." As she gets close to orgasm, Elizabeth starts to tremble, biting her lip, and whining through her teeth. Finally, with a throaty groan, and her whole body jerking, Elizabeth cums.

As Elizabeth catches her breath, Melanie kisses around her stomach, then looks up at her, smiling.

Now, we see Melanie on her back, legs spread, propped up on her elbows, looking down as, in another close-up, Elizabeth kisses her inner thighs, then slides her tongue inside Melanie's already drooling cunt. "Ooh...Oui..." Melanie lies back, head tilted back, and starts rubbing her thighs. "You say you haven't done this before?" After saying this, Melanie bites her lip. Back in the close-up, Elizabeth inserts her first two fingers in Melanie's twat, as she licks around her clit. "Hm!" Melanie groans, and starts grinding her hips, now chewing her lower lip. As she gets closer, Melanie starts to grind her hips, until, finally, letting out a high-pitched whine, she climaxes.

Later, the two lie together, asleep, Melanie's arms around Elizabeth. "I never thought I'd say this, but, when the morning came, I didn't want to leave. Well, I guess now I have a reason for wanting to come back here." We hear Melanie sigh contentedly, as the scene fades out


	52. Alicia Witt, Lauren Lapkus

We fade in on a car pulling into a driveway at night. After it stops, we cut inside, where Alicia and Lauren are open-mouthed kissing, hands rubbing all over each other, occasionally breaking the kiss to breathe. "I love you..." Lauren whispers into Alicia's mouth, before shooting her tongue out, and continuing the kiss.

Alicia pulls out, and kisses Lauren's chin, on the way to her neck. "I love you, too..." she whispers, once next to Lauren's ear.

"You think your daughter will like me?"

Alicia pulls away, and faces Lauren, holding her hands. "Oh, she's gonna love you, baby."

"Does she know, I'm, uh..."

"A woman? Yes, I told her, and she's cool with it."

"I was gonna say Jewish." Alicia laughs at loud at this, and Lauren laughs with her.

Moments later, Alicia's unlocking the door to her house, while Lauren kisses her neck from behind, caressing her hips. Once inside, Alicia puts her finger to her lips, and whispers, "Ssh...Don't wake Molly..."

"Okay, I won't..." Lauren whispers back, smirking.

The two enter Alicia's room, again making out, as Alicia backs Lauren into her bed, then pushes her down onto it, causing her to giggle. Alicia then crawls on top of Lauren, leaning down when they're face to face, and continuing to kiss her, while unbuttoning Lauren's blouse. Once it's open, Lauren reaches under her back, and unhooks her bra, then Alicia moves down, and, in our first close-up, pulls the bra down, and then licks and sucks one of Lauren's already hard nipples. "Uhm..." Lauren moans, closing her eyes, and pursing her lips. Back in the close-up, Alicia now sucks the other nipple, even gently biting it. Lauren, meanwhile, starts unbuttoning Alicia's shirt, then, once it's open, feels her up through her bra. Alicia then sits up, and undoes it in the front, then tilts her head back and moans as Lauren squeezes and fondles her pale tits.

As Lauren gropes her tits, Alicia leans back, and reaches behind her, under Lauren's skirt. "Hm...My baby's wet..."

"You know that's your doing..." Alicia grins at this, and, in another close-up, she pulls Lauren's panties aside, and starts to finger her drooling pussy. "Ohh..." Lauren moans, jumping slightly, and craning her neck back. Back in the close-up, Alicia has two fingers in, and is rubbing Lauren's clit with her thumb. "Huh!" Lauren gasps vocally, jerking her hips. Smirking, Alicia pulls her fingers out, and sucks them.

Now, we see Alicia's face is between Lauren's thighs. "Huh! Oh, God..." Lauren, now naked except for her panties, gasps and moans throatily, as, in another close-up, Alicia has her tongue deep inside her oozing slit, as she continues to rub her clit with her thumb. "Oh...fuck..." Lauren bites her lip, and shakes slightly, while pinching and pulling on her nipples. Back in the close-up, Alicia holds Lauren's pussy open, and laps up her copious juices, and we hear Lauren shiver with every tongue-stroke. "Oh, God..." Lauren whimpers, "Don't stop...I'm almost..." Just then, Lauren's brow furrows, and she moans, "I'm cumming..."

We now see Alicia on her back, moaning and writhing, as we see Lauren squeeze her tits, and, in another close-up, suck her light pink nipples. Lauren then moves one hand down, between Alicia's thighs, and, in another close-up, inserts her fingers in Alicia's ginger-rimmed cunt. "Shh...Yes..." Alicia starts grinding against Lauren's hand, groaning throatily all the time. "Oh, God...Suck my clit..."

Next, we see Lauren has her head between Alicia's thighs, as, in another close-up, she has her lips around the top of her pussy, while she fingers the hole. "Oh, God, so good..." Alicia bites her lip, as she kneads her tits, and tweaks her nipples. Back in the close-up, Lauren flicks her tongue back and forth over Alicia's clit, while she two-fingers her practically gushing pussy. "Oh, fuck..." Alicia groans, squinting, "Right there...That spot there..." Alicia's hips start to jerk, as, again in the close-up, we see Lauren's fingers wriggling inside her cunt, as she again sucks her clit. Finally, Alicia's face contorts, as she clenches her teeth, and then lets out a shrill whine, craning her neck back.

Later, we see the two asleep, Lauren resting her head on Alicia's chest, Alicia's fingers in her hair, as the scene fades out.


	53. Billie Piper, Margot Robbie

We fade in on Billie coming into her apartment building. As she's checking her mailbox, Margot comes in behind her, in jean cut-offs, and sandals, and checks her mail.

"Hey, Marg. Got anything interesting today?"

"No. You?"

"Just the usual junk." As she's looking down at her mail, her eyes are caught by Margot's feet.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I wouldn't even bother checking it, but I still need to check for bills." As she says this, she notices where Billie's looking. "Um, Billie?"

"Hm?" Billie looks up at her. "Oh, uh, are those sandals new?"

"Oh, yeah!" Margot holds her foot up, grinning. "Got 'em yesterday. Summer's coming, so..."

Billie stares at it, until Margot lowers her foot, then looks back up, smiling. "Hey, Marg, I've been meaning to ask you this for ages...Wanna come over to my place for tea sometime? Just, you know, we've lived next to each other for so long..."

"Oh, I'd love to have tea with you. How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good. Oh, and wear those."

"Um, okay."

Later, we see the two sitting on Billie's couch, talking. "I have to admit, I'm still getting used to your British winters. Coldest Australia ever gets is about ten degrees."

"Well, you definitely take full advantage when it gets warmer. Uh, you think I could take a closer look at those?" Billie points at Margot's sandals.

"Uh, yeah."

Billie kneels down in front of Margot, and examines her shoes. "These are beautiful. Where'd you get them?"

"This vintage place on Hanbury."

"Oh, I know that place." As Billie continues looking at them, one hand starts caressing Margot's calf. She then starts unbuckling the sandal.

"Um, Billie? What are you..." She trails off, as she sees Billie remove the shoe, and start fondling her foot. "Okay..." she says under her breath, "This just got weird..." Just then, Billie starts kissing Margot's toes. As she does this, Margot starts breathing hard, and even rubbing her thighs. In our first close-up, Billie starts sucking Margot's big toe, then sliding her tongue between the smaller ones. "Okay..." Margot speaks up, "I don't know why, but this is making my pussy wet."

"Really?" Billie says in a seductive tone, smirking. She then reaches up with one hand, and rubs the crotch of Margot's cut-offs. "Oh, my God, you are wet!" We then get a close-up of them, where we see a clearly visible wet spot in the middle. "Oh, God, take those off..." Looking down, and breathing audibly, Margot unzips her jeans, and takes them off. "Jeez, Marg, your panties are soaked!" Billie then leans over, and, in another close-up, pulls Margot's panties, which stick slightly to her, aside. She then leans in further, and begins to lick the outside of Margot's clammy pussy.

"Hoh..." Margot gasps, shifting around in place, as, back in the close-up, Billie works her tongue inside her drooling cunt. "Oh, God..." Margot squeals under her breath, "I can't believe this is happening..." As Billie eats her out, Margot lifts her foot, and starts rubbing the crotch of Billie's jeans.

"Ooh..." Billie tilts her head up, bites her lip, and grinds against Margot's foot.

"Take those off..." Smiling, Billie lays back, kicks her shoes off, then removes her pants and panties, and, in another close-up, Margot starts rubbing her sopping wet pussy up and down with her toes, before sticking the big one out, and inserting it in Billie's hole.

"Oh, God...Marg, I think I love you..." Billie moans, tilting her head back, as Margot toe-fucks her. She then picks her head back up, and then lifts her leg up, and, in yet another close-up, starts rubbing Margot's pussy with the ball of her foot.

"Ooh!" Margot squeals out loud. "Oh, Billie, please don't stop!"

"Huh!" Billie gasps vocally, as Margot starts toe-banging her faster. We then get alternating close-ups, as the two foot-job each other, until both cum with a shrill cry.

As their orgasms subside, Margot pulls her foot out of Billie's pussy, then brings it up to her mouth, and, in one more close-up, proceeds to suck Billie's juices off her toes. "Fuck, you're beautiful..." Billie says, then gets up, and leans in, as Margot lowers her foot, and the two share an open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	54. Naomie Harris, Daisy Ridley

We fade in on a London club in the sixties, where Daisy sits at a table with her friend. "You know," her friend says, "you don't have to wait for some guy to ask you to dance. You can ask one of them."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'm a little old-fashioned, but there's just something about having some handsome stranger stroll up and offer his hand to you."

"Yeah, Daze, you are old-fashioned. Pretty sure you'll be sitting here all night, if that's what you're waiting for."

As Daisy takes a sip of her drink, she notices Naomie standing on the other side of the room, smiling at her. "Um, Fe?"

"What?"

"Am I crazy, or is that colored woman looking at me?"

"Oh, my God, where?" Fe sees Naomie, who points in their direction.

Daisy points to herself, and mouths, "Me?", and Naomie nods, then beckons her with her finger."

"Oh, shit, Daze, I think she wants to dance with you."

"What should I do?"

"Well...Go over and talk to her."

"Fe, I'm not...like that."

"Oh, come on, Daze, it's just one dance."

Hesitantly, Daisy stands up, and walks over to Naomie. "Um, hi, I'm Daisy."

"Hi, Daisy, I'm Naomie."

"My, uh, friend thinks you want to dance with me."

"Your friend is right, love."

"Um..." Daisy starts blinking. "Well..."

Just then, The Who's "Can't Explain" starts playing, and Naomie excitedly grabs Daisy's arm, and drags her onto the dance floor. As they dance, Daisy starts to loosen up, and enjoy herself, a big grin on her face by the time the song ends.

The next song, The Rolling Stones' "Under My Thumb" starts playing, and the two start dancing close. "God..." Daisy says, smiling wide, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"What, dancing with a-"

"A woman!" Daisy then starts laughing, and Naomie joins her.

"So, you never danced with a woman before?"

"Not like this."

"Oh, I see. Gotta say, you don't exactly look uncomfortable."

"No, I'd say I feel very comfortable."

"And what if I do this?" Naomie then leans in, and kisses Daisy on the lips. She then smiles at Daisy, who starts stammering.

"I...uh...I mean, um..." Naomie again leans in and kisses her, this time quickly graduating to open-mouthed.

"Is everyone looking at us?" Daisy gasps after, "I...Did everyone see that?"

"I think a few people saw it, yes."

"Oh, God, what...What am I..." Daisy then shoves her tongue in Naomie's mouth. "I can't believe this is happening..." she then whispers.

"Can your friend get home on her own?"

"Uh, she drove me..."

"Good. Let's get a cab."

Moments later, the two are in the backseat of a taxi, making out, while cradling each other's heads in their hands.

Later still, the two stand in Naomie's apartment, continuing to suck each other's faces. Naomie suddenly stops, then backs up, unzips her dress in the back, and lets it drop to the floor, so she's completely naked except for a pair of panties. Breathing hard, and chewing her lower lip, Daisy looks her up and down.

"Well..." Naomie then says, "Are you gonna let me be the only naked one?"

Once again hesitating slightly, Daisy takes off her dress. Now both naked, the two look at each other silently, then embrace and kiss. As they again make out, Naomie guides Daisy onto the bed, then crawls on top, and once again kisses her, before moving down her chest, and, in our first close-up, licks, then sucks on Daisy's pink, cherry-like nipples, first one, then the other. "Yes..." Daisy whispers, "God, keep going..."

"As you wish..." Naomie whispers back, smirking, then she starts kissing down Daisy's stomach, inching downward with her lips, and pulling her panties down, as she gets near to Daisy's area.

Daisy then gasps, brow furrowing, as, in another close-up, Naomie starts to eat out her already drooling pussy, lapping up her copious moisture. "Oh, my God..." Daisy squeaks, starting to clutch at herself, as, back in the close-up, Naomie licks her cunt with slow strokes. "Don't stop..." Daisy moans, starting to buck her hips, as, again in the close-up, Naomie fingers her, and licks around her clit. "Oh, God..." Daisy whines, breathing choppily, "I feel like..." Suddenly, she bears her teeth, and groans out loud. Daisy then gets up on her elbows, as Naomie crawls toward her. As she gets closer, Daisy places her hand on the back of Naomie's head, and open-mouth kisses her. "I wanna do you now..."

Now, we see Naomie on her back, moaning and smiling, as, in another close-up, Daisy licks her hard, black nipple, then sucks it. "Mmm...I think you might be a natural, love..." Daisy then starts slowly kissing down Naomie's brown stomach, as she gets up on her elbows, and watches her. We then, in another close-up, see Daisy bury her tongue in Naomie's juicy quim. "Ooh...Yesss..." Naomie lies back, and tilts her head up, letting out little whimpers as she breathes. Back in the close-up, we see Naomie's pink cunt dribble all over Daisy's tongue, which she works deeper inside. "Oh, God, love..." Naomie moans, pinching and pulling her nipples, "You make me so hot..." As she gets closer to orgasm, Naomie starts to grind her hips, and breathe audibly. Finally, tossing her head back and biting down on her lower lip, Naomie cums with a loud groan.

We then see the two lying face to face, embracing and tongue-kissing, as the scene fades out.


	55. Gal Gadot, Sofia Boutella

We fade in on an apartment in some city, at night, where we see Gal and Sofia asleep, spooning, with no covers, and barely any clothes. As we get closer, we see both are sweating profusely, hair matted to their foreheads, what clothes they do have on clinging to them. Suddenly, Sofia smiles, seemingly in her sleep, and starts rubbing Gal's thigh.

"Mmm...Chere?"

"Hmm..." Gal moans faintly.

"Chere..." Sofia starts grinding her butt into Gal's area.

"Hm...Baby, what is it?"

"I'm horny, chere..."

"You're horny?"

"I just woke up, and...Uhmmm..." She starts rubbing Gal's thigh more roughly. "I want to make love..."

Gal smiles, and starts kissing Sofia's neck and shoulders. "Is it me, or do you always get horny when it's this hot?"

"I think it's your smell..."

"My smell? Have you taken a whiff of yourself lately?"

"No..." Sofia chuckles, as she lifts her arm, shoving her armpit in Gal's face. "Is it bad?"

"Oh, you bitch..." Gal breathes in Sofia's smell, then starts humping her butt, while one hand moves down, into Sofia's panties.

"Uh..." Sofia grunts breathily, then whispers, "Baise, oui..." After a moment of this, Sofia rolls onto her back, and whips her top off, revealing her sweat-glazed brown flesh, and her achingly hard dark brown nipples. As her and Gal kiss with open mouths, Sofia grabs the bottom of Gal's shirt, and pulls up on it, finally getting it off with her assistance. Gal then leans down, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks one of Sofia's nipples. "Hmm..." Sofia moans, smiling and writhing on the bed, while pinching her other nipple hard.

Gal kisses down Sofia's stomach, while pulling down her panties, which are completely soaked with a combination of sweat and pussy juice. We then see, in another close-up, Gal lean over Sofia's thigh, and bury her tongue in the middle of her pink, spread-open cunt. "Ohh..." Sofia groans, grinding her hips, and now pinching both nipples. Back in the close-up, Gal has her first two fingers inside Sofia's twat, while her tongue caresses her throbbing clit. "Oh..." Sofia's mouth gapes, as she lifts her shoulders off the bed, hands behind her head. "Merde..." As Gal continues to finger-bang her, while now sucking her clit, Sofia clenches her teeth, and grunts and groans, face starting to contort. Finally, making a face like she's going to sneeze, Sofia cries out hoarsely.

"That feel good, baby?" Gal murmurs, kissing Sofia's wet thighs.

"Incroyable..." Gal giggles at this. "Lie back..."

"Oh, okay..." Gal mouths silently, smiling, as she stretches out on her back. Sofia then crawls up, wicked little smile on her face. In another close-up, she kisses Gal's shimmering belly, and licks around the rim of her navel. She then moves down, and grasps the crotch of Gal's saturated panties in her teeth, and tugs them down, pulling on the sides with her fingers. Once they're off, in yet another close-up, Sofia sticks her tongue in the middle of Gal's drooling pussy, and works it in deeper. "Yes..." Gal gasps, rubbing and squeezing her breasts, "Oh, God, right there..." Back in the close-up, Sofia holds Gal's snatch open with her fingers, and licks the dripping wet inside, with long, slow strokes. "Ohh...fuck..." Gal starts shaking, as Sofia's tongue caresses her slowly and roughly. "Baby, I'm gonna cum..."

"Yes..." Sofia whispers between licks, "Cum for me, chere..."

Breathing hard, Gal's whole body grinds and jerks, as she gets closer to orgasm. Suddenly, her body tenses, her face screws up, and she groans throatily, as it hits her.

Sofia then kisses around her stomach again, as Gal catches her breath. "Okay, I think I'm gonna sleep here until morning."

Sofia sits up, and smiles at her. "At the foot of the bed?"

"Yeah. There's a nice breeze here."

"Then I guess I'll join you." Sofia crawls up, and lies on her side next to Gal, then wraps her arms around her, and nuzzles against her breast. Both close their eyes, smiling, as the scene fades out.


	56. Emma Thompson, Michelle Dockery

We fade in on a hotel meeting room, where Emma is giving a lecture on business ethics. She finishes to room-filling applause, during which she notices Michelle sitting in the back. As everyone's leaving, Michelle comes up to her.

"Well, I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Are you joking? I hear my mentor is in town, you think I'm going to stay away?"

"Well, I see you remembered one of the things I told you."

"Leave the office once in a while, yes. Oh, I remembered everything, Emma. 'Take care of your employees,' 'Toss out the criminals,' and..."

"Pay your bloody taxes," Both say in unison, then laugh.

"And that's not all I remember..." Michelle says in a hushed voice, looking around to make sure everyone's gone, then leans in, and, in our first close-up, the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss. They eventually break it, Michelle sucking Emma's top lip as she pulls away. "You, uh, still ushering your young charges into womanhood?"

"Oh, yes..." Emma whispers. "Hard to believe, at my age, I still have young girls wanting to get in the sack with me."

"Well, look at you. You're still as sexy as the day I met you."

"What about you? You bedded any of your protégée's?"

Michelle smiles. "Guilty. Just like you, they all seem to want to show their admiration for me."

"Well, you were an exceptional student. I'm sure you're also an exceptional teacher." There's a pause, then Emma chuckles, and says, "So, I take it you didn't come here just to give me that one snog."

"Let's just say I hope you don't have a full dance ticket for this weekend, because I was hoping you could squeeze me in."

Emma smiles. "I'm always happy to reconnect with an old pupil." As she says this, the next group are coming in, so Emma leans over, and whispers in Michelle's ear. "Room 1247. Five o'clock." Michelle's lips curl in a tiny smile, and she struts away, and out of the room.

Later, we see Michelle approach a door, and knock. Seconds later, the door is answered by Emma, who smiles on seeing her.

It then cuts to the two tongue-kissing in front of the bed, as Michelle starts to unbutton Emma's blouse. Once it's open, Michelle kisses down Emma's neck, then her chest, while she gropes her through her black silk bra. As she does this, Emma reaches under her shirt in back, and unhooks it, then Michelle pulls it down, and starts feeling up Emma's bare breasts.

"Bloody hell..." Michelle whispers, "No wonder the girls still want to bed you. These have barely aged." She then leans down, and, in another close-up, licks, then sucks on Emma's nipples, alternating between them.

"Ooh..." Emma moans, tilting her head back. "That still makes me wet..." At this, Michelle comes up, smiling and arching one eyebrow.

We now see Emma sitting on the bed, while Michelle kneels before her, both naked except for their panties. In another close-up, Michelle moves Emma's black silk panties aside, and sticks her tongue in her already sopping wet cunt. "Uhhh..." Emma groans, tilting her head back, "Fuck...I forgot you were the best at this." She then starts to rub and squeeze her tits, as, back in the close-up, Michelle slowly licks up the middle of Emma's pussy, eventually reaching her clit, which she flicks with her tongue. "Mmf..." Emma moans, brow furrowing, and biting her lip. Again in the close-up, Michelle inserts her first two fingers in Emma's cunt, and thrusts them in and out, as she licks around her clit in a circle. "Oh, God..." Emma gasps, just before she starts bucking her hips and squealing, while squeezing her tits hard.

Michelle then comes up, and shoves her tongue in Emma's mouth. "Fuck..." Emma gasps, licking her juices off Michelle's lips. "I haven't cum like that in ages..."

Now, Michelle's on her back, as Emma gropes and squeezes one tit, sucking on the hard, pink nipple. Emma then kisses down Michelle's stomach, pausing to lick around her navel, until she arrives at her white, cotton panties. In another close-up, Emma pulls them aside, sticking to her a little, before licking the outside of her clammy, light pink pussy. "Hohhh..." Michelle moans, starting to writhe on the bed, and feeling up her squishy titties. Back in the close-up, Emma spreads Michelle's pussy open, and laps up her juices from the darker pink inside. "Mmf..." Michelle bites her lip, as she squirms under Emma's tongue. Again in the close-up, Emma, still holding Michelle's pussy open, two-fingers it, while she licks around her clit. "Oh, God!" Michelle suddenly whimpers, "I'm gonna cum!" Clutching at herself, as her gyrations get more pronounced, finally Michelle arches her back, and lets out a shrill whine through her teeth.

Later, we see the two lying face to face, tongues wriggling together between their mouths, as their hands caress each other's back and shoulders. Pausing for breath, both smile and laugh, as the scene fades out.


	57. Ellen Page, Blake Lively

We fade in on a strip club, where Blake stands by the bar, in a black leather bra, panties, and knee-length boots. "Mike, did Chuck show up today?"

"Still haven't seen him," the bartender says.

"Fuck! Now I'm gonna have to go break his dick off."

Mike laughs at this, then motions next to her. "Hey, looks like you got a customer."

Blake looks to her right, then looks down, and sees Ellen, in a tomboyish t-shirt and shorts. "Eighteen plus here."

"That's fine, I'm thirty."

"Oh, really?"

"Wanna see my driver's license?"

Blake chuckles. "What do you want?"

Ellen whips out a wad of bills. "How much for a lapdance?"

"Huh. Don't usually get chicks coming in here for that."

"At least you acknowledge I'm a chick." Blake laughs. "So, where we doing this?"

"C'mon, honey..." Blake says, heading toward the VIP room, beckoning Ellen to follow her. "Let me show you."

Moments later, we see Ellen standing in front of a jukebox, sipping a beer, as Blake looks her up and down. "Am I even gonna fit on your lap?"

Ignoring her, Ellen continues looking, then, "Holy shit, you got this song?" She hits the button combination, then sits in the folding chair, and, seconds later, "I Wish You Were A Beer" by Cycle Sluts From Hell starts playing. On hearing it, Blake smiles, and starts dancing, banging her head as she approaches Ellen, then straddles her legs, waving her tits in her face, as she grinds against her lap. In the closing moments of the song, she rips off her bra, giving Ellen an up close look at her naked titties.

"Oh, fuck, that was hot!" Ellen says, stuffing some bills in Blake's panties. Blake grins, as she rests her arms on Ellen's shoulders, and her forehead on Ellen's as well. "Hey, I was just thinking, anyone ever give you a lapdance?"

Blake laughs, as she responds, "No, I can't say they ever have."

Ellen pulls out more bills. "Why don't you go pick a song, and I'll get ready." Still laughing, Blake gets up and goes to the jukebox, as, behind her, Ellen strips down to her underwear. After a moment, Blake now sits down, just as Judas Priest's "Living After Midnight" starts, causing Ellen to laugh. As the song plays, we see Ellen is surprisingly good, as she rides on top of Blake's considerably roomier lap, at one point taking her bra off in one fluid motion. As we hear the line, 'I'm getting hotter by the hour,' we see from Blake's face that she is indeed getting turned on.

When the song ends this time, Ellen suddenly shoves her tongue in Blake's mouth, and Blake gladly takes it, even offering her own. "You know..." Blake says with a gasp, when they stop, "My shift is ending in a minute. How about you take me home to your place?"

"My car is tiny."

Blake chuckles at this. "It's okay. I'm flexible."

Some time later, we see the two embracing and kissing on Ellen's bed, in only their panties, Ellen groping and squeezing Blake's large breasts. Between kisses, Ellen asks, breathily, "You ever done this before?"

"Done it with a chick? Hell, I used to do porn."

Ellen grins up at her. "Really? Girl-girl?"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes girl-girl-girl."

"You good?"

Blake suddenly throws Ellen off her, and onto her back. "Okay," she says as she does this, "I'm gonna show you." She then gets on top of Ellen, and, starts licking and sucking one of her nipples, while, down below, she moves her panties aside, and starts to finger-bang Ellen's hairy twat.

"Hoh!" Ellen gasps vocally, brow furrowing. After a bit, Blake moves down, tracing a line down Ellen's pudgy stomach, while pulling down her panties. Once she gets to her area, Blake grabs some of Ellen's pubes between her teeth, and tugs on it. "Oh, Jesus..." Ellen chuckles, watching her, propped up on her elbows. We then see, in our first close-up, Blake spread open Ellen's now drooling pussy, and start lapping up her moisture from the inside. "Ooh...God..." Ellen moans, face twitching, tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Blake has her first two fingers stuffed in Ellen's cunt, as she licks around her clit. "Huh...huh..." Ellen breathes hard, starting to buck her hips. Suddenly, her face contorts, and, craning her neck back, Ellen lets out a deep, throaty groan.

As she recovers, Blake comes up, and tongue-kisses her, giving her a taste of her own juices. "Think you can match that?" she then whispers.

"Well..." Ellen whispers back, "I've never done porn, but I've eaten a lot of pussy in my day." She then, in an amazing display of leverage, throws Blake back under her, both laughing. Ellen then leans down, and sucks Blake's hard nipples, tugging on them a bit with her lips.

She then scoots down, pulling Blake's panties aside, and, in another close-up, shoves her tongue in the middle of Blake's already sopping wet pussy. "Ooh!" Blake whines, then moans breathily, "Huh..." She then starts writhing on the bed, digging her teeth into her lower lip, and kneading her tits, as, back in the close-up, Ellen licks and sucks on her throbbing clit, while she moves her fingers in and out, her hand upside down. "Oh!" Blake gasps, "Oh, God, don't stop..." Again in the close-up, Ellen takes Blake's clit between her teeth, and tugs it. "Oh, fuck..." Blake starts to dig her nails into her big, soft tits, "Oh, God, that's it...Keep doing that..." Suddenly, her back arches, her leg jerks, almost knocking Ellen off her, and she lets out a shrill whine, as she cums hard.

As she catches her breath, Ellen climbs off her, and reaches for her panties. "So, should I drive you home, or is your car back at the club?"

"You don't want me to stay?"

"Uh, I do. I just figured you might want to..."

Blake giggles. "Oh, honey, relax. C'mon, lie back down with me." After hesitating a moment, Ellen comes back to her, and the two share a long, deep tongue-kiss. "Anyway..." Blake then says when they stop, "We can get my car in the morning." Ellen laughs out loud at this, and Blake again giggles, as the scene fades out.


	58. Thandie Newton, Sienna Miller

We fade in on Thandie and Sienna in a large bathtub, lips locked in an open-mouthed kiss, soapy water dripping down their arms and breasts. Between kisses, Sienna whispers, "Isn't this a better anniversary than going out to some fancy restaurant?"

"Oh, it is, love. Especially since the thing I'm most hungry for can't be eaten in public."

Sienna smiles. "Well, you could, but we'd probably get picked up." Thandie laughs at this, and Sienna chuckles, before they continue kissing. Sienna then places her hands under Thandie's breasts and lifts them up, then leans her head down, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks on one of Thandie's brown nipples, then the other.

"Hmm..." Thandie moans, tilting her head back, cupping and squeezing her breasts as Sienna kisses them. Back in the close-up, Sienna takes one of Thandie's nipples between her teeth, biting it gently, and tugs on it. "Ooh..." Thandie moans a little louder, brow furrowing.

Now, we see Thandie sitting on the edge of the tub, as Sienna kneels in the water in front of her. In another close-up, Sienna spreads open Thandie's dripping wet pussy, and licks the pink inside. "Oh, yes..." Thandie sighs, feeling her still wet tits up. Back in the close-up, Sienna licks around Thandie's throbbing pink clit, while she two-fingers her tight, juicy hole. "Ohh..." Thandie's face screws up, and she starts to knead her tits.

We then see Thandie on her knees, bent over the edge of the tub, her tits dripping soap suds all over the floor, as, behind her, Sienna fondles her butt-cheeks, and, in another close-up, licks her brown, dripping wet asshole. "Oh, God, love...Yesss..." As Sienna's tongue caresses Thandie's butt-hole, one hand comes down, and she again two fingers her cunt. "Oh..." Thandie again starts to squeeze her tits, which slip and slide a little in her hands. Back in the close-up, Sienna now has her middle finger in Thandie's butt. "Ooh!" Thandie moans out loud, then cups her tongue, and slowly licks her top lip.

We now see Sienna balancing on the edge, hands bracing her, as, in another close-up, Thandie licks her pussy, still steaming from the hot water. "Oh, God..." At one point, Thandie replaces her tongue with her hand, and vigorously rubs Sienna's clit, while looking up at her, and again licking her top lip. "Ooh!" Sienna moans loudly, as Thandie diddles her twat with her fingers. Thandie then leans back down, and, back in the close-up, she sucks on Sienna's hard clit, while she now finger-bangs her cunt.

Thandie then grabs one thigh, and lifts it up, against Sienna's body. In another close-up, Thandie licks Sienna's pink, quivering butt-hole, while she again rubs her clit with her fingers. "Oh! Fuck..." Sienna groans out loud, breathing vocally, as Thandie tongue-fucks her ass. Back in the close-up, Thandie inserts her first two fingers in Sienna's asshole, eliciting a loud groan from her. "Ooh! Huh!" Sienna starts to tremble, almost falling off, as Thandie now licks her clit.

Now, Thandie is up on one knee in the water, hands gripping the edge, as, in another close-up, she rubs her pussy against Sienna's. "Oh, God!" Sienna cries out, and both are visibly shaking, as they go clit to clit.

"Oh, fuck..." Thandie wails, "I'm gonna cum..."

"Oh, God, cum with me, love..." Thandie continues to grind against Sienna, until both shriek almost simultaneously.

As both catch their breath, Thandie leans in, and the two share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	59. Susan Sarandon, Sally Field, Meryl Streep

We fade in on a motel room, where we see the door open, and the three enter, in all black. "God, now Candy's gone," Sally says.

"How old was she?" Meryl asks.

"Just turned seventy," Susan answers. They all sit on the bed, as they continue talking.

"And she still looked good, too. I mean, I remember when she and Johnny split, thinking she could easily get herself a younger guy."

"Speaking of which," Sally says, grinning, "I hear you have a new man in your life, Susan."

"Oh, yes, and I hear he's rather...youthful."

"He's...forty." Sally and Meryl chuckle at this. "Hell, you know what? All three of us are still sexy as fuck. You two could easily get yourself someone young and...virile..." Susan says this exhaling vocally.

"Well..." Sally says, "That's something to think about." After a pause, she says, "So, brought the shit?"

Susan reaches into her handbag, and pulls out a bag of pot. "What do you think?"

Later, we see the three sitting in a circle in the middle of the bed, in more comfortable clothes, laughing, as there's a visible haze in the room. "What did that guy call you, Sal?" Susan asks.

"He called me Frog!" All three laugh out loud.

"Yeah, that guy, kind of a creep."

The laughter dies down a bit, then Meryl asks, "You guys remember that night when we invited those three guys over..."

"Oh, God!" Sally facepalms, laughing, "I know where you're going with this." She pulls her face out of her hands, grinning. "They never showed up."

"You remember what we ended up doing that night?"

"Yeah, I remember!" Susan points at her. "And you kept giggling, 'I've never done this before,' but we figured out pretty quickly you were full of shit."

Meryl places her hand on her chest, and says, breathily, "So, have you two done that again since that night?"

Her and Sally immediately look at Susan, who responds by rolling her eyes. "Yes, I've been with a few women since then. What about you two?" Her and Meryl look at Sally, who starts snickering.

"Okay, this one office Christmas party, me and the boss' daughter..." The other two laugh out loud at this. "And what about you, huh?"

Meryl smiles a little, looking down. "Some years ago, I had an affair with one of my female students."

"Oh, my God!" Susan says, "Did your husband ever find out?"

"No, it's been mine and the girl's secret for, God, twenty years now." Silently, Meryl then looks at Sally, who smiles back at her, then, suddenly, the two begin open-mouth kissing.

"Oh, fuck..." Susan gasps, "We're really doing this..." Smirking, she whips her shirt off, her huge tits flopping out. She then leans forward, and grabs the bottom of Meryl's shirt. Meryl responds by pulling it off herself, then pulling Susan closer, and shoving her tongue in her mouth. As they now make out, Sally now takes her shirt off, so all three are topless, then insinuates herself, making the kiss three-way.

Now, all three are naked, as we see Sally on her back, her and Susan tongue-kissing, as, down below, Meryl is on her stomach between Sally's thighs. In our first close-up, we see Meryl work her tongue inside Sally's juicy cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Sally moans, grabbing her tits hard. As she lets them go, tilting her head back, Susan grabs one, and licks and sucks her hard nipple. Back in the close-up, Meryl spreads open Sally's pussy, and laps up her copious juices. "Oh, God, I haven't even masturbated in forever..." Sally shudders, starting to hyperventilate. "Fuck...I'm gonna..." Sally then tosses her head back, and cries out, brow furrowing.

We now see Susan sitting on Sally's face, as Meryl sits behind her, squeezing and fondling her tits, while she kisses her neck and shoulders. In another close-up, we see Sally has her tongue buried in Susan's cunt, which drools into her mouth. "Oh, fuck..." Susan gasps, face contorting, as Meryl leans around her, and sucks one of her nipples, flicking her tongue on it intermittently. Back in the close-up, Sally has gotten two of her fingers in Susan's twat, and is fucking her with them. As she does this, Susan starts to grind against her fingers. Suddenly, her face screws up, and she lets out a loud, hoarse cry. Again in the close-up, Sally pulls her fingers out, and sucks them.

Meryl is now on her back, looking down, as, in another close-up, Susan works her tongue up and down inside Meryl's sopping wet cunt, between her lips. "Oh, fuck..." Meryl gasps, hands caressing her body up and down, then rubbing and pinching her hard nipples. Sally, meanwhile, sits to the side, rubbing and fingering her twat, as she watches them. Back in the close-up, Susan has her fingers buried deep in Meryl's twat, as she flicks her tongue side to side over her clit. "Hah!...Hah!...Hah!" Meryl repeatedly yelps, jerking her hips every time. "Oh, God!" she then groans, craning her neck back, and her pelvic thrusts get more frequent. Suddenly, again in the close-up, we hear a gurgling sound, then Meryl's pussy squirts in Susan's face, causing her to laugh.

The three now lay together on the bed, passing a joint between them. "God..." Susan sighs, "I haven't had it that good in a long time."

"I know..." Meryl says, "I forgot how much I enjoy being with women."

"Yeah...it was good..." Sally says, smiling, holding the joint. "You know what, though?" The other two turn their heads to her, and she turns to them. "I am still so fucking horny, I was just thinking...I mean, you said it yourself, Susan, we're still sexy as fuck. Why don't we go out there, find three young guys who'd like to get with hotties like us, bring them back here, and fuck their brains out." The other two immediately start laughing.

"Fuck it..." Susan says, getting up, "Where's our clothes?" The other two get up with her, as the scene fades out.


	60. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Jennifer Lawrence

We fade in on Mary, in 1950s male-styled, but made to fit her body, clothes, fiddling with some photographic equipment in her studio apartment, as we hear her voice over. "I've been a nude-art photographer for, God, ever since art school. Let's just say I found my calling. I'm also a lesbian. For obvious reasons, I have to keep it hidden, but my friends in the art community say it's obvious to them, even if it isn't to the straights." As she's finishing setting up, there's a knock on the door. "It's open." Mary doesn't notice as Jennifer comes in, in a secretarial dress. "In spite of my orientation, and the fact all my models are women, I've always been able to   
keep my work and my personal desires separate. That is, until Jenny..."

"Is it alright if I just get naked here?" Jennifer says, with a cultured Southern accent.

"Oh, sure, just..." Mary looks up, and, on seeing Jennifer, her mouth gapes open slightly in surprise.

"Thanks," Jennifer says, unzipping her dress, and letting it fall off her, "I've never understood the point of undressing behind a curtain, when you're just going to be naked anyway." Mary's breathing speeds up, as Jennifer reaches behind her back, and takes off her bra.

"There was something about this woman. As I watched Jenny undress, I could almost hear my heart pounding in my chest. For the first time in my career, I could feel my professional detachment breaking down."

Now naked, Jennifer walks over to the ornate 1930s-style couch in one end of the room. "So, how do you want me to lie down?"

"Um, just spread yourself out." Jennifer sprawls out on it, and there's another voice-over. "I actually started feeling light-headed, as my eyes took in Jenny's naked body. Part of me felt afraid I wasn't going to make it through this." Jennifer smiles at Mary, as she lifts the camera to her head. "Oh, that's perfect. Hold that." We then see the flash go off, followed by a montage of Jennifer in various vaguely suggestive poses, including one of her on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder at the camera, with a sultry expression on her face.

We then see Mary writing out the check for Jennifer's payment. "It was rough going, but I made it. I knew I would have to masturbate as soon as Jenny left, but at least I didn't let my desires get the better of me."

"Hey, listen, do y'all have a shower I can use? The one at my apartment is broken."

"Oh, uh, sure. Right in there." Mary nods toward her bathroom.

"Thank you so much." Jennifer heads in that direction.

"I barely even registered what she just said, just that it had something to do with the bathroom. I was so focused on remaining professional just a little longer, until she left, I wasn't even thinking about the fact I could hear my shower running as I approached to ask a question."

Mary opens the door, and stops in her tracks, as she sees Jennifer silhouetted behind the curtain. Hearing her enter, Jen peeks over the shower rod. "Oh, hey, thanks again. I'll be out in a minute."

"It was at that moment that I knew my professional detachment was about to fail me. There were no two ways about it. On seeing Jenny in there, I forgot what I was going to ask her, but a new question came to mind." After hesitating a moment, Mary speaks. "Hey, listen, this is a bit spur of the moment, I know, but I was just wondering if you'd be willing to take a few more pictures. I'd be willing to pay extra."

"Okay. Let me just finish in here, and..."

"Oh, uh, no, stay right there. I'm going to go get my camera."

Minutes later, we see Mary standing in the bathroom, with her camera, and Jen still in the shower, with the curtain open. "Could you just let your hair down?"

"Um, alright, but it'll get wet."

"Oh, I know. I'd like you to get it all wet."

Jen chuckles, as she unties her hair, then holds her head under the shower head. We then get a montage of Jen posing in the shower, soaping herself up between shots, including one of her cupping her breasts in her hands, head tilted back, with a euphoric grin on her face.

The montage continues with shots of Jennifer, still wet from the shower, spread out on Mary's bed. As it goes on, we see some shots where Jen's legs are open, that clearly show her labia, albeit somewhat hidden by her 50s bush. "Jesus almighty..." Jen says, smiling, "I've never done a shoot like this."

"Just a couple more, um...Could you, um..."

"What?" Mary slowly moves her hand downwards, until Jen gets it. "Oh! Oh, my, you are a naughty one." Jen moves her hand towards her pussy.

"Maybe place your hand over your, um..."

"My vagina?"

"Uh, yes." Jen cups her pussy. "Great!" Mary takes the shot. "Okay, now just two fingers." Jen does this, another shot. "Now, can you rub yourself?"

Jen gasps in faux shock. "Are you asking me to masturbate, Miss Winstead?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh, this is going to cause some scandal..." Jen trails off, as she lies back, and starts rubbing and fingering her pussy, while Mary continues taking pictures. As Jen approaches orgasm, Mary gets on the bed, leans over her, and takes shots of her face contorting as she cums.

As her orgasm subsides, Jen looks up, to see Mary smiling down at her. Mary tosses her camera into a nearby chair, then lowers herself on top of Jen, and, in our first close-up, the two share a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. "Oh, God..." Jennifer gasps, as Mary kisses her chest and shoulders, "You don't know how long it's been since I met another dyke like me..." Moving down further, we see Mary squeeze and fondle Jennifer's large breasts, and, in another close-up, lick and suck her nipples, alternating between them. Mary continues, tracing a line down Jen's stomach with her lips.

Finally, Mary kisses down Jen's bush, then, in another close-up, slides her tongue inside her already oozing pussy. "Huh!" Jen gasps vocally, brow furrowing, arms over her head, already starting to grind and writhe on the bed. Back in the close-up, Mary moves her fingers in and out of Jen's audibly wet cunt, occasionally taking them out to suck them, before putting them back in. She then removes them one last time, and continues to eat Jennifer out, concentrating on her clit, periodically spitting out the odd hair. "Oh, sweet Jesus, I'm gonna cum again..." Jen's face again contorts, and she cries out, voice cracking, as the second orgasm hits her.

Now, we see Jen on top, unbuttoning Mary's shirt as their tongues intertwine. Jen then opens Mary's shirt, exposing her breasts. "Oh, Mary..." Jen whispers, "I'd ask how you could cover up such a beautiful body, but, to be honest, the male attire really turns me on..." Jennifer leans down, and, in another close-up, flicks her tongue on Mary's hard nipple, before taking it in her lips, and tugging it gently.

We then see Jennifer leaning over Mary's legs, as she pulls her pants off. She then starts pulling down her panties, kissing her thighs all the while. Once they're off, Jen leans down, and sticks her tongue in the middle of Mary's hairy pussy. "Oh, God..." Mary gasps, barely audible, looking down at Jen, as we see she still has the shirt on. Back in the close-up, Jen holds Mary's cunt open, and laps up her copious moisture from the pink inside. She then starts to tongue-fuck Mary, who reacts by screwing her face up, and letting out a high-pitched whine through her teeth, as she chews her lower lip. As Jen, again in the close-up, now rubs Mary's clit with her thumb, while continuing to eat her, Mary starts to buck her hips, and another barely audible sound escapes her lips, as she climaxes.

Later, we see Mary and Jennifer, face to face on the bed, embracing and lips locked, as Mary narrates one last time. "Jenny...is my world. My everything. I've had the occasional tryst with one of my fellow artists, or some woman I met at a party, but Jenny's my lover. She's the first woman I've ever been able to say that about. Jenny Lawrence, I love you." The two break the kiss, and smile at each other, as the scene fades out.


	61. Zoe Bell, Jennifer Carpenter

We fade in on Zoe sitting cross-legged on a hotel bed, laptop in front of her, mike headset on her head. "Okay, babe, you are clear."

On the other end, Jennifer is in a server room, with a device hooked up to one of the units. "Alright, implanting the code now."

On Zoe's laptop, we see a cluster of security feeds, as Zoe narrates. "I met Jenny on a mission between our two agencies, that is New Zealand's SIS and the US' FBI. We kept in touch after that, and at some point became lovers. When our relationship was discovered, we were both unceremoniously discharged, with our retirement packages slashed to pieces. Of course, neither agency knew we were both aware of the embezzlement going on in the upper echelons of our respective bureaus, so we decided to get our own back, by stealing every cent they had themselves stolen."

Back with Jennifer, her device finishes uploading the code. "Alright, it's finished."

"Okay, give me a second...Holy shit, security's about to reach your location."

"Alright, I'm already gone."

Later, Jennifer is standing next to the bed in her underwear, as Zoe looks at the device. "So, how much did we get?"

"Let's see...Oh, wow!"

Jennifer grins. "Is it a lot?"

"Put it this way; not only do we have enough to spend the rest of our lives in comfort, we could adopt kids, and they could spend the rest of their lives in comfort as well."

Jennifer crawls onto the bed with Zoe. "Hm, you trying to tell me something, sweetness?"

"Well, Idunno. You think I'd be a good mother?"

"So, what would that make me, the father?"

"We'd be co-mums." Jennifer starts laughing, and Zoe laughs with her. After a moment, they stop, and Jennifer smiles at Zoe, then leans forward, and, in our first close-up, they share a passionate, open-mouthed kiss, with their tongues briefly visible as their lips slide against each other. They stop for a second, as Zoe takes off her old t-shirt, then continue, Zoe leaning back, and pulling Jennifer down with her. For a moment, all we hear is their breathing, as they make out, hands rubbing all over each other's backs and shoulders.

Jennifer then starts kissing down Zoe's neck, while she gropes her through her bra. Looking down at her, Zoe reaches under her back, and unhooks it, and then Jennifer slips it off her, and, in another close-up, sucks one of Zoe's hard, pointy nipples, as she squeezes and fondles her tits. "Hmm..." Zoe sighs, tilting her head back, and smiling wide. Letting out moaning breaths, Zoe again looks down, and undoes Jennifer's bra.

Continuing downward, Jennifer kisses around Zoe's stomach, while she pulls down her stretch pants, panties with them, finally pulling them off her feet. Jennifer then leans down, and, in another close-up, kisses Zoe's inner thighs and her pubic mound, before sliding her tongue inside her moist slit. "Oh, babe..." Zoe moans, brow furrowing, "I still mean what I said our first time; you give amazing head..." Back in the close-up, we see Jennifer spread open Zoe's lips, and slowly lick the dripping, pink interior. "Oh, God..." Zoe breathes hard, slowly grinds her hips, and presses her closed-handed palm against her forehead. "Huh...Don't stop, babe...I'm almost there..." Again in the close-up, Jennifer has her tongue buried in the middle of Zoe's drooling cunt, while she rubs her clit in a circle with her thumb. It then cuts to Zoe's mouth, which gapes open, as she lets out a muted squeal.

We now see Jennifer on her back, as, in another close-up, Zoe flicks her tongue on one of her pencil eraser-like nipples, then takes it between her lips. Zoe then starts kissing down her chest and stomach, tracing a line downward with her lips and tongues, pausing to lick around Jen's navel. As she does this, Jennifer looks down at her, arms folded over her head.

Back down below, Zoe clutches the waistband of Jen's panties between her teeth, and pulls them down. After getting them past her feet, Zoe comes back up, and, in yet another close-up, inserts her first two fingers in Jennifer's moist quim, then pulls them out and sucks on them. Zoe repeats this, as Jen's face contorts, and she even shivers a little, as, back in the close-up, Zoe starts flicking her tongue on Jen's clit, causing her to jerk her hips a little on every stroke. Soon, Zoe begins to lick around Jennifer's clitoris in a circle, while she plunges her fingers deep in Jen's hole. "Oh, fuck...Oh, you have no idea how good that feels..." As Zoe continues eating her, Jennifer bites her lip, and starts rubbing her thighs. Again in the close-up, we hear a squicking sound, as Zoe finger-bangs Jen's practically gushing cunt. Suddenly, Jennifer's face screws up, she arches her back, and she gasps vocally, baring her teeth.

Later, the two lie face to face, lips locked, hands caressing each other's bodies. Between kisses, Zoe whispers, "Love you, babe..."

Jen responds with, "Love you, sweetness..." and they continue kissing as the scene fades out.


	62. Gemma Arterton, Cara Delevingne

We fade in on a London strip club, where we hear a cockney voice announce, "Coming out right now to the main stage, to perform their new dual routine, here is Gemma and Cara!"

The two then step out, in black bras and panties, and proceed to circle around the pole, keeping their eyes fixed on each other. Finally, they come together, faces almost touching, mouths open and tongues out, teasing the audience, who begin to hoot and holler. Cara then lifts her chin, and Gemma kisses the nape of her neck, then slowly licks up it, ending at the tip of said chin, which she sucks for a second. Following this, Cara leans down, and buries her face between Gemma's large, shapely breasts. As Cara kisses her cleavage, Gemma reaches in back, and, with one swift motion, unhooks Cara's bra and rips it off, tossing it into the audience. At that, Cara grabs Gemma's hips and spins her around, giving her ass a slap, then leaning in, and undoing Gemma's bra with her teeth. Once again, the bra is ripped off, Gemma's tits jiggling as it's pulled off her. As Gemma bends over, rubbing her ass against Cara's area, Cara kisses her shoulder blades, then slides her hands up Gemma's stomach, and cups her big tits. Cara's hands then quickly drop from Gemma's tits, and grab her panties, then yank them off, and, like before with her tits, Cara buries her face between Gemma's cheeks, which gets the biggest response yet. As she does this, Gemma spreads her legs open, and Cara slides under her, their positions suggesting a sixty-nine. Finally, Gemma reaches down, and pulls off Cara's panties, then, as with all the other clothing articles, tosses it in the audience, and then Cara spreads her legs open, and pushes her area up towards Gemma. The lights then go out, causing the audience to go, "Aaawww..." almost in unison. The lights then come back up, and the two, now standing, smile and wave at everyone, to thunderous applause, and a rain of pound notes.

Later, the two are in the dressing room, counting their tips. "Holy shit!" Cara gushes, "How much did you count?"

"Um, a hundred thirty-seven."

"Gem, we made over three-hundred quid tonight!"

"Doesn't surprise me," Gemma says, smiling, "Those guys went barmy for our lesbo routine."

"I know, especially when I stuck my face in your arse. I thought they were gonna start whipping it out and wanking."

"Well, I have to admit, that even made me a little wet."

Cara gives her a sly smirk. "You've never been with another woman, have you?"

"No. I mean I have no problem playing for the audience, but I've never really been driven to actually try it, you know?"

"Well, maybe you just need a girl to make the first move?"

Gemma snickers nervously. "Oh, I think I know where this is headed."

"And are you averse to it?"

"Not exactly." Cara smiles, then gets up and sits down on Gemma's lap. She then leans down, and, in our first close-up, the two share a tender, open-mouthed kiss, with Cara tugging on Gemma's lower lip at one point. Gemma, meanwhile, reaches in back, and again unhooks Cara's bra, which Cara slips off, smirking down at her. Gemma immediately leans in, groping Cara's tits, and, in another close-up, begins licking and sucking on Cara's brown nipples, making them hard.

"Hm..." Cara moans, cradling Gemma's head in her arms. Back in the close-up, we see Gemma grip one of Cara's nipples in her teeth, and tug on it a little, before releasing.

Cara then drops down to the floor, and then leans in, and grabs the bridge of Gemma's bra between her teeth, so, chuckling, Gemma unhooks it in back, and Cara immediately rips it off her, and tosses it aside, causing her to outright laugh. Cara then leans back in, and, in another close-up, flicks her tongue on one of Gemma's hard, eraser-like nipples, then places her mouth over it, and sucks, while groping the other tit. Cara does this with both nipples, then holds up both tits, puts her face between them, and squeezes them around her head.

Now, Gemma's panties are off, as Cara leans over her thigh, and, in another close-up, has her tongue buried in Gemma's juicy slit, while, down below, she has her first two fingers plunged in her drooling hole, pumping in out. "Ooh, yes..." Gemma chews her lower lip, while she squeezes and fondles her big, soft tits. Back in the close-up, Cara's tongue concentrates on Gemma's clit, while, below that, she uncurls her ring finger, and sticks it between Gemma's cheeks, and into her sopping wet butthole. "Oh!" Gemma grunts, even jerking her hips a bit. "Oh, God, Cara..." she then whines, face contorting, "You're gonna make me cu...Huh! Oh, fuck!" Gemma digs her nails into the chair's arms, as the orgasm hits her.

The two have now switched places, with Cara's legs up on the chair's arms, looking down at Gemma, and running her fingers through her hair, as, in another close-up, Gemma licks around the top of Cara's pussy, while her index finger moves in and out of her drooling hole. "Mmm..." Cara moans, rubbing her thigh with her other hand. "Yeah...lick my clit..." Back in the close-up, Gemma's tongue probes between Cara's lips. "Ooh! Oh, you're a natural, Gem..." After a time, as Cara starts to breathe hard, whimpering on every exhale, she suddenly says, "Back up..." Gemma gets up on her knees, and Cara scoots forward, exposing her asshole. Hesitantly, Gemma leans down, and, in yet another close-up, begins to give Cara's pussy-juice soaked butthole a tongue bath. "Ooh...Oh, Gem...You don't know how hard it is to find a girl who'll eat my arse out that readily..." Back in the close-up, Gemma inserts her first two fingers in Cara's pussy, and rubs her clit with her thumb, causing Cara to hyperventilate. Not long after, Cara arches her back, and cries out loudly, voice cracking, as she cums.

Later, the two are once again dressed, and walking out of the now closed club. "So," Cara says, standing next to her car, fishing in her pocket for the keys, "now you've done the sapphic thing, what did you think of it?"

"Actually," Gemma replies, standing next to her, "I was wondering if you'd consider taking me back to your place."

"Really?" Cara grins at her.

"Oh, yes..." Gemma then leans in close, and whispers, "Because believe me, love, I'm not done with you yet. Not even remotely..." She punctuates this by shoving her tongue in Cara's mouth, which she gladly accepts, and the two make out by the car, as the scene fades out.


	63. Kate Winslet, Carey Mulligan

We fade in on a public bathroom, where Kate comes out of one of the stalls, in a full-length gown, and checks her make-up in the mirror. Just then, Carey comes in, similarly dressed. "Oh, hey, Kate!"

"Carey!" Kate smiles, and gives Carey a peck on the cheek, then continues looking in the mirror, as Carey does the same.

"So, we're both nominated tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"How many times is this for you?"

"I don't know, I lost count at some point." Carey giggles at this.

"Yeah. You know they're already calling you 'Dame Kate' on the internet?"

"Really? I can definitely see you getting that honor someday." Carey grins and giggles bashfully.

"Well, Dame Kate, I hope you win tonight."

"Well, Dame Carey, I hope I do, too." Both of them laugh at this, as they leave.

Later, the two come out of the after party, a little tipsy and disheveled. "She definitely deserved it more than we did..." Carey slurs.

"I know, she was so good in..." Kate starts blinking and shaking her head. "Sorry, I just...You know, even though I'm...drrrunk...I feel like I don't want to go to bed just yet."

"Well..." Carey grins, and unsubtly fiddles with the straps on Kate's gown. "Why don't we go back to your hotel room, and..."

"And what?"

After hesitating for a second, Carey leans in, and gives Kate a long, open-mouthed kiss. She then smiles silently at her, and says, in a soft, low tone, "I've wanted to do that for so long..."

"Then why'd you stop?"

Carey again giggles, and the two begin seriously making out, tongues briefly visible here and there. "Oh, God..." Carey gasps, her and Kate's foreheads pressed together. "I want you...I mean, I've wanted you for so long...You have no idea..."

"Glad I'm not the only one..." Kate smirks.

The two trade kisses for a few more seconds, then it cuts to Kate's hotel room, where the two stumble in. Almost immediately, Carey starts again kissing Kate. "Wait..." Kate breathes.

The two are now in the shower, soap dripping down their bodies, as they wash each other. At one point, Kate stands behind Carey, kissing her neck, and feeling up her large, soapy breasts.

Now, they're on the hotel bed, still wet from the shower, again tongue-kissing. Carey moves down, and squeezes Kate's big tits, while, in our first close-up, she sucks one of her hard, brown nipples. "Ooh..." Kate moans, craning her neck back, brow furrowing. Back in the close-up, we see Carey sucking her other nipple, then taking it between her teeth, and tugging, causing Kate to moan even louder.

Carey then kisses down Kate's soft belly, until she arrives at her hairy bush. In another close-up, Carey slides her tongue inside Kate's juicy, red cunt. "Oh, God..." Kate groans, starting to move her hips, as, back in the close-up, Carey fingers her drooling pussy, while she licks around her clit, occasionally pausing to spit out the odd hair. "Huh!" Kate gasps vocally, arching her back a little. "Ooh...fuck..." Again in the close-up, Carey holds open Kate's pussy, while she two-fingers her, wrist up. "Oh, God! Hm!" Kate's jerking of her hips gets more and more pronounced, her moans turn to whines, and she starts clutching at herself, face contorting, baring her teeth. Suddenly, Kate cries out raspily, digging her nails into one tit. Her body then relaxes, twitching a little, from the aftershocks.

Now, we see Carey on her back, Kate kissing around her belly, while her hands caress her thighs. "I should probably warn you...I'm a squirter."

"Hm, really?" Kate says with an intrigued tone. She then moves down, and, in another close-up, begins to lick Carey's oozing pink twat.

"Ooh...yes..." Carey already begins to writhe under Kate, feeling up her tits. Back in the close-up, Kate holds Carey's pussy open with her fingers, and laps up her juices from inside. Carey, arms crossed under her breasts, looks down at her. "God..." she whispers, "You look so sexy right now..." Again in the close-up, Kate slowly licks up Carey's twitching pussy, from bottom to top, then repeats. "Oh, God!" Carey moans out loud, face screwing up, squirming at the touch of Kate's tongue. "Oh, my God, Kate! Ooh, I can feel it...I'm gonna..." Carey bucks her hips, as, once again in the close-up, Kate now finger-bangs her, making a wet sound, until, body twisting, she screams hoarsely. Kate then pulls her fingers out, and Carey groans loudly as a clear fluid squirts out of her pussy.

Kate then crawls up on top of Carey, and the two share one more breathy tongue-kiss, the sun just coming up outside, as the scene fades out.


	64. Kirsten Dunst, Blake Lively

We fade in on Blake sitting on a couch, in front of a blue-grey backdrop, in a terry robe, with Klieg lights all around, talking on her phone. "Oh, hi, sweetie! Yeah, I'm at a shoot. I'm just waiting for the girl to finish setting up."

As she talks, we see Kirsten fiddling with her camera. As she looks up, we see her smile. "When they told me I was gonna be shooting Blake...God, I almost soaked my panties right then and there. I've had a burning lust for her ever since I saw her first photo layout, and when I saw her girl/girl videos...I wanted her even more." As her voiceover finishes, Blake puts away her phone. "Okay, Blake, I'm ready to go if you are."

"Alright, let's do this." Blake stands up, slipping the robe off, to reveal her lacy, pink bra and panties.

"Okay, sit on the edge of the couch with your legs spread, and cup your hands under your breasts."

"Like this?" Blake affects the pose.

"Perfect!" Kirsten snaps a picture. "Okay, hook the straps with your thumbs, and pull them down and out, so we can see your nipples." Blake does this, and Kirsten snaps her again. "Alright, um...unhook it in the back, and hold the cups on your tits." Blake does this. "Maybe give me a smirk, like you're thinking, 'Yeah, I see you fapping to me'." Blake giggles, then does the smile, and another picture is taken. "Okay, take the bra off, and, still doing the smirk, hold your arms up, and put your fingers in your hair." Blake does this now, and Kirsten grins as she takes one more picture, the voiceover continuing. "Blake knew what I wanted every step of the way." We then see a series of more photos, including close-up shots of Blake holding her pussy open, and of her asshole. "Every pose she did, I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter, until I couldn't resist my urges any longer."

After another shot, Kirsten puts her camera down, and speaks. "You mind if we take a break?"

"Oh, sure." Blake sits on the couch, crossing her legs.

"You know," Kirsten says, starting to play with the bottom of her t-shirt, "I saw that scene you did with Emma Stone."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. That was so hot..."

"Oh, tell me about it! The she ate me...I would so do another scene with her."

"Ah, man, I'd love to do a scene with you."

"Have you directed video before?"

"I'm not talking about behind the camera. I mean in front of it." Kirsten then takes her shirt off, and her shapely tits bounce out. Blake looks intrigued, as Kirsten then pulls down her jeans, panties with them, then walks toward her. Kirsten sits next to Blake, and, hesitating slightly, leans in, and gives her a long, sensual tongue kiss. As they make out, Blake lies back, pulling Kirsten down with her. Kirsten then starts kissing Blake's chest, and buries her face between her tits.

"Hm..." In our first close-up, Kirsten flicks her tongue on one of Blake's nipples, then grips it gently between her teeth. As she does this, down below, in another close-up, Kirsten starts to diddle Blake's quickly moistening pussy, causing her to moan breathily. "Ooh...God, finger me..." Back in the close-up, Kirsten inserts her middle finger, and starts to fuck Blake slowly with it. "Oh...fuck..." Blake's brow furrows, and she chews her lower lip.

Kirsten then gets down on the floor, and, in another close-up, she jams her tongue in the middle of Blake's oozing cunt, causing her to start writhing on the couch. "Oh, jeez..." Blake gasps, smiling, as, back in the close-up, Kirsten tongue-fucks her, while rubbing around her clit with her thumb. "Oh..." Blake's voice goes up in pitch, as her breathing speeds up. Again in the close-up, Kirsten now has her fingers in Blake's cunt, palm up, as she pumps them in and out. "Fuck..." Blake again bites her lip, and starts to buck her hips, as she feels the orgasm coming. Suddenly, her face screws up, and, arching her back, she lets out a hoarse, throaty groan.

Now, Kirsten slouches on the couch, pinching and pulling her hard, pointy nipples, looking down at Blake, as, in another close-up, she plunges her fingers into Kirsten's drooling pussy, then pulls them out, and spreads her juices on the outside, and repeats, until Kirsten's cunt is shiny with it. Blake then leans in, and licks the juice off, causing her to tremble, letting out a faint whine the whole time. "Mmm..." Kirsten moans, and tilts her head back, now kneading her breasts. Back in the close-up, Blake spreads Kirsten's twat open, and laps up her juices from the pink inside. "Hah! Huh! Ooh!" Kirsten whines, jerking her hips, as Blake starts to lick around her clit. "Oh, God, I'm gonna..." She then grimaces, clenches her teeth, and lets out a shrill cry through them, craning her neck back.

Later, the two sit side by side. "God," Kirsten chuckles, "I've wanted you for so long...Ever since..."

"The August 2011 issue of Chick?"

"Yeah. God, you looked sexy in that spread."

"Thanks," Blake says, smiling. "Y'know, you could be in magazines, too. Even movies."

"You think so?"

"Oh, totally. Ooh, wait!" Blake gets up. "I just had a brilliant idea."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

Blake picks up Kirsten's camera. "I've been dabbling in photography for a couple years now. I mean, I'm no professional like you, but I've dreamed for some time now of directing a shoot."

Kirsten grins. "Wait, you're kidding, right? You want to do one with me?"

"So much. If they come out well, I'm sending them around to some people. I can guarantee you they'll be published."

Kirsten starts laughing, and then spreads her legs wide for the camera, as the scene fades out.


	65. Brie Larson, Emilia Clarke

We fade in on a taxi pulling up in front of a London hotel, which, seconds later, Brie comes out of, bag slung over her shoulder, talking on her phone. "Dave, I'm gonna need more than just, 'They're here'. This isn't some tiny village on the outskirts of..."

The cabbie cuts her off. "Oi, that'll be fifty quid!"

"Hang on." Brie reaches into her pocket for a wallet, from which she pulls out some notes. "Here's sixty." She then continues walking. "Dave, I'm entering the hotel. Call me back when you have more info, okay?"

Inside, she walks up to the front desk, where Emilia stands behind a monitor. "Um, Larson."

"Uh, let's see...Yes, we have you in room 1423. And I see here you're all paid for. Let me just process this..." As she types something, Brie notices her nametag.

"Emilia, huh? You must have to process a lot of guests on a daily basis."

"I suppose so."

"Probably don't have time to talk to any of them."

"Most of them don't have anything interesting to say, anyway." Brie smiles at this, right before Emilia hands her two cards. "Here are your keys, Ms. Larson. Enjoy your stay."

"I will," Brie says, casually pulling out her wallet, and leaving it on the desk, before walking away.

A few minutes later, Brie's in her underwear, again on her phone. "Hey, is Emilia there? Listen, I accidentally left my wallet down there. Could you send her up with it?" With her free hand, Brie reaches behind her back, and unhooks her bra. "Yeah, she probably grabbed it as soon she saw it, so it wouldn't get stolen. If you could just...Thanks." Brie hits end, then takes her bra off.

A few more minutes later, the door opens, and Emilia comes in, wallet in hand. "Ms. Larson? Hello?"

We then hear Brie from the bathroom. "In here." Emilia walks in, and Brie peeks around the glass shower partition, hair dripping, big, wet tits in full view. "Hey, Emilia. Um, put it on the sink?" Recognizing the situation, Emilia smirks. "You know, you look like you could use a relaxing, hot shower right now."

"Yeah, something told me you were pulling one of these."

We then see Emilia in the shower with Brie, lips locked in an open-mouthed kiss, both feeling up and squeezing each other's breasts. Emilia then tilts her head down, and kisses Brie's tits, and, in our first close-up, flicks her tongue on her hard nipple, before wrapping her full lips around it, and sucking.

"Mm..." Brie moans, tilting her head back, then looks down. "Something tells me you've done this before."

"You mean had sex with a guest in their shower? A few times. A little more frequently it's in their bed."

Brie smirks at this. "Am I the first woman?"

Emilia snickers. "No, you're not."

"How were they? Or her?"

Emilia now laughs. "Let's find out how you are first."

"Oh, of course." Keeping her eyes on Emilia, while retaining her smirk, Brie lowers to her knees. Smiling back at her, Emilia leans back against the wall, parting her legs a little.

Brie then leans forward, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Emilia's dripping wet pussy. "Huh!" Emilia gasps, brow furrowing, then bites her lip, and starts to squeeze and knead her tits. Back in the close-up, Brie's tongue moves up and down inside Emilia's juicy slit, while her fingers probe the oozing hole. "Huh..." Emilia breathes hard, starting to jerk her hips, legs starting to shake. "Oh, fuck..." her voice then squeaks, as, again in the close-up, Brie holds open her pussy, and directly licks her clit, while her fingers move in and out faster and harder. "Oh, God!" Emilia whines, face tightening, body getting ready to buckle. Suddenly, she digs her nails into her tits, and cries out shrilly, echoing against the shower walls, before falling on her ass. As she sits there catching her breath, Brie leans in, and gives her a long, deep tongue kiss.

Now, Brie is standing up, with Emilia kneeling before her. In another close-up, Emilia kisses and caresses Brie's thighs, before tilting her head up, and sliding her tongue between Brie's pussy-lips. "Ohh...yesss..." Brie groans softly, starting to feel her tits up, and pinch her nipples between her fingers. Back in the close-up, Emilia holds Brie's twat open with her fingertips, and licks the pink, juicy inside with broad strokes. "Oh, God..." Brie gasps raspily, leaning her head back, starting to grimace. Down below, we see Emilia continuing to massage Brie's thighs, as, again in the close-up, she directly licks her clit, before taking it between her teeth, and tugging on it. "Oh!" Brie moans out loud, then gasps for air, "Oh, fuck..." As she gets close to climax, Brie starts to hyperventilate, and then begins slapping her ass against the wall behind her. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! OH! FUCK!" Brie's scream echoes against the walls, before her head slumps over.

Later, we see the two sitting on the shower floor, sharing a tongue-heavy kiss. Brie then starts kissing Emilia's neck, before whispering, "How'd you like to join me?"

"Join you?"

"You've probably already worked out I have a pretty exciting life. Wanna leave this job, and come with me?"

Emilia smirks at her. "Will I get to have sex with lots of interesting people?"

Brie smirks back and chuckles. "Oh, of course." Both then start laughing, as the scene fades out.


	66. Rachel Nichols, Sofia Boutella

We fade in on Rachel at the gym, working out, sweating profusely. On another machine, we see Sofia, also perspiring heavily. Cutting back, we see Rachel has a smitten look on her face. "There she is...God, if I could just...work up the courage to go over and talk to her...Or something..."

We then see that everyone else in the room has gone, as Rachel stands up, and walks confidently over to Sofia, who, seeing her, stands up, then tilts her head up, and the two meet in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. As their lips slide together, their hands begin to grope and caress each other's bodies. "Mmm..." Sofia sighs, as Rachel leans down and kisses her neck. The two then begin taking each other's sweaty gym clothes off, starting by pulling off their shirts. Once both are topless, Rachel cups Sofia's breasts, then leans down, and, in our first close-up, flicks her tongue on her hard, dark brown nipple, then sucks it, tugging gently with her lips.

Next, we see Sofia fondling and kissing Rachel's tits. "Huh..." Rachel moans, as, in another close-up, Sofia places her full lips over her pink nipple, and sucks it into her mouth. "Mmm..." Rachel smiles, as she runs her fingers through Sofia's damp hair.

Now, Sofia lays back on one of the benches, looking down at Rachel, kneeling in front of her, as, in another close-up, she two-fingers her hairy, dripping pussy. "Huh...Oui..." Rachel then pulls her fingers out, and sucks Sofia's juices off them, before spreading her lips, and licking the oozing pink inside. "Hu-uh..." Sofia cranes her neck back, brow furrowed and mouth gaping. Back in the close-up, Rachel begins to lick around Sofia's throbbing clit, causing her to start trembling. "Mon dieu..." Sofia whispers, looking down again, breathing choppily. Again in the close-up, Rachel fingers her, faster now, while she flicks her tongue side to side over her clit. "Oui! Oui!" Sofia suddenly cries out, voice cracking, and arches her back.

Rachel is now on the floor, legs spread, feeling herself up, as, in another close-up, Sofia licks the outside of her pink, ginger-rimmed twat. "Ohh..." Rachel immediately starts grinding her hips, and chewing her lower lip. Back in the close-up, Sofia slides her tongue between Rachel's lips, and moves it up and down. "Huh! Ohf..." As Sofia brings her closer to the edge, Rachel starts to buck her hips, and squeeze her tits hard. "Huh! Huhm! Oh, God..." Again in the close-up, Sofia begins finger-banging her, as her tongue moves rapidly up and down inside Rachel's labia. Suddenly, clutching at herself, Rachel bares her teeth and lets out a shrill whine.

We now see the two side by side on the floor, tongues highly visible as they kiss. It then cuts back, and Rachel comes out of her fantasy, to find Sofia standing over her.

"Pardon me, are you done using this machine?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, I was just, um..." Rachel then smiles. "Hey, what's your name?" The scene fades out on this.


	67. Margot Robbie, Daisy Ridley

We fade in on Daisy coming out of an airport, pulling some bags behind her. "Taxi!" she says, raising her hand.

Meanwhile, inside a just departing taxi, Margot sees her, and gets the driver's attention. "Oh, my God, stop!" The cab stops, and Margot throws open the door. "Going my way?" she calls out, grinning.

Moments later, the two are riding together. "Thank you so much!" Daisy says, "I think this was the only car out there."

"Well, you know, I saw you there and thought, 'I wanna share a cab with Rey!'"

Daisy giggles at this. "Believe me, not the weirdest fan interaction I've had."

"Oh, me neither! I've seen me as Harley on so many arse-cheeks! Male and female!"

"Oh, me too. I once had a lady ask me to sign her tit tattoo of me."

"Was there a lot of room?"

"Yeah, she was pretty well endowed."

The two chat, as the taxi makes its way to their hotel. As both are getting their luggage, Margot says, "Listen, why don't you come up to my room in a while? Like to hang out with you."

"Oh, of course." Daisy grins.

Later, Daisy walks up the hotel hallway, stopping at a door, and knocking on it. The door opens seconds later, and we see Margot standing there, completely naked.

"Hey, Daze, come on in!"

"Um, uh..." Daisy stammers, "you're uh..."

"Oh, yeah!" Margot looks down at her nakedness. "Yeah, I do this a lot."

"Why...don't I believe you?"

"Idunno. Why, what do you think this is for?"

"I think you invited me here to shag."

Margot looks at the floor, stifling a snicker, which she quickly lets out. "Yeah, you're right." She looks back up, grinning. "Not terribly subtle, is it? Look, if you wanna go back to your room..."

"I didn't say I wasn't interested!" Daisy walks in the room, closing the door behind her. Inside, she shoves her tongue in Margot's mouth, and the two begin making out. Between kisses, Daisy gasps, "I confess, I've wanted to do this for a while." Margot grins at this, as Daisy grabs the bottom of her sweater, and takes it off. She then reaches behind her back, and unhooks her bra, before taking it off. Immediately, Margot cups the bottom of one Daisy's breasts, then leans in and, in our first close-up, starts to lick and suck her pink, eraser-like nipples. "Uhm..." Daisy sighs, tilting her head back, as she undoes her jeans, then drops them. Again, almost immediately, Margot's hand moves down Daisy's stomach, and slides into her panties. "Huh..." Daisy gasps softly, lips parting.

Moments later, Daisy lays on the bed, propped up on her elbows, watching as Margot kneels between her legs. In another close-up, we see Daisy's panties pulled aside, and Margot's first two fingers plunged deep in her moist, pink pussy. "Ohhh...God..." Daisy whispers, brow furrowing, tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Margot leans in, and buries her tongue inside Daisy's juicy slit, moving it up and down where her clit is. "Yesss..." Daisy sighs, face screwing up, breathing hard. As Margot eats her out, Daisy starts to tremble, and let out a soft whining sound. Again in the close-up, Margot's fingers pump in and out of Daisy's cunt, while she flicks her tongue over her clitoris. "Oh, God!" Daisy starts wailing, "I'm cumming!"

Now, Margot lies on her back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling herself up, as we see Daisy lying on her stomach between her spread open legs. In another close-up, Daisy holds open Margot's pussy, and licks all around the moist, pink inside. "Ohhh..." Margot exhales vocally, twitching slightly, pinching and pulling her hard nipples. Back in the close-up, Daisy starts to concentrate on Margot's clit, while she starts to finger her hole, slow and deep. "Oh, crikey..." Margot whispers, breathing hard, then starts to buck her hips, moaning throatily. Again in the close-up, Daisy has two fingers in, moving them in and out faster, while she sucks on Margot's clitty. "Oh, God! I'm gonna..." Suddenly, Margot's whole body jerks, as she cries out harshly.

Later, the two lay together, again kissing. "So," Margot asks, when they stop for a moment, "you going back to your room?"

"You kidding? I just wish I didn't have that interview in the morning, otherwise I'd stay all weekend." Both giggle, then continue kissing, as the scene fades out.


	68. Joey King, Brianna Hildebrand

We fade in on the two laying on a bed, Brianna eating a cookie, as Joey talks on her cell phone. "Yeah, Mom, everything's going great. Yeah, my housemates love the cookies. I know, Mom." Joey smirks, and chuckles. "Yeah, Mom, I know. Okay, I will. Bye, Mom."

Joey hits end. "So, how's your Mom?"

"She's good. She was asking if I had met any boys...Or girls, I mean, it's totally cool if you're gay, Joey!" Brianna laughs at this.

"You think she knows?"

"I think she's always suspected, yeah."

"I wish my parents took me being gay that well."

"Yeah, I don't think you need to worry about my Mom liking you." Brianna grins, then leans over, and the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss, with their tongues briefly visible as they pause for breath. As they make out, Brianna starts groping Joey's breast through her tank top, prompting Joey to sit up and whip it off. She then lies back down, and Brianna immediately pulls one cup down, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks Joey's hard, pink nipple. "Huh..." Joey moans, then whines, as Brianna takes her nipple between her teeth, biting it gently.

As Brianna sucks Joey's titty, down below, she unzips her jeans, then slides her hand into her panties. "Mm!" Joey starts to writhe and squirm on the bed.

"That feel good, Babe?" Brianna whispers, and Joey nods, brow furrowing. Bree then pulls her hand out, and slides her middle finger between Joey's lips. "Want me to eat you?"

"Yes..." Joey gasps, and Bree smiles, then moves down, and kisses around Joey's belly, as she pulls down her pants, then pulls aside her panties, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Joey's already sopping wet pussy. "Ooh..." As Joey starts to grind her hips, Bree wraps her arms around Joey's legs, so as not to get knocked off. Back in the close-up, Brianna's tongue explores Joey's juicy slit, presumably massaging her clit, as Joey repeatedly flinches. "Oh!" Joey starts to cry out shrilly, and buck her hips. Again in the close-up, Brianna holds Joey's clit between her teeth, while she licks it directly. "Oh, God!" Joey bites her lip, then arches her back, and lets out a raspy, muffled cry through her teeth.

Now, Brianna's on top of Joey, the two again making out, both naked except for their panties. Bree then climbs up Joey, until she's sitting on her face. In another close-up, Joey reaches up with her tongue, and probes Brianna's drooling cunt. "Oh...God..." Bree shudders slightly, back hunching, as she pinches and pulls her hard, brown nipples. "You're...so...good..." She then groans, tilting her head up. "God, I can't believe you were a virgin when we first met..." Back in the close-up, Joey holds Bree's pussy-lips open with one hand, and two-fingers her, while she licks around her clit. "Hoh! Oh, God..." Bree's back starts to spaz out, so badly she grabs the headboard, holding on with white knuckles. "Oh...Ohg...Oh, Babe, I'm cumming!"

Now completely naked, Brianna and Joey lie on their backs, legs crossed with each other. In another close-up, we see their practically gushing pussies pressed together, as they start to push against each other. "Ohg...God!" Joey cries out.

"Oh, God, push harder, Babe!" Back in the close-up, their pussy-juices overflow and combine, as their cunts rub against each other. The two push against each other, titties bouncing and jiggling, both starting to shake, until, crying out together, the two climax simultaneously.

As both catch their breath, twitching slightly, Brianna sits up, crawls on top of Joey, and the two share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	69. Scarlett Johansson, Gal Gadot

We fade in on Gal walking back to her trailer in her Wonder Woman costume. As she's about to enter, she goes up to the fence behind it, and leaps up, hanging on it. "Ah, you're there!" On the other side is Scarlett, in her Black Widow outfit, about to enter her own trailer.

"Hey, Gal," she smiles.

"Wanna hang out?"

"Oh, of course!"

Some moments later, the two sit in Gal's trailer, passing a weed-pipe between them. "So, how's your movie going?" Scarlett asks.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Same, although..." Scarlett then pulls down the zipper on the front of her cat-suit, showing her sweaty cleavage. "I am really envying your outfit on a day like today." Gal laughs at this.

"Oh, you know I love your smell when you sweat."

"Yeah..." Scarlett says, somewhat amorously, "I know you do." Both start to lean toward each other, then Scarlett says, "Wait, stand up!" Giggling Gal stands. "Now, hold your arms out." Now chuckling, Gal holds her arms in front of her, suspecting what Scarlett has in mind. "I've been meaning to do this since we started seeing each other." Scarlett crouches slightly, then jumps, landing in Gal's arms. Both laugh for a moment, until their lips meet in a long, passionate kiss. As they make out, moaning into each other's mouths, Gal slides one hand into Scarlett's zipped open top, and gropes her bare, sweaty breast. "Uhm...squeeze it, Wonder Woman..." Gal again chuckles.

We now see Scarlett sitting again, topless and feeling herself up, as Gal pulls off her leather pants. Once they're off, Gal leans in, and, in our first close-up, pulls aside Scarlett's already soaked panties, and sticks her tongue in her dripping wet pussy. "Ouhm..." Scarlett immediately starts to writhe in her chair, brow furrowing, as, back in the close-up, Gal has her middle finger in her drooling cunt, while she licks around her clit. "Yes..." Scarlett sighs, rubbing her thighs. "Did you learn to do this when you were Miss Israel?"

Gal laughs at this, then jokes, "Don't tell anybody..." She continues eating Scarlett, until, biting her lip and letting out a shrill whine, she cums.

Now, the two stand face to face, as Gal unlatches her costume. When she pulls off the breast-plate, Scarlett immediately starts rubbing and kissing her sweaty, be-welted chest, and, in another close-up, licking her hard, brown nipples. "Mmm..." As Scarlett kisses her tits, Gal undoes her crotch-piece, and pulls it down. At this, Scarlett lowers to her knees, and, in yet another close-up, pulls Gal's panties aside, and buries her tongue in her hairy, sopping pussy. "Fffuuuhmm..." Gal leans back against the wall, and pinches and pulls her nipples, as, back in the close-up, Scarlett holds her twat open, and licks the juicy pink inside. "Ohhh...God!" Gal moans, breathing hard, face starting to contort, as Scarlett's tongue probes her cunt deeper. Suddenly, Gal grabs Scarlett's head, and her face screws up, as she lets out a loud, deep moan.

Some minutes later, the two sit, now completely naked, again passing the pipe between them. "Fuck..." Scarlett says, suddenly, "When do you have to be back on set?"

"Um, soon."

"Yeah, I should go, too." She takes one more hit from the pipe, as the scene fades out.


	70. Jennifer Lawrence, Kristen Bell, Sally Field

We fade in on Jennifer and Kristen sitting on a bed in their underwear, looking at one of their phones. "Jeez, Kris," Jennifer says, "how old is that kid?"

"He's legal, that's all you need to know."

"Well, he certainly eats ass like a champ."

"Oh, yes!" Kristen smiles.

Just then, Sally arrives. "Okay, everyone can relax, I'm here!"

"Sally!" Kristen and Jennifer both stand up.

"Sally," Jennifer says, "I've wanted to work with you for so long."

"We both have," Kristen adds. "I've been watching your fuck flicks since I discovered porn."

"Me, too. And we're both talking dating back to the sixties."

"Really? You were able to find copies?"

"We're both huge fans."

"Okay, Sally..." the director interjects, "If you could just take those off, we can get started."

"Alright, Dave," Sally smiles, and strips out of her t-shirt and jeans, down to her black bra and panties.

Kristen whistles, and Jennifer chuckles, "Damn, Sal! I can only prey I look that good when I'm seventy-one."

"Well, thank you."

"Okay, and we are rolling!"

Kristen and Jennifer sit back down, leaving a space so Sally can sit between them, and they immediately start kissing and feeling up on her. "Oh, that's nice..." Sally sighs. Kris pulls down Sally's bra, and, in our first close-up, starts licking and sucking her hard nipple.

"Man..." Jen says, pinching the other one hard in her fist, "Are mine gonna be this hard all the time?"

"Oh, constantly..." Sally moans, and Jen leans down, and flicks her tongue on, then sucks it.

Sally's now laid out on the bed, as, in another close-up, Kris has her tongue buried deep in her hairy pussy. "Oh, God..." Sally moans, biting her lip and tilting her head back, as Jen kneads her tits, and sucks her nipples. Back in the close-up, Kris holds Sally's drooling cunt open, and licks the pink inside, while fingering her hole. "Ohhh...fuck..." As Sally's brow furrows, Jen stands up on the bed, over Sally's face. "Oh, jeez..." Sally laughs, looking up, before Jen squats down, so her pussy is over her face, and, in another close-up, Sally's tongue starts to probe Jen's juicy twat.

Now, Kris is sat up against the headboard, legs spread open, as, in another close-up, Sally licks and fingers her steamy twat. "Ooh...oh, fuck..." Kris moans, feeling up her big tits. In back, Sally has her ass sticking up, with Jen's face between her cheeks. In yet another close-up, we see Jen eating out Sally's asshole, her tongue encircling the moist, sweaty center. Below that, Jen has her first two fingers pumping in and out of Sally's pussy.

"Oh, God..." Sally groans, looking back for a second, "Lick my asshole, you nasty little slut..." This causes both Jen and Kris to snicker.

We now see Jen on her back, legs up, exposing her butthole, which, in another close-up, we Sally two-fingering, as her lips and tongue caress Jen's practically gushing snatch. Behind her, Kris is holding her tit up, rubbing her nipple on Sally's butthole, before pulling it out, and sticking her face in.

Next, we see Kris has her face buried in Jen's pussy. "Oh, God!" Jen moans loudly, craning her neck back, as, in another close-up, Kristen tongue-fucks her, then grips Jen's clit between her teeth, and tugs on it. In back, in yet another close-up, Sally gives Kris' asshole a tongue bath, before replacing her fingers, and biting Kris' cheek.

Now, Sally's propped up on her elbows, looking down, as, in another close-up, Kris two-fingers her dripping wet asshole, while Jen diddles her throbbing clit. As Jen is leaning over her, Sally takes the opportunity, and sucks on one of Jen's titties, before spitting it out, and wailing, "Oh, God, here it comes!" Suddenly, tossing her head back and letting out a deep groan, back in the close-up, Sally's pussy squirts for several seconds.

Once it stops, Jennifer and Kristen lay on either side of Sally, and the three again kiss and feel each other up. "Okay, that's a wrap!" the director says, and then the scene fades out.


	71. Carey Mulligan, Jessica Chastain

We fade in on Jessica standing next to her car, in front of the airport. She smiles when she sees Carey come out, bag slung over her shoulder. Converging, the two wrap their arms around each other, and share a long, romantic kiss.

Later, we see them in the car, Jess driving, as Carey stretches in her seat. "So, how was your flight?"

"Cramped," Carey says, cricking her neck.

"Well, next time, babe, I'd be happy to chip in for first class."

"No, it's alright." Carey places her hand on Jess' shoulder. "Worth it to see you."

"Oh, thanks. So, what do you wanna do now you're here?"

"Shower," Carey says, pulling her shirt away from her body. "Definitely shower."

"Hmm..." Jess purrs, grinning, "Think I might join you."

"Well, that was the idea," Carey smirks, then the two laugh.

It then cuts to Jess' shower, where the two share a sultry open-mouthed kiss, caressing each other's shoulders, and running their fingers through each other's wet hair. At one point, Jess cups one of Carey's breasts, then leans down, and, in our first close-up, licks, then sucks her nipple, even nibbling it a little.

We then see the two on Jess' bed, still wet from the shower. In another close-up, Carey caresses and kisses Jess' thighs, then buries her tongue in her moist, ginger twat. "Hohhh..." Jess moans, brow furrowed, while she kneads her big, white tits, and pinches and pulls her hard, pencil eraser nipples. Back in the close-up, Carey holds Jess' pussy open with one hand, and fingers it with the other, while she licks her clit. "Ohhh..." Jess starts to grind her hips, as Carey's first two fingers probe her cunt deeply. Again in the close-up, Carey graduates from licking to sucking Jess' throbbing clitoris, as her fingers pump in and out, faster and harder. Suddenly, Jess bares her teeth, and slaps her hand down on Carey's head, then lets out a barely audible whine.

Now, Carey lies, head toward the footboard, legs spread wide, as, in another close-up, Jess's snake-like tongue wriggles inside her juicy slit. "Hoh...Ooh..." Carey whimpers, trembling slightly, and digs her nails into her thighs. Back in the close-up, Jess tongue-fucks Carey's pussy, while her thumb bears down on her clit. "Huhm...Mmm..." Carey's breathing deepens, and she chews her bottom lip, before gasping, "Oh, love...You have no idea how much I miss this when we're apart..."

"Oh, I think I can guess..." Jess breathes, her lips, again in the close-up, almost touching Carey's pussy. Jess then takes Carey's clit between her teeth, and tugs on it gently.

"Oh! God..." Carey moans throatily, face contorting, as Jess does this.

The two are now in a sixty-nine, Jess on top, as, in alternating close-ups, the two lick, suck, and finger each other's by now drooling pussies. "Oh, God!" Carey cries out loudly, tossing her head back, while finger-fucking Jess' cunt, and Jess lets out a similar cry, while finger-banging Carey in turn. The two continue this, until, letting out almost simultaneous shrieks, both cum.

The two now lie side by side, arms around each other, smiling wide. "So..." Jess asks, softly, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I'd be okay just staying here and having sex all weekend."

"You know what? That sounds like a plan!" Both again laugh, then share another romantic kiss, as the scene fades out.


	72. Katheryn Winnick, Evangeline Lilly

We fade in on Katheryn standing in the kitchen, when her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby!" We see Evangeline in her car, on the way home from work. "You home yet?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago."

"Started dinner yet?"

"Nope."

"Good! Uh, I'll be home in a bit, and, uh, don't wanna wait."

Katheryn smirks. "Oh, I see. Okay, see you soon, babe." Both hit 'end', and Katheryn walks off screen.

Later, Eve approaches the front door of their house, and opens the door, to find Kath there, in a black, lacy bra and panties, who silently beckons her in. "Knew there was a reason I love coming home..." Eve comes in, places her arms around Kath, and the two share a long, tongue heavy kiss.

Moments later, the two make out against their bedroom door, Eve's blouse open and half off her shoulders, as she gropes Kath's tits through her bra, face buried between them. In our first close-up, Eve pulls down one of Kath's cups, then licks and sucks on her hard nipple.

Now, Eve is on the bed, quickly taking her bra off and tossing it aside, as Kath, having pulled her panties aside, plunges her middle finger in and out of Eve's juicy, drooling cunt. In another close-up, Kath begins licking around Eve's clit, causing her to start trembling. "Ooh..." Eve starts to feel herself up, and pinch her hard nipples. Back in the close-up, Kath takes her finger out, and licks Eve's juices off, then reinserts it, as she continues eating her out.

Next, Kath is straddling Eve's face, squeezing and kneading her big tits, as Eve massages her thighs, and, in another close-up, probes her dripping wet pussy with her snake-like tongue. "Oh...God..." Kath holds one tit up to her mouth, and licks her nipple for a second, before tilting her head back, and biting her lip. Back in the close-up, Eve flicks her tongue on Kath's clit, and Kath responds by grinding her hips.

We now see Kath on the bed, with Eve holding her leg up, as, in another close-up, we see their practically gushing cunts rubbing against each other. "Oh, God!" Eve groans, tilting her head back, and biting down on her lower lip.

"Fuck!..." Kath gasps, breathing hard, as Eve grinds her pussy against hers. Back in the close-up, we see both their thighs are soaking wet from their combined vaginal juices. Finally, after a few more thrusts, both cry out, as they climax almost in unison.

Both noticeably sweating, and practically hyperventilating, Eve leans down, on top of Kath, and the two share a long, passionate kiss, as the scene fades out.


	73. Kate McKinnon, Rebel Wilson

We fade in on a nightclub, which seems to have an all-female clientele, where Kate sits by herself, with a Mai Tai, just looking around the room. "Yeah, same as every night..." Across the dance floor, she sees Rebel making eyes at her. "Um, hi..." Kate waves, a little nervously.

When the current song ends, Rebel gets up, and walks over to her. "Hey!" Rebel holds her hand out. "Wanna dance?"

"Um, okay." Kate takes her hand, and stands up, and the two walk out on the dance floor.

The second they're in position, Queen's 'Fat Bottomed Girls' starts playing, and Rebel breaks out in hysterics. "Thanks, Teresa!" Rebel calls out, then turns to Kate. "The DJ's a friend of mine." Kate giggles, then starts dancing as Rebel does. As the song goes on, Kate is impressed by Rebel's moves, and attempts to follow her.

The song ends, and Kate suddenly gives Rebel a long, deep tongue kiss.

"Wow..." Rebel mutters in surprise.

"Take me home..." Kate says, grinning.

Sometime later, the two are on Rebel's bed, making out, clothes coming off here and there. When Rebel's down to her bra, Kate starts to squeeze and kiss her tits, eventually pulling one out, and sucking on it. As she does this, Rebel undoes Kate's bra, and whips it off her. Grinning, Kate sticks her chest out, and Rebel starts groping and kissing between them.

Now, Rebel is on her back, as Kate kisses down her fat, naked body. In our first close-up, Kate two-fingers Rebel's dripping wet pussy, then leans down, and slides her tongue in her juicy slit. "Ohf..." Rebel kneads her huge tits, and tilts her head back, biting her lip. Back in the close-up, Kate takes her fingers out, and sucks them, then reinserts them, and bangs Rebel faster with them. As she does, Rebel starts to yelp and buck her hips. Suddenly, she grabs the back of Kate's head, and lets out a loud, shrill whine.

Kate is now on her back, with Rebel between her legs. In another close-up, Rebel has her tongue buried deep in Kate's pussy, while she massages her thighs. "Oh! Ooh...Fuh...Fuck!" Kate jerks her hips, and her face contorts, as Rebel aggressively eats her out. Back in the close-up, Rebel has her lips pressed against Kate's, as she tongue-fucks her. "Oh, fuck! Fu-uck!" Kate writhes around and clutches at herself, as Rebel brings her off with her mouth. Suddenly, convulsing slightly, Kate lets out a hoarse, strangled cry.

As Kate catches her breath, Rebel kisses up her body. Once the two are face to face, Kate smiles up at Rebel, who leans down, and the two share another long, open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	74. Rene Russo, Imogen Poots

We fade in on a darkened office, where Rene sits on the edge of her desk, sharing an open-mouthed kiss with Imogen, as they massage each other's shoulders. "Oh, God, Immie..." Rene gasps, "You make me so hot..."

"It's mutual, love..."

The two now look each other in the eye, and Rene whispers, "Did you tip off the feds?"

Immie smiles. "As we speak, your FBI is looking into your husband's internet activity." As she talks, a grin creeps into Rene's face. "Soon, they'll be showing up at your house, where they will seize his laptop, on which they will find-" Rene gasps excitedly. "...the videos you transferred from his portable hard drive."

"And the dates?"

"Oh, they'll confirm he's had those files on his PC for months!"

"And my husband?"

"...will spend the rest of his days in a federal pound-me-in-the-arse prison."

Rene lets out a snicker. "I think I just came a little."

"Well, that's what I'm best at." Both chuckle, then share another kiss, while Immie starts feeling Rene up through her blouse, before unbuttoning it. She then slides the shirt off Rene's shoulders, who reaches in back, to undo her bra, as Imogen starts kissing her chest. The bra comes off, and, in our first close-up, Immie licks and sucks on Rene's hard, pink nipples.

"Uhm..." Rene chews her lower lip, and tilts her head back, then lets out a weak moan, as Imogen moves one hand down, then up under her skirt. "Mmm..." Rene hums contentedly, smiling, as Immie fingers her softly. She then looks down, and gasps, "Fuck...wait..." then unzips and pulls off her skirt. Taking this cue, Imogen lowers to her knees, then tilts her face up, and, in another close-up, pulls Rene's damp white panties aside, and slides her tongue inside her oozing, ginger rimmed quim. "Ohf...Huhm..." Rene's head lolls around, and she feels herself up, as, back in the close-up, Immie licks around her clit, while her dripping wet fingers pump in and out of her cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Rene whimpers, now massaging her thighs, and craning her neck up, as Imogen brings her closer to orgasm. "Oh, God! Ooh! God..." Rene's breathing becomes gradually more audible, until, grimacing and digging her nails into her thighs, she lets out a strangled cry.

Now, Imogen lays back on the desk, removing her bra, then her skirt, and Rene kisses her throat, all the way up to her chin, while her fingers work inside Immie's panties. Rene moves down, and, in another close-up, takes one of Immie's nipples between her teeth, and tugs on it gently, before letting it go, and flicking her tongue on it. She then kisses down Imogen's stomach, as she backs up off the desk, until she's squatting between Immie's thighs. In yet another close-up, Rene pries open Immie's drooling twat, and laps up her moisture from the pink interior. "Ohg..." As Rene eats her, Immie starts shaking, all the while biting her lip, and furrowing her brow. Back in the close-up, Rene licks and sucks Imogen's clitty, while she plunges her fingers deep in her hot, juicy pussy. When she's getting close, Immie starts to convulse and buck her hips, her breathing becoming choppy. Suddenly, Immie's face screws up, her back arches, and she cries out hoarsely, "Oh!...God!"

Imogen now sits on the edge of the desk, Rene's hands planted on either side of her, and the two smile at each other, before leaning close, and sharing one more sultry, passionate kiss, as the scene fades out.


	75. Gal Gadot, Karen Gillan

We fade in on a gym shower, where we see our two washing up, soap dripping down their wet, naked bodies. Karen suddenly starts fidgeting, then asks, "I'm sorry, do you know where the loo is?"

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah, I really need to pee."

Gal giggles. "Just pee?" She then turns to face Karen, and, big smile on her face, she starts urinating, going for almost a minute.

After she finishes, Karen just says, "Were you holding that in?"

"Well, I'm not totally without class. But...I figured we were both in the same boat, so..."

"Wait, do you want me to..."

"I did."

Karen sighs. "Alright, if you insist." Karen turns to face Gal, and, looking down, starts peeing, as Gal watches her, grinning.

Once she stops, Gal says, "You have a very cute ginger pussy."

"Um, thanks?" Karen looks like she's starting to get weirded out.

Gal then glances toward the entrance, and whispers, "Do you want to have sex?"

"What? Wait, I mean, look, you're hot, I'm not saying..." Karen trails off, as, continuing to smile at her, Gal gets on her knees in front of her, and, in our first close-up, inserts her middle finger in Karen's dripping wet, light pink pussy. "Uhm..." Karen moans, voice breaking slightly, as Gal fingers her. Back in the close-up, Gal pulls her finger out, then leans in, and slides her tongue inside Karen's juicy slit. "Oh! Fuck..." Karen starts to double over, as Gal's tongue goes deeper in her, while her hands grasp Karen's thighs from behind. Gal's hands slowly move up, until they meet her alabaster cheeks.

"Oh, my!" Gal says, looking up at Karen. "I can't believe I didn't notice earlier your perfect ass."

"Huh?" Karen gasps, voice squeaking.

"I wonder..." Gal whispers, kneading Karen's cheeks, "What will I find inside?" She then ducks under Karen, and, once behind her, opens her cheeks. "Hmm..." she says, on seeing Karen's pink, quivering anus. "Just as I thought. Perfect." She then leans in, and, in another close-up, she begins to caress Karen's asshole with her skilled tongue.

"Ohg...Huh..." Karen leans over, and braces herself by planting her hands on her knees. "Oh, my...Fuck!" Karen groans, as Gal again starts to finger her drooling cunt. "God..." she then mutters under her breath, "Can't believe another woman's licking my arsehole..." before letting out a shrill whine, as, back in the close-up, Gal flicks her tongue on the center of Karen's ass, while her fingers pump in and out of her juicy snatch. Suddenly, Karen topples over, crying out, as she experiences an intense orgasm.

Gal then lies down on the shower floor on her side, next to Karen. "Hm, I think you liked that."

Catching her breath, Karen says, "I've never cum that hard in my life."

"You're welcome, Red."

"I'd...I think I'd like to return the favor, but...I don't know how. I've never eaten another woman before."

"Really?" Gal says, then spins around, and spreads her legs, so her hairy pussy is in Karen's face, and laughs, "Don't worry. It's easy to learn." Karen chuckles with her, then crawls toward her, and, in another close-up, works her tongue into Gal's sopping wet, bright red pussy. "Uhm..." Gal moans, still smiling as she bites her lip, and starts caressing her thighs. Back in the close-up, Karen inserts her middle finger in Gal's cunt, while she licks around her clit. "See? You're getting it..." Gal then cranes her neck back, and lets out a deep, throaty moan. Again in the close-up, Karen kisses down Gal's twat, then inserts her first two fingers, as she starts to lick her butthole. "Oh, God, you are so good..." As Karen fingers her faster, Gal's face contorts, and her cries get longer and louder, until, tossing her head back, she lets out a piercing shriek, which rings out in the echoey shower room.

Gal sighs deeply, again smiling, as Karen kisses her way up her body. The two then smile at each other for a moment, before sharing a lusty tongue kiss, as the scene fades out.


	76. Ruby Rose, Mary Elizabeth Winstead

We fade in on Mary coming up the stairs in her apartment building. "I want to talk about my neighbor, Ruby, and how I discovered that I'm a lesbian."

As she rounds the top of the stairs, Ruby comes out of her apartment, in jeans and a wifebeater. "Oh, hey, Mary. Just coming from work?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, you look a bit disheveled." Ruby flicks a strand of hair away from Mary's face. "Kind of a good look for you, actually," she chuckles, and Mary lets out a bashful snicker.

"Alright, well, see you." Mary walks away hastily, trying to hide her reddening face. We then see her enter her apartment, and lean on her door after closing it. As she stands there, breathing rapidly, Mary's narration continues. "I never could figure out why this kept happening whenever I encountered Ruby. I wasn't gay. I knew that for certain. And yet every time we'd meet..."

We then see Mary coming out of her apartment, in different clothing. "One day, I was passing Ruby's apartment, when I noticed her door was open a crack." Seeing this, Mary looks both ways, then approaches the door. "I don't know why, but I felt compelled to take a peek." Mary looks inside, and sees Ruby walking around, naked and dripping wet, drying off her short hair with a towel. "My heart started going a mile a minute when I saw her, and...I couldn't explain this at the time...I felt my nipples get hard, and...my pussy...getting...wet."

It cuts to Mary on her bed, naked, squeezing her breast with one hand, and diddling her twat with the other, while her face contorts, and she moans and gasps. "I was originally heading out to the corner store for a carton of milk and a loaf of bread, but I suddenly had more immediate concerns." Suddenly, Mary cranes her neck back, and gasps vocally, mouth gaping, as she cums.

That night, Mary lies in bed, looking contemplative. "As I lay there awake, I tried to work out what had just happened. It's amazing how deeply in denial you can find yourself after such a revelation. Eventually, though, I was forced to face reality."

The next day, we see Mary walk up to Ruby's door, and knock on it. Moments later, Ruby answers. "Hey, Mary, what's up?"

"I..." Mary stands there for almost a minute, trying repeatedly to get out what she wants to say, before finally grabbing Ruby, and giving her a long, open-mouthed kiss.

After it stops, Ruby catches her breath, and says in a flirty tone, "Well, what brought this on?"

"You really need to make sure your door is closed, especially when you take a shower."

Ruby smirks at this. "Yeah, I had a feeling someone was watching me yesterday. So, what did you after peeping on me?"

Mary now smirks. "You didn't hear me masturbating furiously in my apartment?"

Ruby laughs. "No, but I wish I did. Would've joined you."

Mary grins, and gives Ruby another tongue-kiss, then says, "Well, I guess now's your chance." Ruby bites her lip cheekily, then turns back into her apartment, beckoning Mary after her. "I may have been acting cool, but my head was spinning as I followed Ruby in. I was about to do something I'd never done before. Something I never thought I'd wanted to do."

Several paces in, Ruby turns around, whips her t-shirt off, then wraps her arms around Mary, placing her hand on the back of her neck, and shoves her tongue in Mary's mouth. Instantly, Mary brings her hands up, and places them on Ruby's bare breasts. "Uhm..." Ruby sighs between kisses, as Mary feels up her titties.

Moments later, the two are naked on the couch, Ruby on top, continuing to make out. Ruby starts to move down, kissing Mary's neck and chest, before cupping her breasts, and sucking her hard nipples. "Hmm..." Mary moans, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Ruby continues, kissing down Mary's stomach, then, in our first close-up, she begins to lick the outside of Mary's dripping wet pussy. "Ooh! Oh..." Mary's brow furrows, and she starts to shift around on the couch. Back in the close-up, Ruby holds Mary's cunt open, and licks the pink inside, lapping up her juices. "Ohhh..." Mary bites her lip and kneads her tits, as she starts to grind and squirm under Ruby. Again in the close-up, Ruby has her first two fingers upside down inside Mary's twat, as she now flicks her tongue on Mary's clit. "Oh, God..." Mary groans throatily, now practically bucking her hips, and visibly trembling. Suddenly, Mary's body seizes up, and she lets out a tiny squeal, before whispering, "I'm...cumming..."

Now, Ruby sits in the middle of the couch, legs spread, massaging her thighs, while Mary kneels in front of her. In another close-up, Mary works her tongue inside Ruby's drooling, dark pink cunt. "Oh, crikey..." Ruby moans, forehead creasing, as she watches Mary lick her out. Back in the close-up, Mary probes Ruby's twat deeply with her tongue, while her thumb rubs Ruby's throbbing clit. "Oh, God..." Ruby gasps, now rubbing and squeezing her tits. "Fuck, Mary...If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've eaten pussy before..." Ruby's hips start to jerk and spasm, and she gasps with every shudder. "Oh, God, Mary, you're gonna make me cum..." Ruby's contractions get more frequent, until she's full-on shaking. Finally, she arches her back, squeezes her tits hard, and her face screws up as she lets out a strangled cry.

More moments later, Mary's on top of Ruby, and the two again make out, tongues visibly wrestling inside their mouths. "I couldn't believe it at first, but now I know the truth. I am a lesbian. Thank you, Ruby, so much, for helping me to see that." The two stop, and smile at each other, as the scene fades out.


	77. Naomie Harris, Penelope Cruz

We fade in on Naomie sitting on a plane, looking out the window, as we hear her narrate. "It's a moment every mother both eagerly awaits and secretly dreads. It was during my son's second year at university that I got the call."

We then cut to her son sitting in his dorm's common area, on his phone. "Hello, Mum? Guess what? I met someone!" He chuckles gleefully, as we hear Naomie's enthusiastic reaction to the news. "Yeah, I met her in physics class. You'd absolutely love her, Mum."

Cutting back, Naomie continues. "Michael and her girlfriend were dating almost a year when he popped the question to her. No problem, I married his father at the same age. Of course, we got divorced, and neither me nor our son have heard from him since then, but that's beside the point. So, inevitably, he wanted me to meet his girl, and her mum. Apparently her husband died several years ago, so it would just be me and her. The part I really wasn't expecting, though, was when Michael told me where I'd be meeting them!"

We then see Naomie and Michael in the back of a cab. "So, Mum, you looking forward to meeting Lucy?"

"She sounds absolutely lovely, from what you've told me about her. Although, I don't remember you ever telling me she was from Spain."

"Yeah, see her mum is quite wealthy, so she could basically go to school wherever she wanted."

"And she chose London?"

"Yeah. Good thing for me, I never would've met her otherwise." Naomie smiles, and again looks out the window.

Next, we see the taxi pull up to a Spanish villa, where Naomie and her son get out. "Gear..." Naomie whispers, looking up at the place.

"Ah, you're here!" Penelope comes out, Lucy behind her.

"Oh, hey..." Naomie says, pulling herself away from the house. "And you must be Lucy's mum."

"Please, call me Penelope." Penelope then takes Naomie's hand, and, much to her surprise, kisses it.

"Um, Naomie..." Naomie says, taken aback somewhat. Both then turn to their children, who are sharing a much more intimate kiss. "Blimey, remember being that age?"

"Being?" Penelope says, looking back at Naomie, "If I didn't know otherwise, I'd say you're still that age."

Naomie laughs at this. "Well, uh, you too."

"So, lunch is ready, so if you will all follow me..." Penelope gestures toward the house as she says this.

We now see the two talking next to a window, sipping from glasses of champagne. "Over the course of the day, I really got to know Penelope. Unusual ways of introducing herself aside, she felt like a girlfriend I'd somehow never met."

"Oh, I grew up in the slums of Barcelona. I was waiting tables at a cafe when I met Lucy's father. Of course, his parents weren't very happy that he'd go to places like that, and even less happy when he brought me home, but grudgingly accepted me."

"I bet you really miss him."

"Sometimes, but then I remember his last words to me; 'Don't mourn me for too long'."

"I wish Michael's father had given me a reason to miss him." Penelope laughs at this, and Naomie laughs with her.

Penelope smiles at her, then, glancing at the young couple, as if to make sure they're not looking, leans over, and whispers in Naomie's ear, "Could you join me in my bedroom? I, uh, have something I'd like to show you."

A little apprehensively, Naomie answers, "Um, sure. Alright."

Moments later, Naomie enters Penelope's room, the latter closing the door behind them. "Wow...I can't imagine sleeping in a room like this. Or in this bed!" Naomie jumps onto the big canopy bed, laughing. Her laughter dies down, when she sees Penelope crawling onto the bed, toward her, wicked grin on her face. "Um...Hello?" she says, when Penelope's on top of her.

"Hello..." Penelope whispers, then gives Naomie a sultry, open-mouthed kiss, the latter putting up no resistance.

"W-w-wait..." Naomie stammers breathily, when the kiss stops. "What are you...My son and your daughter are getting married...W-w-we can't do this..."

"Why not? It's not like we're getting married...We're just...sharing a moment..."

"What if our kids find out?"

"What if they don't?" Penelope exhales this into Naomie's mouth, as she again kisses her, this time beginning to unbutton Naomie's blouse. "Hm..." she hums, smiling as she opens the shirt, revealing Naomie's large, ebony breasts, in her silky white bra. "Just like mine..." Penelope then begins to grope them, while kissing Naomie's cleavage.

"Oh, God..." Naomie gasps, as, in our first close-up, Penelope pulls down one cup, and flicks her tongue Naomie's hard nipple, before placing her lips around it, and sucking Naomie's breast. We then see Penelope's other hand move down, and up Naomie's skirt, where, in another close-up, she moves aside the latter's white cotton panties, and inserts her middle finger in Naomie's already dripping wet cunt. "Huh..." Naomie moans, brow furrowing.

Penelope then comes up, and whispers, "Do you want me to eat you?"

"Please..." Naomie breathes, and starts taking off her skirt, as Penelope kisses down her dark brown stomach. Finally, back in the close-up, we see Penelope start licking Naomie's drooling pink pussy in slow, broad strokes, while her first two fingers probe her hole. "Ohg!" Naomie groans, her body tensing up, as she's fingered and licked. Again in the close-up, Penelope's turned sideways, and is flicking her tongue up and down over Naomie's throbbing clit, while her fingers plunge in and out. "Oh, God!" Naomie cries out, starting to jerk her hips. "I'm cumming!" She then arches her back, and lets out a shrill, vocal gasp.

Now, Naomie's naked, and on top of Penelope, who's down to her black panties. "Huhm..." Penelope sighs, smiling, as Naomie kisses her neck, then down her chest, while squeezes the former's breasts. Naomie then moves down, and starts sucking Penelope's puffy, brown nipple. "Finger me..." Penelope gasps, and Naomie moves her hand down her stomach, and into her panties. "Sssiii..."

"Wow, you are wet..." Naomie whispers, smiling.

"I know..." Penelope groans, beginning to grind her hips. "Taste me..." Naomie's smile widens, as she moves down, taking her hand out of Penelope's panties, and, in another close-up, pulling them aside, then sticking her tongue out, and burying it in Penelope's practically gushing cunt. "Hm!" Penelope's body spasms, and she digs her nails into her soft tit flesh, as Naomie starts to lick her out. Back in the close-up, Naomie stuffs her fingers in Penelope's oozing hole, while her tongue bares down on her clit. "Ahhh...siii..." Up above, Penelope kneads her breasts, and starts to buck her hips. "Oh, God, I'm almost there..." Again in the close-up, Naomie aggressively finger-fucks Penelope's audibly wet pussy. Suddenly, Penelope's body seizes up, and she bites her wrist, to keep from screaming.

Some minutes later, the two lie face to face, feeling up each other's sweaty, naked bodies, their tongues wrestling between their mouths. When they stop to catch their breath, Naomie whispers, "You know, they're probably wondering where we are right now."

Penelope sighs. "You're right. I suppose we have to end this, don't we?"

Naomie smiles. "It's alright. We still have the whole weekend ahead of us."

Penelope now smiles. "Well, that's a point." The two giggle, and share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	78. Audrey Tautou, Elizabeth Debicki

We fade in on a Paris flat, where Elizabeth sits on a chair, naked, as Audrey, wearing only a paint-covered pair of overalls, with some flecks of paint on her bare arms and chest, paints on a canvas. "Hmm..." she sighs, smiling, "Magnifique..." She then puts her brush down. "Parfait!(Perfect!)"

"Est-il fini?(Is it finished?)"

"Oui." Audrey grins, and turns the painting around, so Elizabeth can see.

"Ah...Tu me rends belle...(You make me look beautiful...)"

"Tu es belle...Je viens de confier ta beauté * la toile...(You are beautiful...I just committed your beauty to canvas...)"

Elizabeth blushes at this. "Est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose? Vous êtes loin de la premi*re personne * me demander de modéliser. Je l'ai seulement fait pour toi parce que...(Can I tell you something? You are far from the first person to ask me to model. I only did this for you because...)" Elizabeth looks down bashfully. "Au moment où je t'ai vu...Quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et que j'ai vu ton sourire, j'ai pu me sentir tomber amoureux.(The moment I saw you...When I looked into your eyes, and saw your smile, I could feel myself falling in love.)"

Audrey now blushes. "Je n'ai jamais pensé de ma vie quelqu'un d'aussi belle que tu dirais de moi.(I never thought in my life someone as beautiful as you would say that about me.)"

"Est-ce que ça va si je t'embrasse?(Is it alright if I kiss you?)"

Audrey breathes a little hard, as she whispers, "Oui..." She then blinks nervously, as Elizabeth stands up, and walks over to her. As Elizabeth towers over her, Audrey is forced to crane her neck up, while Elizabeth leans down, until their lips meet in a kiss, which quickly graduates to open-mouthed. As they begin to make out, Elizabeth runs her fingers through Audrey's short, curly hair, while Audrey, meanwhile, undoes the straps on her overalls, and lets them fall to the floor, revealing she's not even wearing panties. As they end the kiss, Audrey whispers, "J'ai besoin de laver cette peinture...(I need to wash this paint off...)"

"Non...Ça peut attendre...(No...It can wait...)" Elizabeth then bends over, and picks Audrey up, causing her to giggle, then laugh out loud, as Elizabeth carries her off.

We then see the two on Audrey's bed, Elizabeth kneeling on the bed, and Audrey kneeling in Elizabeth's lap, as they embrace and kiss passionately. After a moment, Elizabeth takes Audrey's wrists, and lowers her onto her back, then leans down, and begins to squeeze and fondle Audrey's breasts, and suck her hard nipples. "Oui..." Audrey sighs, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Elizabeth kisses down Audrey's stomach, then, in our first close-up, kisses the outside of her moist, hairy cunt, before sliding her tongue in. "Ahh...Mon Dieu..." Audrey feels herself up, and writhes under Elizabeth's tongue, which, back in the close-up, probes her twat deeply. "Oui...Oui...Oui..." Audrey starts to subtly buck her hips, which gets more pronounced, as Elizabeth's tongue goes deeper. Suddenly, Audrey's face contorts, and she gasps, "Je jouis...(I'm cumming...)"

Now, Elizabeth sits up against the headboard, long legs akimbo, embracing Audrey as she feels up Elizabeth's tits, and licks and sucks her nipples. Elizabeth then watches as Audrey gets down on her stomach, while smiling up at her, then leaning down, and, in another close-up, sliding her tongue inside Elizabeth's juicy slit, and inserting her fingers. "Ah...Merde..." Elizabeth sighs, tilting her head back, face twisting. Back in the close-up, Audrey's wet fingers slide in and out of Elizabeth's pussy, while, other hand holding her lips open, Audrey licks Elizabeth's clit directly. "L*che moi...(Lick me...)" Elizabeth starts to let out a low, throaty groan, biting her lip and furrowing her brow. Suddenly, Elizabeth starts to convulse, as her low groan turns to a shrill whine, before finally opening her mouth, and letting out a loud, impassioned cry of ecstasy.

As she catches her breath, Audrey emerges from between her legs, again smiling at her, then, to her surprise, throws one leg over Elizabeth's, and, in another close-up, presses their pussies together. Elizabeth's brow immediately furrows, as Audrey starts to grind her hips against hers. "Mon Dieu...Je suis si chaud...(I'm so hot...)" Audrey, meanwhile, lets out a series of grunts and whines, as their increasingly moist pussies rub against each other. The two thrust into each other, until both cry out shrilly at the same time, Audrey's back spasming, as they simultaneously experience intense orgasms.

Both now sweating profusely and gasping for breath, Audrey once again smiles, then crawls up Elizabeth's body, and the two share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	79. Susan Sarandon, Sophie Turner

We fade in on Sophie waiting in the foyer of a big, modern company, dressed a little conservatively, her hair in a ponytail. Looking around, she sees employees dressed more casually, so finally she lets her hair down, takes off her suit jacket, and unbuttons her dress shirt, revealing a white tank underneath. Just then, one of the employees comes out. "Ms. Sarandon will see you, now."

Sophie walks in, to find Susan in a t-shirt and jeans, playing some kind of game on her laptop. "Ah!" she says, closing the laptop, "Come in. Ms. Turner, is it?"

"Yeah, Sophie."

"Hm, British." Susan notices Sophie's skirt. "Uh, yeah, don't worry about that, you're hardly the first. So, just out of college, I see."

"Yeah, I had to bust my arse to get out in four years."

"Oh, tell me about. If I ever flip a burger again, it'll be too soon." Sophie chuckles at this. "So, what made you choose a career as a PA?"

"Well, I'm good at keeping a lot of things in my head, and..."

"I mean, what really made you choose it?"

"Um..." Sophie stifles a smirk. "Something about being that close to someone powerful, and seeing what they're really like, you know, as people."

"Well, then you lucked out, Sophie. Being my assistant involves very little actual work, but I'm not shy about my personal...foibles."

"Yeah, I've heard you're, uh..."

"Eccentric?"

"Uh, yeah, go with that." Susan laughs at this.

"Okay, you're hired."

We then cut to a couple of days later, when a much more casually dressed Sophie presses one of the buttons by the front door of an apartment building, making a buzzing sound. Seconds later, we hear Susan's voice over the intercom. "Hey, Sophie. C'mon in."

Sophie enters Susan's apartment, to find her in her bathrobe. "Hey, that looks so much better. So, you ready for your first day?"

"Uh, yeah." Sophie looks around at the apartment. "This is where you live? Seems kind of...low rent?"

"Well, the way I see it, I can live wherever I want, and mansions just make me feel...cut off. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I guess I've never thought about where I'd live if I could choose." She then notices Susan's bathrobe. "Boy, you're really dressing casual, aren't you?"

"Oh, this? Actually, I was about to take a shower. Hey, wanna join me? The shower here is amazing!" Sophie gives her a quizzical look.

It then cuts to the two in a big, fancy shower. "Ahhh..." Susan sighs, smiling, washing her naked body. "Doesn't that feel great, Sophie?"

"Yeah..." Sophie grins, a little nervously, washing herself. "My shower's...kind of shit compared to this."

"Well, I can have it replaced, if you like."

"Oh, I don't think there's room in my flat for something like this."

"Then, you're invited to come over and use mine whenever you like."

"Well...thanks."

"Ah, man, you know what we should do?"

"What?"

Susan puts on a wicked smirk, and lowers her voice. "This shower is great for having sex in."

"Um...okay..." Sophie looks down anxiously.

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh! I...uh..." Sophie looks back and forth between Susan and the floor, then does the same smirk. "Can we...shag anyway?"

Susan's smirk turns into a grin. "Whatever you want, sweetie." She then steps closer to Sophie, and the two share a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. After a bit, Susan starts kissing Sophie's neck and shoulders, while feeling up her pale white breasts.

"Uhm..." Sophie exhales, as Susan licks and sucks her light pink nipples, then kisses the middle of her chest, and starts to move down, sliding one hand down her stomach, and between her legs. "Huhm..." Sophie moans vocally, brow furrowing. She then leans back against the wall, as Susan kisses down her stomach, while lowering to her knees. She then, in our first close-up, begins to lick the outside of Sophie's ginger-haired cunt, while keeping her fingers in. "Oh..." Sophie gasps, starting to breathe rapidly, "Oh, God..." while her hands move up to her breasts, and she starts to feel herself up. "Hmm..." Sophie bites her lip, and tilts her head back, until it's touching the wall. Back in the close-up, Susan's fingers pump in and out of Sophie's drooling pink snatch, while she massages her clit with her tongue. "Ooh!" Sophie starts to squeeze her tits harder, and chew her bottom lip, while, down below, her hips jerk repeatedly. Again in the close-up, Susan's fingers go faster in and out of Sophie's cunt, while she flicks her tongue side to side over her now throbbing clitty. Sophie starts slapping her wet ass against the wall, then lets out a shrill cry, as she finally cums.

Now, Susan's sitting on a bench in the shower, as Sophie rubs, squeezes, and kisses her huge tits. "Mmm..." Susan moans smiling, as Sophie holds one up, and licks her nipple, "That feels good..." Sophie rubs her face between them, before moving down, kissing Susan's soft, pudgy belly along the way. Susan leans back, and spreads her legs, as Sophie kneels in front of her. In another close-up, Sophie works her long, serpentine tongue inside Susan's oozing slit. "Ohh, yes..." Susan begins to knead her big tits, even digging her nails in, as, back in the close-up, Sophie begins to finger her cunt, while her tongue moves around Susan's clit, "Oh! You are incredible!" Susan holds one tit up to her face, and licks her nipple, then gently bites it, before continuing to squeeze and fondle them. Again in the close-up, Sophie holds Susan's pussy-lips open, and sucks her clit, as her dripping wet fingers plunge in and out of Susan's now audibly moist quim. "Oh, God!" Susan moans loudly, voice cracking a little, then whispers, "Almost there..." Finally, she gasps vocally, and mutters, "I'm cumming..."

We now see the two on Susan's bed, still damp from the shower, facing each other, legs entwined. In another close-up, we see their pussies rub and push against each other. "Uh! Huh!" Both grunt and whine, faces contorting, as, back in the close-up, we see their pussy-juices spreading all over each other's thighs. Finally, both cry out raspily, as they climax simultaneously.

Susan lies on her back, visibly sweating, gasping for breath, when Sophie comes up, and the two share another sultry kiss, then smile at each other, as the scene fades out.


	80. Anya Taylor-Joy, Isabelle Fuhrman

We fade in on a college dorm room in the late 60s, where Anya and Izzy lay on one of their beds, smoking pot, while Big Brother & the Holding Company's "Ball and Chain" plays. "Man..." Anya says, a little raspily, "That woman's voice is amazing..."

"Yeah. You see the cover?"

"Huh?"

Izzy picks up the album sleeve, and hands it to Anya, pointing at one spot. "There."

Anya looks at it for a second, and starts giggling. "And how..."

Izzy smiles, looking at Anya. "Hey, what would you do if you got to meet Janis?"

"Um, Idunno. You?"

"I think...I would have to kiss her."

Anya starts laughing. "What? Jeez, Izzy, I never took you for a dyke."

"Oh, c'mon. Are you gonna tell you there are no women you just, you know...wanna kiss?"

Anya stifles a smirk, then releases it. "Uhura from Star Trek..." Both now laugh.

"Okay..." Izzy says, when they stop. "So, what would you do if another woman kissed you?"

Anya gives Izzy a knowing smirk. "Okay, Izzy, I think I know where you're going with this. To answer your question, I guess it would depend on the woman."

"Okay, so what if a cute, dark-haired Jewish girl came up and just kissed you?"

Anya snickers. "Oh, Jesus..." She then beckons Izzy over with her finger. Face to face now, Izzy gives Anya a small kiss on the lips. "Oh!" Anya smiles after. "Do that again." Izzy kisses Anya again, this time holding it for longer, soon graduating to open-mouthed. Eventually, they break the kiss, both breathing hard, and Anya grabs the bottom of Izzy's shirt. Izzy lifts her arms over her head, and Anya pulls her shirt off, revealing her bare breasts, and her hairy pits. Izzy then takes off Anya's shirt with her help, and again we see naked tits and fuzzy pits. The two continue kissing, and Izzy lays back, pulling Anya down with her. Anya kisses Izzy's chest, and, in our first close-up, sucks on her light pink nipples, making them hard.

Izzy looks down, smiling, as Anya kisses down her stomach, then she starts pulling down her pants. Anya kisses through Izzy's hairy bush, then, in another close-up, kisses the outside of her drooling, pink snatch, before starting to lick it. "Hmm..." Izzy starts to squirm a little under Anya, and feel herself up. Back in the close-up, Anya's tongue now moves up and down inside Izzy's juicy slit, and she starts to finger her sopping wet hole. "Ohf..." Izzy begins to jerk her hips, and dig her nails into her white, squishy titties. "Oh, God..." Izzy tilts her head back, face contorting, and bites her lip, as she starts grinding her hips harder. Finally, her mouth flies open, and she cries out, voice cracking.

Now, Anya sits up against the wall, as Izzy rubs and squeezes her large breasts, and, in another close-up, sucks her hard nipples. Izzy then slides down Anya's body, and kisses between her thighs, before, in yet another close-up, working her tongue inside Anya's oozing, hairy twat. "Ohh...fuck..." Anya starts to massage her inner thighs, which are already beginning to tremble, as, back in the close-up, Izzy holds her pussy open, and laps up her juices from the pink inside, while fingering her practically gushing hole. "Oh! Oh, my God!" Anya's moans get louder and more vocal, while she tilts her head back, and digs her nails into her thighs. Finally, she lets out a strangled cry, which lasts for about fifteen seconds, then breathily repeats, "Oh, fuck..."

We now see the two lying face to face on the bed, again kissing. The two pause, and smile at each other, as the scene fades out.


	81. Blake Lively, Zendaya

We fade in on a porn set in the late 70s, where we see our two sitting on a couch, chatting, both in period-appropriate attire. "So, you nervous?" Blake asks.

"Oh, you have no idea! I mean...were you nervous your first time?"

"All I'm gonna say is the oysters were a mistake." Z laughs out loud at this, and Blake chuckles with her.

We then hear the director call out, "Okay, places, everybody!"

"Ooh, here we go..." Z says excitedly, as she gets up and walks out, closing the door behind her.

"And action!"

Blake starts reading over a script, and we hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opens, and Z comes through. "Hi, is this the audition for 'Blue Harvest'?"

"Yup. Have a seat." Z sits next to her. "So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well, uh, there's not much to tell, really. I, uh, just got off the bus to Hollywood yesterday."

"Where from?"

"Oakland. It was a short trip."

Blake again chuckles. "So, I trust you've read the script, uh..."

"Zendaya."

"Hm...interesting name. It'll look good on a marquee. So, have you read the script?"

"Yes, I have."

"So, you know...what some of the scenes will be like?"

"Oh, yeah, and I have no problem doing whatever I have to for this movie."

"That's good. Well, I suppose we should see what we'll be working with. Could you...disrobe, please?" Z hesitates a second, then stands up, and strips her clothes off, then stands before Blake completely naked. "Hm..." Blake conspicuously licks her lips, as she looks Z up and down. "Yes...you definitely look like a star. Now, let's see how you...respond."

Blake places one hand on Z's thigh, and moves it up, until, in our first close-up, she inserts her middle finger in Z's moist, 70s bushed twat. "Uhm...Hmm..." Z's head lolls around, as she moans and sighs, and feels up her small breasts, rubbing and pinching her hard, brown nipples. Blake looks up at her, breathing hard, as her finger plunges in and out, before leaning in, keeping her eyes pointed upward, and, back in the close-up, licking the outside of Z's twat, then working her tongue inside her oozing slit. "Huh..." Z breathes vocally, lower lip trembling, as her mouth gapes open.

Suddenly, Blake stops, and says, "Maybe you should lay down, so I can get at ya a little easier..." Blake scoots over, as Z lays flat on the couch, one leg off it, and then the former gets down on the floor.

Again in the close-up, Blake spreads Z's pussy with her thumbs, and starts to lick the pink, dripping wet interior, while she massages her clit with her middle finger. "Ohg..." Z now clutches at herself, and her back starts to spasm. Once more in the close-up, Blake tongue fucks Z's cunt, while her finger bears down on her throbbing clitty. "Oh, God!" Z cries out, starting to shake, "Waitwaitwait...I'm gonna...HUNH!" Suddenly, her pussy sprays all over Blake's face, and her shirt. Gasping for air, Z whispers, "Sorry..."

"Oh, no..." Blake says, trying hard not to laugh, "That's quite alright...I was going to take this off, anyway..." Blake then stands, and strips, starting with her soaked shirt. "After all, we need to see if you can give as good as you get..." At this, Z stands up, and Blake lies down in her place, as Z kneels down on the floor. Z leans in, and, in another close-up, starts licking the outside of Blake's also fully-bushed pussy. "Ohh...yes..." Blake bears her teeth, and feels up her thighs, hands moving gradually upward toward her large breasts. Back in the close-up, Z has her first two fingers in Blake's pussy, while she licks around her clit, occasionally taking her fingers out to lick them, before reinserting. "Oh...fuck..." Blake breathes vocally, face contorting, as she rubs and kneads her tits. She then starts to buck her hips, as, again in the close-up, Z holds her gash open, and flicks her tongue side to side over her button. "Oh, God..." Blake whispers breathily, starting to tremble, "I'm cumming..."

Later, the two sit chatting, like before, but without clothes. "So, how was your first time?"

"I...was nervous, but I really enjoyed it. Oh, uh, sorry about your shirt."

"Like I said, no problem, it's a costume anyway. Also, that little squirt will play very well."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. You're going to be huge!"

"Well, thanks," Z says. Both smile at each other, then lean in, and kiss, as the scene fades out.


	82. Saoirse Ronan, Tilda Swinton

We fade in on Tilda's apartment, where we see Saoirse asleep on the couch. "Okay, wakey wakey!" Tilda says, appearing from the kitchen in her night clothes.

"Huh?" Saoirse yawns, looking around. "Did I sleep here last night?"

Tilda leans over the back of the couch. "You worked so bloody hard, I think at some point you just...passed out."

"Oh, did we..."

"We finished."

"Bloody hell, what time is it? I need to get home to Mum..."

"Don't worry, I called her, and explained your absence. Look, why don't you stay a while for breakfast? I'll order in."

"Um, okay. I was also going to take a shower when I got home."

"Use mine."

Saoirse is silent for a moment, taken aback. "Alright."

Some minutes later, Saoirse's in the shower, soap dripping down her body, wet hair clinging to her shoulders. Outside, Tilda enters the bathroom in her robe, which she immediately takes off, then gets in with Saoirse.

"Oh! Ms. Swinton, I..."

"Listen, Saoirse, can I be open with you about something? I...In fifty-seven years, I've never learned how to handle my emotions like a normal person. The thing is, working with you so much recently, I've kind of fallen in love with you. You're just...such a beautiful and strong-willed and wonderful young woman, and I...I have no idea what to do here. I...Only thing I can think of is..." Tilda pauses, then leans down, and gives Saoirse a long, passionate kiss.

Once she stops, Saoirse says, "I think a note is more traditional." She then returns the kiss, which they hold for almost a minute, tongues occasionally visible, hands touching and fondling each other's bodies. After a bit, Saoirse starts to kiss down Tilda's neck and chest, as her hands cup her large breasts, and, in our first close-up, she kisses and sucks Tilda's hard, pointy nipples.

Tilda then gently pushes Saoirse against the wall, and then lowers to her knees, kissing down Saoirse's body, while maintaining eye contact. Finally, Tilda closes her eyes, and, in another close-up, begins to lick Saoirse's dripping, ginger haired twat. "Huh..." Saoirse gasps, and leans her head back, wet hair sticking to the wall. "Ohhh...God..." As Tilda continues to eat Saoirse out, her hands move slowly up her thighs, until, back in the close-up, she spreads Saoirse's pussy-lips, and buries her tongue in the pink interior. "Ohg...Hm..." Saoirse bows her head, and feels up her small breasts. Again in the close-up, Tilda is downright tongue-fucking Saoirse, while her thumb now rubs her clit in a circle. "Yes!" Saoirse yelps, and starts bucking her hips. "Yes! Yes!" Finally, she lets out a deep, throaty groan, digging her nails into her tits.

We now see Tilda sitting on a bench in the shower, legs spread, as Saoirse kneels before her. In another close-up, Saoirse two-fingers Tilda's drooling red-haired twat. "Yes..." Tilda sighs, then tilts her head back, and bites her lip. Back in the close-up, Saoirse pulls her fingers out and sucks them, then leans in, and starts to lick around Tilda's clit, while continuing to finger-fuck her. "Ooh!" Tilda groans, and squeezes her tits hard. "Huh..." Again in the close-up, Saoirse pulls her fingers out, and smears Tilda's juices over her clit, then gets more, before continuing to lick, then sucking it. "Oh, God!" Tilda starts to fidget on the bench, clawing at her tits, and chewing her lower lip, as Saoirse's fingers fly in and out of her now audibly moist twat. Finally, Tilda's whole body jerks, and she gasps vocally, face contorting.

Now, the two sit side by side on the bench, kissing and necking, as the scene fades out.


	83. Anna Kendrick, Aubrey Plaza, Kristen Stewart

We fade in on a lesbian club somewhere in San Francisco, in the late 80s, where we see Anna sitting at the bar, looking around, a little self-consciously, fruity drink in front of her. On one end of the bar, she sees Aubrey and Kristen making out, and, unintentionally, starts to stare. In the middle of their make-out session, Kristen notices, and points her out to Aubrey. Realizing she's been caught, Anna quickly looks down into her drink, as the two approach her.

"Hey, there," Kristen says with a big grin, "First time?"

"Um, look, I didn't realize I was staring, until...I'm sorry..."

"Hey," Aubrey says, "It's no problem. Staring just means you're in the right place."

"Hell," Kristen adds, pointing her thumb at Aubrey, "my first time here, she caught me staring at her and some other chick making out."

"So, did watching us excite you?"

Anna nods her head for a moment, before answering, "Yes. It did."

"What's your name?" Kristen asks.

"Anna."

"I'm Kristen, this is Aubrey." Anna extends her hand to them, and they take turns shaking it. On her turn, Aubrey pulls it to her and kisses it, which make Kristen laugh. "Yeah, she did that to me when we met, too."

"Um, really?" Anna says breathily, noticeably aroused, and Kristen and Aubrey both laugh.

Later, we see the three in a booth with their drinks. "I think..." Anna says, "I don't know, I feel like...I've always only dated and gone to bed and so on with men because I was supposed to, but...recently I was having these weird feelings about some of my female co-workers, that I didn't really understand. Then, at last year's office Christmas party, I'd had a few, and I ended up making out with one of the girls from accounting, and...I don't know, for the first time in my life, I felt...You know?"

"Yeah," Kristen says, grinning, "we know what you mean."

"Like...my insides were on fire, and..."

"Did your pussy get wet?" Aubrey asks, and again Kristen laughs.

"It did!" Anna says excitedly. "Like, I could actually feel my panties getting moist, you know?"

"Are you getting moist right now?" Kristen asks, starting to caress Anna's knee.

"Uhm..." Anna looks at Kristen's hand, slightly surprised, but turned on, then at Aubrey's, as she starts rubbing the other knee.

"Hey, Kris, you think we should take her home with us?" Anna looks up at her, a big yes in her eyes.

Later, the three are on Aubrey and Kristen's bed, Kris taking her shirt off between kisses as she and Anna make out, and an already topless Aubrey groping Anna's tits from behind, while she kisses her neck and behind her ear. Anna unbuttons her shirt, then undoes her bra in the front, and Kristen starts kissing and fondling her tits, while Aubrey turns Anna's head to her, and the two of them tongue-kiss. In our first close-up, Kristen gently bites Anna's pink nipple, tugging on it a little before letting go. As if taking this cue, Anna does the same with Aubrey's lower lip, before they continue kissing.

We now see Kristen propped up on one elbow, playing with her pussy, as she watches the other two. In another close-up, Anna licks and sucks one of Aubrey's nipples, while groping and fondling her small breasts. Anna moves down, then, in yet another close-up, she buries her tongue in Aubrey's drooling, brown snatch. "Ohg..." Aubrey immediately starts clutching at herself, and jerking her hips, as, back in the close-up, Anna works her tongue deeper inside Aubrey's cunt. "Oh! Hm..." Aubrey chews her lower lip, and starts grinding against Anna's mouth. "Oh, fuck, Kris...This girl's gonna make me cum..." As Aubrey's air-humping gets more pronounced, Kristen gets up, and crawls over to them. "Ooh! Fuck!" Aubrey cries out, and arches her back, and then Kristen pulls Anna's face out of her pussy, and shoves her tongue in Anna's mouth.

Now, Aubrey's watching, finger-fucking her cunt, as she watches Anna's head bob between Kristen's thighs. In another close-up, Anna now probes Kris' juicy slit with her tongue. "Huh! Oh! Hm..." Kristen feels up her tits, trembling slightly, face contorting, as, back in the close-up, Anna straight-up tongue-fucks her. "Ohf..." Kristen grimaces, and her back starts jerking, looking like she's doing sit-ups. Again in the close-up, Anna's substituted her fingers for her tongue, and is now sucking on Kristen's clit. "Oh, fuck..." Kristen starts bucking her hips, face turning red, eyes tearing up. "Oh, God, I'm...I'm cumming..." Aubrey now crawls over, and sticks her tongue in Kris' orgasming cunt, then pulls it out, and her and Anna kiss, sharing Kristen's juices.

Anna is now on her back, brow furrowing, rubbing her thighs, as Aubrey and Kristen both lie between her legs. In another close-up, the two take turns both licking and fingering Anna's oozing quim. "Oh! Oh, my God..." Anna brings her hands up to her tits, and squeezes them, even digging her nails in a little. Back in the close-up, we see Aubrey licking Anna's clit roughly, while Kristen tongue-fucks her. "Huh huh huh huh..." Anna breathes rapidly, exhaling vocally, now starting to thrust her hips. Suddenly, her whole body jerks hard, and she lets out a loud, shrill cry, as she cums.

Later, we see the three lying side by side, Anna in the middle, smiling lasciviously, as they all kiss and suck each other's tongues. Eventually, Anna asks breathily, grinning, "So, do you guys have any friends you can introduce me to?"

"I don't know, Aub, should we introduce her to Jules?"

"Who's Jules?"

"You mean Ms. Ginger-Milf?" Aubrey asks.

"Yeah, I think her and Anna are gonna get on very well."

"If we do, we have to insist Jules lets us watch."

"Oh, I think she will. She let you watch us together."

"Okay," Anna says, "I think you've built this Jules chick up enough. When can I meet her?"

Kris and Aubrey both laugh again. "Yeah," Aubrey says, "She's definitely going to like you." All three laugh, and start making out again, as the scene fades out.


	84. Lily Collins, Tessa Thompson

We fade in on a jazz club in the early 60s, where we see Lily sitting in the back, in a strapless black dress, moving in her seat to the music. Meanwhile, we see Tessa, in a red, cleavage-showing halter dress, watching her, with a subtle smile on her face. The song ends, and Lily cheers, as the rest of the crowd claps. As the next song begins, Tessa sits down next to her.

"Hey, girl."

"Oh, uh, hi."

"First time in one of these clubs?"

"Nah, I've been to a couple. Got a whole bunch of jazz records at home."

"Oh, really? Like who?"

"Uh, let's see, Mingus...Got some Coltrane...Just got one by some guy named Eric Dolphy. Already listened to it like ten times." Tessa nods, with an impressed look on her face.

Later, another song is ending. "Yeah, my dad's a musician, so I grew up with all this stuff."

"So's mine! Man, ain't this a small world?"

"Yeah. You think they ever played together?"

"If your daddy's introducing you to all this jazz shit, it's possible."

On stage, the bandleader announces, "This'll be our last number tonight, cause we gotta get outta here."

As the band starts playing again, Tessa asks, "Hey, what you doing after this?"

"I don't know. Go home, I guess."

"Why don't you come back to my place?"

"Why, you got some records?"

"Uh, yeah, I got a lot of jazz at home. Actually, I had something else in mind."

"Yeah, what?" Lily sees Tessa's expression, and slowly works it out. Seeing she's figured it out, Tessa leans in, and gives Lily a sultry, open-mouthed kiss, which Lily quickly returns.

Later, we see the two on top of Tessa's bed, naked, embracing, and kissing. Shortly, Tessa starts kissing Lily's neck, then down her chest, while she feels up her small breasts. In our first close-up, Tessa licks one of Lily's hard, pink nipples, then takes it between her lips, and sucks. "Uhm..." Lily sighs, gently biting her lip. Tessa then moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, begins to rub and finger Lily's pink, already dripping wet twat. "Huh..." Lily gasps, then exhales slowly, brow furrowing. Down below, Tessa's full lips drag a little, as she kisses down Lily's stomach.

Finally, back in the close-up, we see Tessa slide her tongue inside Lily's juicy gash. "Huhm...Hm..." Lily moans and whimpers breathily, face starting to contort, as Tessa begins to lick her out. "Huh! Ohh..." Lily then starts to clutch at herself, and move her spine like a snake, as, again in the close-up, Tessa two-fingers Lily's cunt, while licking around her clit. "Ohg! Huh..." Lily's mouth gapes open, and she starts to buck her hips. Once more in the close-up, Tessa pulls her fingers out, and spreads Lily's juices around her clit, then continues licking, and flicking her tongue side to side over it. Suddenly, arching her back and baring her teeth, Lily lets out a shrill, raspy whine, as she climaxes. One more time in the close-up, Tessa smiles as she kisses Lily's wet, trembling thighs.

Now, we see Tessa sitting up against her headboard, as Lily feels up her breasts, and sucks her hard, dark brown nipples. "Hmm..." Like Tessa did with her, Lily moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, plunges her fingers into Tessa's drooling brown cunt. "Oh, God..." Tessa gasps, tilting her head back, eyes closed and mouth open. Lily scoots back a bit, so her head is between Tessa's thighs, and, back in the close-up, she works her tongue inside Tessa's labia, and moves it up and down, where her clit would be. "Oh, yesss..." Tessa begins to knead her tits, and she starts to writhe under Lily. Again in the close-up, Lily starts to lick around Tessa's clit faster, in a circle, and Tessa's legs start to spaz out in response. Finally, Tessa digs her nails into her tits, and lets out a loud, deep groan.

It then cuts to dawn, as we see Tessa and Lily lying side by side, asleep, and smiling, as the scene fades out.


	85. Amber Heard, Ryan Simpkins

We fade in on Amber in her kitchen, getting dinner ready. "In my early twenties, I was a straight up lesbo. Then I met my husband, who I've been with for almost ten years. I can't really explain what it was about him. Maybe it was my Christian upbringing, fighting against what I'm now realizing is my true nature. I thought I was living as the real me, until she showed up." We hear the doorbell, and Amber goes to answer it. "Coming!"

She opens the door, to find Ryan on the other side. "Hey, Ryan, what's up?"

"Hey, Ms. Heard. I just came to tell you we're having a party at my dorm this weekend, and ask if you'd like to come."

"A college party? Do I look like I'd belong at something like that?"

"Oh, no!" Ryan laughs. "It's not that kind of party. This is more of a 'sit around eating Doritos and watching movies' kind of party. It's one of my dorm-mates' birthday, so..."

"Well, tell her I said happy birthday."

"Um, alright, I will." Ryan pauses, then blurts out, "Can I just say, though, you could totally fit in at one of those parties." Ryan smiles nervously, then looks at the ground.

"Yeah, maybe in college..."

"Wish I'd known you then."

"Okay, well, I should get back to dinner."

"Alright. See ya."

Amber closes the door, then leans against it, stifling a smirk. "That girl. I've gotten that vibe from someone before, so I know what it means. It didn't help that, well...Ryan's just the kind of girl I often fell for, when I was her age."

We then see Amber sitting in her living room, watching TV. "That fateful day, my husband was away for the weekend, attending a business conference. I have a feeling Ryan sensed he was gone, because..."

The doorbell rings, and Amber again opens the door, to find Ryan on the other side. "Hey, Ryan, what's up?"

"Uh, hi, Ms. Heard. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"I...think I'd feel more comfortable...if we could sit down."

"Sounds heavy."

"It...is."

"Okay, Ryan. Come in."

We then see the two sitting on the couch. "So, what I wanted to tell you..." Ryan looks up at the ceiling, and does a lot of hand-talking. "I've been having these...Um...I mean..." Ryan pauses for a moment, before saying, "Ms...can I call you Amber?"

"Uh, sure."

"Amber, I think I might be gay."

Amber again stifles a smirk. "Um, how do you know?"

"Well, that's kind of why I came over today. The thing is...I know you have a husband, but...I had to tell you, or it was going to kill me."

Amber now releases the smirk, and it turns to a full-on grin. "Okay, I know where this is headed."

"You do?"

"Ryan, why don't you...come sit closer to me?"

"Um, okay." Ryan scoots closer, and Amber leans in.

"So, I take it you haven't been with another girl yet?"

"Um, no."

"Then let me show you what it's like..." Amber kisses Ryan on the lips, tilting her head to get in deep.

After she stops, Ryan stammers, "A-Amber?"

"Wanna go upstairs?"

Minutes later, we see Amber and Ryan rolling around on her and her husband's bed, in their underwear, lips locked and hands grasping each other's bodies. "God..." Amber says, looking down between kisses, "I haven't done this in such a long time..." She then leans down, and kisses Ryan's chest, then moves down, and kisses the top of her boobs. In our first close-up, she pulls down the cup of Ryan's bra, and sucks her pink nipple.

"Uhm..." Ryan squirms a little, and licks her lips. Suddenly, Amber gets up on her knees, and takes off her bra, as Ryan takes hers off, and then she goes back down, and their breasts touch, as the two continue to kiss. Amber then moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, pulls Ryan's panties aside, and inserts her fingers in her moist snatch. "Huh!" Ryan gasps, and Amber shoves her tongue in her mouth, as she continues to finger-bang her.

Amber has now turned around, so her and Ryan are in a sixty-nine. We then get alternating close-ups, as Amber bows her head and licks Ryan out, and Ryan, holding her head up, has her tongue buried in Amber's drooling cunt. As they eat each other, both gasp, moan and whimper, occasionally pulling their heads out, to cry out, "Oh, God!" or "Yes!" or "Fuck!" As they continue, both start to grind their hips against each other's faces.

Later, both lie on their backs, facing one another, legs entwined, as, in another close-up, their sopping wet pussies rub and push against each other. "Oh, my God!" Amber cries out, throwing her head back, and Ryan just grunts and groans. Back in the close-up, we see just how moist they are, their thighs dripping wet, as they push harder against each other.

Now, Amber kneels between Ryan's spread legs, her sweaty tits bouncing and jiggling as, in another close-up, she rubs her practically gushing cunt up and down on Ryan's. The two moan out loud, and spasm repeatedly, as they both have multiple orgasms, Amber finally doubling over as she experiences a big one.

Both of them gasping for breath, Amber leans back down, and her and Ryan share a long, sultry tongue kiss. Amber's still breathing hard when they stop, and she whispers, "Thank you, Ryan..." then they kiss one more time, as the scene fades out.


	86. Elizabeth Banks, Jenna Fischer

We fade in on Elizabeth wearing a fifties style dress, talking on a phone from the same period. "Yes, I know exactly what you're talking about, Jen. Oh, I would die if that happened to me." Elizabeth sits listening for a moment, smiling and playing with the phone cord with her finger. "Oh, I know. Hey, Jenna, why don't you come over, so we can continue this conversation over coffee?"

Later, Jenna sits at the kitchen table with Elizabeth, also in a fifties style dress. "So, can you believe it?" she says, as Elizabeth pours coffee. "Bill, of all people, a big ol' queer."

"You think you know somebody, huh? So, how's Sarah taking it."

"Oh, I don't even want to think about it." Once Elizabeth finishes pouring, Jenna reaches for hers, but Elizabeth stops her.

"Oop, not so fast..." Elizabeth reaches into a paper bag on the table, and pulls out a bottle of Bailey's.

"Huh!" Jenna gasps, grinning. "Liz, where'd you get that?"

"You know that package store that just opened up next to Jed's Fix-it Shop? I was picking up Dan's putter, and...got curious. So, want some?"

Giggling, Jenna nudges her cup forward, and Elizabeth pours in the creamy liqueur.

Some time later, the two are still talking. "So, you know how Sarah found out?" Jenna asks, sounding a little tipsy.

"Idunno. Bath house?"

"Rest stop bathroom."

"Jesus." The two are silent for a moment, then Elizabeth says, "Still, though, you must have thought about it once or twice."

"What, Bill with another man?"

"No, no, I mean...What would it be like...ya know...with your own gender..."

"What? I...no, I never...I mean..." Jenna pauses for a moment, looking down into her lap. "Maybe once...or twice..."

Elizabeth smirks at this revelation. "Hey, Jenna?"

"Yeah?" Jenna looks up, and, hesitantly, Elizabeth leans forward, and gives Jenna an open-mouthed kiss on the lips, which Jenna immediately reciprocates. "Wow..." Jenna says, breathily, when they stop. "We really just did that."

"Yeah, we did. So, did ya like it?"

"I...Yeah..."

Elizabeth now grins. "You know what I'd like to do now?"

"What?" Elizabeth leans over, cupping one hand around her mouth, and whispers something to Jenna, which causes her eyes to widen. "Whoa! Wait! We can't..."

Elizabeth pulls her hand away, and says, "Sure we can..." She then starts to kiss Jenna's neck.

"Jesus..." Jenna whispers, closing her eyes, rolling her head around, as, down below, Elizabeth places her hand on Jenna's knee, and slides it up her thigh, pushing up her skirt.

It cuts to the two of them making out on Elizabeth's bed, groping each other through their fifties undergarments. At one point, Elizabeth slides down Jenna's bra-strap, then pulls down her cup, and then leans down, and, in our first close-up, flicks her tongue on Jenna's hard nipple, before taking it between her lips, and sucking it. "Uhm..." Jenna sighs, tilting her head back. Meanwhile, Elizabeth slides her hand down Jenna's stomach, and into her panties, causing her to gasp, and lift her shaking hands off the bed.

"Wow..." Elizabeth coos softly, "You're so wet down there..." She then crawls toward Jenna's feet, planting the odd kiss along her belly, as she hooks the side of Jenna's panties with her thumbs, and pulls them down. "Jesus!" she then blurts out, giggling.

"What is it?"

"Your vaj. That smell...it's really turning me on..." She then leans over Jenna's thigh, and, in another close-up, slides her tongue inside her juicy slit.

"Ohg...Huh..." Jenna starts breathing hard, and chewing her lower lip. "Oh, God..." She then pulls down her other cup, and feels herself up. "Feel so hot..." Back in the close-up, Elizabeth works her tongue in deeper, and Jenna's hips start to spasm. "Oh, my...God..." Jen starts to moan on every exhale, as her breathing deepens, and her face begins to twist. "Oh, God, Elizabeth...I think I'm gonna cum..." Again in the close-up, Elizabeth's fingers probe Jenna's cunt, while she licks around her clit. Before long, Jenna starts to buck her hips, and she cries out, voice cracking.

"Oh, my God, Jen..." Elizabeth says, kissing Jenna's wet thighs. "How'd that feel?"

Jenna gets up on her elbows, and moans breathily, "Bring that ass around and I'll show you..."

Elizabeth laughs out loud at this. "Well, if you say so." She then moves over, so she's straddling Jenna. In another close-up, Jenna pulls aside Elizabeth's panties, and buries her tongue in her wet snatch. "Ooh!" Elizabeth moans, and then gasps, "Huh..." bowing her head. "Oh, my God..." As Jenna eats her out from behind, Elizabeth reaches up with one hand, and unhooks her bra, then pulls the straps down, and lets it slip off her. Back in the close-up, Jenna spreads Elizabeth's pussy-lips with her fingers, while she tongue-fucks her. "Oh!" Elizabeth moans vocally, mouth gaping, shoulders jerking forward with every breath. "Oh, God!" Suddenly, Elizabeth's face screws up, and she cries out loudly, then collapses on top of Jenna. "Jesus Christ...I just came..."

Hair matted to her sweaty forehead, Elizabeth gets back up on her hands and knees, and turns around, so she and Jenna are face to face. "Hm..." Jenna hums, smiling up at her. "How was that?"

"Jesus..." Elizabeth gasps, still catching her breath. "That was incredible."

"God, I know. I can't believe how much I enjoyed that."

"So..." Elizabeth smiles, leaning down, "You think you'd do that again?"

"You know, I think I would."

"What do you think our husbands would say if they walked in on us right now?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'd ask to join us?" Elizabeth busts out laughing, then her and Jenna stare at each other, smiling for a moment, before Elizabeth leans down, and the two share a long, passionate tongue kiss, as the scene fades out.


	87. Krysten Ritter, Melissa Benoist

We fade in on a house party, where everyone is in seventies fashions. The doorbell rings, and Krysten goes to answer it, finding Melissa and her husband on the other side. "Hey, Melissa, Bobby, you came!"

"What can I say?" Melissa says, "We were both so curious, you know?"

"That reminds me..." Krysten snaps her fingers, as she points to a fishbowl by the door, with a pile of keys in it.

"Well..." Melissa's husband produces a key, and drops it in. "Guess there's no turning back now."

Later, everybody is circled around the couch, on which Krysten and her husband sit, the bowl in her lap. "Okay, as hostess, I go first. Now let's see..." She reaches in, pulls out the first key, and holds it up. "Okay, whose key am I holding?"

Bobby holds his hand up. "Right here."

"Oh, you're in for quite a night, my friend," Krysten's husband says.

"He's not the only one," Krysten adds, gently nudging him.

Later still, everybody is going home, while Melissa and Bobby stick around. "So, um, how do we do this?" Melissa asks.

"Well," Krysten says, "Melissa, you go wait in the guest bedroom, and Bobby, you wait in ours. Jeffery and I have a little cleaning up to do before we join you."

We now see Melissa waiting in the darkened guestroom. Suddenly, the door opens, and someone comes in. "Hm, come here..." the person whispers, and, hesitantly, Melissa approaches, and, in silhouette, we see them shove their tongue in her mouth, which she immediately reciprocates.

After making out intensely for a minute, Melissa asks breathily, "Where's the light switch? I couldn't find it."

"Oh, it's right here." The person reaches behind something, and the lights come on, revealing Krysten, which causes Melissa to gasp vocally.

"Krys! W-what's going on? What is this?"

"I know, we tricked you, and this was totally my idea, by the way. Jeff and I, well, we'd discussed this with each other, and decided on the whole key party idea."

"Wait a minute, what about..."

"Don't worry, if your husband had any objections, we'd have heard about it by now." Krysten gives Melissa another open-mouthed kiss, which she reluctantly accepts. As they make out, Krysten takes her shirt off, then helps Melissa off with hers, before lowering her onto the bed, and lying on top of her. She then starts kissing down Melissa's neck and chest, while groping her bare breast with one hand, and, down below, undoing her pants, before sliding her other hand into Melissa's panties.

"Oh..." Melissa closes her eyes, and tilts her head back, as, in our first close-up, Krysten licks and sucks her nipple, even gently biting it. Meanwhile, we see Krysten's hand making a repeated motion in Melissa's panties, suggesting she's fingering her. "Ohg...Huh..." Melissa bites her lip, and starts to grind her hips. Eventually, Krysten starts kissing down Melissa's stomach, while pulling her own pants down, panties with them, and Melissa does the same.

Now, Krys bows her head between Melissa's thighs, and, in another close-up, works her tongue inside the latter's already drooling twat. "Oh, God..." Melissa moans, brow furrowing, then grabs Krysten's thigh, and guides her on top of her, before getting up on her elbows, and, in yet another close-up, burying her tongue in the middle of Krys' oozing slit.

"Oh!" Krysten moans, picking her head up, then whispers, "Fuck..." as she lowers it again. We then alternate between the two close-ups, as the two lick and finger each other, moaning progressively louder into each other's pussies, until both cry out, almost screaming, simultaneously, as they pull their heads out, faces contorting.

We now see the two on their backs, facing one another, their legs entwining, as in another close-up, their pussies rub and push against each other, smearing their copious juices all over their thighs. "Oh, God! Fuck!" Both cry out hoarsely, again getting close to screaming, as they push against each other harder and harder. Suddenly, both shriek in unison, digging their nails into each other's legs.

Some time later, the two lie side by side, both smiling. "Wow..." Melissa sighs, "You know, I think I'm kind of glad you two pulled this on us. This was way more fun than just fucking another guy would've been."

"I wonder if your husband's saying the same thing."

"Oh, shit, we haven't heard a peep from them, have we?"

"Nope. Jeff always was a quiet fuck. I suppose Bobby is, too."

"Man, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in there."

Krysten busts out laughing. "Yeah, me too." The two look at each other, smiling, then share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	88. Emmy Rossum, Kate Mara

We fade in on a guest bedroom, where Emmy and Kate are stripping naked, while talking. "Well," Kate says, "That went better than I was expecting."

"Like I said, my parents are really cool."

"Well, my folks are Catholic, so I don't think we'll get the same from them."

"Isn't your sister gay?"

"Officially, no." Emmy laughs at this, and Kate cracks a smile.

It then cuts to the two standing face to face in the shower, kissing and rubbing each other's shoulders. Kate kisses down Emmy's neck, then pauses on her shoulder. "Do you think..." Kate says, between kisses, "your parents will mind us doing it in their house?"

"Nah..." Emmy rolls her head around, as Kate moves back up, and kisses around her ear. "I've done it here before." Kate stops, and chuckles, and Emmy now smiles, then the two kiss again.

Later, we see the two come out of the bathroom, drying their hair, then tossing their towels aside. Emmy hops backward onto the bed, and Kate crawls on top of her, smiling lasciviously. The two again embrace and kiss, before Kate starts kissing Emmy's still damp chest. In our first close-up, Kate fondles Emmy's breast, and licks and sucks her hard, pink nipple. "Uhm...You know how much I love that..." We then see Kate's other hand inch down Emmy's stomach, finally ending up between her legs. "Ooh! Huh..." Emmy grinds her hips a little against Kate's hand, as, in another close-up, the latter's fingers slide in and out of her moist, pink snatch.

Kate then crawls down Emmy's body, peppering her stomach with kisses, until, back in the close-up, she starts to lick the outside of Emmy's cunt, causing her to twitch with every stroke of her tongue. "Hmm..." Emmy starts to writhe on the bed, eyes closed, biting her lip, and feeling her breasts up. Again in the close-up, Kate licks around Emmy's clit, and her now dripping wet fingers plunge in and out of her oozing twat, causing Emmy to start bucking her hips. "Ohh...God..." Emmy starts to breathe hard, and her gyrations get more pronounced. Suddenly, arching her back, Emmy lets out a shrill, breathy squeal.

Kate crawls back up, and shoves her tongue in Emmy's mouth. After kissing for a moment, Emmy purrs, "Hm, I love the way you taste after eating me..." Kate smirks at this, and Emmy then says, "Switch with me."

The two quickly switch, and continue kissing, Emmy groping Kate's large breasts. Moving down, Emmy pushes Kate's tits together, and kisses her light pink nipples. "Ooh...squeeze harder..." At this, Emmy starts to knead them, causing Kate to moan, and roll her head around. After a bit, Emmy continues, tracing a line down Kate's stomach with her lips. Eventually, in another close-up, we see Emmy work her tongue inside Kate's drooling, ginger slit. "Ohg...Huh...Yes..." Kate writhes under Emmy's tongue, rubbing and squeezing her tits, and craning her neck back. Back in the close-up, Emmy now fingers Kate's pussy, occasionally taking her fingers out, and sucking them. "Mmm...Do I taste good?" Kate smiles.

"You'll find out." Kate giggles at this, then starts to moan.

"Oh, God...Keep doing that...Ooh...I'm close...I'm real close..." Kate jerks her hips, faster and faster, as Emmy licks her throbbing clit, until, suddenly, Kate gasps vocally, and then lets out a long, strangled groan, before finally exhaling.

Kate now grins, as Emmy kisses her way back up, then both giggle, and kiss passionately, as the scene fades out.


	89. Rooney Mara, Mary Elizabeth Winstead

We fade in on a kid's party, where we see Rooney enter with her pre-school age son. "Okay, Tommy, you go have fun, I'm gonna find the other mommies."

As her son runs off, we Mary walks in from another room, and sees her. "Tricia?" Rooney turns her head, and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Mary? Oh, my God!" The two squeal a little as they hug.

"Oh, my God, how long has it been?"

"Since graduation, I think. You also have a kid here?"

"Tricia, this is my house."

"Really? You're Lisa's mom?"

"Yup."

"God, I can't believe I'm only finding this out now! I've seen her and Tommy playing together so many times, I never imagined..."

"Well, since we're both here, wanna go somewhere and catch up?"

Later, we see the two smoking pot in Mary's bedroom. "So, is Lisa's father around here somewhere?"

"No. He showed up early, and dropped off his present."

"So, you two are..."

"Yup."

Rooney smirks a little at this. "God, what are the odds, huh? Me and Tommy's dad are splitsville, too." Both are silent for a moment, then Rooney says, "Hey, Mary? Remember...right before graduation, when..."

"The sister caught us making out?"

"Yeah."

"Weren't we high, then, too?"

"I...think so, I don't really...Listen, Mary...When the sister caught us, I...I'd just worked up the nerve to say...something...when she..." Mary's face conveys her growing realization, then she lets out a little gasp, and slaps her hand over her mouth, when what Rooney's saying hits her.

"Oh, my God, you were about to tell me...You love me?"

"Um, yeah."

Mary looks down at the ground. "You were closer than I was. I mean...at the time I was just having a little dangerous fun, but, after we were caught, I kept having this...urge...to make out with you again, but we never had a chance. I...I've never told anyone that."

Rooney now smiles at her. "Well, I'm here now. Wanna..."

"I don't...I mean..." Mary starts to suggest maybe they shouldn't, but then closes her eyes, and her and Rooney both lean towards each other, and share a long, open-mouthed kiss. "Oh, God..." Mary gasps between kisses, "I can't believe this is happening..." Right after she says this, Rooney grabs the bottom of Mary's shirt, and Mary helps her take it off, then Rooney helps her take hers off. Rooney then grabs Mary's tits through her bra, and squeezes them as she starts to kiss Mary's bosom. Mary reaches behind her, and unhooks Rooney's bra, then undoes and takes off her own. In our first close-up, Rooney fondles Mary's bare breasts, and kisses her nipples. "Hm...Get up on the bed..."

Rooney hops back onto the bed, in the process taking her bra off, and then pulling down her jeans. Mary gets up on the bed, also removing her pants, and then crawls on top of Rooney, then leans down, and kisses her tits, and sucks her pink nipples. "Uhm..." Rooney bites her lip, and starts to squirm on the bed, as Mary kisses down her stomach. Finally, in another close-up, Mary pulls Rooney's panties aside, and begins to lick the outside of her already moist, pink cunt, causing her to twitch and hiss inward. "Ohg...Huh..." Propped up on her elbows, Rooney watches Mary, as, back in the close-up, she works her tongue inside Rooney's now oozing cunt. "Oh, God..." Rooney gasps, voice going up an octave or two, and tilts her head back. Again in the close-up, Mary probes Rooney's cunt with her fingers, while her tongue caresses her clit. "Oh, God...I'm...gonna cum..." Shortly after, Rooney's face contorts, and she lets out a long, barely audible whine.

As the orgasm subsides, Rooney sits up, while Mary comes up, and the two share another passionate kiss. Rooney gets to her knees, and gently pushes Mary onto her back. Mary giggles, as Rooney kisses around her navel, then starts to moan, as, in another close-up, she licks Mary through her panties, before pulling them off her, and sliding her tongue into Mary's juicy slit. "Ooh...Oh...wow..." Mary sweeps her hair out of her face, and her face starts to slowly screw up. "Oh, God...I had no idea...it would feel so good..." Back in the close-up, Rooney holds open Mary's pussy, and laps up her juices from the drooling, pink inside. "Fuck...Oh, God, eat me..." Mary feels up her breasts, starting to knead them, as, again in the close-up, Rooney starts to tongue-fuck her. "Oh, God, don't stop..." Suddenly, Mary starts to buck her hips, then arches her back, crying out, "I'm cumming!"

Later, the two lie next to each other, passing another joint between them. "So, do you think our kids will be able to handle us dating?" Rooney asks.

"Oh, yeah. The other parents might not, but..."

"And, you know, we could legally get married in this state now."

"One thing at a time, Trish."

Rooney laughs at this, then says, "You think we should check on the kids?"

"Nah. The other moms are watching them."

Both smile at each other, then share one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	90. Rachel Weisz, Alicia Vikander

We fade in on a lab, where we see Alicia in a lab coat, hair in a pony-tail, with nerd glasses on. The door opens, and Rachel enters, in a black dress. "Doctor, we need to talk."

"Ms. Weisz, you shouldn't be in here right now. If..."

"I know. And I think you know what your employer's been up to."

"Supposing I do know. What can I do?"

"Doctor, if you stay here, sooner or later, your usefulness to Tate will run out, and I think we both know what happens next. Help me, and I can protect you."

"And spend the rest of my life in a military prison?"

"I'll talk to MI6, try to get you immunity." Rachel is now right up close to Alicia. "If you help me bring down Tate's operation, it's the least I can do." As she says this, Rachel reaches behind Alicia's head, and lets down her hair. Alicia then takes her glasses off, and the two gaze into each other's eyes for a second, then lean toward each other, and their lips meet in a slow, open mouthed kiss. Rachel pulls Alicia's coat down off her, revealing a sexy tank-top and a miniskirt, then she helps Alicia up onto the lab table behind her, where Alicia whips the shirt off, and lies back.

Rachel then leans over, and fondles Alicia's breasts through her black bra, as the two continue kissing, until Alicia pulls down her straps, and takes the bra off. In our first close-up, Rachel flicks her tongue on Alicia's hard, dark brown nipple, then takes it between her full lips, and sucks on it. "Uhm..." Alicia sighs, rubbing and pinching her other nipple. Rachel then starts to kiss down Alicia's belly, pausing to lick around her navel, while she pulls down Alicia's skirt, panties with them.

Rachel then squats down, and, in another close-up, starts to lick the outside of Alicia's already moist pussy. "Huh..." Alicia gasps, tilting her head back, mouth gaping and brow furrowing, as she feels herself up. Back in the close-up, Rachel spreads Alicia's twat open, and licks around her clit. "Ohg...Huh!" Alicia bites her lip, and starts to grind her hips, glancing down at Rachel, as she licks her out. Again in the close-up, Rachel has her fingers plunging in and out of Alicia's cunt, while she licks her clit more vigorously. "Oh, God!" Alicia's face contorts, and she starts to buck her hips, until, throwing her head back and grimacing, Alicia cries out shrilly.

Now, Alicia's standing again, as she and Rachel again kiss, tongues much more prominent this time, and Rachel unzips her dress in the back, and lets it slide off her. Alicia then grabs the sides of Rachel's panties, and pulls them down, as Rachel leans back, and sits on the edge of the table. "Yes..." Rachel sighs, as Alicia kisses her chest, and feels up her large breasts. Alicia gives both of Rachel's nipples a suck, then lowers to her knees, peppering her stomach with kisses on the way down.

Once on her knees, Alicia tilts her head up, and, in another close-up, slides her tongue inside Rachel's slit, while she massages her thighs. "Oh, yes..." Rachel breathes, fondling and squeezing her big tits. Back in the close-up Alicia moves her middle finger up and down inside Rachel's drooling cunt, while her tongue caresses her throbbing clitoris. Up above, Rachel holds one breast up to her mouth, and licks her hard, eraser-like nipple, then takes it between her teeth, and bites it gently. Again in the close-up, Alicia pulls her dripping wet fingers out of Rachel's cunt, and sucks them, then reinserts them. "Oh, fuck..." Rachel starts to jerk her hips, and bare her teeth, until, finally, she digs her nails into her tits, and lets out a deep, throaty groan.

The two are now lying face to face on the table, kissing and fondling each other's bodies. Alicia stops, and says, "I'll help you."

"Thank you." The two continue making out, as the scene fades out.


	91. Jamie Lee Curtis, Rashida Jones

We fade in on the two lying in bed, asleep, when their alarm clock goes off, and both wake up, a little groggily. Rashida crawls on top of Jamie, and smiles up at her.

"Morning, baby," Rashida says.

"Hm, good morning."

"You know what today is, right?"

"Um, it's Tuesday, isn't it?" Rashida laughs, as Jamie blurts out, "Kidding!" and laughs herself. "God, has it really been twenty years?"

"I know. I was in college when we met, and now..."

"God, remember what I said, the first time we made out?"

"Something about having kids almost my age?"

"Yeah. Still don't know why I brought that up."

"That was my first gay experience, so I kind of understand feeling the need to blurt that out. I know I was thinking, 'I can't believe I'm making out with another woman!'"

"I guess..." Rashida leans up, and gives Jamie a quick kiss on the lips. "You wanna have sex?"

Rashida makes a 'You serious?' look, and says, "Of course." She leans up again, and kisses Jamie again, this time longer and more passionate, with heavy application of tongue. As they kiss, Rashida gropes Jamie's tits through her pajama top, before starting to unbutton it. Once it's open, Rashida grabs one of Jamie's big titties, plants her lips around the nipple, and sucks. "Uhm...God, that still makes me wet..."

"Oh, don't I know it..." Rashida smiles, before sucking the other tit, while moving the other hand down, into Jamie's bottoms. "Hm! Mmm..." Jamie starts to grind against Rashida's hand. Soon, Rashida starts kissing down Jamie's stomach, while Jamie pulls down her pants, then kicks them off. In our first close-up, Rashida works her tongue inside Jamie's hairy, dripping wet pussy.

"Oh, God..." Jamie groans, then gasps, "Huh!" Jamie then runs her fingers through Rashida's hair, as she watches her lick her out. "God, I still remember teaching how to eat pussy."

"I know..." Rashida says between licks, chuckling a little. "I had no idea what I was doing back then..." Back in the close-up, she again starts fingering Jamie, while continuing to lick her.

"Well...That certainly changed..." Jamie starts to rub and knead her large breasts, and again grind her hips, this time against Rashida's face. "Oh, God!" Jamie's face contorts, and she starts grinding harder. Suddenly, her hips lock up, she grabs her tits hard, and she lets out a long, throaty groan.

Now, both are naked, as Jamie kisses Rashida's chest, and sucks her dark brown nipples. "Hmm..." Rashida smiles, as Jamie kisses down her stomach, at one point pausing to lick around the rim of her belly button. Finally arriving between her legs, Jamie kisses Rashida's inner thighs, moving gradually closer to her moist, brown pussy, then, in another close-up, licking the outside, before sliding her tongue inside Rashida's juicy slit. "Yesss..." Rashida's brow furrows, and she starts to gyrate her hips. "Oh, God, you always do that so perfectly..." Back in the close-up, Jamie spreads Rashida's pussy with her fingers, and laps up her juices from the pink inside. "Uhm..." Rashida bites her lip, and grinds her hips harder, clutching at her chest. Suddenly, she cranes her neck back, her mouth gapes open, and she lets out a barely audible whine.

Gasping for breath as Jamie kisses her way back up, Rashida suddenly grabs Jamie's cheeks once they're face to face, and moans, "Grind into me."

"Hmm..." Jamie smirks, "Haven't done that in a long while..."

"I know, baby..." In another close-up, Jamie presses her pussy against Rashida's and starts rubbing against it. "Oh! God..." Both start to grunt and breathe audibly, as Jamie grinds into Rashida, faster and faster. Rashida, meanwhile, digs her nails into Jamie's ass-cheeks. Finally, with a long, loud groan, both cum in unison.

As they both catch their breath, Jamie smiles, sweeping Rashida's hair away from her face. "God, I can't remember the last time we both came like that."

"Hm, tell me about it..." Rashida smiles, a look of euphoria on her face.

"You know...I have half a mind to call into work, and then just spend the whole day sleeping and having sex, like we used to."

"You read my mind, baby..." Jamie chuckles subtly, then the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	92. Jenny Slate, Felicity Jones

We fade in on an aircraft factory in the early forties, where we see the two on the assembly line, with the standard coveralls, big gloves and bandana, what exposed skin there is covered in sweat and grime. The quitting time horn blares, and both take off their gloves. "About bloody time..." Felicity mutters, and Jenny snickers at this.

Later, the two are walking out of the factory, having washed up somewhat. "So..." Felicity asks, "What are you doing with your nights, what with your husband overseas, and all?"

"Oh, you know. Listen to the radio, go to bed, do...something, then sleep."

"Something?"

"Uh, you know...Those lonely nights..."

"Okay, I gotcha. So, you're not going out?"

"Who would I go with?"

"Well...I only ask because there's this thing at the dance hall tonight, and I have no one to go with."

"C'mon, Fe. How's it gonna look, two women going together?"

"Like our husbands are both at war?"

"Good point. Well, I suppose I could use a night out."

Later that night, Felicity walks down the hallway of Jenny's building, in a sexy black dress. She approaches Jenny's door and knocks. "Coming!" Seconds later, Jenny opens the door, in a figure-hugging red dress.

"Oh, my!" Felicity says, doing her toothy grin. "Where have you been hiding those?"

"Yeah, those coveralls really do cover all, don't they?" Jenny says this as she locks her door, then turns back to Felicity.

"I guess."

"And, look at you!"

"Oh, I'm nothing special, but thanks."

"Well..." Jenny extends her elbow. "Shall we?" Giggling, Felicity locks arms with her, and the two walk off.

Later, the two slow dance, as the band plays a romantic tune. "You know," Jenny says, a little nervously, "I still feel like people are staring at us."

"I assure you, Jenny, nobody's staring; they're all pre-occupied with their own dance partners. Besides, why would they be staring at us?"

"Well, you know..." Jenny attempts to convey her meaning through facial gestures, until Felicity chuckles.

"Look, I can prove to you nobody's staring."

"How?" Felicity answers her with a long, passionate kiss. When they stop, Jenny has a surprised look on her face.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long..." Felicity whispers, grinning.

"You're...Oh, my God, Fe, you're a dyke?"

"Did you like it?"

"I...Well, yeah..."

"Then, I'm pretty sure that makes you one, too."

Jenny takes a quick glance, and sees nobody's looking, then turns back. "I...Oh, God!" She starts to hyperventilate. "What's happening? I-I'm thirty-six years old, and only now I'm finding out I'm..."

"Yeah, it was pretty devastating for me, too."

"I...What do we do?"

Felicity places one hand on Jenny's hip, and the other on her shoulder. "We finish this dance."

"Then what?"

Felicity smiles again. "We shall see."

Later, we see the two get into the backseat of a cab. "Where to, ladies?"

"43 Bedford Park," Felicity says.

"That's...your place," Jenny says, "Isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well, I'm leaving that up to you. When we get there, you can come in with me, or I can pay your fare home."

"Oh, is that all? I thought it would one of those tough decisions that I'd spend the rest of my life wondering about."

Felicity lets out a tiny snicker. "What do you want, Jenny?"

"What do I want?" Jenny stares at Felicity for a moment, then leans forward, and kisses her.

The two make out for a minute, before it cuts to the hallway of Felicity's building, where the two continue necking. "Hang on..." Felicity breathes, "I need to let us in."

"Oh, go right ahead."

Felicity unlocks the door, then it cuts to them kneeling on her bed, in only their panties, embracing and kissing. "God, I want you..." Felicity whispers next to Jenny's ear, as the latter kisses her neck.

"Fe?"

"Yeah?"

"I...have no idea what I'm doing. Can you...show me?"

Felicity grins. "Of course." She then grabs Jenny's shoulders, and lowers her onto her back, continuing to kiss her. Felicity then moves down, feeling up and squeezing Jenny's breasts, and, in our first close-up, she flicks her tongue on one of Jenny's hard, brown nipples, then sucks it.

"Uhm..." Jenny shifts around on the bed, then starts to feel herself up, as Felicity keeps moving, kissing down her stomach. Once she arrives at the waistband of Jenny's panties, Jenny grabs them and quickly takes them off, then, at Felicity's urging, spreads her thighs. In another close-up, Felicity kisses the outside of Jenny's moist, hairy pussy, then starts to lick it, gradually working her tongue inside her juicy slit. "Huh! Oh..." Jenny again squirms around, moaning, brow furrowing, as Felicity licks her out. "Oh...God..." Jenny again feels her breasts up, this time squeezing them a little harder. Back in the close-up, Felicity has her first two fingers deep inside Jenny's cunt, while she licks around her clit. "Oh, God..." Jenny starts to grind her hips. "I'm...gonna cum..." She soon starts to buck her hips, breathing choppily, face contorting, until, with a shrill cry, Jenny climaxes.

Felicity comes back up, and the two again kiss. "Is that what I taste like?" Jenny says, smirking.

"You never tasted yourself after..."

"No. So, do you taste the same?"

Felicity grins, and rolls onto her back, next to Jenny. "Only one way to find out." As she says this, Felicity quickly takes off her panties. Jenny smiles, and moves down, between Felicity's legs. In another close-up, Jenny starts to gingerly lick the outside of Felicity's pussy, before giving her more lavish tongue-strokes, causing Felicity to gasp and twitch. "Ooh...Ohg..." As Jenny licks her out, Felicity kneads and squeezes her breasts, and chews her lower lip. Back in the close-up, Jenny is holding Felicity's pussy open, and licking the pink, dripping wet inside. "Oh, God..." Forehead creasing, Felicity starts to jerk her hips, so hard Jenny's forced to hold on to her sides. Felicity's writhing and gyrating get more pronounced, until, face twisting, and digging her nails into her tits, Felicity lets out a hoarse, throaty cry.

Later, the two lie face to face, arms around each other, passionately kissing. The two stop for a moment, and smile at each other, then continue, as the scene fades out.


	93. Elizabeth Henstridge, Juliette Binoche

We fade in on Paris at night, during World War II, where we see Elizabeth sneaking around, dressed as a French peasant. Making sure the coast is clear, she creeps up to a door, and does a special knock. A cubby-hole in the door slides open, and we hear Juliette ask, "Qu'est-ce?"

"Je suis le plombier, je suis ici pour réparer l'évier."

"Vous êtes venu au mauvais endroit. Tout sauf l'évier a besoin d'être réparé."

"Shit!" Elizabeth whispers to herself, "How'd the rest of it go?" She then speaks aloud again. "Alors, puis-je réparer vos tuyaux?"

At this, the hole slides shut, then we hear a lock rotate, before the door opens. "I apologize," Juliette says, "I needed to be absolutely sure."

"No problem, Madame Binoche. We wouldn't even be attempting this if you weren't sufficiently paranoid."

Juliette laughs. "So, you're the girl from British Intelligence?"

"Agent Henstridge." Elizabeth offers her hand, and Juliette takes it.

"Um, alright. To be honest, I'm fonder of the French greeting."

"Oh, yes, of course." Elizabeth hesitates a second. "I forget, is it the left cheek first?"

"No, the real French greeting."

"Oh, I'm afraid I-" She's cut off by Juliette kissing her on the lips for several seconds.

After, Elizabeth breathes hard, grinning. "Wow. There was tongue there."

Juliette smirks. "Well, I suppose I should let you set up."

"Right, uh, where am I sleeping?"

"Upstairs, with me."

"Same room?"

"Same bed."

Later, we see Elizabeth with old-style headphones on, fiddling with the knobs on a jury-rigged radio. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

From behind her, Juliette says, "Come to bed. You'll have better luck tomorrow, after you get some rest."

"Look, I just think I'd feel better knowing they know I made it."

"Okay..." Juliette gets up from the bed, and pulls the headphones off Elizabeth. She then crouches behind Elizabeth, and starts kissing her neck.

"I...What are you..."

"Come..." Juliette starts to punctuate every word with a kiss, "to...bed..."

Elizabeth starts to breathe hard, and roll her head around. "This is...a really dirty trick..."

"Like you've never used it before?"

"I never said that..." As she says this, Juliette starts to grope her through her shirt, from behind.

We then see them in bed together, naked, Juliette on top, as, in our first close-up, the two kiss passionately, their tongues briefly visible, flitting between their mouths.

Juliette starts to kiss down Elizabeth's chest, while she fondles her breasts, until, in another close-up, we see her lick and suck her hard, pink nipples. "Uhm..." Elizabeth moans, and squirms a little, as Juliette kisses and squeezes her tits. Juliette then moves further down, tracing a line down Elizabeth's stomach with her lips. Finally, in yet another close-up, Juliette begins to lick the outside of Elizabeth's pink twat, before long sliding her tongue inside her oozing slit. "Ohh...God..." Elizabeth trembles slightly, and starts to chew her lower lip, as Juliette's tongue caresses her pussy. Back in the close-up, Juliette starts to tongue-fuck Elizabeth, while she rubs her clit with her thumb. "Ohm..." Elizabeth's brow furrows, and her voice goes up in pitch. "Oh, my God..." She then licks her lips, as she starts to feel up her tits. "Ohh...Don't stop..." Suddenly, Elizabeth lets out a series of shrill, vocal gasps, before arching her back, and crying out.

Now, Juliette's on her back, as Elizabeth squeezes and sucks her tits, even tugging her nipples with her lips. Elizabeth moves down, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue inside Juliette's hairy, dripping wet cunt. "Huh..." Juliette's chest rises and sinks as she breathes deeply, moaning, "Oui...Oui..." on every exhale. Back in the close-up, Elizabeth fingers Juliette's practically gushing cunt, while she licks around her clit. "Mon dieu..." Juliette sighs, face starting to contort. As Elizabeth fingers her audibly wet snatch faster, Juliette starts to buck her hips. "Hm! Hm!" 

Suddenly, she gasps, "Elizabeth! Get on top of me!" Elizabeth is confused for a second, then does so. "Press your pussy to mine..." In another close-up, Elizabeth starts rubbing her pussy up and down on Juliette's. Despite the head-start, Elizabeth quickly catches up with Juliette, face twisting and mouth gaping, as the two grind against each other. They rub against each other, until, Juliette groaning deeply and Elizabeth crying out shrilly, the two climax in unison.

Sucking air, Elizabeth leans down, and, once again in close-up, the two kiss passionately, as the scene fades out.


	94. Kelly Rohrbach, Brie Larson

We fade in on Kelly at Studio 54 in the late 70s, sitting down, with a drink on the table next to her, in her disco dress. Looking around the room, she sees Brie, dressed like the Thin White Duke. Just as "Flashlight" by Parliament starts playing, Brie beckons Kelly to the dance floor, and, after looking around to make sure she's the one Brie's addressing, Kelly gets up, and joins her. As the song goes on, Kelly gradually gets into it, until the two are attracting a crowd, who cheer at them when the song ends.

Later, in the back room, we see the two sitting on a leather couch, doing lines of cocaine. "Fuck, you were amazing!" Brie exclaims, wiping her nose.

"God, you, too! I have to admit, I was a little intimidated, when I saw you there, inviting me to join you."

"Why, did you think I was a lesbian?"

"Um...kind of?"

"Well, I'll let you in on a little secret..." Brie places her hands on Kelly's shoulders, and pushes her down on the couch, crawling on top of her, then whispers, "I am..." She then gives Kelly a long, tongue-heavy kiss on the lips.

When they stop, Kelly breathes, "You know, I'm not gay."

"Oh? Want me to stop?"

"No." Brie smirks, then kisses her again, and this time Kelly reciprocates. As they make out, Brie gropes Kelly's tits through her dress, before ripping it down, causing Kelly to gasp. Brie then leans down, as she starts fondling Kelly's tits, and, in our first close-up, encircles her nipple with her tongue, making it hard, then takes it between her lips, and sucks it. "Huhm..." Kelly sighs, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, as Brie alternates sucking her nipples. Down below, we see Brie's hand move down, and lift Kelly's skirt, then, in another close-up, she pulls Kelly's panties aside, and begins to finger-fuck her already moist pussy. "Huh!" Kelly gasps vocally, then groans, "Ohg..." As Brie fingers her, Kelly's brow starts to furrow.

Soon, Brie starts to lower to the floor, and Kelly quickly pulls off her dress. Brie then leans in, and, in another close-up, starts to lick Kelly's drooling snatch, causing her to shiver a little the moment Brie's tongue touches her. "Ohg..." Kelly bites her lip, as she feels up her large breasts, and tweaks her nipples. Back in the close-up, Brie has her first two fingers deep inside Kelly's twat, as she licks around her clit, making Kelly twitch. After a bit, Brie takes her fingers out and sucks them, then reinserts them, as she continues licking. As she continues, Kelly starts to knead her tits, and grind her hips. Soon, face contorting, Kelly begins to buck her hips, while emitting a shrill, gradually loudening whine, until finally her mouth flies open, and she cries out hoarsely.

Now, Brie sits back on the couch, feet up, flicking tongues with Kelly, who gropes and squeezes her tits through her shirt, before finally unbuttoning it. "Hmm..." Kelly purrs, smiling, as she feels up Brie's bare breasts, then leans in, and, in another close-up, licks and sucks Brie's hard, pencil-eraser nipple. Kelly then starts to kiss down Brie's stomach, while unzipping her pants, then pulling them down, panties with them.

In yet another close-up, Kelly starts to lick the outside of Brie's pussy, before working her tongue inside, while rubbing the sides of her labia with her thumbs. "Oh, God...That feels good..." Like Kelly, Brie starts to rub and knead her big tits, while sucking her lower lip. "Uhm..." Back in the close-up, Kelly pulls open Brie's cunt with her thumbs, and licks the pink, dripping wet inside, before starting on the clit. "Huh! Uhm..." Brie begins to dig her nails into her tits, and we see her bottom lip start to tremble. "Oh, fuck...I've never been eaten out like this before..." Again in the close-up, Kelly flicks her tongue side to side over Brie's clit, while she massages the edge of her hole with her thumb, which causes Brie to spasm. Suddenly, Brie's face screws up, and she whispers, "Oh, God, I'm cumming..."

Later, we see the two, both naked, making out on the couch, as the scene fades out.


	95. Rosario Dawson, Zendaya

We fade in on a darkened New York apartment building, at night. Rosario walks through her apartment with a candle, looking for a more substantial light source. In a cupboard, she finds a gas lantern. "Yes!" she says, grinning, as she lights it. Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Hello?"

"Rosie, it's Zen! Can I come in?" Rosario places the lantern on a table, and goes to open the door. "Hey, Zen. You're...not with a John, are you?"

"Would I be dressed like this if I was?" Zendaya says, referring to her being dressed in a t-shirt and panties, the same as Rosario.

"Idunno. Maybe he goes for that?" Z gives her a look. "Okay, never mind. C'mon in."

The two go to sit on Rosario's couch. "Fucking blackout. All I can say is I'd better get my fan back soon. I'm cranky if I don't sleep."

"And, in your line of work..."

"I know."

"As if it wasn't bad enough for you, with that freak with the 44 running around."

"What did they say he calls himself? 'The Son of Sam'?"

"Yeah, typical weirdo. I'm surprised you're even working at all, with him around."

"Well, I gotta work. If one night, I go out and get my head blown off, well..."

There's a pause, as Rosario breathes in deeply. "Can we talk about something else? This is kind of starting to freak me out."

"Well...Wanna have sex?"

"Huh?" Rosario seems taken off guard by this question. "I...Look, I don't know what kind of vibe you think you're getting from me, but I'm not gay."

Zendaya snickers and smirks at this. "Oh, c'mon, honey. I know you've secretly lusted after me since I moved in."

"I..." Rosario sighs. "Is it that obvious?"

"Let's just say I'm good at picking up on these things. Look, do you wanna do it or what?"

Rosario's silent for another moment, then, "Fuck it. I mean, who's gonna find out?"

"Exactly." Zendaya scoots over next to Rosario, and the two start to kiss, while rubbing each other's shoulders. As they make out, they pull off each other's shirts. "God, Rosie..." Zendaya leans down, while she lifts Rosario's big, heavy tits to her lips and, in our first close-up, flicks her tongue on Rosie's dark brown nipple, then plants her lips around it, and sucks her titty.

"Uhm..." Rosario sighs, and tilts her head back, as Z gropes her other tit. "Hm..." She then pull's Z's head out of her tits, and the two kiss some more.

"Can we go to your room?" Z whispers between kisses.

Now, the two are on Rosario's bed, Z on top, continuing to make out. Zendaya starts to move down, again squeezing and sucking Rosie's big tits, then kissing down her stomach, and, finally, arriving between her legs. In another close-up, Z starts to lick the outside of Rosie's brown pussy, while rubbing the edges of her labia with her thumbs. "Oh, God!" Rosario's face immediately screws, and she starts to feel herself up, and bite her lip. Back in the close-up, Z's thumbs are now holding Rosie's pussy open, exposing the pink, dripping wet inside, and licks around her clit in a slow circle. "Oh, fuck..." Rosie gasps, starting to grind her hips. "God, yes..." Again in the close-up, Z now licks around Rosie's clit faster, and it's apparent Rosie's close to climaxing. "Yes! Oh...Yes..." Suddenly, Rosario arches her back, and lets out a deep groan. "Oh, fuck..." she then gasps raspily, brow furrowing as she's experiencing aftershocks. Down below, Zendaya kisses her wet thighs. "Zen? Can I do you?"

Z smiles up at her. "Of course you can, honey." Z then crawls partially up Rosie's body. "Just a heads up, though; I've mostly just been doing handjobs and blowjobs the last few weeks, and, well...I haven't cum in all that time."

Rosario sits up. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out..." Z comes up the rest of the way, and the two do some more kissing, before Rosie grabs Z, and flips her over, both of them laughing, so she's now on top. Rosario then moves down, and, in another close-up, licks and sucks Z's pointy brown nipples, while she gropes and squeezes her small breasts. "Hm..." Z sighs, tilting her head back, and sucking her lower lip. Rosie then kisses down Z's stomach, which shimmers slightly with sweat. Finally, in yet another close-up, Rosie starts to lick the outside of Z's already drooling pussy, causing her to twitch, and her voice to shake as she breathes vocally. "Oh, God..." Z moans, starting to writhe on the bed, "I already feel close..." Back in the close-up, Rosie inserts her fingers in Z's now audibly wet cunt, and she responds by starting to buck her hips. "Oh, my God! Rosie, that spot, right there..." After a bit longer, Z blurts out, "Oh, fuck, take 'em out!" Rosie does, and, letting out a deep groan, Z's pussy spurts in Rosie's face.

"Oh, Jesus!" Rosario laughs. "So, that's what you meant?"

After sucking air for a moment, Z sits up, and says, breathily, "Get back under me."

"Um, okay." The two again trade places, as Z kneels between Rosie's thighs. In another close-up, Z presses her dripping wet pussy against Rosie's and starts to rub it up and down. "Oh, God..." Rosie's face immediately screws up, and she starts to breathe rapidly, whining on every exhale. "Fuck, that feels good..." After a bit, Z leans over, planting her hands on either side of Rosie's head, and starts to thrust into her. "Oh, my God! Oh, fuck!" As she gets close to another orgasm, Rosie starts to grind back against Z, whose shoulders start to jerk and spasm. Finally, both of them crying out loud enough to be heard throughout the building, Rosario and Zendaya cum in unison.

Exhausted, Z collapses on top of Rosie, and the two, both sweating profusely and gasping for breath, wrap their arms around each other, and kiss passionately.

"Oh, fuck..." Rosie gasps, as Z kisses her sweaty neck. "I think I love you, Zen..." Her eyes then pop open. "Oh, God, I'm sorry." She sits up, and Z gets up on her hands and knees.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?"

"Well, because, I mean, you're..."

Z again smirks and snickers. "Oh, trust me, honey. You've done nothing wrong. And besides..." Z leans in, and whispers, "Maybe you're not the only one in love, here..." Z again kisses Rosie, who lays back down, pulling Z down with her.

"I love you, Zen..."

"Say it again..."

"I love you..." The scene fades out on this.


	96. Naomie Harris, Hayley Atwell

We fade in on a back street in Whitechapel, London, where we see Hayley leaning back against a wall, in a bosom-displaying dress. She hears something around the corner, and goes to investigate. There, she sees the police around a violently slashed body, and immediately gasps. Quietly, she creeps up to get a closer look, until she sees who it is. "Oh, my God!" she whispers, "Evey?" She turns and runs off.

She soon runs into Naomie, who's similarly dressed, and it's obvious she's fighting the compulsion to start crying. "Hayley, what is it? What's wrong?"

Hayley blubs, then finally breaks down, as she says, "That...Ripper...He got Evey..."

On hearing this, Naomie starts to shake her head, and repeat, "No, no, no, no, no, it can't be, it just..."

"It was her, Ny, I saw her face!"

"No!" Naomie now breaks down, and the two embrace, and sob uncontrollably.

Later, we see the two in Hayley's place, having stopped crying, but still devastated. "God," Naomie says, "I can't believe it. Evey. I was just talking to her yesterday."

"Did you and her ever, um..."

"Yeah. That just makes this...Oh, God..." Naomie starts to cry again, but stops herself. "Did you?"

"Yeah. Recently, in fact." Hayley is silent for a moment, then, "God, what are the bloody coppers doing? They can't find this sick bastard, they just show up to his latest kill and pretend they give a fuck about stopping him."

"We can't think like that, Hay. I have to believe they're gonna catch him."

"Ny?"

"Yeah?"

"I...Ny, I don't wanna be alone tonight. Not after what I saw. Could you..."

"Alright, Hay. To be honest, I'm not too crazy about the idea of heading home alone, with him walking around."

Later, the two lie in Hayley's bed, facing each other, wide awake, naked under the covers. "I remember when these killings started," Hayley says, "Evey was always so good at comforting the rest of us, whenever he took another victim. And now..."

"It's so unfair. Evey didn't deserve that. I mean, none of them did, but her..." There's another pause, and then Hayley scoots forward, and places her arms around Naomie. "Um, Hay?"

"Look, I just...Can you just...hold me?" Naomie does so, wrapping her arms around Hayley, and the two hold each other close. The two then gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, before both lean in, and start to kiss.

"Uhm..." Naomie moans into Hayley's mouth, as their hands caress each other's bodies. "Make love to me..." At this, Hayley pushes Naomie onto her back, then gets on top, and kisses down her neck and chest. Moving down further, Hayley squeezes and fondles Naomie's breasts, and, in our first close-up, slowly licks her dark brown nipple, making it hard, and then sucks it. "Mmm...Love that..." Hayley does the same with Naomie's other nipple, then starts to kiss down her stomach.

Before long, in another close-up, we see Hayley licking the outside of Naomie's brown pussy, causing Naomie to shiver. "Oh, God, Hayley..." Naomie moans, pinching and pulling her hard, pointy nipples. Back in the close-up, Hayley holds open Naomie's twat, and laps up her juices from the pink inside, then moves up, and starts to lick her clit, causing Naomie to tremble now. "Oh, my God..." Naomie starts to breathe hard, and grind her hips. Finally, she arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched whine, as she cums.

Now, Hayley's on her back, head rolling around, chewing her lip, as Naomie kneads and squeezes her huge tits, and licks in a circle around Hayley's dinner-plate areolas, making her nipples erect. In another close-up, Naomie sucks one of them, causing Hayley to moan and clutch at herself. At one point, Naomie starts kissing the middle of Hayley's chest, and, taking this cue, Hayley holds her tits up, and squeezes Naomie's head between them.

After she kisses down Hayley's stomach, we see another close-up, where Naomie works her tongue inside Hayley's oozing cunt. "Ooh...God..." Hayley now starts to knead her tits, digging her nails in a bit, as she grinds her hips. Back in the close-up, Naomie starts to two-finger Hayley's twat, while she licks around her clit, causing Hayley to jerk and buck her hips. "Oh, God...I'm almost there..." Again in the close-up, Naomie now sucks Hayley's clit, causing her to buck even harder. Finally, with a deep groan, Hayley claws her tits, as she cums.

Moments later, Naomie's on top of Hayley, and they both grope and caress each other's bodies, while sharing a lusty, tongue-heavy kiss. The scene fades out on this.


	97. Michelle Pfeiffer, Blake Lively

We fade in on an 80s style corporate office, where we see Blake working as a secretary, typing a letter, when there's a buzz. "Blake, can you come in here, please?" Blake goes in, to find Michelle sitting on her couch, wearing a white work shirt and black slacks, to Blake's blouse, pencil skirt, and nylons. "Ah, Blake, sit down next to me."

Blake sits. "What did you want to see me for, Ms. Pfeiffer?"

"Well, you know that business convention coming up?"

"Oh, yeah, in Albuquerque, right?"

"Yes. Well, I've decided to bring you along as my assistant."

"Oh, Ms. Pfeiffer!" Blake says, stopping herself from squeeing. "Really? You think I'm ready?"

"Oh, I definitely think you're ready," Michelle says, lowering her voice, and subtly licking her top lip.

"Oh, what'll I wear? I'll have to pick out some new clothes..."

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be good, Blake, you have good taste. As a matter of fact, I like what you're wearing here..."

"Oh, these are just my work clothes..." Her voice trails off, when she sees Michelle place her hand on her knee, and she starts to breathe hard. "Um, w-what are you doing?"

"You know, Blake, I've wondered about you since you started working here..."

"W-wondered what?"

Michelle now starts to rub Blake's thigh. "Has she ever been with another woman..." Michelle then leans over, and gives Blake a tender kiss on the lips, which quickly graduates to tongues, as Blake willingly reciprocates.

As the two make out, Michelle's hand moves up Blake's skirt. "Huh!" Blake gasps, while Michelle starts to kiss her neck, and, with her other hand, unbuttons her blouse. Suddenly, Blake grabs Michelle's hand, and gives her a sultry, but stern look. "No. You take yours off."

Michelle reacts to this sudden turn by biting her lip, and immediately beginning to unbutton her shirt. As she gets it open, Blake starts kissing her throat and chest, and cupping her breasts through her black bra. In our first close-up, Blake pulls down one cup, and licks, then sucks Michelle's already hard nipple. "Ohh..." Michelle moans, taking her shirt all the way off, followed by her bra. "I've never...been on this end of it...I..." She places her hand on Blake's, which is now rubbing her knee. "God, I'm so wet..."

"Hm...really..." Blake smirks, and undoes Michelle's pants, then starts to slide them down. Once they're off, Blake moves between Michelle's legs, and takes off her blouse. Immediately, Michelle begins to grope Blake through her bra, and kiss between her tits, until Blake takes the bra off. As Michelle squeezes and kisses her large, naked breasts, Blake moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, pulls Michelle's panties aside, and inserts her fingers in her moist quim.

"Oh! Hm..." Michelle gives Blake a smoldering look, while again biting her lip. Blake then leans down, prompting Michelle to lie back, and, again in the close-up, Blake works her tongue inside Michelle's cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Michelle gasps, tilting her head back, "I can't believe this is happening..." As Blake licks and fingers her pussy, Michelle starts to grind her hips. "Oh, God...I'm gonna cum...I can already feel it..." Michelle grinds faster against Blake's tongue, until, with a loud, deep groan, and arching her back, she climaxes. She then sits up, as Blake emerges from between her legs. "I haven't been licked out like that in years..." The two kiss, Michelle briefly licking herself off of Blake's lips. "But, now I'm gonna show you how it's really done, honey..."

Now, Blake's lying back on the couch, watching Michelle as she kisses her thighs, and, in another close-up, finger-fucks her oozing slit. "Ooh...Uhm..." Blake starts to move her hips, as, back in the close-up, Michelle probes Blake's twat with her tongue, while her hands massage Blake's thighs. "Oh!" Blake suddenly jerks. "Oh, God...Right there..." Again in the close-up, Michelle now holds Blake's pussy open, and flicks her tongue side to side over her clit. "Oh!" Blake groans, digging her nails into her thighs, "Huh! Oh, Jesus, I'm gonna cum...Gonna cum...Uhm..." Suddenly, Blake's face contorts, her body twists, and she lets out a strangled cry, as an intense orgasm shoots through her.

"Hm..." Michelle sighs, licking her lips, "Even for me, you came good..."

Blake smirks at this. "Oh, I haven't even started yet..." She then pulls Michelle closer, so their pelvises are pressed against each other. "Rub up against me, baby..." Blake whispers.

"Ohh..." Michelle purrs knowingly. In another close-up, we see Michelle and Blake grind their pussies against each other. "Huh!"

"Ooh!" Both gasp and whimper, as they rub against each other faster and faster.

"Oh, fuck..." Michelle groans as her back shudders. Finally, the two gasp and groan loudly, as they both cum at the same time. "Hm..." A smile creeping into her face, Michelle leans over on top of Blake, and the two again kiss, their tongues more visible this time, as the scene fades out.


	98. Sandra Bullock, Marisa Tomei

We fade in on an elevator, which Sandra gets in with a co-worker. "So, Sandy," the co-worker says, "what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well, tonight I am having dinner with my significant other. It's our anniversary."

"Oh, I didn't even know you were married. How long?"

"Seven years, but we've been together thirty-five."

"Oh, so you're..."

"Yeah."

"Again, had no idea. So, thirty-five? Where'd you meet, kindergarten?"

Sandra giggles. "College, actually. And believe me, she gets that at least as much as I do."

It then cuts to Sandra's apartment, where we see her door open, and Sandra enter. "Babe, you ready?" At this, Marisa comes out, in only a long t-shirt. "Baby, you're not dressed?"

"Well, I figured you'd wanna shower first, you know, get the workplace funk off you."

Sandra smiles at this. "Well, our reservation isn't until eight, so..." Marisa steps forward, and the two share a passionate, open mouthed kiss. They stop after a moment, and Marisa turns and walks toward the bathroom, whipping the shirt off on the way.

"C'mon, shower's waiting."

We now see the two in the shower, hair dripping wet as they embrace and kiss. Marisa starts kissing Sandra's chest, feeling up her tits, and sucking her nipples. She then lowers to her knees, kissing down Sandra's stomach on the way. Now kneeling, in our first close-up, Marisa slides her tongue inside the folds of Sandra's dripping wet pussy, while she fingers her oozing hole. "Ohhh...Guh..." Sandra bites her lip, feels up her tits, and starts to grind and jerk her hips. Back in the close-up, Marisa holds Sandra's twat open, and laps up her juices from the pink inside. "Ooh, fuck..." Sandra's back starts to jerk and shudder. "Oh, God, lick my clit..." Again in the close-up, Marisa licks around Sandra's clit in a circle, causing her to start bucking her hips. Finally, grimacing and digging her nails into her tits, Sandra lets out a deep, throaty groan, then nearly doubles over.

Now, Marisa has her hands planted on the wall, ass sticking out, as, in another close-up, Sandra, kneeling behind her, probes her pussy from behind with her fingers and tongue. "Ohh...fuck..." Marisa gasps, shaking slightly. As Sandra licks Marisa out, she also cups and squeezes her cheeks, which contributes to her arousal. Back in the close-up, Sandra has her tongue buried deep inside Marisa's cunt, penetrating it. "Oh, God, I'm gonna cum, baby...You've got me so close..." Again in the close-up, Sandra rubs Marisa's clit from either side with her thumbs, while continuing to tongue-fuck her. Marisa starts to beat the wall with her fist, then suddenly screams, "OH, FUCK!"

We now see the two on their bed, still wet from the shower, Sandra on top. "Oh, my God!" Marisa cries out, face contorted, as in another close-up, Sandra grinds her pussy against Marisa's, grunting on every push. Sandra grinds faster and faster, until, her gasping loudly and Marisa screaming, the two cum at the same time.

Both of them sucking air, Sandra smiles, then leans over, and the two share a sultry, tongue-heavy kiss. Marisa then asks breathily, "What time is it?"

"Um..." Sandra turns to look at the clock radio on the night table. "6:45."

"Think we have time to go one more time?" Sandra laughs out loud at this, and Marisa joins her, as the scene fades out.


	99. Saoirse Ronan, Anya Taylor-Joy

We fade in on Anya lounging around at home, when her phone rings. "Hello?" she says on picking it up.

"Hey, it's Saoirse." Anya sits up abruptly at this. "I just found out I'm going to be in your city next weekend, so I was wondering if you'd like to hang out or something?"

"Um, oh, totally." Anya tries not to squee as she says this. "I would love to."

"Okay, I'll call you later to hash out the details."

"Oh, definitely."

"Alright, I'll let you go. Bye."

"Bye..." Anya says, a little sadly as Saoirse hangs up. She then falls back on her bed, smiling and breathing heavily, holding the phone to her heart.

Later, Anya is standing on a street corner, when she hears behind her, "Hey, beautiful!" Anya turns to see a grinning and giggling Saoirse waving at her. "So, where do you wanna go?"

"Um, Idunno. You got anything in mind?"

"Someplace we can drink?"

We then see the two entering an Irish bar, and taking a couple stools.

"What'll it be, ladies?" the thick Irish-accented female bartender says.

"Two shots of your best Irish whisky," Anya says, and the bartender turns to get the bottle.

"So, I take it you're old enough to drink?" Saoirse asks, half joking.

"Oh, yeah, for a whole year next month."

"Oh? Sounds like our birthdays are right near each other. We should get together again." At that point, the bartender places two shot glasses on the bar, and fills them. The two knock them back, then grimace as they slam the glasses back down. "Jesus, that's good!"

"Another?" Anya asks raspily.

"Fuck, yeah!" The glasses are filled again, and immediately drunken.

Some hours later, the two come out of another bar, singing drunkenly.

"Fuck..." Saoirse slurs, "What time is it?"

"Um..." Anya pauses for several seconds. "I am way too drunk to dig out my phone, but it feels like we're about to get some light."

"Well, why don't you show me your apartment?"

"Huh?" Anya says, like her heart just skipped a beat.

"This is your neighborhood, right?"

"Um, yeah. Uh, this way..." Anya walks up the street, and Saoirse follows.

Later, the two enter Anya's apartment. "So, this is my place, um, it's a little messy."

"Eh, that's okay. My place in LA is pretty disheveled, too..." As she says this, she watches Anya approaching the kitchen, and quickly takes off her shirt and bra.

"So, can I get you some tea? I believe you like..."

"Anya?"

"Huh?" Anya turns around, to find Saoirse is naked from the waist up. "Um, what's going on?"

"C'mon, Anya. It's not exactly a secret you've got a crush on me. I mean, you can see it from space." She then steps closer. "And I admit, I'm a little smitten myself." Saoirse places her hands on Anya's shoulders, and gives her a long, sultry kiss, tongue going out in advance.

When they stop, Anya gasps, "Oh, God...I can't believe this is happening..."

"Well, one of us had to make the first move." Anya giggles at this. "Have you ever...done it with another woman?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, then I'll start us off."

Minutes later, the two are making out in front of Anya's bed, Anya having taken her own top off, and we see Saoirse pulling down her pants. Anya kicks them off, then sits and scoots backward on her bed, as Saoirse takes her own pants off. Saoirse then crawls on, until she's on top of Anya, and they share another tongue-heavy kiss, before Saoirse starts moving down, squeezing and sucking Anya's titties. Eventually, after kissing down her stomach, in our first close-up, Saoirse kisses the outside of Anya's pussy, before sliding her tongue in.

"Huh! Hoh..." Anya gasps and breathes hard, as Saoirse begins licking her out. Back in the close-up, we see Saoirse massage the sides of Anya's labia with her thumbs, as her tongue probes her drooling twat. "Hmm..." Anya moans, starting to writhe under Saoirse, then whispers, "Oh, God..." Again in the close-up, Saoirse has her first two fingers upside down inside Anya's cunt, plunging in and out. "Oh, God!" Anya starts to buck her hips, while Saoirse clings to her for dear life. Finally, Anya's face screws up, and she cries out loudly, arching her back.

"Hmm..." Saoirse smiles up at Anya, idly fingering her. "Looks like you enjoyed that."

"I think that made me sober." Saoirse chuckles at this.

Now, Saoirse is sat up against the headboard, running her fingers through Anya's long hair, as, in another close-up, Anya gingerly licks and fingers her moist, orange-haired pussy. "That's good. You're doing good." Soon, Anya slides her tongue inside Saoirse's juicy slit, and starts licking her clit. "Ooh...just like that..." Saoirse tilts her head back, biting her lip, and shaking slightly. Back in the close-up, Anya's tongue moves up and down over Saoirse's clit, causing her to tremble even harder. "Ooh...right there...Oh, God, you're getting me there so quickly..." Soon, Saoirse grimaces, baring her teeth, and lets out a deep, throaty groan.

It's now daylight, and the two lay face to face, hands all over each other, making out passionately, as the scene fades out.


	100. Susan Sarandon, Julianne Moore, Carla Gugino, Rosario Dawson, Jennifer Lawrence, Elle Fanning

We fade in on a shot of the six naked, posing for the camera, as a sultry female reads off the intro to the pictorial being made. "For the magazine's fiftieth anniversary, we've gathered some of our hottest models; the girls who've hardened the most rods, from the standout favorite of our first issue, to our current superstar. Here's hoping this pictorial pops many boners, and here's to fifty more years!" As the intro is read, we get a montage of the six in a number of suggestive poses, including a lot of spread pussy and ass shots, as well as near kisses and touching of each other's private parts.

Afterward, the photographer says, "Okay, you ladies hang out, I'll set up the video camera."

"Um, what's this about?" Jennifer asks.

"The group scene, for the website, remember?" Rosario answers.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm high right now."

"You too, huh?" Susan chuckles, and Elle giggles. "And her, I'm guessing."

"No," Elle says, "I'm always like this."

"Well," Julianne says, smirking at Elle, "I don't think I'm alone in saying I'd like to give you something to giggle about."

"I'll tell you one thing," Carla says, "I guarantee that guy'll have you two together." She points to Susan and Elle as she says this.

"Yeah," Rosario adds, "sounds like something they'd do. Just, you know, save some for me, little girl." Elle again giggles.

"Okay," the photographer says, "we ready to begin?" He gets a bunch of yeahs. "Alright, uh, like Ms. Gugino said, why don't we start with Ms. Sarandon and Ms. Fanning?"

"Knew it," Carla smirks.

We then get Susan and Elle making out, as Elle rubs and squeezes Susan's huge tits. Elle then lifts one to her mouth, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks Susan's hard nipple. "Okay, now how about licking her out?" Susan leans back, and Elle kisses down her soft belly, then, in another close-up, she begins licking her moist cunt. "Alright, Ms. Dawson, why don't you go in and get some of Ms. Sarandon?"

Rosario kneels behind Susan, who turns her head, and the two kiss and flick tongues together, as Rosario squeezes and kneads Susan's tits from behind. "Okay, Ms. Moore, you go make Ms. Fanning giggle." Julianne chuckles at this, then crawls behind Elle, and, in another close-up, begins to lick her out.

Elle giggles, then moans and whimpers, looking back at Julianne, while continuing to rub and finger Susan's twat. Back in the close-up, Julianne moves up, and starts licking Elle's butthole.

"Oh, that's nice..." The photographer turns to Carla and Jennifer. "Uh, why don't you two start something?"

"Oh, no problem..." Carla beckons Jennifer to her, and the two make out for a moment.

"Huh..." Jennifer moans/whispers, "Lie down." Carla does so, and Jennifer gets on top of her in a sixty-nine position. The two then, in alternating close-ups, begin to eat each other out, while fingering each other's butts.

Meanwhile, Rosario is on her back, looking down as, in another close-up, Susan licks and fingers her drooling, pink twat. "Ohh, fuck..." Rosario moans, tilting her head back.

Near them, Julianne is on her hands and knees, moaning and face contorting, as, in yet another close-up, Elle licks out her pink, quivering asshole, and two-fingers her dripping wet snatch. "Ooh..." Julianne bites her lip, and starts kneading one of her tits.

"Yeah, lick my asshole..." Jennifer says this, as, in another close-up, Susan tongue fucks her pussy. She then, like Jen asked her, starts to rim her, while rubbing and fingering her cunt. "Ooh...fuck..." Jennifer groans, face twitching slightly.

Elle is on her hands and knees, whining and squealing, as Carla, bent over her, chews her earlobe, and, in another close-up, has two fingers in Elle's pussy, and one in her ass. "That feel good, baby girl?"

"Yes..." Elle gasps, breathing hard, "Yes, it does..."

Julianne and Rosario are face to face, legs entwined, as Julianne kisses, squeezes, and sucks on Rosario's big tits. "Huhm...Mm! Fuck..." Rosario grunts and moans, as her and Julianne grind against each other.

We now see Carla on her back, gasping and moaning as she watches Susan eat her out, while Julianne eats Susan out from behind. Elsewhere, Rosario sits on Jennifer's face, while Elle aggressively licks and fingers Jennifer's cunt.

Finally, we get a montage of all of them, one after the other, crying out, groaning or whining as they climax.

Later, we see the camera guy putting away his camera, as the six lay around, some of them still catching their breath. "Well," Susan says, "anyone wanna go out for lunch?"

"Oh, definitely!" Rosario says, "I'm fucking starving!"

The six continue to chat, and get dressed, as the scene fades out.


	101. Thandie Newton, Jessica Henwick

We fade in on Thandie teaching in a college lecture hall, when she sees Jessica enter, and sit way up in the back. Seeing that Thandie has spotted her, she waves, grinning. Thandie smiles, as she continues her lecture.

Later, as the class is getting out, Jessica comes down, and the two kiss affectionately. "You hungry, love?" Jessica says, when they stop.

"Oh, bloody starving."

We then see the two sitting at a diner, eating lunch. "So," Jessica says, "have you thought further about us getting married?"

"I have. And...I feel kind of bad that we had to hide the fact we were dating so long, just because you were my student."

"Oh, don't think you have to say yes just because of that."

"That's just one of the reasons. When I was thinking about us, I suddenly realized I've been with you for seven years. I think my longest relationship before you was about three years. And the fact you still want to be with me after being subjected to me for that long..."

"Oh, bloody hell..." Jessica chuckles.

"Tells me maybe you're the one I'm meant to be with."

"Have you ever considered maybe they were all cunts and arseholes?"

"Very unlikely. I prefer to think I've found someone who's a cunt, but my kind of cunt." Jessica laughs out loud.

"So?"

"Well, we'll have to discuss a date, but yes." Jessica smiles wide, then leans over the table, and the two kiss. "Oh, what time is it? You should get back to work, shouldn't you?"

"Oh, no, I got my last job done for the day."

"Oh, really?" Thandie arches one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't just pick you up for lunch, love..." Jessica smirks as she says this.

We now see the two lying face to face on their bed at home, naked, embracing and kissing. Jessica then rolls on top of Thandie, causing her to giggle, as they continue making out, breasts mashed together. Soon, Jess starts kissing Thandie's neck and chest, while moving down, then, in our first close-up, she licks around the rim of Thandie's dark brown areola, making the nipple erect, before taking it between her lips, and sucking her titty.

"Uhm..." Thandie sighs, rubbing and kneading her other breast. "God, you make me so hot..."

"Don't I know it..." Jess mutters, then starts kissing down Thandie's stomach, until, in another close-up, she begins licking the outside of Thandie's moist, brown pussy, before sliding her tongue inside.

"Ohg..." Thandie now squeezes and fondles both breasts, pinching her hard, brown nipples between her fingers. Back in the close-up, Jessica holds Thandie's twat open, and licks the pink, dripping wet inside. "Ooh, yes..." Thandie starts to writhe under Jess, biting her lip and craning her neck back. Again in the close-up, Jessica has her fingers inside Thandie's cunt, while she licks around her clit in a slow circle. Suddenly, Thandie's body seizes, and she lets out a shrill, strangled cry, before relaxing and gasping for breath.

Jess comes back up, and the two kiss again, until Thandie grabs Jessica's shoulders, and pushes her onto her back, then crawls up, and climbs on top of her. "Yeah, I see what you mean, love...If you're still this passionate after seven years..." Thandie grins, and gives her a long, lusty tongue kiss, then gives the same attention to Jess' tits, before continuing down. In yet another close-up, Thandie starts licking out Jess' drooling pussy, before placing her lips over it, and sucking her clitty. "Ohg! God..." Jessica starts to grind her hips and clutch at herself. "Huh! Oh! Hm..." Jess' hips buck faster, as Thandie sucks her clit harder. Finally, practically convulsing, Jess digs her nails into her tits and lets out a loud, raspy cry.

Some minutes later, Thandie kisses Jess' neck and chest, while Jess runs her fingers through her hair, smiling, as the scene fades out.


	102. Mary Steenburgen, Zendaya

We fade in on Mary in her kitchen, making dinner, as she narrates. "When I started here forty years ago, I was the hot, young prof who sometimes sleeps with her students. Twenty years ago, I was the milf professor who sometimes sleeps with students. Today, you can pretty much change the 'm' to a 'g', and nothing's really changed. My secret, if you can call it that, besides the fact I'm still ridiculously hot, my student's words, not mine, is I'm very good at reading people, and telling which of my students is most likely to be open to a little teacher student 'bonding'." As she's taking something out of the oven, the doorbell rings. "I'll be right there!" She puts the pan down, takes off her oven mitts, and walks into the living room, where she opens the door, to find Zendaya on the other side. "Z, thanks for coming!"

"Ooh, what'd you make? Smells good!"

"You like lasagna?"

"Oh, I love it!"

"Well, go sit down, I'll serve it up."

"Alright..." As Z walks toward the dining room, Mary stares at her ass, smiling.

Moments later, the two sit at the table, eating and talking. "So, I checked out that Zappa guy you told me about."

"Oh, and what'd you think?"

"Pretty interesting, though talk about archive panic."

"Oh, yeah, he really pumped 'em out. What'd you start with?"

"Well, I had an iTunes gift card from Christmas, so I got Hot Rats, Over-Nite Sensation, uh..." Z counts on her fingers, "Apostrophe, One Size Fits All, and Sheik Yerbouti."

"Oh, those are great albums."

"Yeah. That last one is really funny, too."

Mary chuckles. "Yeah, it is."

Later, the two sit on the couch, sipping glasses of wine. "So, you're graduating soon. Got any plans?"

"Well, I've gotten offers from a few places. I was actually gonna ask your advice on who I should go with."

"All I'm gonna say is pick whatever you think will make you happiest."

"You think I can make it work?"

"Yeah...I mean you're smart...not to mention beautiful..." Mary places her hand on Z's knee.

"Um..." Z looks at Mary's hand, then at Mary, starting to breathe hard, and sucks her lower lip, as Mary leans in, and gives her a long, open mouthed kiss. Z's eyes then flit up and down, until Mary finally speaks.

"Probably should've asked this earlier, but would you like to spend the night?"

It cuts, and Z and Mary are on the latter's bed, in their underwear, making out, hands all over each other. Z lies back, as Mary kisses her neck and chest, one hand sliding into her bra. "This...is weird..." Z whispers.

"Hm?"

"Oh, I mean, I've never done anything this, um..."

"You've never been with another woman?"

"Well, if you count making out at a party, I have, but having sex with my fifty-year old music professor..."

Mary smirks, and snickers. "I'm sorry, how old am I?"

"Um...younger?"

Mary now out and out laughs. "Oh, you're so cute..." She gives Z another tongue kiss, while she lowers her bra straps, prompting Z to reach under her and unhook her bra. Mary moves down, and, in our first close-up, encircles Z's dark brown nipple with her tongue, making it hard, then takes it between her lips, and sucks.

"Uhm..." Z sighs, writhing around slightly, as we see Mary's hand move down, and slide into Z's panties, causing her to moan and move around even more.

"Ooh, you're really wet, baby...' Mary kisses down Z's stomach, then, leaning over her thigh, pulls her panties aside, and, in another close-up, begins to lick out Z's drooling pink twat.

"Ohg!" Z's leg jerks, then she starts grinding her hips. "God..." Back in the close-up, Mary two-fingers Z's cunt, as she licks around her clit. "Oh, my God..." Z breathes deeply and vocally, face twisting, and starts grinding against Mary's fingers. "Huh...huh...huh...huhm..." Suddenly, Z arches her back, bares her teeth, and lets out a long, strangled groan, before relaxing, and catching her breath.

Now, Mary's on her back, legs spread, Z squeezing and sucking her tits, while, down below, she has her first two fingers buried deep in Mary's drooling snatch, causing her to squirm under her. "Oh, God, right there...Ooh, lick my clit..." Z moves down, and, in another close-up, she flicks her tongue on Mary's clit, while her dripping wet fingers plunge in and out of her cunt. "Huh..." Mary gasps, mouth gaping, as Z's tongue bears down on her button. Finally, Mary starts bucking her hips, before letting out a shrill, breathy whine.

We now see the two laying asleep, Mary spooning Z, while dawn breaks outside, as the scene fades out.


	103. Mackenzie Davis, Carly Chaikin

We fade in on a loft apartment in Seattle, circa the early 90s, where we see Carly, in torn jeans, scuffed sneakers, and flannel shirt over a pocket t, setting up her bass guitar, as Mackenzie and two other women, all similarly attired, watch. Once everything's plugged in, Carly says, "Jeremy," then plays the bassline to Pearl Jam's 'Jeremy'. "Come As You Are." She then plays the bassline to Nirvana's 'Come As You Are'. "Angry Chair." Next is the bassline to Alice in Chains' "Angry Chair".

"Nice," Mackenzie says, nodding her head.

"So, am I in?"

"Girls?" Mackenzie says, turning slightly to the two behind her, who respond positively, causing Carly to grin.

Later, we see the band performing some grunge song which involves Mackenzie, in just her bra and jeans, and very sweaty, screaming her head off. The song ends, and Mackenzie takes a swig of beer, then tosses the bottle into the audience, as they hoot and holler. Seeing this, Carly smirks.

We now see the two on the tour bus, talking, while the other two band-members sleep. "Oh, man, I've never had so much fun! Are all the shows like this?"

"Mm...When the audience is on our side, they are."

"You must get so much dick! I mean, those guys looked like they wanted to jump on stage and bang you right there."

"I've had a few...encounters. I'm pretty sure a few of them were looking at you, though."

Carly giggles, blushing a little. "You think?"

"Those dick-sucking lips?" Carly now laughs out loud. "You know a few of them will be stroking it to you tonight."

"What about the chicks? You think they..."

"What?" Almost immediately after saying this, Mackenzie gets a look like it just hit her, and she nods. "Oh, I see." She then chuckles, looking a little embarrassed herself. "You know, I'd been trying to find a way to bring...something up, but...I wasn't sure if..." Again, almost immediately after she trails off, Carly grins, as she gets Mackenzie's drift.

Moments later, the two are in the bathroom, making out aggressively. The two stop kissing for a second, so Mackenzie can get Carly's shirt off, then continue, now frantically clawing at the back of each other's bras, trying to get them off. Once Carly gets Mackenzie's off, she immediately starts groping and kissing her tits. In our first close-up, Carly flicks her tongue on Mackenzie's hard nipple, then plants her lips around it, and sucks.

After getting Carly's bra off, Mackenzie drops her pants and panties, and Carly starts kissing down her stomach, then through her ungroomed bush. Finally, in another close-up, Carly slides her tongue into Mackenzie's oozing pink cunt. "Ohg..." Mackenzie groans, placing one hand on Carly's head. Back in the close-up, Carly holds open Mackenzie's pussy, and licks her clit while two-fingering her. "Huh!" Mackenzie grunts, face starting to contort, and jerks her hips, causing her ass to audibly slap against the toilet wall. Suddenly, Mackenzie tosses her head back, and lets out a high, raspy cry.

Now, Carly is facing the wall, ass stuck out, while Mackenzie kneels behind her, in another close-up fingering her drooling cunt hard and deep. Periodically, Mackenzie switches her fingers out, and tongue-fucks Carly's juicy snatch. "Uhm..." Carly digs her teeth into her shapely lower lip, and gropes and squeezes her tits. Back in the close-up, Mackenzie starts to furiously work Carly's clit, while her tongue probes her sopping wet twat. "Oh, God!" Carly cries out, voice cracking, and plants her hands on the wall to brace herself. Finally, face screwing up, Carly wails long and loud, before gently head-butting the wall, and gasping audibly, as she catches her breath.

As the sun comes up, we see the two sleeping on one of the seats, under somebody's jacket, holding each other and smiling, as the scene fades out.


	104. Bella Thorne, Joey King

We fade in on Joey in a dorm room, unpacking. As she's putting her socks away, Bella enters the room. "Oh, hello, mamacita. I guess you're my new roommate."

"I was wondering whose shit that was over there." Joey sits down, and motions to the other bed, and Bella laughs.

"Yeah, got here early, didn't wanna put it off. Anyway, hi!" Bella sits down next to Joey, and extends her hand, smiling. "My name's Bella."

"Oh, God, don't tell me you're a fan..."

"Oh, no, no need to worry about that. So, does mamacita have a name?"

"Um, Joey. What's with the 'mamacita' thing?"

"Oh, that's just...I'm Cuban."

"Really? Because you're ginger."

"Yeah, I know. So, Joey, huh? You look like a Joey. You know, a Cuban girl and a Jewish girl...feel like we should be going to school in Florida."

"Yeah, great place if you wanna get shot." Bella laughs out loud at this.

Later, the two are laying on their respective beds, Joey doing something on her laptop. We suddenly hear the Game of Thrones theme, and Bella instantly sits up, looking in Joey's direction, then skips over, and jumps on the bed, forcing Joey to move over.

"Oh, my God, you watch Game of Thrones, too?"

"Oh, yeah. Have every episode on here."

"So, who's your favorite character?"

"Well, don't tell anybody..." Joey whispers, "I have kind of a crush on Sophie Turner, so..."

"Oh...Say no more. Personally, I kind of have a thing for Arya."

"So, I like the tall ginger girl, and you like the five-foot tall tomboy?"

"Hm...Well, now that you point it out..." The two start laughing.

Even later, we see the two sneaking into the university pool.

"God," Joey says, as they both start taking their clothes off, "how have I not done this before?"

"You had no one to do it with?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joey is down to her bra and panties, when she sees Bella taking hers off. "Oh, my God, we're really doing this..." Joey strips off her underwear, and then follows Bella into the water.

"Oh, God, this water's fucking cold!" Bella blurts out.

"It's not that cold," Joey smirks.

"Well, then maybe I should cling to you for warmth..."

"Wait, what?" To Joey's surprise, Bella wraps her arms around her, then stares at her, smiling, while Joey stares back, looking more uneasy, before Bella leans in, and kisses her. In our first close-up, we briefly see their tongues as they shift around, and we can hear them breathe.

They stop, and Bella whispers, "You my Arya, mamacita?"

"You do realize Sansa and Arya are sisters, right?" Bella laughs out loud at this.

We now see the two on Bella's bed, groping each other and making out, their hair still wet from the pool. Bella moves one hand up, and cups Joey's breast. "Uhm..." Joey sighs, smiling. "I like that..." Bella moves down, and squeezes and fondles Joey's breasts, while, in another close-up, licking and sucking her nipples. "Hm...Suddenly I'm wet again..." Bella snickers at this, and starts kissing down Joey's soft belly. As Bella starts to kiss through Joey's pubes, Joey suddenly says, "Bella?"

"Hm?"

"This is...I've never...you know...been with another girl before..."

"Well..." Bella says, kissing the rest of the way down, "I'll have to teach you then..."

In another close-up, Bella extends her tongue, and gingerly licks the outside of Joey's pussy, causing her to tremble and breathe choppily. "Ohg..." Joey tilts her head back and bites her lip, face already starting to contort. Back in the close-up, Bella works her tongue inside Joey's slit, causing her to shake and moan even more. "Huh!" Joey gasps vocally, mouth gaping, as Bella starts licking her clit. Again in the close-up, Bella now has her middle finger in Joey's cunt, moving in and out slowly. Joey starts to writhe under her, while letting out a steady whining sound. Suddenly, her body seizes, and she lets out a loud, shrill cry. "Oh, God..." Joey gasps, "I just came..."

"Hm, I know..." Bella smirks, kissing her belly again.

Now, Bella's on her back, as Joey lies on top of her, kneading and kissing her tits. "Oh...wow...Maybe I don't need to teach you anything..." In another close-up, Joey has her lips around one of Bella's nipples, and is sucking it into her mouth. Joey then starts moving down, lips tracing a line down Bella's stomach. "Oh, God...I'm...kind of anxious to see what you're gonna do..."

"Me, too..." Joey whispers.

In another close-up, Joey buries her tongue inside Bella's drooling, ginger cunt, causing her to immediately gasp and thrust her hips. She then starts to grind said hips, as Joey probes her oozing quim with her tongue and fingers. "Oh, God..." Bella whimpers, brow furrowing, and voice going up an octave or two. As Joey probes deeper, Bella starts to now buck her hips, and dig her teeth into her trembling lower lip. Suddenly, Bella cranes her neck up, arches her back, and cries out. "Oh, God, I'm cumming!"

After a few seconds, Bella relaxes, and is starting to catch her breath, when Joey says, "Don't need to tell me." Bella busts out laughing at this.

It then cuts to the morning, and we see them asleep, still naked under the covers, Bella spooning Joey, and both smiling, as the scene fades out.


	105. Hannah Murray, Minnie Driver

We fade in on Hannah riding in the back of a circa 1930 car, similarly dressed, with a couple of suitcases. "I remember when I started working for Ms. Driver. When I was hired, one of my fellow maids at the agency told me she'd heard certain things about that house. I assured her I know how to deal with fresh employers."

Getting out at the Driver house, Hannah is approached by Minnie. "Oh, let me help you with those. Here, give me that one." Slightly confused, Hannah hands one of them to her.

"Um, thanks, Missus..."

"Miss. But, please, call me Minnie." Looking even more confused, Hannah follows her into the house.

Once inside, Hannah looks around at her surroundings. "So, is there no Mr. Driver?"

"Unless you're referring to my father, and he's been dead for ten years, no. I've never married."

Now Hannah looks really confused. "Um, so, no one ever asked you?"

"Oh, I've had interested parties, in both my money, and, well..." Minnie smirks.

In another voiceover, Hannah says, "This was perplexing. When my friend told me about some of the things that went on here, I assumed she was referring to a man."

Later, we see Hannah in the bathtub, as her narration continues. "It wasn't until a few days in that I discovered what my friend was talking about."

Minnie comes into Hannah's room. "Enjoying your bath, Hannah?"

"Um, yeah. Already said tis, but I wasn't expecting one this nice."

"So, are enjoying working for me?"

"Um, yeah. Not that's there's much work to be done around here."

"Yes." Minnie lowers to her knees behind Hannah. "I confess, I mostly just hired you for companionship. Uhm, would you mind leaning forward?"

"Huh? Oh..." Hannah leans forward, and hands Minnie the washrag. "I didn't think much about this at first. The first time it was a bit weird, but not out-of-character for the woman I was slowly getting to know." As Minnie scrubs Hannah's back, there's an obvious look of lust on her face.

"You have beautiful skin, do you know that?"

"Um, I guess. I think I'm a bit pale, to be honest. Like to be more dusky, like you."

Minnie smirks at this. "Your skin looks very soft...smooth..." She then reaches over, and touches Hannah's back with the tip of her fingers, causing her to shiver.

"Ma'am?"

"Remember the other day, you seemed confused that I've never married? Well, there's...a reason for that..." Minnie leans over, and starts gently kissing Hannah's back and shoulders.

Immediately, Hannah's eyes widen. "Suddenly, it all came together. I knew a few artist types who did this sort of thing, but a wealthy heiress like Minnie?" Hannah closes her eyes, and gasps audibly. "As odd as this situation was, it was also making me feel..." Minnie pulls Hannah back, while she kisses her neck. Now face to face, the two stare into each other's eyes longingly, Hannah's lust combined with confusion. Finally, Minnie leans in, and, in our first close-up, gives Hannah a long, passionate kiss, both their tongues briefly visible as they shift around.

Minnie then stands up, and, both continuing to look at each other, she takes off her dress, followed by her undergarments, then, naked, gets into the bath with Hannah. As the two again kiss, Minnie feels up Hannah's breasts, then we see one hand move down, under the water, and Hannah tosses her head back, and gasps vocally. Minnie then leans over, next to Hannah's ear, and whispers, "Have you ever...masturbated?"

"Uhm..." Hannah whispers back, "A couple of times."

"Did it feel good?"

"Yes. It did."

"As good as this?"

"No..." Hannah shakes her head.

"You know what feels even better?"

"What?"

"Stand up. Sit."

Without hesitation, Hannah gets up, and sits on the back of the tub. Smiling back at her, Minnie spreads open her legs, then leans in, and, in another close-up, begins to lick out Hannah's wet, steamy pussy. "Huh!" Hannah gasps again, even louder this time, and her brow furrows. "Oh, Minnie..." Hannah whispers breathily, and swallows hard, while her voiceover continues. "Minnie would later tell me this was called 'cunnilingus'. All I knew at the time was that what she was doing made my legs shake." Gasping for air, Hannah looks down, as, back in the close-up, Minnie spreads her pussy open with her fingers, and licks the pink, oozing inside. "As I said, I'd masturbated before, but...never to climax. I'd been with a man only once, and I didn't experience it with him, either. So, when it hit me..." Hands clinging tightly to the tub, Hannah's face contorts, she tosses her head back, and she cries out, voice cracking.

Immediately, Minnie stands up, and gives her another long, lustful tongue kiss.

Now, Minnie lays on Hannah's bed, looking down and smiling, as in another close-up, Hannah licks the outside of her drooling cunt. "Minnie's pussy, as she called it, tasted sweet, and a little salty. I confess, I didn't expect that part of someone's body to taste like this. The couple of times I touched myself, I got a little moist, but Minnie's quim was flowing, like a running stream."

"Ohg..." Minnie squeezes and fondles her breasts, and bites her lip. "Oh, Hannah...Lick me deep..." Back in the close-up, Hannah works her tongue inside Minnie's juicy slit, causing her to immediately jerk her hips. "You learn very fast, Hannah..." Her brow then furrows, and she tosses her head back and gasps.

The two later sit face to face on the bed, kissing passionately. When they stop, Minnie whispers, "Pack your things up."

"What?" Hannah looks confused. "Why?"

"Because you're going to be sleeping with me from now on." Hannah smiles on hearing this, and the two continue to kiss, as the scene fades out.


	106. Eliza Dushku, Amber Heard

We fade in on an airport bar, where we see Amber sitting at the bar, in 70s styled clothes, with a cigarette and a drink. After a moment, Eliza comes up, similarly dressed, and places her carry-on bag on one of the stools, a couple down from Amber. "Gimme a Scotch." The bartender pours her a glass, as Eliza sits down.

"These fucking layovers, huh?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Where you headed?"

"Dallas."

"Coming from Boston?"

"That obvious?"

"A bit. Also, I'm going the opposite way."

"Yeah, you look like you're from Texas." Amber laughs at this. "You having the same thing?"

"Not exactly. Bourbon."

"Ah." There's an uncomfortable silence, then Eliza finally says, "Look, I'm just gonna ask. You wanna get a room?"

Amber smirks at her. "I was wondering how long it would take you."

We now see the two in a hotel shower, dripping wet hair clinging to their shoulders, as they tongue-kiss, hands sliding all over each other's backs.

Minutes later, the two are on the hotel bed, still wet from the shower, as they continue to make out. Eliza, who's on top, starts moving down, while kissing down Amber's still damp chest, and squeezing her tits. In our first close-up, Eliza places her lips around one of Amber's nipples, and sucks it into her mouth. "Uhm...So, you do this a lot?"

"No..." Eliza says, kissing down Amber's stomach, "But I've thought about it. You?"

"I'm a stewardess."

Eliza grins. "No shit. So, I guess in a minute I'll be able to say I've licked out a stewardess' pussy."

"Oh, so you have done it with a chick before!"

"Oh, yeah. Just never hooked up in an airport." Amber chortles, as Eliza continues. In another close-up, Eliza starts licking the outside of Amber's pussy, before working her tongue inside her juicy slit.

"Oh! Oh, shit..." Amber moans, face screwing up, and massages her thighs. Back in the close-up, Eliza holds Amber's cunt open, and laps up her juices from the oozing, pink interior. "Oh, God!" Amber whimpers, breathing shallowly. "Uhm..." As Eliza's tongue probes her cunt deeper, Amber starts to grind her hips, and dig her nails into her thighs. "Oh, fuck!" she grunts, brow furrowing, as Eliza brings her closer to climax. Suddenly, Amber starts to buck her hips, as, again in the close-up, Eliza finger-bangs her, and massages her clit with the underside of her tongue. "Oh! Fuck!" Amber bares her teeth, then lets out a long, deep groan, followed by an equally long vocal sigh, as the orgasm washes over her.

Now, the two sit, legs wrapped around each other, while Amber squeezes and sucks Eliza's big, squishy tits. "Hmm...fuck..." Before long, Eliza lies back, and Amber starts to kiss down her stomach, pausing at one moment to lick around her navel. Eventually, in another close-up, Amber works her tongue inside Eliza's drooling twat, practically drinking her moisture. "Oh, God..." Eliza sighs, beginning to roughly knead her tits. "I gotta hit on stewardesses more often..." Back in the close-up, Amber tongue-fucks her, while rubbing on either side of her clit with her thumbs. "Oh, fuck..." Eliza gasps, face contorting, body starting to shake. Suddenly, arching her back and digging her nails into her tits, Eliza lets out a loud, deep groan, as she cums.

Amber's again on her back, while Eliza kneels between her thighs, hands bracing her on either side, both of them visibly sweating. In another close-up, Eliza starts to rub her pussy up and down on Amber's. "Ohf..." Eliza groans, "Fuck..."

"Huh!" Amber moans out loud, starting to grind against Eliza. Back in the close-up, we see their pussies already drooling all over each other, providing lubrication, as both push against one another.

"Oh, fuck..." Eliza gasps, voice going up, and her tits bounce and jiggle, as she humps against Amber harder. Again in the close-up, the wetness has spread to their thighs, as they grind harder and faster. Suddenly, both cry out in unison, as they cum at the same time.

Sweaty and exhausted, Eliza collapses on top of Amber, and the two make out passionately, before Amber finally asks, "When's your flight?"

Eliza grabs her watch from the bedside table. "Not for two more hours. You?"

"I can call and have someone cover for me." Eliza grins, and faintly snickers, then the two continue kissing, as the scene fades out.


	107. Lena Headey, Katheryn Winnick

We fade in on a movie set, where Lena, dressed up as Hawkgirl, and Katheryn, dressed as Power Girl, face off against a big guy in a mokap suit.

"Kalibak!" Lena shouts, "By order of the Wingmen of Thanagar, you are under arrest!"

"I don't think he's impressed, Shayera..." Katheryn says under her breath, as Kalibak advances on them, and a stage-fight commences, with the two on wires, eventually ending in their victory. Once it's over, the director yells, "Cut and print!"

"Somebody get me out of this fucking thing!" Lena says, and she and Katheryn are helped out of their harnesses.

Later, the two are in the elevator, as Lena is already starting to undo her outfit. "I tell ya, this is fun, but God, this thing's Heaven to finally take off."

Katheryn smirks. "Too bad, you look good in it."

"Oh, coming from you, boob window."

"Yeah..." Katheryn says, turning her head to Lena, "I saw you looking."

"Well, a little."

"No, you were staring at them all day."

Lena chuckles. "Yeah, you only noticed because you were gazing longingly at me all day."

Katheryn now snickers. "You know what? Fuck it." Katheryn turns completely to Lena, grabs the back of her head, and shoves her tongue down her throat. "I've been wanting to do that all day," she says after.

"Well, since we're talking about wanting to do things..." Lena then buries her face in Katheryn's cleavage, and gropes her through the suit.

"Uhm..." Katheryn sighs, smiling, and playing with Lena's fake wings. "I wish these were real. I would spend so much time stroking them..."

We now see the floor of a hotel bathroom, where the two's costumes lay, then it pans up, and we see them in the shower, silhouetted behind the glass. Inside, the two massage each other's shoulders, as, in our first close-up, they suck each other's lips and tongues. Lena then cups her hands under Katheryn's breasts, and holds them up, then leans down, and, in another close-up, kisses them, and licks and sucks her nipples. Katheryn, meanwhile, moves her hand down, and caresses Lena's thigh, before moving over, and, in yet another close-up, sliding her fingers inside Lena's dripping wet pussy.

"Huhm..." Lena moans, bringing her head back up, and the two continue kissing.

Now, Katheryn leans back against the wall, massaging her thighs, as Lena works her middle finger in and out of her hole. In another close-up, Lena slides her tongue inside Katheryn's oozing slit, and moves it up and down, caressing her clit. "Hu-u-uh..." Katheryn exhales vocally, voice shaking, then tilts her head up, and sighs, "Yesss..." Back in the close-up, Lena pulls her fingers out, and sucks them, then reinserts them, and continues licking Katheryn's clit. "Oh...Oh, God..." Katheryn's brow furrows, and her breathing deepens, until, finally, she cries out, "Fuck!" her voice echoing against the shower walls.

The two are now on the bed, still dripping wet from the shower, Katheryn licking and sucking Lena's hard nipples, before moving down, kissing down her stomach, then, in another close-up, inserting her tongue in the middle of Lena's drooling cunt, and licking her out. "Ohg...Huh..." Lena grinds and jerks her hips, one hand on the back of Katheryn's head, and chews her lower lip, while her face contorts. Back in the close-up, Katheryn has her first two fingers in Lena's twat, moving in and out, before scooping out some of her pussy-juice, and sucking it off her fingers. "Ooh! Finger me harder..." Katheryn bares down on Lena's clit with her tongue, as her fingers move rapidly in and out of her cunt. Finally, Lena starts to buck her hips, before arching her back, and crying out hoarsely.

We now see Katheryn on her back, Lena kneeling between her legs, as, in another close-up, the two grind against each other, rubbing their pussies together. "Oh, God!" Katheryn cries out, tits bouncing as she jerks her hips, "Oh, fuck!"

"Huh!" Lena grunts, grimacing, "Fuck!" The two thrust into each other, harder and harder, until, finally, the two cry out in unison, as they both cum at the same time.

Both breathing rapidly, Lena leans over, on top of Katheryn, and the two embrace and kiss, practically sucking the air out of each other, as the scene fades out.


	108. Carrie Coon, Kerry Washington

We fade in on a boardroom, where Carrie and Kerry discuss the terms of a merger between the two companies they represent. Once they get done, Kerry looks at her phone, and sees how late it's gotten. "Oh, Jesus..." she mutters to herself. "I'm gonna have to get a hotel room."

"Missed your flight?"

"Yeah..." Kerry gets up, and starts gathering her papers. "And the next one isn't until tomorrow morning."

"Well, you can stay with me tonight."

"Oh, no, that's okay."

"No, I insist. You see, I've always felt that business should be followed by pleasure."

Kerry smirks. "Yeah? What kind of pleasure did you have in mind?" Carrie does an even bigger smirk, then comes around to the other side of the table, and gives Kerry a long kiss, which the latter makes no effort to resist. When they stop, Kerry gasps, "I have a husband. And children."

"You weren't thinking about them a minute ago, were you?" Kerry looks down, breathing hard, then looks back up at Carrie, stern look on her face.

We now see the two on Carrie's bed, naked, and lips locked, while caressing each other's shoulders. Carrie then starts kissing down Kerry's neck and chest, before grasping Kerry's breast in her hand, and, in our first close-up, licks her hard, black nipple, then places her lips over it, and sucks Kerry's tit slightly into her mouth. "Uhm..." Kerry sighs, feeling up her other breast.

As Carrie starts to kiss down Kerry's belly, she moves one hand down, and, in another close-up, inserts her first two fingers in Kerry's moist brown pussy, exposing a little of the pink inside as she plunges them in and out. "Ohf..." Kerry moans, starting to writhe under Carrie, as she continues kissing down her hip. Finally, back in the close-up, Carrie extends her tongue, and slides it inside Kerry's oozing slit. "Huh!" Kerry gasps, brow furrowing and mouth gaping, as she feels Carrie's tongue on her clit. "Oh...God..." Again in the close-up, Carrie's dripping wet fingers pump in and out of Kerry's drooling pink cunt. "Fuck..." Kerry breathes, baring her teeth, as she starts to grind her hips. Finally, Kerry arches her back, and lets out a vocal gasp.

Now, Carrie lays back, shoulders leaning on the headboard, as Kerry squeezes and kisses her tits, then kisses down her stomach. In another close-up, Kerry buries her tongue in the middle of Carrie's juicy, hairy slit, and begins to lick her out. "Oh, God..." Carrie tilts her head up, lolling it around as we see her face slowly contort. "Yesss..." Back in the close-up, Kerry holds open Carrie's pussy, and licks up her juices from the moist inside. "Oh, fuck..." Carrie rubs her thighs on either side of her cunt, as Kerry's tongue probes it deeper. "Oh, God, I'm almost there..." Suddenly, Carrie lifts her ass up off the bed, and lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Later, Kerry lies on her stomach, smiling, as Carrie kisses her shoulders. Kerry finally lifts and turns her head, and her and Carrie share a long, sultry kiss, as the scene fades out.


	109. Aubrey Plaza, Zendaya

We fade in on Z's apartment, where we hear a knock on the door. Going to answer it in a tank and her panties, Z finds Aubrey on the other side, in a t-shirt and jeans. "Ms. Coleman?" Aubrey flashes a badge. "Detective Plaza. I'm here to talk about the incident the other day."

"Uh, yeah, come in." Aubrey follows Z into the apartment. "You want some coffee?"

"How fresh is it?"

"It's left over from breakfast, but it's good stuff."

"I'll pass then." Z sits on the couch, and Aubrey sits in a chair opposite her. "Now, I understand you heard the shots?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Was there any other sound before or after?"

"Oh, yeah. The walls and floors and ceilings in this building are paper thin, so you hear practically everything."

"And what did you hear?"

"Somebody yelling, then banging around, then..."

"Okay." Aubrey pauses to write this down, then, "So, did you know the victim?"

"I passed him in the elevator sometimes, but never exchanged words with him."

"Okay." Another pause. "Ms. Coleman, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just curious, I mean the shooting happened in the middle of the day, on a Wednesday, and you were here to hear it, and now it's noon on a Friday, and again you're here. I just want to make sure we cover all the bases. If you end up testifying, and I'm not saying you will, they may ask how you came to be around to hear what you heard."

"I...Look, uh...Do you have a first name, detective?"

Aubrey smiles. "Aubrey."

"Okay, Aubrey, here's the thing. I work from home, but I'm not exactly at liberty to tell you what I do."

"Well, that's certainly your right, uh..." Aubrey looks at her pad. "Z. Coleman. What's the Z stand for?"

"Zendaya."

Aubrey again smiles. "I wish I had your parents. Okay, listen, you don't have to tell me, but if you do, I swear it won't leave this room."

"Really?"

"It's called immunity."

"Okay. Well, the thing is..." Z takes a deep breath. "I'm a prostitute."

Aubrey now grins. "You, uh, must be in high demand."

"Huh?"

"I mean, most prostitutes I've met are nowhere near as, um..." Aubrey looks down, blushing, and Z smiles. "Well..." Aubrey starts to get up, putting her pad away. "I should probably be going."

"You really gotta go? I mean, you're sure you don't wanna, you know, stick around?" Z winks as she says this last part.

"Um, I am still a cop. I don't think it would do for me to be..."

"It's only illegal if we exchange money. I just thought, I mean, it's obvious you're thinking about it." Aubrey looks up at her, again smiling, still blushing.

We now see Aubrey hit Z's bed, in her bra and panties, then Z straddles her, and the two make out passionately, Z at one point, whipping her tank top off, showing Aubrey her small breasts, with their dark brown nipples. Taking this cue, Aubrey reaches under her, and undoes her bra, before taking it off. Z leans down, and kisses Aubrey's nipples, taking one between her full lips and sucking it. Grabbing the sides of Aubrey's panties and pulling them down, Z kisses down her stomach.

In our first close-up, Z buries her tongue in Aubrey's already drooling cunt, causing her to gasp, and start grinding her hips. "Ohg...God..." Aubrey moans, brow furrowing, and feeling herself up. Back in the close-up, Z has her first two fingers buried deep in Aubrey's juicy cunt, while she licks her throbbing clit. "Oh, fuck..." Aubrey whispers, then cries out, "Jesus! Fuck!" as she starts to buck her hips. Suddenly, Aubrey's face screws up, and her voice cracks as she lets out a loud, throaty cry.

As Aubrey catches her breath, Z comes back up, and they share a passionate tongue kiss, after which Aubrey says breathily, "Jesus, you're good. And I'm a lesbian, I should know."

Z giggles. "Thanks."

Now, Aubrey's on top, licking and sucking Z's hard brown nipples, while, in another close-up, she fingers Z's sopping wet cunt. "Oh, fuck...Yes..." Z's already jerking her hips, and chewing her lip, as Aubrey starts kissing down her stomach. Holding onto Z's thigh, back in the close-up, Aubrey starts licking up and down Z's juicy slit, her tongue going in a little further with each stroke. "Ooh, yes...Oh, yes..." Z's face contorts, and she starts grinding her hips, as Aubrey licks her out deeper and deeper. Finally, with a loud, vocal gasp, and arching her back, Z cums.

Some minutes later, we see Aubrey sitting on the edge of the bed, in her jeans and bra, putting her shoes on, as Z kisses and caresses her back, before moving her lips up next to her ear. "This sounds pathetic, I know, but will I see you again?"

Aubrey turns to her, smiling. "Why does that sound pathetic? Yeah, if you want, I'll come back."

"You know, I've sometimes wondered what it would be like being a cop's girlfriend."

Aubrey giggles. "I can introduce you to the guys if you like. And don't worry, I won't tell them what you do for a living." Z smirks, and the two share another open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	110. Sally Field, Anya Taylor-Joy

We fade in on an office, where we see Sally walk past the cube farm, being greeted by her employees. As she passes, Anya approaches her. "Hey, Annie, what's up?"

"I've finished that report..." Anya hands Sally a folder. "And here's my research on that project you asked for..." She hands her a second.

"Wow, that was faster than I was expecting..." Sally says this, flipping through one folder. "Thank you."

"Oh, Sally, I've been meaning to ask you; there's this new tea house down the street from my apartment, and I was wondering if you'd like to check it out with me."

Sally pauses, then, "I'm sorry, that was...I've never had an employee ask me out like that. I mean, to hang out."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's what I was thinking, yeah."

"Um, you know what, I haven't gone out on a Friday in years. Sure. I'm in."

"Great!" Anya giggles.

That Friday night, the two sit in a booth, sipping their tea. "Wow, haven't been in a place like this, since, well, I was your age."

"Yeah, except the tea was probably more, uh, relaxing..." Sally laughs out loud at this.

"You know, you remind me so much of some of the girls I knew back then. Of course, unlike them, you're not high all the time, based on how fast you work."

"Yeah, I've always had people think I'm a stoner."

"Come to think of it, there was one girl who I spent...Well, that story might have to wait."

"Oh, yeah?" Anya smiles, "How much do I remind you of her?"

"I...A lot, actually."

Anya starts smirking. "So...I mean...What if she...Um..."

As Anya stammers and turns red, Sally has a knowing expression creep into her face, "Anya? Was this...I mean..." Stifling a giggle, Anya smiles at her, answering her question. "I...Look, never mind the whole boss/employee thing. I'm old enough to be your...your grandmother."

"That doesn't matter to me, I mean...I feel this connection between us that, I mean...I just wanna seize the...Also, Sally, you're still really beautiful, you know, you could be dating younger guys if you wanted. Or chicks, you know..."

Sally smiles at this, and, sensing her change in attitude, Anya leans forward, and the two share a long, passionate kiss.

Now, the two are on Anya's bed, naked, face to face, tongue-kissing. As they make out, Anya pushes Sally onto her back, and starts kissing down her chest, then, in our first close-up, licks and kisses one of her nipples, making it hard and pointy. Anya then kisses down Sally's stomach, and, in another close-up, licks the outside of Sally's cunt, before working her tongue in, and moving it up and down. "Oh...fuck..." Sally moans, then whispers, "God, that feels good..." She then tilts her head back, and breathes in deep, as she starts rubbing up and down the middle of her chest. Back in the close-up, we see Anya has her first two fingers in Sally's pussy, moving in and out, as she vigorously licks her clit. "Ohg...Oh, God, Annie, that spot...right there..." Sally starts curling her back, while grunting, "Huh!" Finally, groaning throatily, Sally holds the pose, before relaxing, moaning, "Uh!" then whispers, "Fuck..."

Anya's now on her back, while Sally squeezes and kisses her tits, before moving down, already starting to finger Anya's drooling pussy. She then, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Anya's juicy twat, and wriggles it around, while she rubs her clit with her thumb. "Oh, my God, Sally...Did you lick pussy this good when you were with that girl?"

"Who do you think taught me?" With this, Sally jams her tongue all the way in Anya's cunt, causing her to gasp and arch her back.

"Oh, God...Sally, you're hitting my spot...Keep rubbing it..." Before long, Anya cries out, body twisting and clutching at herself.

Later, the two again lie face to face, talking. "God, Annie, thanks for that. I mean, I don't know what came over me...I haven't been called beautiful in...Well, anyway, thanks..."

"Well, somebody needed to tell you...I mean, I have a feeling a lot of people are thinking it, they're just too, you know, intimidated, I guess..."

Sally smiles and snickers, then leans forward, and kisses Anya, as the scene fades out.


	111. Emma Roberts, Letitia Wright

We fade in on a lab late at night, where we see Letitia looking into a microscope, as Emma looks over some notes. "Oh, my God, Em, come look!" Letitia waves Emma over as she says this, then steps away, to let her look.

"Oh, Jesus!" Emma grins, looking into the microscope. "They're dividing, just like you said."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"I just wish Bennings was here, so he could see it first hand." Emma steps back, letting Letitia back in.

"Well," Letitia says, again looking into the thing, "he'll just have to make do with watching the footage later."

"Hm, you're a genius, baby..." Emma gives Letitia a quick kiss on the neck, causing her to giggle.

"Love you, too, babe..."

Emma yawns and stretches. "Okay, I think both of us need sleep."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get a little giddy."

"Really? Didn't notice." After pausing for a second, Letitia starts laughing, and Emma joins her.

"First though, we need a shower."

"Hm...I'm forced to agree..." Emma again kisses Letitia's neck, before the latter turns her head, and the two share a long, passionate kiss.

It then cuts to the two in the lab shower, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked, tongues briefly visible as they shift around. Emma then places her hands on Letitia's shoulders, and starts kissing her chest, as she begins lowering to her knees. Along the way, Emma licks and sucks Letitia's black nipples, then kisses down her dark brown stomach, followed by her thighs, before finally, in our first close-up, sliding her tongue in Letitia's ebony slit, revealing some of the pinkness inside.

"Oh, yes..." Letitia whispers, tilting her head back and licking her lips. "God, I love the way you make love with your tongue..." Back in the close-up, even more pinkness is exposed, as Emma's tongue probes her now drooling cunt. "Ooh!" Letitia moans, knees starting to tremble. "Oh, God, finger me..." Again in the close-up, Emma inserts her middle finger in Letitia's cunt, while continuing to lick her clit. "Oh, my God, right there..." Letitia starts breathing choppily, and clutching at herself. Suddenly, knees almost buckling, Letitia tosses her head back, and cries out throatily, "Ooh!" then gasps, "Huh!"

Now, Emma sits on the floor, again kissing Letitia, who kneels before her, two-fingering her cunt. Letitia then bends down, and, in another close-up, slides her snake-like tongue inside Emma's pussy. "Yes..." Emma sighs, head tilted back, and brow furrowed, as she feels herself up. Back in the close-up, Letitia kisses Emma's pussy, while she licks it out. "Huhm..." Emma exhales vocally, while moving her hands down, and massaging her thighs. Suddenly, Emma plants her hands on either side of her, and starts bucking her hips, as she watches Letitia eat her. Finally, Emma lets out a long, shrill squeal, which echoes against the shower walls.

Later, we see the two in Emma's bunk, naked under the covers, and making out passionately, as the scene fades out.


	112. Carey Mulligan, Archie Panjabi

We fade in on a darkened room, where we hear the door unlock, then the darkness is broken by it opening, and then the person entering, Carey, flicking the light switch on. On illuminating the room, Carey sees Archie sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, pointing a gun at her.

"Ms. Panjabi?"

"I won't be responding with your name, because I have a feeling it's not real."

"Are you so paranoid you suspect me, now?"

"So, you're going to tell me your reasons for sneaking into restricted areas are totally innocent?"

Carey wrings her hands. "Look, I've been sworn to secrecy on this, but I'm from Scotland Yard, investigating embezzlement claims surrounding your company."

"Is that so? And have you found anything yet?"

"Well, there are a couple members of your board I have a feeling you've suspected. I can tell you you're absolutely right to distrust them."

Archie smiles. "Yeah, my instincts have never steered me wrong. Of course, now I've gone and pointed this gun at you. I'm afraid I may have to make you disappear, and all for nothing."

Carey smirks, then leans over, and takes the gun from Archie's hand. "What gun?"

Archie smiles even wider, as she stands up. "I had a feeling about you." Archie then unzips her dress in the back, and slides it off her shoulders, revealing a black, breast-lifting corset. "I'm glad I was right..." She then leans forward, and begins to make out with Carey, who unzips her own dress, revealing a black, lacy bra and panties.

Both are now making out on Carey's bed, as Archie undoes her corset, freeing her large, brown tits, with their big, darker brown nipples, which Carey immediately starts squeezing and sucking. "Uhm..." Archie sighs, and licks her upper lip, as, in our first close-up, Carey licks and sucks one of her hard, pencil eraser-like nipples. Carey then moves down, kissing between Archie's breasts, then down her stomach, until, finally, in another close-up, she moves aside Archie's black, silk panties, and buries her tongue in the middle of her drooling, hairy, brown pussy. "Ooh! Huh..." Archie closes her eyes and furrows her brow, and starts to squeeze and knead her big tits, as Carey licks her out. Back in the close-up, Carey plunges her first two fingers in and out of Archie's sopping wet cunt, while she licks around her clit. "Oh, God..." Archie gasps, and starts bucking her hips, then finally lets out a deep, throaty groan, face contorting, and digging her nails into her tits.

Now, Archie's on top, squeezing and sucking Carey's tits, periodically leaning forward, and sharing another tongue-kiss with her. Eventually, Archie moves down, and, in another close-up, licks up and down her juicy slit, before working her long, lithe tongue inside. "Oh, God..." Carey breathes, rubbing and squeezing her tits, and craning her head back. Back in the close-up, Archie's tongue penetrates deep inside Carey's pussy. "Ooh...Fuck, yes..." As Archie tongue-fucks her, Carey starts grinding her hips, and her face contorts. "Oh, God! Fuck, yes!" Carey's moans and whines get louder and more shrill, while her gyrations get more pronounced. Finally, Carey cries out, voice cracking, as she cums.

Later, Archie lies face down, while Carey kisses her back and shoulders. "You know," Archie says, "those people we talked about, who have been stealing from me...I can't afford for your lot to be taking them away in handcuffs, not with what they know about me." Archie turns her head to look at Carey. "Do you suppose an alternative solution could be arranged?"

Carey again smirks. "You never know. Maybe they'll resist arrest?" Archie smiles, and the two share another long tongue kiss, as the scene fades out.


	113. Charlize Theron, Brie Larson II

We fade in on a racetrack, where we see two cars go over the finish line within a fraction of a second of each other. On stopping, the winning car opens up, and Brie gets out, taking off her helmet, as her crew gather around, cheering. Nearby, Charlize, having emerged from the second car, nods at Brie, smirking, then walks over.

On seeing Charlize approach, Brie grabs the bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. "Hey, Charlie, c'mon and join us! You deserve this as much as I do!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that. You had me thinking you were beatable up until the end."

"I know, you were so close that whole race, I was just about crapping myself."

Charlize glances at Brie's crew. "Do you mind if I borrow her for a bit? I'll return her as quick possible, then I'll join the celebration."

Moments later, the two walk into the locker room. "So, what's up?" Brie asks, "You wanna congratulate me personally?"

"Well, of course." Charlize turns to face her, and places her hands on Brie's shoulders. "Getting to race you was a thrill I've been waiting for such a long time..."

"Well, shit, I was gonna say the same to you."

"But, there's another reason I arranged this..." Charlize's voice lowers to a sultry tone as she says this. She then leans in, and gives Brie a long, lustful tongue kiss.

Once they stop, Brie looks down, and stammers, "I...Wow. I wasn't going to say anything, but..."

Quickly sussing what Brie's getting at, Charlize again nods, then kisses her again, this time unzipping the front of her jumpsuit, followed by her own, as they make out. Stopping again, Charlize slips her jumpsuit off, so she's completely naked, then backs away, toward the showers, beckoning Brie to follow.

More moments later, the two are in the shower, arms around each other, making out intensely. Charlize then starts kissing Brie's neck, while one hand moves around front, and lifts one of Brie's tits up to her, then she leans down, and, in our first close-up, flicks her tongue on the hard, pencil-eraser nipple, then plants her lips around it, and sucks it into her mouth. "Uhm..." Brie sighs, squeezing her other breast.

Now, Charlize is kneeling before Brie, looking up at her, licking her lips, as, in another close-up, Charlize's middle and ring fingers pump in and out of Brie's dripping wet pussy. "Ohh...God..." Brie moans, rubbing and kneading both her large breasts. Back in the close-up, Charlize leans in, and starts licking up and down Brie's juicy slit, working her tongue in, so she's licking her clit. "Oh, God!" Brie leans back against the shower wall, to keep from falling over, as Charlize brings her closer to climax. Finally, shaking slightly, Brie digs her nails into her tits, and cries out, echoing against the shower walls.

We now see Charlize laid out on one of the locker room benches, with Brie on top of her, licking and sucking her nipples. Brie moves down, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue deep in Charlize's drooling cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Charlize gasps, tilting her head back, and squeezing her tits hard, pinching and pulling her nipples. Back in the close-up, Brie rubs Charlize's clit from either side with her thumbs, as her tongue probes the latter's cunt so deeply, her juices run down Brie's chin. "Fffuck..." Charlize whispers, then starts groaning, as she begins bucking her hips. Finally, she arches her back, and lets out a raspy, high-pitched whine.

Later, the two get back into their jumpsuits, wet hair slicked back. Dressed again, they share one more long, open-mouthed kiss. "C'mon," Brie says, "Let's see if they saved us any wine." The two walk out of the locker room, as the scene fades out.


	114. Tara Strong, Ashley Johnson

We fade in on Tara and Ashley standing in a recording booth, looking over their scripts one last time. "Jeez..." Ashley says, "These got adult."

"Hey, I play Harley. You know all the implications about her and Ivy."

"Do these two even make sense together, though?"

"I guess? They're both kind of outcasts, dealing with their own dark side."

"Of course, I think you know what pair I'd like to see together," Ashley chuckles.

"Robin and Speedy?"

"Mm-hm!" Both laugh at this.

"Okay," the recording engineer says, "we are recording."

"Okay, uhm..." Tara takes a moment to get into character, then speaks in her Raven voice. "Look, Terra, I like you a lot, but...I don't know if I like you like that."

"I didn't think so either, Raven, but then I tried putting you out of my mind, thinking about something else, and..."

"You...can't?"

"And...I don't know if it'll be the same for you, just...All I know is, I feel like I'm going crazy."

Tara sighs. "You know, I've felt like that before, and...not a feeling you want to ignore..."

"And..." Ashley says under her breath, and her and Tara start kissing their hands.

After a moment, the engineer says, "Um, what are you two doing?"

"Kissing...our...hands?"

"Yeah..." Tara says, "This isn't working..." Tara puts her script down, then grabs Ashley, and gives her a long, passionate, open-mouthed kiss. After half a minute or so, she stops, then says to the engineer, "Didya get that?"

"Yeah," he says, chuckling a little, "that was perfect." Tara smiles, while Ashley looks a little dazed by what just happened.

Later, the two are in the elevator, Ashley looking a little awkward. "Well, that was...unexpected."

"Yeah, I was pretty much thinking on my toes. Believe me, Ash..." Tara grins, snickering, "You're not the first chick I've made out with."

As she says this, Ashley looks at her, subtly biting her lip, then, "Hey, Tara?"

"Hm?" Tara looks in Ashley's direction, who, to her surprise, suddenly places her hands on either side of Tara's head, and shoves her tongue in her mouth.

After making out for a minute, Ashley gasps, "Sorry, I...don't know what..."

Tara grins. "Oh, don't worry about it, Ash." She then starts rubbing Ashley's shoulders, and lowers her voice seductively. "I really enjoyed that." Tara gives Ashley another tongue kiss, and they again start making out, until, without looking, Tara hits the stop button on the elevator, and it immediately grinds to a halt.

"W-what are you doing?"

"The ride's too short for what I have in mind..." She then grabs the bottom of her shirt, and whips it off, her black bra clad tits bouncing out, then takes Ashley's shirt off, again kissing her as she pulls it over her head.

"Fuck..." Ashley whispers, as she places her hands on Tara's breasts, and buries her face between them.

"Hm..." Tara smirks, tilting her head back, as Ashley starts rubbing and squeezing them through her bra. "Yeah, squeeze them...They like that..." After a moment of this, Tara pulls down her straps, then unhooks her bra in the back, and pulls it down off her. Immediately, Ashley starts licking and sucking her nipples. "Fuck, yes..." Tara moans, then reaches behind Ashley, and unhooks her bra, then takes it off.

Her own breasts now exposed, Ashley glances down at them, biting her lip a little again, as Tara smiles at her, before starting to feel Ashley's tits up. "Oh..." Ashley moans softly, as Tara starts kissing them, and, in our first close-up, wrapping her lips around one of her nipples, and sucking it into her mouth.

Now, Ashley stands, leaning back against the wall, pants and panties around her ankles, feeling up her big tits, as, down below, Tara kneels before her, with, in another close-up, her first two fingers moving up and down inside her drooling pussy. "Oh, God..." Ashley moans, brow furrowing, as, back in the close-up, Tara slides her tongue inside Ashley's juicy slit, and starts licking her clit. "Uhm..." Ashley tosses her head back, biting her lip a little harder. Suddenly, Ashley's knees start shaking, and she begins rocking her hips, as she starts chanting under her breath, "Oh, God...Oh, fuck..." before she lets out a deep, throaty groan, digging her nails into her tits.

We now see Tara on her back, kneading her tits like pizza dough, as Ashley, also on the floor with her, in another close-up licks her sopping wet cunt out. "Ohh, God..." Tara groans, in a voice not unlike Raven, pulling on her tits hard. Back in the close-up, Ashley two-fingers Tara's audibly wet cunt, while licking up and down her clitty. At one point, Ashley pulls her fingers out, and sucks them, before re-inserting them. "Oh, God!" Tara starts bucking her hips, and palpating her tits, as Ashley licks and fingers her towards orgasm. Finally, arching her back and letting out a shrill cry, Tara cums.

Later, as the two are putting their clothes back on, the elevator's intercom buzzes, then a voice is heard. "This is building security, your elevator has stopped. Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Tara says, struggling not to laugh, "We're fine." She then hits the button to start the elevator again, and the two start laughing out loud, as the scene fades out.


	115. Bryce Dallas Howard, Zazie Beetz

We fade in on Bryce surrounded by boxes in an otherwise empty apartment, unpacking said boxes, when there's a knock on her door. Answering it, she finds Zazie on the other side. "Hey, I saw you moving in, thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Um, hi." Bryce says, smiling. "So, do you have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Zazie."

"Well, hi, Zazie. I'm Bryce." Bryce presents her hand, and Zazie shakes it, chuckling.

"So, you need any help unpacking?"

"Um..." Bryce looks around. "You know what? I'd love some help."

Later the two are sitting on the couch, sweaty and exhausted, as the apartment around them looks mostly straightened out. "Yeah," Bryce says, "I figured a big legal battle wasn't going to help anyone's situation, so..."

"Yeah, that's why I don't plan on getting married." There's a brief pause, before Zazie says, "So, how are you set on food?"

"I was thinking I'd get take out tonight, then go shopping tomorrow."

"If you like, I can take you where I go."

Bryce chuckles, somewhat incredulous look on her face. "Wow, thanks?"

"Yeah, I can tell you're not used to this from someone you just met, but I'm going tomorrow anyway, and it gets kind of boring going by myself."

"Oh, I understand totally. I used to go with my sister, before she moved cross country."

"You know what else? I really like cooking for someone else, so how about you come over to my place tomorrow night?"

Bryce grins. "Wow, where were you when I was living in the burbs?"

"Probably here." Bryce laughs at this.

The next night, the two sit in Zazie's apartment, with two glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of them. "God, thank you for that. Kind of makes me miss cooking."

"Yeah, something tells me you're the same way I am. It's fun to cook when it's for someone else, but when it's just you..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Bryce tilts her head to the side, smiling, then says, "You have beautiful hair."

"What, my nappy afro?"

Bryce nods, then asks, "Is it alright if I touch it?"

"Um, okay." Bryce reaches over, and caresses Zazie's hair, which causes her to purr a little. "Hm..." She then herself reaches for Bryce. "You know..." Zazie starts running her fingers through Bryce's hair, "I've always like redheads, and you've got..." She trails off, as she and Bryce stare into each other's eyes.

"Does this feel weird for you, too?"

"A little, yeah."

"Good. Glad it's not me." Bryce leans over, and the two start kissing. As they start to make out, the only sound is their breathing and faint moaning, and their lips sliding together. "Oh, God..." Bryce breathes, "I can't believe this is happening..."

"I...Do you...want to go to my room?"

"I do, yes..."

We now see the two kneeling on Zazie's bed, Zazie behind Bryce, naked, kissing Bryce's neck and helping her out of her bra. She then starts to suck on Bryce's earlobe, while she rubs and fondles her big, white tits. "God..." Bryce sighs, "I can't believe I'm thirty-seven, and only doing this now..."

"What, you mean..." Bryce nods, smiling. "Not even in college?"

"No, I was a good girl." Bryce then full-on grins. "If only I'd known you then."

"I was, like, ten back then." Bryce laughs at this, and Zazie chuckles with her. "Hm...Lean forward..." Bryce gets down on all fours, and Zazie leans over her, kissing her shoulders, as one hand moves behind Bryce, and, in our first close-up, Zazie plunges her first two fingers deep into Bryce's oozing, pink twat.

"Ooh!" Bryce immediately cries out, then gasps, "Huh..." Back in the close-up, we see Bryce starting to move her hips, thrusting them against Zazie's hand, as her fingers pump in and out of her.

As Bryce moans and whimpers, Zazie whispers in her ear, "Oh, God, Red, your moans are so sexy..."

"Can I hear yours?" Bryce whispers back.

Zazie smiles, then responds, "Get on top of me..." She then lays back, and Bryce, sensing her intent, backs up over her, so the two are in a sixty-nine. We then get alternating close-ups, as the two lick and finger each other. In one, we see Zazie rub and squeeze Bryce's voluptuous cheeks, while her tongue deeply probes her drooling ginger cunt. In the other, Bryce holds Zazie's pussy open, and licks out the pink inside, periodically substituting her fingers. "Oh, my God!" Zazie suddenly blurts out, falling back onto the bed. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum..."

"Don't stop..." Bryce whimpers, fingers thrusting in and out of Zazie's cunt. "I'm so, so close..." Zazie picks her head up again, and continues eating Bryce out.

Now, Bryce is on her back, Zazie leaning over her, as Bryce squeezes and kisses her big tits, and licks and sucks her dark brown nipples. "Hm..." Eventually, Zazie lowers her hips, until, in another close-up, her and Bryce's pussies are touching. Zazie then starts grinding her hips against Bryce's. "Ohh!" Bryce moans long and vocally, as Zazie thrusts her cunt into hers.

"Oh, fuck..." Zazie gasps, as Bryce grabs her ass cheeks, and starts to thrust back.

"Oh, my God!" Bryce cries out, voice shaking, and face contorting, as her and Zazie hump each other. Suddenly, just about screaming, both of them climax at the same time.

As they both catch their breath, Bryce moans, smiling, hands rubbing all over her soft, shapely body. Zazie smirks, even chuckling a little behind her deep, rapid breathing, then leans down, and the two share one more lustful kiss, as the scene fades out.


	116. Liv Tyler, Zoe Kravitz

We fade in on a recording studio, where Liv and Zoe sit, the latter holding a bass guitar, as their bandmates are leaving. "Okay, you guys," Liv says to them, "see you tomorrow."

"You know," Zoe says after they leave, "I'm really glad I took you up, Liv. I don't think I've ever had this much fun recording."

"Oh, yeah. I can already tell this album's gonna be amazing."

"Oh, some of your best work, no doubt."

"You, too, Zo. That bassline you pulled off..." Liv trails off, and Zoe nods in agreement, then both are silent for a moment, before Zoe stands up.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, yeah..." Liv says, standing abruptly, "Bright and, um..." She again trails off, and there's another awkward silence, then Liv suddenly leans down, and gives Zoe a long, open-mouthed kiss. After, Liv stammers, "That...that was stupid, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, that's okay. I mean..." Zoe chuckles nervously, clearly turning bright red, as she rubs her forehead. "I suppose I might as well tell you this now..." She then takes her hand away from her face, and looks Liv in the eye. "I have wanted to kiss you since I was fourteen."

Liv grins, face lighting up. "I...Really?" Her grin then turns to a seductive smirk. "Was it...everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Oh, and then some." Zoe again blushes a little, then there's another pause.

"So, I suppose it wouldn't be too forward to ask you if you wanna go upstairs, to my room?"

Zoe responds giddily, nodding, "Yes! I would love to go to your room with you!" Liv laughs, then leans down again, and the two share another kiss.

Now the two kneel on Liv's unmade bed, naked, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked. In a closer shot of them, we briefly see their tongues, as their lips slide together. Zoe then starts kissing Liv's neck, down her throat, as her hands move from Liv's back, to her breasts, and Zoe begins kissing and fondling them. In our first close-up, Zoe squeezes them together, and licks and sucks Liv's hard, brown nipples, alternating between them.

"Uhm..." Liv sighs, then places her hand under Zoe's chin, and lifts her head up, bringing their lips together again. "Hmm..." Liv exhales audibly, as she lowers Zoe onto her back, and, in another close-up, kisses her chest, and sucks her dark brown nipples, before moving down, kissing down her stomach, then down her hip, towards her pussy.

In another close-up, Liv begins licking the outside of Zoe's already dripping wet cunt, while massaging her inner thighs. "Ooh...Huhmm..." Zoe starts to heave and squirm under Liv, face twitching and contorting, while she pinches and pulls her nipples. Back in the close-up, Liv starts massaging Zoe's labia with her thumbs, then pulls it apart, and begins licking the pink, drooling interior, before concentrating on Zoe's clit. "Ohh...fuck..." Zoe gasps, brow furrowing. "Oh, God...Yes..." Gyrating her hips faster, as her breathing speeds up, Zoe suddenly arches her back, and lets out a shrill cry.

We now see Liv sitting up against the wall, as Zoe again fondles and kisses her tits, then moves down, and kisses down her soft belly, while inserting her fingers in Liv's hairy, sopping wet pussy. "Yesss..." Liv exhales, one hand on the back of Zoe's head, as, in another close-up, she slides her tongue inside Liv's juicy slit. "Oh, God..." Liv moans, breathing hard, face twisting, as Zoe's tongue caresses her clit with the tip of her tongue. Back in the close-up, Zoe pulls her fingers from Liv's cunt, and sucks them, before continuing to lick and finger her. "Oh, God...Ohg!" Liv's face screws up, like she's crying, and she bites her lip. Suddenly, she cranes her neck up, and lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Zoe comes back up, and the two share one more lusty tongue kiss, licking each other's lips all the while.

The next morning, we see the two asleep, spooning. Smiling in her sleep, Liv gives Zoe a squeeze, then the scene fades out.


	117. Jennifer Lawrence, Naomie Harris

We fade in on a military intelligence building, during WWII, where we see Jennifer enter in uniform, and walk in to the main office. "Lieutenant Lawrence, reporting for duty, Captain Harris."

Naomie looks up from her paperwork. "Leftenant, I thought I told you not to come to work for the rest of the week."

Jennifer sits on the corner of Naomie's desk. "I'm not going on any missions, Cap. I just wanted to see you..." Jennifer lowers her voice seductively as she says this, and leans over to place her hand on Naomie's knee.

"Leftenant, I've told you before." Naomie takes Jennifer's hand, and removes it from her knee. "The uniform forbids it."

"Oh, well..." Jennifer hops off the desk, to her feet, and starts unbuttoning her shirt. "If the uniform's the problem, I'll just take it off."

Seeing Jennifer strip down in front of her, Naomie starts laughing. "You bloody Americans..." She then starts unbuttoning her own shirt. "You are persistent, I'll give you that..." Once she gets her shirt open enough to see her bra, Jennifer, down to her underwear, sits in her lap, and gives her a long, deep tongue kiss, which Naomie gladly accepts.

Now, Jennifer is sitting on the desk, undoing her bra in the back, as Naomie, now in her underwear herself, squeezes and kisses her tits. Jennifer then pulls the straps down, and slips the bra off, and Naomie starts kissing Jennifer's nipples while rubbing and squeezing her tits, and then licks and sucks one, then the other. "Uhm..." Jennifer moans, tilting her head back, then she lies back, and spreads her legs.

"Hm..." Naomie hums, brow furrowing, as she breathes in Jennifer's pussy fumes. "Are you always this wet when I'm around?"

"No. I think because it knows what you're about to do to it..."

Naomie chuckles. "You mean it knew this was coming?" In our first close-up, Naomie plunges her first two fingers in Jennifer's audibly wet cunt.

"Ohh, fuck..." Jennifer groans, and begins kneading her big tits. Back in the close-up, we see Naomie's dripping wet fingers move in and out of Jennifer's twat, while her long, lithe tongue works on Jen's clit. "Ooh! Fuck..." Jennifer moans and gasps, starting to writhe on the desk. Again in the close-up, Naomie pulls her fingers out of Jennifer's drooling pussy, and sucks them, before continuing to lick her out. "Oh! Oh, God..." Jennifer's voice shakes, and she begins to dig her nails into her titties. Suddenly, she starts bucking her hips, then finally arches her back, and squints, then lets out a deep, throaty groan. "Fffuck..."

Now, Naomie's pulled away from her desk, smiling as Jennifer, kneeling between her legs, squeezes her big titties, and sucks her hard, dark brown nipples. Jennifer then moves down, kissing Naomie's stomach, then her thighs, before, in another close-up, burying her tongue inside Naomie's oozing, brown pussy, and lapping up her sweet juices from the pink inside. "Ooh! God, yesss..." Naomie rubs and fondles her tits, as she watches Jennifer lick her out. Back in the close-up, Jennifer spreads Naomie's pussy open with her fingers, and licks all around the inside, before concentrating on her clit. After this, Naomie starts shaking, and breathing choppily, before finally letting out a shrill, hoarse whine, followed by a deep, raspy grunt.

Moments later, the two are getting their uniforms back on. "Well," Naomie says, "you're certainly physically alright for returning to the field."

"Yeah, but you still want me to go home, right?"

"Well, orders are orders, but who knows? I just might come around to check on you." Jennifer snickers at this, then gives Naomie another long, open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	118. Amy Adams, Sharon Stone

We fade in on Amy sitting in the passenger seat of a car, being driven by a young man, who's talking, as Amy narrates over him. "I met Jeffrey through my work, and I'm still surprised at how our relationship grew. Jeffrey was a client of mine's assistant, who I ended up having to go through for a lot of our business. I...to meet someone like him, at my age, and fall for him the way I have..."

"So, Mom can't wait to meet you, after everything I told her about you."

"Oh, God..." Amy jokes, "How much am I gonna have to deny?" Jeffrey laughs at this, and Amy continues her voice-over. "Jeffrey's parents split up when he was five years old. Only reason I mention it is, believe it or not, I was concerned for a while that my age difference from Jeffrey would be an issue, but then he told me about how young some of his step-fathers have been. And, apparently, not all of them have been 'fathers'..."

Later, Amy and Jeffrey are having lunch with Sharon, out on the patio.

"You know, Amy, when my son told me how old you are, then I see you walk in, I thought for a moment he'd dumped you for someone more his age."

Amy laughs at this, a little nervously. "I...Well, thank you. Uh, I was a little confused myself for a moment, since he told me how old you are."

"Well..." Sharon leans in close to Amy, "Let you in on a little secret, I've always believed in lying up about your age, not down. My current man thought for a while I was nearly seventy."

"So, how do you know I didn't do the same thing with Jeffrey?" Sharon laughs out loud at this.

"Hey, Mom," Jeffrey asks, "how is Bob?"

"Oh, you know...He was here over the weekend, so now he's at home, recuperating." Amy and Sharon both laugh at this.

Later, Amy is sitting on Jeffrey's old bed, looking at some of his stuff from when he was a kid. "Hey, there you are..." Sharon says, coming in. "See you found my son's room..."

"Yeah. My parents did the same thing with my old room. Of course, it's mostly a bunch of 80s stuff."

"Yeah? Who was on your wall?"

"Um...the Coreys...Duran Duran..."

"Oh, wow..." Sharon laughs. "Yeah, I had Bowie...David Cassidy...Oh, and Leather Tuscadero." Amy chuckles at this. "What about you? Any girls?"

"I...might have had Madonna on my wall for a while."

"'Material Girl' period?"

"No, later...'Like A Prayer'..."

"Ah...Gotcha..." After saying this, Sharon puts her arm around Amy.

"I really felt like me and Sharon were bonding, and then..." Amy's smile disappears, as Sharon starts kissing her neck. "Um...what are you doing?"

"We're sharing a moment..." Sharon whispers in her ear, "Aren't we?" before then proceeding to kiss said ear.

"But...What about your son?"

"He doesn't need to know about this..." Sharon then places her hand on the side of Amy's head, and turns it to face her, then kisses Amy on the lips.

As the two start to make out, Amy continues, "I...I knew I should stop, but I couldn't...There was just something...so attractive about her..." Both rubbing each other's shoulders, Sharon pushes Amy down, then proceeds to unbutton her shirt, revealing her black, cotton bra underneath. In our first close-up, Sharon pulls one of the cups down, and licks and sucks Amy's hard, light pink nipple. "Ohg..." Brow furrowing, Amy places her hand on the back of Sharon's head, and runs her fingers through her hair.

Sharon then moves down, so she's kneeling on the floor in front of Amy, and starts to undo her pants, before pulling them down to her knees. In another close-up, Sharon moves Amy's black cotton panties aside, and begins to lick out her drooling, orange haired pussy. "Ohf..." Amy gasps, starting to writhe under Sharon. Back in the close-up, Sharon holds Amy's pussy open, and licks the pink, sopping wet inside. "Oh, God..." Amy whimpers, starting to buck her hips. As her bucking gets more frenzied, Amy covers her mouth, to keep from crying out. Finally, eyes watering, Amy lets out a muffled whine through her hand, as she climaxes.

Now, Sharon is lying fully on the bed, Amy straddling her. Sharon takes off her cleavage showing shirt, and Amy immediately grabs her breasts through her black silk bra, and starts kissing her tits, while Sharon reaches in back, to undo it. Once she's bare-chested, Amy squeezes Sharon's breasts, and sucks her hard nipples, before starting to kiss down her stomach, as Sharon is already working on getting her pants off.

Amy then helps Sharon remove her panties, and, in yet another close-up, starts to finger her oozing slit, while licking around her clit. "Ohh...Yes..." Sharon arches her back and feels up her tits, as, back in the close-up, Amy probes her cunt with her tongue and fingers. "Oh, fuck, Amy..." Sharon moans, "You've done this before, haven't you?" Again in the close-up, Amy pulls her dripping wet fingers from Sharon's sopping wet quim, and sucks them, then continues to finger her. Eventually, face contorting, Sharon picks her ass up off the bed, and lets out a high, vocal gasp.

Later, we see Amy and Jeffrey back in the car, at night. "So, what'd you think of my mom?"

"Um, she's nice."

"Yeah, I think she liked you, too."

Putting on a fake smile, Amy narrates one last time. "I still plan on marrying Jeffrey, but...that thing with his mother...Well, I'll tell you one thing; I hope the same thing doesn't happen with him and one of my brothers." The scene fades out on this line.


	119. Jennifer Lawrence, Millie Bobby Brown

We fade in on Millie standing behind a hotel's front desk, talking to a man who appears to be the manager. "Dad, I'm bored! I wanna go out!"

"Millie, I'm very busy here!"

"You're always busy!"

"Look, why don't you go up to the room, and order room service?"

"I'm sick of room service..."

"Well, look, we can talk about this later."

Sulking, Millie walks off toward the elevators. Meanwhile, we see Jennifer walk into the lobby, in kind of rock-and-roll attire, wearing sunglasses. "Ah, Ms. Lawrence!" the father says, coming out from behind the desk, and we see Millie glance back in their direction. "Your room has been prepared, just as you requested!"

"Awesome!" she says, not breaking stride, "Hey, give everyone who worked on it a big tip."

"Oh, they will appreciate it so much, Ms. Lawrence."

We then see Millie in the elevator, surprise on her face as Jennifer walks in with her.

"Oh, my God, it is you!" Millie gushes, grinning. "Jennifer, I have all your albums!"

Jennifer lowers her shades, as she looks at Millie, then smirks. "Well, cool. What's your name?"

"Millie."

"Millie, huh? You here with your parents?"

"Well, my dad. He's the manager of this hotel."

"Really? That guy's your dad?" Jennifer then looks around. "You, uh, ever made out with someone in one of these elevators?"

"Um, I'm fourteen."

"Hey, I was eleven first time I made out."

Millie giggles. "Wow, imagine being that boy!"

Jennifer lowers her shades again. "Never said it was a boy..." She then pushes them back up. "Hey, come here..."

Somewhat curiously, Millie steps closer, and then Jennifer leans down, and shoves her tongue in Millie's mouth. "Oh, wow..." Millie gasps after the kiss, and then returns it, and her and Jen start making out.

The elevator arrives at Jennifer's floor, and she walks out. "C'mon, why don't you walk with me to my room?"

Minutes later, the two are kneeling on the hotel bed, lips locked, as they help each other out of their clothes. Jen takes her bra off, and Millie immediately grabs her large breasts, and starts kissing them. "Hm..." Jennifer chuckles, running her fingers through Millie's hair. In our first close-up, Millie places her lips around one of Jen's nipples, and sucks it into her mouth. "Uhm..." As she does this, Jennifer starts to take off Millie's bra. "Let's see yours, baby girl..."

With her bra off, Millie leans back, and Jennifer feels up her small breasts, while kissing the middle of her chest, and, in another close-up, licking and sucking her hard nipples. "Ooh! Oh..." Millie suddenly moans, as, down below, we see one of Jen's hands has slipped into her panties. "Oh, God..." she then gasps, lowering onto her back.

Jennifer grins, as she kisses down Millie's stomach. "You ever masturbated before?"

"Of course I have!"

"To me?"

Millie snickers. "Yeah..." Jen snickers with her, while she leans down, and, in another close-up, we see her pull Millie's panties aside, and begin to lick out her drooling, teenage cunt. "Ohf! Oh, God!" Millie whines, starting to writhe under Jennifer's tongue. "Oh, fuck!" she then squeals, as, back in the close-up, Jen starts to finger-fuck her. "Fuck! Fuck!" Millie starts to convulse and buck her hips, as Jen flicks her tongue side to side over her little clitty, while her fingers plunge in and out of her audible wet pussy. Suddenly, arching her back, Millie screams, "Fuck!"

As Millie catches her breath, Jen kisses her wet thighs, then her stomach, again smiling. "I love a little girl with a filthy mouth..."

Now, Jen is on her back, looking down, as Millie's head bobs between her legs. "Oh, God, Millie..." she moans, "You're a fucking natural..." In another close-up, we see Millie's tongue is buried deep in Jennifer's oozing slit. "Oh, fuck...shove it in deeper...You're so close, baby girl..." Her face then contorts, and she lets out a loud whimper, as Millie sticks her tongue all the way in her cunt. "Oh, fuck, yes..." Jen moans, starting to slowly jerk her hips, while rubbing and squeezing her big tits. Suddenly, she gasps vocally, and she digs her nails into her tits.

Later, the two lie on the bed, sharing a joint. "Hey..." Jen asks, "How'd you like to come on tour with me?"

"You mean it?" Millie grins, then, "I mean...I'm not sure my father will let me..."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll talk to him." Millie grins again.

"You think he'll suspect what we'll be doing?"

"Well, I certainly hope not." Both laugh out loud at this, as the scene fades out.


	120. Vera Farmiga, Rashida Jones

We fade in on Vera sitting in the back of a taxi in front of the airport. Just as the cab is about to go, Rashida comes bolting out, getting Vera's attention. "Wait!"

"Hold on!" Vera says to the driver.

Rashida goes in back to deposit her one bag in the trunk, then gets in, breathing hard. "Thanks. Uh, Hyatt Regency?"

"That's where this one's going, too," the driver says.

"Oh, well, perfect!" She turns to Vera. "Uh, Rashida."

"Vera." The two shake hands, as the cab starts to go.

"So, where you from?"

"Jersey. You?"

"L.A."

Sometime later, the two are still talking, when, during a lull in the conversation, Rashida, after hesitating for a moment, speaks. "Um...So, listen, I...I don't know how to broach this subject, but well..."

"What?"

"I..." Rashida chuckles nervously. "This is gonna sound crazy, but...I've got this fantasy of...making out with a total stranger in the back of a cab..."

"And you suddenly felt the need to bring this up after meeting me?"

"Well...Yeah." Rashida smirks, suddenly turning coy. "I'm sure you get propositioned by women all the time."

Vera now smirks herself. "Oh, constantly. But most of them aren't as charming or sexy as you." Both start giggling, as they lean toward each other, meeting in an open-mouthed kiss. As the two make out, they start to grope each other through their clothes.

"Oh, God..." Rashida gasps, as Vera feels up one of her breasts, then responds by shoving her tongue in Vera's mouth, and groping her breast in turn. Vera then moves her other hand down, sliding it into Rashida's pants. "Fuck..." Rashida moans, as we see Vera's hand move around inside. "Why am I only meeting you now?"

"Good question. You know, I have a feeling we're gonna have to take this to one of the rooms. I think the driver's watching us." Rashida laughs at this.

It then cuts to the two kneeling on the hotel bed, naked, lips locked, caressing each other's shoulders. Vera starts kissing down Rashida's neck, then chest, the latter leaning back, then, in our first close-up, sucking and nibbling her hard brown nipples, one, then the other. "Uhm..." As Vera kisses Rashida's tits, her hand once again drifts down, and, in another close-up, she begins to rub and finger her drooling cunt.

Now, Rashida's on her back, propped up on her elbows, watching Vera as, in yet another close-up, she licks out Rashida's pussy. "Ohg...Uhn..." Rashida groans, tilting her head back, brow furrowing. Laying back completely, Rashida starts to rub and knead her tits. "Oh, fuck...God, right there..." Back in the close-up, Vera now has her fingers in Rashida's cunt, dripping wet as they pump in and out, while she vigorously licks and sucks her clit. "Ooh! Oh, fuck!" Rashida starts to buck her hips, her gasps and moans getting more vocal and more frequent, until, suddenly, she arches her back, and cries out, voice cracking.

Vera now sits up against the headboard, caressing her tits, as, in another close-up, Rashida plunges her fingers in and out of her sopping wet hole, while her tongue moves up and down inside her juicy slit. "Oh, Jesus..." Vera whispers, before biting her lip and tilting her head back. Back in the close-up, Rashida pulls her fingers out, and sucks them, before continuing to fuck Vera's pussy. "Ooh! Huh..." Vera's face contorts, and she appears to be trembling, as Rashida brings her closer to orgasm. Suddenly, face twisted like she's crying, Vera gasps, "I'm cumming..." before letting out a loud, deep groan.

Kissing Vera's damp thighs, Rashida looks up, to see Vera smirking back at her. Instinctively, Rashida leans back, while Vera crawls on top of her, their lips meeting in one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	121. Sandra Bullock, Olivia Thirlby

We fade in on Sandra and Olivia in the former's office late at night, both sat in front of a laptop, working on something. "Alright," Sandra says, exhaustion in her voice, "finally, we are done." She then rubs her eyes and blinks. "God, what time is it?"

"Probably best not to ask."

"Alright, well, you go home, get what sleep you can, then come back here."

"Man, I can't drive in this state."

"Yeah. Don't think I can either. Well, how about you take the couch?"

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine here. Wouldn't be the first time I've slept in this chair."

"Oh, no, you're sleeping on the couch with me."

"Seriously, Liv, I'm fine. You go, and, uh..."

Olivia smiles. "Oh, I see how it is. Well..." Olivia lowers her voice to a whisper, as she leans toward Sandra. "I know how to get you onto that couch with me..." Olivia then starts kissing Sandra's neck.

"Liv, what are you..." Sandra's look of confusion quickly turns to arousal. "Liv, I'm your boss..."

"During the day you are, Sandy..." Olivia leans up, and locks lips with Sandra, who immediately submits, placing her hand on Olivia's.

Now, the two are on the couch, Olivia straddling Sandra in only her panties, the latter with her shirt open, while the former feels up her bare chest. Olivia then leans down, and, in our first close-up, sucks and gently bites Sandra's nipple. Further down, we see Olivia's hand inside Sandra's panties. "Uhm..." Sandra moans, grinding against her hand. Olivia then starts kissing down Sandra's stomach, tracing a line down it with her lips.

In another close-up, Olivia moves Sandra's panties aside, and begins licking her pussy, first the outside, then working her tongue inside the folds. "Oh, God..." Sandra writhes on the couch, clutching at herself, and pinching and pulling her nipples. Back in the close-up, Olivia has her tongue buried deep inside Sandra's oozing slit, while her middle finger works the drooling hole below. "Oh, fuck..." Sandra moans with a slight whine, brow furrowing. As Olivia continues to eat her out, Sandra starts breathing rapidly and bucking her hips, until, finally, with a throaty groan, she climaxes.

We now see Olivia sitting on the couch, looking down, as Sandra kneels before her. In another close-up, we see Sandra holding Olivia's pussy open with her fingers, as she licks out the dripping pink inside. "Yesss..." Olivia sighs, trembling a little, feeling up her chest and stomach. Back in the close-up, Sandra has her fingers buried deep in Olivia's cunt, while she directly licks her clit. "Oh, fuck..." Olivia moans, breathing hard. Soon, her face contorts, and seconds later, she cries out, voice cracking.

The two are now reclining on separate ends of the couch, legs entwined, as, in another close-up, we see their pussies pressed against each other. "Ohg! Huh..." Sandra groans, as her and Olivia push against each other. The two push and grind, until, crying out loudly, they both cum at the same time.

Some hours later, the sun is coming up, and we see the two lying under Sandra's jacket, her spooning a smiling Olivia, as the scene fades out.


	122. Emma Stone, Brie Larson

We fade in on the two sitting in their apartment, with Brie scrolling through Netflix, both looking bored. "Man, nothing looks good..." Brie says.

"Well..." Emma pauses for several seconds, then gets a wicked smirk. "You wanna do it?"

"What do you mean 'do it'?"

"You know...We make out a bit, play with each other's tits, then lick each other out."

"Yeah, I get that. Em, I'm not gay."

"Neither am I, but...I am a little curious..."

"Well...Go to a bar, then."

"C'mon..." Emma leans over towards Brie. "Don't you wanna kiss me?"

"Em, seriously..." Brie is cut off, as Emma shoves her tongue in her mouth. After, Brie looks back at a grinning Emma, breathing hard, before returning the kiss.

Moments later, the two are kneeling on one of their beds, making out, and taking each other's clothes off. When Brie's bra comes off, Emma grabs and squeezes her tits, while kissing her neck and chest. "Jesus, Brie...Are your nipples always this hard?"

"No, that's pretty much your doing." As Brie says this, in our first close-up, Emma places her lips around one of her nipples, and sucks it into her mouth.

Now, Emma's on her back, while Brie, leaning over her, feels up her white titties, and sucks her light pink nipples. Down below, meanwhile, in another close-up, Brie is rubbing and fingering Emma's moist, ginger pussy. "Ooh...Fuck, Brie..." Emma bites her lip, and writhes on the bed, while Brie starts kissing down her stomach.

Eventually, Brie arrives between Emma's legs, and, in yet another close-up, starts to probe and penetrate Emma's drooling cunt with her tongue. "Ohg! Huh..." Brow furrowing, Emma starts to writhe and grind her hips, while rubbing and fondling her tits. Back in the close-up, Brie has her first two fingers buried deep in Emma's twat, while her tongue slides up and down inside Emma's slit, massaging her clit. "Oh, God..." Face starting to screw up, Emma starts grinding harder, until, clutching at herself, she starts bucking her hips. Finally, eyes starting to water, Emma lets out a low, raspy groan, as she lifts her ass up off the bed. "Oh, fuck..." She then gasps, blinking, "I just came..."

"Yeah," Brie smirks, "I noticed."

Emma smirks back at her. "You enjoyed that."

"Yeah..." Brie nods concedingly. "I did. So, you gonna do me, now?" Laughing, Emma sits up, and pushes Brie down, before diving between her legs, and, in another close-up, buries her tongue in Brie's dripping cunt, while inserting her index finger in the hole, underneath. "Ouh..." Brie immediately starts squirming. "Fuck...Why can't I find a guy that good?" Back in the close-up, Emma holds Brie's pussy open, and laps up her juices from the inside. "Ohf...fuck..." Brie's face contorts, and she starts trembling. "Oh, God...Lick my clit..." Again in the close-up, Emma concentrates on the top of Brie's twat, her snakelike tongue sliding inside the oozing folds. Face twisting, Brie starts squeezing and kneading her tits, as she feels the orgasm approach. Suddenly, clenching her teeth and digging her nails in, Brie lets out a shrill whine, as she cums.

Later, the two lie on the bed, sharing a joint, as they talk and giggle. "You know what?" Brie says, "Maybe I am gay."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing."

"What, that I might be gay?"

Emma starts laughing. "No, that I might be."

"So, you think we'll do that again?"

"Oh, that is a definite possibility."

"Well, kiss until then?"

"Oh, of course..." The two lean toward each other, and share a long, open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	123. Taylor Momsen, Bella Thorne

We fade in on Taylor sitting backstage with her band after a show, when Bella enters the room. "Hey, beautiful!" Taylor says, grinning under her dark glasses, "C'mon over and talk to me."

Bella sits on the couch next to Taylor. "Hey, great show! You must be sweating like a beast after that!"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Taylor fans her pits as she says this. "Actually, you were down in the audience, so you must be pretty moist, too."

"Well," Bella says coyly, "I am, but that has nothing to do with sweat." Both laugh at this for a moment, then Bella looks at the floor, scratching the back of her head. "Sssooo...Does this area have a bathroom?"

"Uh, yeah, over by the booze table."

"That's...That's good to know..." Taylor grins again, as she knows what Bella's hinting at.

"You don't waste time, do you?" Bella nods, smirking. "So, you need to go? Cause I sure do."

We then cut to the two in the bathroom, hands all over each other, as they aggressively tongue-kiss. At one point, Bella slaps her hand over Taylor's denim-clad area, causing her to groan wantonly, "Huhm..." then grab at Bella's t-shirt, and whip it off her, almost tearing it. Taylor then grabs and squeezes Bella's bare breasts, and begins kissing and sucking her pink nipples.

"Uhm..." Bella moans, biting her lip, as she grinds her hand into Taylor's crotch, while her other hand moves down in back, and pulls down Taylor's jean shorts, then grabs one of her pale, round butt-cheeks.

"Hnn...Put your finger in..." Compliantly, Bella slides her middle finger between Taylor's cheeks, until the latter lets out a groaning whimper, then whispers in Bella's ear, "On your knees..." Bella again acquiesces, pulling Taylor's shorts down the rest of the way, panties with them. Now on her knees, Bella immediately extends her tongue, and, in our first close-up, buries it inside Taylor's bald, juicy slit. "Ouh..." Taylor moans breathily, doubling over slightly, face contorting, as Bella's tongue caresses her buzzing clit. "Oh, fuck..." she then gasps, before lifting her shirt, and kneading her tits, as she looks down at the hot redhead eating her out. "Ohf...Fuck!" Taylor grasps some of Bella's hair, and starts to buck her hips, before throwing her head back, and letting out a long, deep, raspy groan.

Now, Bella's sitting on the sink, naked, legs wrapped around Taylor's neck, as, in another close-up, the latter's tongue explores her drooling, ginger cunt. "Oh! Ooh..." Bella tilts her head back, breathing hard, and her voice cracks slightly, as she moans and whimpers. "Oh, God...Hm!" Back in the close-up, Taylor's fingers probe Bella's oozing hole, while her tongue caresses her clit. Up above, Bella's face screws up, and she lets out a shrill, barely audible whine, as she begins to tremble.

Feeling her vibrating, Taylor looks up at her, while continuing to finger-fuck her. "Cum..." she whispers, and Bella throws open her mouth, and lets out a rough, high-pitched cry.

As Bella catches her breath, Taylor stands up, leans in, and the two kiss ravenously. "Hey," Taylor says breathily, between kisses, "lemme ask you a question...Does Zendaya eat pussy as well as I do?"

Bella grins at this, snickering slightly. "I think I'd need you both to eat me back to back to answer that..." Both laugh out loud, as the scene fades out.


	124. Halle Berry, Winona Ryder

We fade in on a supermarket, where we see Winona pushing a carriage through the produce department, in late 70s style clothes. As she reaches for an orange, we notice a pale ring on her finger. "Just get divorced, did we?"

Winona looks up, to see Halle standing there, in a similarly dated outfit. "Excuse me?"

Halle giggles. "Sorry. I was just noticing the tan line on your finger. I, uh..." She holds up her hand, back of it to Winona, revealing a similar mark. "just split up, too."

"Oh, uh, yeah. We, uh, wanted to wait until our son was in college to end it, and..."

"Yup, me too. And, I'll bet you haven't gone out since the divorce, right?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, uh, Halle Berry." Halle offers her hand to Winona, who shakes it.

"Winona Ryder. Or, uh, Horowitz. That's my maiden name." Halle laughs.

"Yeah, I believe our sons graduated together. So, anyway, to my reason for bringing it up. I really want to have a girl's night out, but...I have no one to go out with."

"So, you're inviting me?"

"If you'll have me." Halle smirks as she says this.

Later, we see the two pull up in front of Winona's house in the middle of the night, talking and laughing, as Halle's car comes to a stop. "God!" Winona gushes, "I haven't had this much fun since college!"

"And it's..." Halle looks at her watch, "two in the morning, and you're still awake."

"That I haven't done since Jimmy was a baby."

"Oh, yeah. I know all about that." Both laugh, then there's a silence, as Halle's face becomes more anxious.

"Okay, well..."

Winona starts to get out, before Halle blurts out, "Wait."

"Hm?" Winona responds, looking back at her.

"I, uh..." After stammering for a moment, Halle leans over, places her hand on Winona's cheek, and gives her a long, passionate kiss.

After, Winona now stammers, breathing hard, her eyes flitting downward. "Um, that was, uh, unexpected."

"Yeah, uh...I've actually been thinking about doing that all night."

"That why you invited me out?"

"Um...a little bit."

There's a pause, then Winona breaks the silence. "So, you wanna come in?"

We now see the two kneeling on Winona's bed, lips locked, only separating long enough to whip their shirts off, then removing their bras, and tossing them aside. Halle then lifts Winona's breasts up to her face, and, in our first close-up, licks and sucks on her pink nipples. "Uhm..." As Halle kisses her tits, Winona leans backward, while running her fingers through Halle's hair. Once she's on her back, Halle begins to kiss down Winona's stomach, while unbuttoning her jeans, then pulling them down, panties with them.

Winona's fingers still in her hair, in another close-up, Halle extends her tongue, and buries it in the middle of Winona's moist, hairy pussy. "Ohg..." Winona immediately starts to grind her hips, face twisting. "Oh, God...Don't stop..." Back in the close-up, Halle begins two-fingering Winona's cunt, while concentrating her tongue on her clit, which causes Winona's writhing to get more exaggerated, and her moans to become shriller. "Oh, my God..." Winona gasps, voice shaking. "I'm gonna cum..." Finally, she grabs her tits hard, bites down on her lower lip, and screams through her teeth. "Oh, fuck..." she then sighs, breathing hard, as Halle kisses her wet thighs.

Now, Halle's on her back, while Winona lies on top of her, kissing and kneading her tits, and sucking her dark brown nipples. Halle feels herself up, as Winona then proceeds to trace a line down her stomach with her lips. Eventually, Winona arrives between Halle's legs, and, in another close-up slides her tongue inside her juicy slit, and licks out the pink, dripping wet inside. As Winona eats her, Halle breathes in deeply, then moans raspily, and repeats. Back in the close-up, Winona holds Halle's pussy open, and licks around her clitoris, which causes Halle to twitch, and her moans to get longer and louder. "Oh, shit! Fuck!" Halle starts to cry out, and buck her hips, until, finally, she arches her back, and screams.

Later, as the sun is coming up, we see Halle and Winona lying face to face, sharing a joint, and talking and laughing. During a lull in their conversation, the two lean toward each other, and share a long, open-mouthed kiss, as the scene fades out.


	125. Kathryn Hahn, Judy Greer

We fade in on a suburban neighborhood, around the late sixties, where we see next-door neighbors Kathryn and Judy seeing their husbands off to work. As they drive off, Kathryn turns to her neighbor, and calls out, "Hey, Judy, wanna come over for coffee?"

"Um, okay..." Judy says, nervously.

Minutes later, the two sit on Kathryn's couch, drinking coffee, and chatting. "So," Judy asks, "I noticed your son was home from school last weekend."

"Yeah. You know, had laundry." Judy laughs at this "You had your daughter home just recently, didn't you?"

"Yeah, couple weekends ago." Judy stares for a moment into her cup, rubbing the rim with her thumb. "Hey, Kathy, can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Your son doesn't keep a diary, does he? I mean, boys don't really do that..."

"Uh, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when Jenny was home, she...made the mistake of leaving her diary just lying around. Well, I found it, and, being a mother, I sneaked a little peek. And, well, I found out what kind of things my daughter is up to at that college."

Kathryn smirks. "Well, what kind of things is she doing?"

"I...Ever since then, I've been thinking a lot about what I read, and...Kathy?" Judy turns to Kathryn. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever...thought about being with...another woman?"

Kathryn busts out laughing. "I'm sorry, just..." Kathryn scoots over, and gives Judy a long, tongue-laden kiss, then whispers. "Don't tell Harry, but...I've done it..." She gives Judy another kiss, and this time the two start making out. "Wanna go upstairs?"

Now, the two are kneeling on the guest bed, in their underwear, hands all over each other, while Kathryn kisses Judy's neck and chest. "So," Judy asks, breathily, "when did you..."

Kathryn starts kissing downward, while pulling down Judy's bra strap. "Business convention, last winter. One of the other wives..." Exposing Judy's breast, Kathryn licks and sucks Judy's nipple, causing her to moan. We then see her hand slide down Judy's stomach, the latter gasping as it enters her panties. "Wow..." Kathryn gasps, smiling at Judy, "You are wet!"

We then see Judy on her back, bra and panties gone, and breathing hard, as, down below, in our first close-up, Kathryn's long tongue probes her drooling, pink cunt. "Oh, Jesus..." Judy moans, voice shaking a little, "Is this what being licked down there feels like?"

"Dennis never ate you out?" Judy shakes her head, and Kathryn chuckles. "Well, yeah, though I'm still pretty new at this."

"Oh, you're doing very good..." Judy gasps, and Kathryn again chuckles. Back in the close-up, Kathryn holds Judy's pussy open, and licks out the dripping wet inside, before starting to concentrate on the area around Judy's clit. "Ohg! Oh, my God!" Judy starts to convulse, then arches her back, voice cracking as she cries out.

As Kathryn kisses around her stomach, Judy smiles, breathing deeply. "Jesus...I think I just came..."

"Was that your first..."

"I...think so. Kathy?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna do you."

Now, Kathryn's on her back, biting her lip, as she looks down at Judy, squeezing and sucking her tits, while, down below, she has her fingers deep in Kathryn's drooling cunt. "Fuck, Judy...I can already tell you're a natural at this..." At this, Judy starts kissing down Kathryn's soft belly, and through her hairy bush. In another close-up, while plunging her fingers in and out of Kathryn's audibly wet snatch, Judy begins licking around her clit. "Ohf! Huh..." Kathryn's face contorts, and she starts trembling, as, back in the close-up, Judy's tongue encircles her throbbing clit. Suddenly, Kathryn starts bucking her hips, then, finally, she tosses her head back, and lets out a loud, vocal gasp.

Moments later, the two lie, face to face, lips locked. Between kisses, Judy asks, "So, you got any more friends into this?"

"Not really. At least not around here."

"Well, you think some of our neighbors might like to try it?" Kathryn laughs out loud, then gives Judy one more kiss, as the scene fades out.


	126. Anna Kendrick, Zoe Kravitz

We fade in on a building in New York's lower east side in the early eighties. Inside, Anna is in bed, asleep, when there's knock on her front door. Half awake, she walks to the front door, in a long t-shirt and panties, scratching her ass along the way.

Answering the door, Anna finds Zoe on the other side, topless, in leather pants. "Um, hey..." Anna grumbles, blinking as she absent-mindedly looks Zoe up and down. "What's up?"

"Hey, I was just wondering if you'd like to be in one of my projects."

"Um, Idunno. I guess so."

"Cool!"

"Um, can I take a shower first?"

"Yes! You should definitely do that; I'll go set up, just knock on my door when you're ready."

"Anything particular I should wear?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Zoe says, walking away, "you'll be taking it off, anyway..."

Later, Anna walks up to Zoe's door in a t-shirt and jeans, and knocks. Now, Zoe greets her completely naked. "Great, you're here! Uh, just take those off and put 'em anywhere..." Zoe walks off, to finish preparing, as, behind her, Anna takes off her clothes.

"So," Anna says, now completely nude like Zoe, who has an enormous parchment rolled out on the floor, "you sketching me, or something?" As she finishes this question, Zoe starts picking up cans of paint, and throwing them on the paper. "Um...what is this?"

"Okay, lay down..." Zoe randomly points to one paint splotch. "There."

"Um..." Anna stammers, glancing between the paper and Zoe, as she hesitantly gets down on the paper. "Okay..."

"Yeah, just sit right in it."

Anna makes a face as she sits in the blue paint. "So, you're making butt-prints?"

"Lie down."

Anna does so. "Okay, now what?"

She gets her answer, as she sees a smiling Zoe get down on the paper, and crawl on top of her. "Now, let's make art..." Zoe gives Anna a long, sultry tongue kiss, which Anna, despite herself, easily accepts, and reciprocates. The film then speeds up, as the two roll all over the parchment together.

It eventually returns to normal speed, as we see Zoe squeezing and kissing Anna's tits, before kissing down her stomach, and, in our first close-up, burying her be-studded tongue in Anna's already moist, pink cunt. "Huh!" Anna gasps, face twisting, as, back in the close-up, Zoe's long tongue slides between her lips, and massages her clit with the tongue stud. "Oh, my Guh!" Anna groans, "Unh!" as she rubs and squeezes her tits, getting paint all over them. Again in the close-up, Zoe holds Anna's pussy open, and licks around her clit in a circle, while she two-fingers her, causing Anna to start squealing and bucking her hips. Suddenly, Anna's pussy squirts, getting the paper wet. "Oh, jeez, I hope I didn't just ruin your painting!"

"No!" Zoe smiles. "You made it better. Now, I can point to the water-damaged spot, and say, 'See that? That's where I made her cum.'" Anna laughs at this, causing Zoe to laugh with her.

Now, Zoe's on her back, legs spread, smearing paint all over her chest and stomach, as we see Anna leaning over her thigh. In another close-up, we see Anna's tongue slide inside Zoe's oozing labia from above. "Uhm...nice..." Zoe moans, smiling, and pulling on her hard, dark brown nipples. "Oh, God..." she then whispers, as, back in the close-up, Anna spreads open her pussy, and roughly caresses her clit with the end of her snakelike tongue. "Ohh...Fuck! God, finger me!" Back in the close-up, Anna shoves her fingers in Zoe's sopping wet cunt. "Oh, fuck!" Zoe starts to convulse, splattering paint all over. "Fuck, I'm...I'm gonna..." She then arches her back, and lets out a loud, groaning cry.

We now see the two, almost thoroughly covered in paint, legs entwined, as, in one more close-up, the two rub their pussies together. "Ugh! Fuck!" Both moan and squeal, as they hump each other harder, until, finally, both cry out, voices cracking, and, back in the close-up, we see now Zoe's pussy squirts. "Fffuck!" Zoe says, throwing her head back.

Once everything calms down, Zoe sits up, and again crawls on top of Anna. The two once again share a long, passionate kiss, as the scene fades out.


	127. Lily Collins, Letitia Wright

We fade in on Lily walking through the airport, talking to someone on the phone. "Alright, sir. Just get here. Okay, I'll see you soon."

As she talks, Letitia, similarly dressed, sees her walking in her general direction, and smiles. "You and the senator in town, too?" Hanging up, Lily looks in her direction, and smiles.

"Hey, Letty!" Lily sits down next to Letitia. "I guess you're here with the ambassador, huh?"

"Yeah, that big summit..."

"Ironic that it's here, considering how much of what you're trying to fix we're responsible for."

"Oh, believe me, my country has had its fair share of idiots like the one you're saddled with running things."

"I used to remind myself at least my dad's British, but, oops, fucking Brexit!" Letitia laughs out loud at this. "So..." Lily says, like she's dancing around something, "You staying here overnight?" Letitia now giggles.

"Oh, you're adorable."

"Thank you," Lily says, grinning.

"I'll, uh..." Letitia stands up, looking into the crowd, and placing her bag over her shoulder, "I'll give you a call when I know where we're staying."

Lily stands with her. "I'll be waiting..." she says, with a bit of a seductive tone. The two then share a short, but intimate kiss.

"Tonight," Letitia says, tapping Lily's cheek, then heads off.

That night, Lily is walking the halls of a hotel, where she approaches a door, and knocks on it. The door opens, and we see Letitia, leaning in the doorway, pouting seductively, in a white, silk teddy.

"Um...wow..." Lily stammers, grinning. "And all I have under here is a bra and panties..."

"Get in here..." Letitia whispers. Lily steps forward, and Letitia simultaneously closes the door behind her, and shoves her tongue in Lily's mouth, then starts to remove Lily's suit, as the two suck each other's faces. "Hm..." Letitia smirks, seeing Lily's black lace bra. "We going for a theme here?"

"Hey," Lily says, "I know what color looks best on me..." Letitia snickers at this, as Lily begins kissing her neck.

Moments later, we see Letitia on the bed, in only her panties, as Lily, in her bra and panties, crawls onto the bed, and on top of her. After one more sultry tongue kiss, Lily kisses down Letitia's neck, then her chest, and, in our first close-up, licks, then sucks one of Letitia's black nipples. "Uhm..." Letitia purrs, smiling, and we see Lily rubbing and pinching the other nipple with her hand.

Lily moves down, kissing down Letitia's stomach, while one hand moves down, and into her panties. "Hmm..." Letitia's moans deepen, and she starts to squirm, as Lily starts to finger her. Arriving there, Lily takes the hip string on Letitia's silk underthing between her teeth, and pulls it down, far enough for Letty to kick them off. Lily then leans down, and, in another close-up, slides her tongue inside Letitia's already moist slit. "Ouh..." Brow furrowing, Letitia starts to writhe under Lily, as, back in the close-up, Lily's probing tongue opens up her pussy, exposing the pinkness inside. "Huhm..." As Lily licks her out deeper, Letitia starts to grind her hips, as well as bite her lip, and grasp her tits between her fingers and palms. Again in the close-up, Lily now holds open Letitia's oozing pink cunt, and laps up her juices, while starting to lick around her clit. "Oh, God..." Letitia's face contorts, and her lower lip trembles, as Lily brings her closer to orgasm. Finally, Letitia gasps, and arches her back.

Now, Lily is sat up against the headboard, as Letitia lays partially on top of her, tongue-kissing her, before moving down, and sucking her hard, pink nipples. As Letitia starts to move down, her hand migrates between Lily's thighs, and her fingers find their way inside her dripping, light pink cunt. Eventually making it down there, Letitia leans over Lily's thigh, and slides her tongue between Lily's pussy-lips from above, while her fingers probe her drooling hole. "Ohh...God..." Lily bites down on her lower lip, and starts to rub and squeeze her breasts, pinching her pointy nipples between her fingers. Back in the close-up, Letitia starts to suck Lily's clit, while her dripping wet fingers probe her deeper and deeper. "Mm! Oh, God, harder..." Letitia starts to fuck Lily with her fingers, making a wet squicking sound. "Oh, God..." Lily whispers breathily, starting to buck her hips. "Oh, God..." Finally, Letitia drives her fingers all the way in, causing Lily's hips to lock up, and a shrill cry to erupt from her lungs.

The next morning, the two lie in bed, spooning, when we hear a phone start ringing. "That yours or mine?" Lily says, without opening her eyes.

"Probably mine," Letitia smirks, and then the scene fades out.


	128. Millie Bobby Brown, Cara Delevingne

We fade in on Millie sitting in the park, listening to something with ear buds, when Cara sits down next to her.

"Hi," Cara says, grinning, "What's your name?"

"Huh?" Millie looks at Cara. "Um, Millie."

"Hi, Millie. I'm Cara." Cara offers her hand, and Millie shakes it, hesitantly. "So, uh..." Cara looks around, then asks, "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Um...wha?"

"My girlfriend. You know what a lesbian is, right?"

"Yeah, I do. You know I'm, like, fourteen?"

"Yeah, I figured you were about that old." Cara looks around again. "Listen..." Cara then leans in, and gives Millie a long, passionate tongue kiss. After, Millie looks a little dazed, breathing hard, mouth open. "You ever, uh, done it with any of your girlfriends?" Millie shakes her head. "Well, then," Cara smiles, "looks like I have a lot to teach you..."

We now see the two kneeling on Cara's bed, making out, while taking each other's clothes off. Getting Millie's top off, Cara immediately starts feeling up her teenage boobies, and kissing her little nipples. As she sucks them, Cara slides one hand down Millie's stomach, and into her panties. "Huh!" Millie gasps, tossing her head back. Smiling, Cara leans over, and shoves her tongue in Millie's mouth.

Now, Millie's on her back, looking down as Cara rubs the tip of her middle finger up and down Millie's juicy slit, before inserting it in her pussy. "Ooh! Huh..." Millie moans and breathes hard, as Cara slides her tongue inside Millie's labia, and begins to massage her little, teenage clitty. "Oh, God..." Millie begins gyrating her hips, brow furrowing, as, between her legs, Cara holds open Millie's pussy-lips, and directly licks her clit. A bit later, Cara pulls her finger out of Millie's oozing hole, and sucks the juices off, before continuing, now inserting her first two fingers. "Oh! Oh, my God!" Breathing choppily and moaning out loud, Millie starts to buck her hips. Finally, Millie arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched squeal.

The two have now traded places, with Millie on her stomach between Cara's legs. Hesitantly, Millie leans in, and begins slowly licking the outside of Cara's pussy, immediately causing her to breathe hard and move her hips. As she gets more into it, Millie suddenly smiles up at Cara. "Is this okay?"

"Oh, you're doing very well, love. You're a natural, girl..." Millie continues to smile as she leans in, and slides her tongue between Cara's lips. "Oh, fuck, babe..." Cara starts to writhe on the bed, head rolling around, as Millie's tongue explores her pussy, deeper and deeper. "Huh! Oh!" As she gets closer, Cara's face contorts, as she clutches at herself, and starts to jerk her hips. Before long, Cara's whole body twists, and she cries out, loudly and raspily.

Later, the two lay face to face, trading kisses. "Oh, fuck..." Millie suddenly says, "What time is it?"

"You need to go home?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Alright," Cara smiles, "off you go." She watches as Millie hops off the bed, and starts getting dressed.

"So, think we might do this again?" Millie asks, putting her bra on.

"Oh, absolutely..." Smiling, Millie leans down, and her and Cara kiss once more, as the scene fades out.


	129. Zazie Beetz, Chloe Moretz

We fade in on an apartment in Harlem in the seventies, where we see the door open, and Zazie stomp in, dressed up to look like Pam Grier, dragging Chloe, in rich preppy attire, behind her.

"Look, Missy, I promised your father to keep you safe, and you're not making my job easy! Do you even understand how much danger you're in?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I thought I could be back before anybody saw me."

"We are both lucky I got to you when I did! Even if you had managed to sneak back in, they could've followed you back here!"

"I'm bored, okay? I'm sick of being cooped up in this shithole! I mean, how do you stand it here?"

Zazie suddenly slaps Chloe, then pushes her hard onto the couch, and then leans over her, and whispers sternly, "So, you're bored? Well, I can certainly keep you occupied." Zazie then crawls on top of Chloe, and shoves her tongue in her mouth, and soon the two are making out passionately. As they neck, both awkwardly scramble out of their clothes, until Zazie takes Chloe's bra off, then leans down and starts squeezing and kissing her tits.

"Ouhm..." Chloe moans, grabbing the back of Zazie's head with one hand, placing the other on her back. Zazie then begins kissing down Chloe's stomach, pausing to kiss around her navel, before moving Chloe's panties aside, and sticking her long tongue in the middle of her pussy, and licking her out. "Huh! Uhm..." Chloe starts to writhe on the couch, as Zazie's tongue probes her drooling twat. "Oh, fuck..." she then gasps breathily, grabbing and squeezing her tits, as she starts to grind her hips. "Oh!" Chloe yelps almost voicelessly, as Zazie stuffs her fingers in her cunt, and flicks her tongue over Chloe's little clitty. "Oh, God!" Chloe starts squealing, and bucking her hips, then finally arches her back, and cries out raspily, as the orgasm hits her.

Now, the two are on Zazie's bed, naked, Chloe rubbing and squeezing Zazie's tits, and sucking her hard, dark brown nipples. As Chloe kisses Zazie's titties, one hand migrates down, between Zazie's legs, and she starts fingering her oozing snatch. "Oh, fuck..." Zazie gasps, craning her neck back, "Okay, something tells me you've been with a chick before."

"Yeah, I'm in a sorority." Zazie chuckles at this.

"What about a black chick?"

"Unfortunately, no. Always wanted to, though..." With this Chloe moves down, to between Zazie's legs, and buries her tongue in her sopping wet cunt.

"Huh!" Zazie gasps vocally, then groans faintly, "Oh, fuck..." while she starts kneading her tits. Chloe pulls apart Zazie's lips, and laps up her juices from the pink interior of her oozing quim. "Oh, Jesus Christ..." Zazie mutters breathily, starting to jerk her hips, as Chloe tongue-fucks her. Her hips jerk faster and harder, until, with a deep groan, she climaxes.

Zazie is now on one knee in front of Chloe, the other leg over Chloe's, as the two rub their pussies together. "Oh, fuck!" Zazie squeals, face contorting and back hunching, as she thrusts against Chloe, who in turn pushes back against her. Finally, both crying out loudly, the two climax at the same time.

Breathing choppily and licking her lips, Zazie leans over, and her and Chloe share a long, passionate kiss, as the scene fades out.


	130. Jessica Chastain, Naomie Harris

We fade in on Jessica at a party, drink in hand, looking bored, while we hear her internal monologue. "Why does my husband keep dragging me to these things? He knows I hate it. There's nothing to do here but drink and talk to boring-" She then sees Naomie standing across the room, looking equally bored. "Hello...You look like you need some excitement as badly as I do..." Smirking, Jess grabs a pen and notepad from the table next to her, and scribbles something down, then tears off the piece of paper, and folds it in half. We then focus on Naomie, as we see Jess sneak up behind her, drop the note down the back of her dress, then quickly disappear into the crowd, as Naomie reaches in, pulls the note out, and reads it, then looks around the room, slightly confused, before looking back at it.

"Meet me in the guest bedroom?"

We then see a completely dark room, momentarily illuminated as Naomie opens the door, and enters, closing it behind her. "Hello?"

"Come closer..." we hear somebody whisper, and then see Naomie's silhouette step forward, then another grab her and pull her close, followed by heavy breathing, as the two silhouettes begin making out.

"Oh, God..." Naomie whimpers softly, "Touch me..." Offscreen, Jess reaches under Naomie's skirt, and into her panties. "Huh!" Naomie gasps vocally. A moment later, she starts reaching around in the darkness. "Let me see you..." Eventually, Naomie comes across a lamp, and flicks it on. On seeing Jess, Naomie immediately gasps, then smiles. "Luke's wife, right? I had a feeling about you..." She then shoves her tongue in Jess' mouth, and the two continue kissing. Naomie then pulls down Jess' shoulder straps, and starts kissing her shoulders, while beginning to take her own dress off.

The two are now on the bed, naked, Jess squeezing and sucking Naomie's big tits, before sliding one hand down her stomach, and her fingers into her oozing slit. "Uhm..." Naomie moans, biting her lip. Jess scoots down, until she's face to face with Naomie's pussy, then leans down, and works her tongue between her lips, and licks out the pink, dripping wet inside. "Oh, fuck...Eat me..." As she probes it deeper, Jess spreads Naomie's pussy, and stuffs her fingers in her pink hole, while licking her throbbing clit. "Oh, God!" Naomie squeals, bucking her hips. "God, I'm gonna..." Naomie then arches her back, and lets out a rough, shrill cry.

Now, Jess is sat up against the headboard, Naomie kneeling next to her, groping her big, white tits, and sucking her light pink nipples. Naomie then leans over Jess' thigh, and slides her long tongue into her drooling, ginger pussy from above, while she two-fingers her hole. "Ohh...fuck..." Jess moans, and tilts her head back, brow furrowing. "Oh, God..." Jess' moan turns to a whimper, as she rubs her thighs. Naomie, meanwhile, sucks on Jess's clit, then grips it between her teeth, and tugs, causing Jess to convulse and squeal. As she continues to vigorously lick her pink clitty, Naomie's fingers fly in and out of Jess' audibly wet hole, until finally, Jess tosses her head back, and lets out a barely audible wail.

Jess and Naomie are now in a sixty-nine, Naomie on top. As the two lick out each other's pussies, they also rub and knead each other's pillowy cheeks. "Oh, fuck..." Naomie gasps vocally, lifting her head up, as, behind her, Jess tongue fucks her pink cunt. After this, Naomie lowers her head again, and does the same to Jess.

We now see the two sitting back, face to face, legs entwined, as they rub and grind their sopping wet pussies together. "Oh, God!" Jess cries out, on the verge of screaming, "Fuck!"

"Oh, fuck!" Naomie adds, also close to screaming her head off, "Uhh!" Finally, both bite their lips, and scream through their teeth, as they cum at the same time.

Moments later, Jess lies partially on top of Naomie, as the two continue kissing and groping each other. "You think we should get back to the party?" Naomie asks.

"Fuck, no..." Jess gasps, smiling, and the two laugh, as the scene fades out.


	131. Carey Mulligan, Gemma Arterton

We fade in on a British strip club, where Gemma is on stage, dancing in a black silk bra and panties. Meanwhile, at the entrance, Carey walks in. "Yeah, I'm here to pick up Gemma."

"Oh, you the girlfriend?" the waitress says.

"Um, yes..."

"Well, she just started her set." Carey looks to the stage, just in time to see Gemma take her bra off, and toss it aside.

"Bloody hell, I knew I was early, but..." She then gets a playful smirk, and looks back to the waitress. "Hey, you think you lot could do me a favor?"

We then see Carey backstage, scrambling out of her blouse and jeans, as we hear the MC announce, "And now, we have a special guest coming to join Gemma on stage..." Hearing this, Gemma looks at the curtain in back of the stage, quizzically. "Please welcome Carey!" Gemma gasps, grinning, as Carey strides onstage in her plain, white cotton underthings.

"Oh, my God, Carey!" Gemma whispers, as Carey starts dancing with her. "What are you doing?"

"Just a crazy whim..." She then places her hand on the back of Gemma's head, and shoves her tongue in her mouth, causing the crowd to whoop, then again, when Gemma pulls Carey's bra off.

"Turn around and grab the pole..." Gemma then whispers. Carey does so, sticking her ass out expectantly, and Gemma whips her panties down, causing Carey to laugh. Gemma runs her hand under Carey's pussy, then squats, and begins kneading Carey's cheeks, while burying her face between them.

"Hoh!" Carey gasps, brow furrowing, as Gemma leans down, tilts her head up, and begins licking her out. "Oh, fuck..." she moans, voice shaking, and starts to grind her hips. Behind her, Gemma starts to rub Carey's clit with her thumb, while she again sticks her face between Carey's cheeks, and starts to lick her asshole. "Oh, Jesus!" Carey gasps, face contorting, as she leans her head on the pole.

Now, Gemma's leaning back against the pole, looking down, as Carey kneels under her, licking her out from below. "Oh, God..." Gemma gasps silently, grinding against Carey's face with the music. Carey, meanwhile, grabs and squeezes Gemma's cheeks, while her tongue probes her juicy quim deeper and deeper. "Oh! Oh, fuck!" Biting her lip, Gemma grinds harder and harder, starting to whine through her teeth.

The two are now sprawled out on stage, legs entwined, grinding their pussies against each other. "Ohh, God!" Gemma groans loudly.

Carey, starting to shake, blurts out, "Gemma? I don't know how to tell you this, but I think I'm going to squirt!"

"Really?" Gemma smiles, "Perfect!" The two grind against each other for another minute or so, before simultaneously climaxing, Carey's pussy spraying all over the stage, to uproarious applause from the audience.

Later, the two are in their bed at home, Carey squeezing Gemma's arm and kissing her neck, while the latter counts the insane amount of tips they got, as the scene fades out.


	132. Anna Kendrick, Amber Heard

We fade in on Anna sitting in a bar in Austin, Texas, when the waitress, Amber, approaches her. "Hey, honey, what can I get ya?"

"Uh, can I get a shot of Sierra Silver?"

"You sure? That's strong shit."

"Hey, I'm an Irish girl from New England. I can handle fucking anything."

Amber grins and chuckles at this. "Fair enough. Tell you what; how about we both have a shot?" She pours out two glasses, and both drink at the same time. "Damn!" Amber says, laughing, "You could win at poker with that face!"

"Yeah..." Anna says raspily, causing Amber to laugh again. "I know this is good shit, because my insides feel about twenty degrees hotter."

Smirking, Amber pours out two more glasses, and the pair drink them.

Hours later, the two sit at one of the tables, looking sweaty and disheveled, as both are thoroughly hammered. "Well, that was enough for me...I punched that fucker right in the face, and walked out of there. Didn't see me again until I came back with divorce papers."

Anna laughs at Amber's story, as the latter puts her arm around her. She then shifts in her seat. "Fuck...Worst part of drinking; I haven't puked since college, but I still always have to piss like a race horse."

"Ah, jeez. Now you mentioned it, I have to piss, too."

"Well," Anna says, standing up, and offering her arm, "Shall we?" Amber takes her arm, and they head for the bathroom. On arriving, Amber pushes the women's room door, to no avail.

"Fuck...I forgot, they're still cleaning up in there."

"From what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Well, I take it the men's room's okay?" Anna pushes that door, and it opens.

Inside, Anna heads for one of the stalls, when Amber says, "Hey, you think I can piss in one of the urinals?"

"Well, you wouldn't be asking if you couldn't, so, yeah." Smirking, Amber drops her pants, and thrusts her hips into the urinal, and soon we hear her peeing. "Okay, ya show-off..." Anna chuckles, then walks over to one of the kid urinals, and does the same.

After they finish, both flush, pull their pants back up, then turn to each other, and stand face to face. After staring at one another for a moment, Anna leans forward, tilts her head up, and kisses Amber, who immediately reciprocates, and the two make out for about a minute.

Breathing hard, Amber says, "I gotta close up. Wanna come back to my place?"

We now see the two making out, Anna straddling Amber, on the latter's bed. Anna sits up, and whips her t-shirt off, her big, jiggly titties flopping out, and Amber follows suit, squirming around to get her shirt off. Grinning, Anna leans down, and starts squeezing Amber's tits, and sucking her nipples. "Uhm...Yeah, they like that..." Anna then kisses down Amber's stomach, pausing to kiss and lick her navel, while she undoes her jeans, then pulls them down, panties with them, and then leans forward again, and shoves her tongue in Amber's mouth, and her fingers in Amber's cunt. "Ooh! Huh..." Amber moans, and grinds against Anna's hand, as the latter again kisses down her stomach.

Eventually, Anna kisses down Amber's hip, then her thighs, finally burying her tongue deep in her oozing twat. "Ohg! God..." Amber writhes under Anna, rubbing and kneading her tits, and repeatedly lifting her ass off the bed, as Anna tongue-fucks her. As Amber starts to grind harder, Anna slides her index and middle finger between her cheeks, causing her to groan, as they go in her asshole. "Oh, fuck...Huhm..." Amber's brow furrows, and she bites her lip, as Anna's tongue and fingers go deeper. "Huh! Huh!" Amber grunts breathily, as she starts to buck her hips, almost knocking Anna off her a couple of times. Finally, clenching her teeth, face turning red, Amber lets out a long, throaty groan, as she cums.

Now, Anna is sat up against the headboard, as Amber two-fingers her, and sucks her tits, tugging at her nipples with her lips and teeth. Amber kisses down Anna's stomach, before leaning over her thigh, and sliding her tongue between Anna's pussy-lips from above, while continuing to finger her, hand slick from Anna's pussy juices. "Oh...God..." Anna's face contorts, lower lip trembling, starting to squirm, as Amber licks her clit directly. "Oh! Fuck!" Anna's writhing and jerking get more pronounced, and her moans turn to shrill whines, as Amber shoves her dripping wet fingers in Anna's ass, and flicks her tongue side to side over her clitty "Oh, God! Oh!" Suddenly, Anna's pussy erupts, squirting Amber in the face. "Oh, fuck..." Anna gasps, the orgasm subsiding, as a grinning Amber licks her juices off her lips, and off Anna's thighs.

We now see the sun just coming up outside, the only sound in the room being Anna and Amber's heavy breathing, as the two, both dripping with sweat, grind their pussies against each other. "Oh, fuck..." Amber moans, voice shaking, and her back hunching and spasming, as she grinds against Anna.

"Oh, God..." Anna whimpers, almost inaudibly, face looking like she's going to either cry or sneeze. "Oh, fuck! Ooh! Fuck!" The two continue to push against each other, until, letting out exhausted cries of ecstasy, both climax at the same time.

Gasping rapidly to catch her breath, Amber leans down, and her and Anna share one more passionate kiss, practically sucking the air out of each other, as the scene fades out.


	133. Daisy Ridley, Zendaya

We fade in on a spa, where we see the two lying on their stomachs on massage tables, with towels over their asses. Z eventually turns to Daisy. "Hey, what time have you got?"

Daisy pulls out her phone from her handbag. "Uhm...one thirty-ish."

"Fuck. I think they forgot we're in here..."

"Yeah, some of the staff here can be a bit flaky. So, you're an American?"

"You noticed?" Daisy laughs at this. "You know what, since we're in here by ourselves..." Z reaches into her bag, pulls out a joint, and lights up.

"Oh, bloody hell..." Daisy mutters, smiling. "You mind sharing that?" After a couple of puffs, Z passes it to Daisy, who takes a hit. As she's puffing away, Z turns on her side, facing her.

"You know, maybe we don't have to wait for someone to show up." Daisy now turns to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how to give a back rub?"

"Um, yes..."

"So, how about you do me, and I'll do you?"

"By do, I assume you mean massage."

"No, I mean we should totally lez out right here!" Z says, grinning, and Daisy laughs.

"Alright, on your stomach." Daisy gets up, as Z rolls onto her belly. "Whoops!" Daisy then says, yanking the towel off of Z playfully, as she goes to get the massage oil. Returning with it, Daisy climbs on top of Z, and straddles her, as she unscrews the bottle, then pours some onto Z's back.

"Ooh...That feels warm...nice..." She then moans, as Daisy starts rubbing and massaging her back.

Daisy then leans over, and whispers, "That feel good, love?"

"Mmm...yes..."

Daisy then scoots back a bit, and pours some more oil onto Z's buttcheeks.

"What are doing?" Daisy answers by beginning to knead Z's buttocks, causing her to moan even more. "Is this butt massage part of the package?"

Daisy scoots back. "Alright, turn over."

"Okay," Z says, turning face up, "what is this?" Daisy then scoots back up and straddles her again, pours more oil over her chest and stomach, and again rubs it in. "Oh, Jesus..." Z mutters, then moans breathily, as Daisy encircles her hard, dark brown nipples with her finger-tips. "Uhm...You know I was joking about the whole lesbian thing, right?"

Daisy leans over, and whispers, "Well, I'm not joking." She then shoves her tongue in Z's mouth, and Z starts to kiss her back. As they kiss, Daisy slides her hand down Z's stomach, and inserts her oily fingers into her pussy.

"Uhm..." Z whimpers into Daisy's mouth, as the latter finger-bangs her vigorously. Soon, Daisy starts kissing down Z's chest, pausing to suck her nipples, before continuing down. Eventually, Daisy arrives at Z's cunt, which she starts to lick out. "Ohg...Huhm..." Z's face screws up, like she's going to sneeze, as Daisy works her tongue inside her juicy slit, and massages her clit. "Oh, fuck..." Z starts to squirm under Daisy, as the latter starts to flick her tongue on her clitty, then groans long and deep, as Daisy shoves her fingers between Z's cheeks, and into her ass. "Oh, Jesus! Fuck!" Z bucks her hips, and her moans turn more shrill, until, body convulsing, she cums.

Now, Z is straddling Daisy, pouring more of the oil onto her chest, and then rubbing and pinching her nipples as she rubs the oil in. Eventually, Z scoots back, and says, "Turn over. On your knees." Daisy does so, pointing her ass at Z, who smiles as she picks up the bottle again, and pours the oil down Daisy's ass-crack. After rubbing it into Daisy's butthole, Z stuffs her fingers in, causing Daisy to groan loudly.

"Oh, fuck..." Daisy gasps, voice going up a couple of octaves. "God, right there..." Smirking, Z fingers Daisy's asshole fast and deep, while rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Oh! Ooh..." Daisy groans, and starts to jerk her hips, until, suddenly, with a loud grunt, her pussy squirts.

The two are now facing each other, bodies slick and shiny, legs entwined, their oily pussies pressed together, as they push against each other. "Oh, fuck!" Z cries out, tossing her head back. Finally, after rubbing their pussies together increasingly faster and harder, the two cry out in unison, as both climax.

Both catching their breath, Z sits up, then leans over on top of Daisy, and the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss. Suddenly, both notice the masseuses have finally showed up, and they wave, laughing, as the scene fades out.


	134. Kristen Bell, Lizzy Caplan

We fade in on Kristen sitting in a Chinese restaurant, with a drink in her hand, checking out the room. Suddenly, she sees a good looking man sitting alone. "Hmm...Hello there..." Kristen reaches into her purse, and pulls out pen, then writes on her napkin, "Meet me in the ladies room," then gets the waiter's attention. "Excuse me," she says, handing him the napkin, and stuffing a bill into his shirt pocket, "can you give this to the man at that table?" The waiter nods, and Kristen finishes her drink as she watches him walk over, then gets up and heads for the bathroom. As she does, she passes Lizzy, who, unseen by her, sits with the man, just as the waiter arrives, getting their attention.

Moments later, Kristen is leaning back against the bathroom wall, eyes on the door. Suddenly, it opens, and Lizzy comes in. "Hi," she says, smiling, then holds up the bar napkin, "Is this yours?"

"Um..." Kristen stammers nervously, "It...might be...Wait, didn't I just pass you?"

"Yup. Waiter said a blonde woman sent it over. I'm assuming it was for my husband?"

"Oh, was that your...I didn't know."

"S'okay. Anyway, he said I could have it."

"The...napkin?"

"No..." Lizzy lowers her voice to a sultry tone, as she steps toward Kristen, "The encounter..." As she says this, Kristen looks like a deer in headlights. "I hope that's alright..." Lizzy then shoves her tongue in Kristen's mouth, the latter going along with it.

Eventually, Lizzy starts kissing Kristen's neck, and Kristen asks breathily, "Do you and your husband do this a lot?"

"Oh, yeah..." Lizzy says with a smirk. "Sometimes the other way around. You'd be surprised how many guys just go with it when they get him and not me..." As she says this, Lizzy gropes Kristen's tits through her blouse.

"Okay, you guys have to invite me over some night..." At this, Lizzy rips open Kristen's shirt, and starts kissing her tits, pulling the cups of her bra down, and sucking her nipples. "Oh, Jesus..." Kristen gasps, starting to grind her hips, "I can't believe how wet you're making me..."

"Hm, really?" Lizzy smiles at Kristen, as she moves her hand under her skirt, and slides it into her panties, causing Kristen to gasp. "Wow, you are wet!" Lizzy then pulls her fingers out, and holds them up to Kristen, who begins to suck them.

Lizzy then lowers to her knees, lifts Kristen's skirt, then pulls her panties aside, and starts licking out her dripping pussy. "Oh, fuck..." Kristen moans, tilting her head back, and pressing Lizzy's head into her cunt, as the latter licks around her clit, and plunges her first two fingers deep in her sopping wet cooze. "Ohg! Huh..." Kristen starts to buck her hips, slapping her ass against the wall, as Lizzy fingers her faster and harder. "Ohf...Oh, God, I'm..." Kristen's knees almost buckle, as the orgasm washes over her.

The two are now in one of the stalls, Lizzy bent over, panties around her ankles, as Kristen rubs and fondles her cheeks, and probes Lizzy's drooling cunt with her tongue. "You know..." Kristen says, "This is the first time I've done it with another woman. I can't believe I'm only now finding out what I've been missing..." After saying this, she shoves her tongue back in Lizzy's twat.

"Uhm...Oh, you have no idea..." As she says this, Kristen starts fingering her pussy, and her tongue migrates to Lizzy's asshole. "Oh!" Lizzy yelps, grinning, "Wow, you are enjoying this..." Lizzy starts chewing her lower lip, and gyrating her hips. Finally, she looks back, and says, "Okay, let me show you how to do that..."

Now, Kristen's bent over the toilet, face twitching as Lizzy licks around her asshole in a slow circle, while kneading her cheeks. "Ohh...God..." Kristen's brow furrows, and her lower lip trembles, as Lizzy inserts her middle finger in her ass. "God, deeper..." At this, Lizzy pushes her finger all the way in, and starts to finger-bang Kristen's asshole. "Fuck...That feels so good..."

Lizzy's now laying back on the toilet, with her legs up, as Kristen again licks out her cunt, while two-fingering her asshole. "Oh, God! Fuck my ass..." Kristen starts to bang Lizzy's ass hard with her fingers, knuckles slapping repeatedly against Lizzy's cheeks. Lizzy licks her top lip, then bites the lower one, all the while starting to shake. Suddenly, she cries out, "Oh, fuck!" and her pussy squirts all over Kristen's neck and chest.

Later, the two are again dressed, and are writing their phone numbers on scraps of paper, when Kristen starts to speak. "So, uhm..."

"What?"

"Have you ever...seen your husband...suck another guy's dick?"

Lizzy arches one eyebrow. "Why, yes, I have."

"Okay, we definitely have to double date!" Lizzy laughs out loud at this, and Kristen starts laughing with her, as the scene fades out.


	135. Jennifer Lawrence, Emma Roberts

We fade in on Emma standing by the side of the road, in hippie attire, with her thumb out, holding a sign saying, "Woodstock or Bust". Eventually, a microbus pulls over, and the door opens, revealing a similarly dressed Jennifer to be the driver.

"Hey, honey, c'mon in."

Moments later, Emma sits in the passenger seat, glancing behind her. "Am I the first person you've picked up?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to have a full bus by the time I got to Woodstock, but I haven't seen a single hitchhiker since I left home."

"Well, this country has gotten weird the last year or so."

"Tell me about it. You were ballsy enough to do it, though."

"Well, let's just say I have protection."

"Really? Is this protection licensed?"

"Oh, of course, don't worry."

That night, the bus is parked on the side of the road. Inside, we see the two sitting in back, under blankets, passing a joint between them. "Man," Jennifer says, "where'd you get this stuff?"

"From my, um..."

"What?"

"My parents housekeeper sold it to me."

"Housekeeper, huh? So, that means..."

"Yeah, I try to downplay it, but it helps having plenty of money for gas, when I need a ride."

"So, you've got gas and grass. You know, I was gonna ask you about the third thing, but now it wouldn't be right."

"Oh..." Emma smirks, "So, that's why you picked me up?" She then crawls out from under the blanket, and towards Jennifer. "We can have sex, if you want..." Emma then shoves her tongue in Jennifer's mouth, and the two start to make out. After a moment, Jennifer pulls away, then grabs the bottom of her shirt and whips it off, and her big tits bounce out, as we also see her unshaven underarms. "Jesus, if anyone should be wearing a bra..." Emma immediately begins groping and squeezing them, and sucking Jennifer's nipples.

"Uhm..." Jennifer moans, grinning goofily, before grabbing the back Emma's shirt, and pulling it off her. "Hmm..." She then starts to fondle Emma's naked breasts. "Yours are pretty nice, too." Kissing around Jennifer's soft, round belly, Emma fumbles with the buttons on Jennifer's jeans, before finally pulling them down. Seeing Jennifer's boxers, Emma giggles, before yanking them down as well, revealing her hairy bush.

Finally, Emma starts to lick out Jennifer's pussy, and Jen's face immediately contorts. "Oh, fuck...You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Emma says, pausing to spit out a hair, "I went to college." Jennifer laughs out loud at this.

"Ooh!" Jennifer then groans, and kneads her tits, as Emma fingers her, and licking around her clit in rhythmic circles. "Fffuck!" Jen starts to grind her hips against Emma's face, as she feels the orgasm approaching, before finally arching her back, and letting out a long, deep groan.

Now, Emma is sat up on the other side, naked like Jennifer, as the latter alternates licking and fingering her drooling cunt. "Ohg..." Emma moans, leaning her head back, and digging her nails into the upholstery. 

Jennifer, meanwhile, leans forward, and licks around Emma's navel, as she presses one of her tits against Emma's sopping wet pussy. "That feel good, honey?"

"Fuck, yes..." Emma gasps, then squeals, brow furrowing, as Jen starts fingering her vigorously, and sucking her clit. Finally, Emma cries out, loud enough to make the windows rattle.

Later, we see the sun coming up, while, inside, the two lie spooning under the blanket, as the scene fades out.


	136. Jennifer Lawrence, Margot Robbie

We fade in on Jennifer sitting in a darkened apartment, illuminated by the TV, her wifebeater clinging to her, as we see she's shimmering with sweat. Behind her, the door opens, and Margot walks in, equally sweaty and disheveled. "Fuck..." she mutters, "You're out here, too?"

"Yeah. It's cooler here. Why, what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Margot sits on the couch, next to her. As she sits, trying to pay attention to the TV, she squirms in her seat. Eventually, Jennifer turns to her.

"You okay?" Jennifer immediately gets her answer, as she sees Margot rubbing herself through her panties. "Um..."

"Look, I came out here to wank, alright? I tried in my room, but it's too bloody hot in there."

After being silent for a moment, Jennifer says, "I could lick you out."

Margot stares back at her silently for another moment, before speaking. "You any good?"

Jennifer chuckles. "Hey, I went to college."

Finally, Margot sighs, and pulls aside her panties, so, smirking, Jennifer leans over her leg, and starts licking her pussy from above, sliding her tongue in her already oozing slit. "Oh, crikey..." Margot mutters under her breath, before biting her lip, furrowing her brow, and tilting her head back. "Uhm..." As her tongue probes Margot's slit, Jennifer plunges her first two fingers deeply into her hole.

As Jennifer eats her out, Margot notices Jennifer's panties sticking out the bottom of her top, so she leans over her, and slides her hand in. "Oh, jeez..." Jennifer moans between licks, "Put your fingers in me..." Eventually, Margot grabs the bottom of Jennifer's shirt with her other hand, and pulls it over her head, causing Jennifer's sweaty titties to flop out.

"Crikey..." Margot grins, as she plays with them. "Okay, wait a minute...Get off me..."

Now, the two are in a sixty-nine, Margot on top, with both their tongues buried deep in each other's drooling pussies. "Bloody hell, Jen..." Margot says between licks, while squeezing Jen's ample cheeks. "I am insanely jealous of your body..."

"Oh, don't short-change yourself..." Jennifer says, again smirking, as she gives Margot's cheeks a squeeze. "Hm...Scoot forward a little..."

"Huh?" Margot does so, and Jen sits up, then leans over, and sticks her tongue in Margot's sweaty butthole. "Oh, fuck..." Margot licks her lips, and gyrates her hips, while rubbing and fingering Jen's cunt.

Later, we see Margot kneeling between Jennifer's thighs. "Okay..." Grabbing Jen's hips, Margot begins grinding her pussy against Jennifer's.

"Oh, fuck..." Jen groans, as she starts to grind back, holding on to Margot's sides. As they grind against each other, both moan and squeal, faces contorting. "Oh, fuck!" Their moans get louder, until finally both cry out, cracking the silence of the apartment. Both of them wheezing and dripping with sweat, Margot collapses on top of Jennifer. "Oh, fuck...I'm..."

"Huh?" Suddenly, Jen's pussy squirts all over the couch. "Did you just..."

"Yeah." Margot starts laughing, and Jen laughs with her. After they stop, Margot smiles at Jennifer, then leans down, and the two kiss, as the scene fades out.


	137. Aubrey Plaza, Zoe Kravitz

We fade in on Aubrey and Zoe sitting on a front porch in the barrio, in the evening, passing a joint between them, as they people-watch. "Man, I need to move out here. You know they're trying to gentrify the hood again?"

"Fuck, I remember them doing that when I was a kid. Some white guy came up to me with five bucks and a crowbar. Didn't know my dad was inside, keeping an eye on us. Never saw him again." Zoe laughs at this, and then there's a lengthy silence, until Aubrey, keeping her eyes forward, reaches over, and slides her hand in Zoe's pants.

"Uh, what are you..."

"Ssh..." As Aubrey's hand moves around in her jeans, Zoe breathes hard, with a slight moan, her brow furrowing. Finally, Zoe speaks up.

"Um, hey, if you wanna just fool around, we can go inside."

Aubrey smirks. "'Fool around'?"

Some minutes later, the two are kneeling on Aubrey's bed, awkwardly taking their under clothes off, while making out. "Man, how long has it been since we did this?" Zoe asks.

"What, you mean 'fool around'?"

"Okay, Aub, don't kill the joke." Aubrey laughs, as she pushes Zoe back, against the headboard, then leans toward her, gives her a sultry tongue kiss, then starts kissing her chest, and sucking her dark brown nipples. "Uhm..." Zoe moans, tilting her head back. Zoe lifts her arms, and places them on top of the headboard, as she watches Aubrey kiss down her stomach, followed by her inner thighs, before sliding her tongue inside Zoe's slit. "Ouhm..." Zoe again tilts her head back, this time cupping her tongue, and slowly licking her top lip. Down below, meanwhile, Aubrey spreads Zoe's lips, and laps up her juices from the pink inside. "Ohf...Huh..." Zoe grimaces, baring her teeth. "Ohg! Huh! Hm!" As Aubrey fingers her, and licks her clit, Zoe starts jerking her hips, and gripping the headboard, until finally throwing her head back, and crying out shrilly.

Now, Zoe's on her back, while Aubrey, holding onto the headboard, lowers herself onto Zoe's face. "Ooh...Mamacita..." Aubrey moans, as Zoe's tongue probes her oozing cunt. "Yesss..." Holding onto to her thighs, Zoe plunges her tongue deeper into Aubrey's twat, while Aubrey rubs her hands over her chest and stomach, pinching her nipples hard. As she gets closer to orgasm, Aubrey starts to grind her hips. "Ohh...Fuck...Uhh..." Face contorting, lower lip trembling, until she bites down on it, Aubrey twists and writhes on top of Zoe, until, finally, she bites down on the headboard, and screams into it.

Later, the two lie together, sharing another joint. "Man, I really miss this," Zoe says, as Aubrey takes a puff. Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. "What the...Who'd be knocking now?"

Aubrey gets up. "Lemme go find out."

Watching her leave, Zoe asks, "Aren't you gonna put your clothes on?"

"Nah. If that's who I think it is, I don't think they'll even notice." Zoe laughs, then starts to get up herself.

"In that case, maybe I'll greet them with you." Aubrey snickers, and the two kiss, as the scene fades out.


	138. Rosario Dawson, Sofia Boutella

We fade in on Rosario coming out of the elevator in an apartment building, with two suitcases. She stops in front of a door, pulls a key out of her pocket, and opens the door. As she's carrying her bags into the room, Sofia comes out of her apartment, across the hall, in a silk robe. "Bon jour. You are American, right?"

"That obvious?" Rosario says, slightly winded.

Sofia chuckles. "I heard an American was moving in." She then offers her hand. "I am Sofia."

Rosario steps forward, and takes her hand. "Rosario."

"Ah, you're Latina?"

Rosario smirks. "Yeah, Puerto Rican."

"Algerian." This makes Rosario laugh. "Well, since you're just getting acclimated, perhaps I could cook dinner for you tonight?"

"Thank you, that sounds lovely." Sofia leans forward, and gives Rosario a peck on the cheek, then walks back into her apartment.

That night, the two sit in Sofia's apartment, drinking wine. "So, I wanna get the Parisian experience, but I don't wanna do the tourist thing, with the Eiffel Tower, and all that."

"You wanna eat and drink and make love."

"Exactly."

"Well..." Sofia scoots closer to Rosario. "I was hoping you might..."

"Uh, wait...I meant with..." Rosario pauses, as she looks back at Sofia. "You know what? Fuck it." She then leans in, and the two share a long, tongue-heavy kiss.

Later, the two kneel on Sofia's bed, in their underwear, making out. Sofia begins to grope Rosario's large breasts through her white bra, and Rosario reaches in back to unhook it, then takes it off. Rosario then starts to take off Sofia's black bra, as Sofia squeezes and kisses her tits. Getting the bra off, Rosario cups and fondles Sofia's breasts.

Now, Rosario sits up against the headboard, looking down at Sofia, as she eats her out. "Uhm..." Rosario begins to knead her big tits, as Sofia's tongue probes her drooling cunt. "Oh, God..." Sofia starts rubbing Rosario's clit with her thumb, as the latter's juices drip down her chin. "Ooh! Oh..." Rosario starts writhing and squirming under Sofia, and places her hand on her head. "Oh, fuck..." Rosario whimpers breathily, shifting around, as Sofia tongue-fucks her. "Ohg! Huh!" Suddenly, face contorting as she tilts her head back, Rosario cries out throatily, as the orgasm washes over her.

Sofia now lies diagonally on the bed, feeling herself up, as Rosario, lying on her stomach, alternates licking and fingering her steamy twat. "Uh...Oui...Oui..." As Rosario licks her deeper, Sofia squeezes her tits harder, soon starting to dig her nails in. "Ah, dieu...Oui..." Rosario starts vigorously licking her clit, and stuffs her fingers in Sofia's dripping wet hole. "Oui! Oui!" Sofia starts to buck her hips, holding on to Rosario's head, so as to not throw her off. Finally, with a shrill scream, and arching her back, Sofia climaxes.

The next morning, we see the two curled up, naked and asleep, on the bed, as the scene fades out.


	139. Bryce Dallas Howard, Anya Taylor-Joy

We fade in on Bryce in the shower, seen through the translucent shower door, as we hear Anya narrate. "Okay, I'm gonna confess something to all of you: I have a massive crush on my next door neighbor. She's older than me, and...that red hair, and...She tries to cover up that she's a bit pudgy, but...that's part of why I'm so in love with her. How I've wished I could just tell her, or just show her how I feel about her. Well, recently, I decided to just tell her, and, well...It didn't quite go as I had planned, which is not to say it went badly..."

We now see Anya come in the front door of Bryce's house. "Hello?" After waiting a moment for a response, Anya heads upstairs, where she sees the bathroom door cracked open. Peering inside, Anya sees Bryce silhouetted behind the glass, at which point she gasps, then smirks. "I don't know what came over me, but...I'm glad I didn't listen to the little voice inside me, telling me, 'Don't do this'."

Smiling, Anya walks in, and takes her clothes off, then opens the shower door, and gets in. Immediately, Bryce spins around. "Wh-Anya, what are you doing?"

"Thought I'd join you..." Anya shoves her tongue in Bryce's mouth, and Bryce immediately starts kissing her back.

"Oh, God..." Bryce gasps between kisses, "I can't...I can't believe I never figured it out..." The two share a long, open-mouthed kiss, with both their tongues briefly visible, as they caress and fondle each other's bodies.

Later, the two make out on Bryce's bed, still wet from the shower. Anya starts kissing down Bryce's neck and chest, while feeling up her breasts. Bryce breathes hard, as Anya begins kissing and sucking her pink nipples. Anya then continues, tracing a line down Bryce's soft belly with her lips and tongue, and licking a circle around her navel. "Uhm..." Bryce sighs, then moans, as Anya starts to finger her oozing, ginger cunt.

Eventually, Anya starts licking Bryce's pussy, the outside at first, then she slides her tongue inside, and begins to lick Bryce's clit. "Ohg..." Bryce gasps, and starts grinding her hips, as Anya's tongue probes her cooze deeper. "Oh, God...Huhm..." By the time Anya starts tongue-fucking her, Bryce's hips are bucking and spasming, and she starts to wail, as the orgasm builds inside her. Finally, Bryce's voice cracks as she cries out in climax.

Now, Anya is sitting up against the footboard, knees up, as Bryce lies between her legs, squeezing and kissing her tits. Bryce then scoots back, and begins kissing Anya's thighs, inching closer to her drooling cunt. "Yes...lick me..." Obliging, Bryce slides her tongue inside Anya's juicy slit, while her hands massage Anya's thighs. "Ouhm..." Anya moans, face starting to contort, as Bryce licks her out. Breathing faster, Anya starts to dig her nails into her thighs, and her lower lip starts to tremble, as Bryce's tongue strokes her clitty. "Huh!" Face twisting, Anya starts to gasp and cry out, as Bryce's tongue pushes her closer to the edge. Finally, Anya lets out a loud, shrill whine, as she cums.

Later, we see Bryce lying on her back, running her fingers through Anya's still damp hair, the latter resting her head on Bryce's stomach, as the scene fades out.


	140. Kate McKinnon, Gillian Anderson

We fade in on Kate sitting in her trailer, wearing a terry robe, reading a book, when there's a knock on the door. "It's open," she says, and Gillian comes inside. "Oh, hey, Gillian, what's up?"

"Oh, just wanted to, you know, come around, and maybe..."

"Hm?"

Gillian sits on the couch next to Kate. "Can I tell you something, just between us?"

"Um, okay."

"Well, I didn't know much about you before we started this movie, so I went onto YouTube, and looked up, 'Kate McKinnon funny moments'".

"Um...okay..."

"And there was this one clip, where you're on your bed, talking directly to the camera..."

Kate immediately turns beet red, as she face-palms. "Oh, God! You saw it?"

"Yes. In the bath."

Kate now giggles bashfully. "Okay, I guess I can tell you this now. I...uh...You're the reason I realized I was gay, back in middle school."

"Oh, trust me, you're hardly the first person to tell me that."

"But...you were in the bath?"

"Yeah..." Kate again starts giggling.

"So, did that, you know...make any difference?"

"Why, Kate, whatever do you mean?" Gillian smirks.

"Well, you felt the need to tell me. I mean, you must've had a reason to tell me, in private..." Gillian's smirk turns into a full smile.

"Okay, you've caught me." Gillian leans in, and gives Kate a long, open-mouthed kiss, then smiles at her, as Kate breaks down laughing. "So, what's with the robe?"

"Oh, uh, I was about to take a shower."

"Oh...want some company?"

We then see the two in Kate's shower, making out, rubbing their hands over each other's backs and shoulders. After a bit, Gillian turns around, and Kate begins to kiss her neck, and feel up her stomach, followed by her breasts. Gillian, meanwhile moves one hand behind her, and Kate moans, as she feels Gillian's fingers in her cunt.

"Christ, you are moist..."

"Fuck...I still can't believe those are your fingers in there..."

"How'd you like it to be my tongue?" Gillian says, in a low, sultry voice, then turns back around, and, tilting her head down, starts to squeeze and kiss Kate's tits, before lowering to her knees, kissing her way down Kate's belly along the way. Finally, Gillian leans in, and slides her tongue between Kate's pussy-lips.

"Ohg! Fuck..." Kate leans back against the wall, and places her hands on her knees, as Gillian licks her out, and uses her fingers to probe deeper. "Ohh...Yesss..." Gillian spreads open Kate's lips, and directly licks her clit, causing her brow to furrow, and her lower lip to tremble.

Gillian then looks up at Kate, as she continues fingering her pussy, and rubs her clit with her thumb. "Cum..." Gillian whispers, and Kate starts to spasm. "Cum..." Now shaking, Kate struggles to stay standing up. "Cum..." At this, Kate cries out, loud enough to echo against the shower walls, and falls to her knees. Smiling, Gillian leans in, and the two again kiss.

Now, the two, still soaking wet, make out on Kate's couch. "Uhm..." Gillian sighs, as Kate begins sucking her nipples, before kissing down her stomach, as she climbs down on the floor. Finally, she inserts her tongue inside Gillian's drooling hole, and begins to slide it up and down her slit "Ooh...Oh, God..." As Kate eats her out, Gillian starts to writhe on the couch, all the while rubbing her thighs slowly. Kate then inserts her first two fingers, upside down, and begins to directly lick Gillian's clit, while her fingers rub the inside of her sopping wet cooze. As she gets closer to climaxing, Gillian starts to clutch at herself, and buck her hips. Finally, she tosses her head back, and lets out a shrill, vocal gasp.

As Gillian catches her breath, Kate climbs back up, and kisses her deeply, which the two hold, as the scene fades out.


	141. Christina Hendricks, Elizabeth Debicki

We fade in on Christina sitting in the back of a corporate car, wearing a skirt-suit, talking on her phone. "Yeah, alright. Okay, listen, we're getting close to the French office, so I gotta go. Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

Later, she walks into the lobby of said office, and is approached by Elizabeth. "Ah, Ms. Hendricks! Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Plane was a little stuffy, but otherwise fine. You Pelletier's assistant?"

"Yes, my name is Elizabeth. I'll be looking after you while you're here." Elizabeth takes Christina's hand, and shakes it.

"Well, pleased to meet you."

Later, the two are in the elevator, facing forward. "So, after your meeting, I will be showing you to your suite, on the top floor."

"Yes, they told me this place had rooms at the top. In the states, they just put you up at a hotel downtown."

"Yes, that sounds very American." Christina chuckles at this.

"What about around town? Anything fun to do?"

"I've also been asked to show you a good time while you're here."

"By good time, do you mean..."

"Whatever you'd like to do, Ms. Hendricks."

"Well..." Christina looks forward again, smirking. "Good to know."

That night, the two come into Christina's room, singing drunkenly in French, before sitting on Christina's bed. "Are you part French, by any chance?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nah, I'm all Irish, but I did take French in high school." As Elizabeth laughs at this, Christina looks up at her. "You're very tall, you know that?"

"Yes," Elizabeth chuckles, "I have noticed." Christina now laughs, then continues looking at Elizabeth silently, before leaning up, and giving her a long, open-mouthed kiss.

"Was that a step too far?" Christina asks breathily, afterward.

"No," Elizabeth giggles, "It wasn't."

"Not even the tongue?"

"Especially the tongue!" Christina smiles, and the two again kiss, this time removing each other's clothes as they start necking. Elizabeth gets Christina's blouse open, revealing her tight black bra. "Hmm..." Elizabeth leans down, and begins kissing the tops of Christina's large white breasts, while she gropes them through the bra.

"Uhm..." Christina sighs, smiling, as she reaches behind her, and undoes her bra with a snap. As Elizabeth squeezes her tits and sucks her nipples, Christina undoes her bra next, and starts feeling up her breasts. Smiling, Elizabeth sits up, allowing Christina to kiss and fondle her tits.

Elizabeth then removes her skirt, and Christina instinctively begins kissing down the former's stomach, as she leans back, and pulls her panties aside for her. Christina massages Elizabeth's thighs, as she begins to lick out her dripping cooze. "Ohh...Oui..." Cupping and kneading her breasts, Elizabeth looks down at Christina, smiling, as the redhead licks and sucks her clit, while probing her cunt deep with her fingers. "Ooh! Yes, right there!" Elizabeth shudders repeatedly, as Christina's fingers massage her g-spot, until, digging her nails into her breasts, she lets out a shrill, strangled cry.

Christina now lays in the middle of the bed, naked, rubbing her thighs, as Elizabeth's tongue slides up and down inside her oozing slit, the tip of it caressing her pulsating clitty. "Huhm..." Christina gets up on her elbows, and cups her breasts, as she looks down at Elizabeth. "Put your fingers in me, baby..." Obligingly, Elizabeth inserts her long fingers deep in Christina's twat. "Ouhm..." Christina moans, tilting her head back. "Oh, you're so close to it..." Seconds later, Christina's brow furrows, her mouth gapes open, and she lets out a barely audible whine. "Oh, God, right there!" As Elizabeth brings her closer to the edge with her tongue and fingers, Christina starts to shake, face contorting, lower lip trembling. Finally, Christina collapses on her back again, and lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Later, the two lie face to face, again kissing. Eventually, they stop, and gaze at each other, smiling, Christina caressing Elizabeth's arm. "Thank you..." Christina whispers, "That was wonderful..."

"Hm...Pleasure was all mine..."

"Can you do one more thing for me?"

"What?"

"Sleep with me tonight?"

"Okay..." Elizabeth breathes. Turning her back to Elizabeth, who immediately wraps her arm around her waist, Christina reaches for the light, and the scene cuts to black.


	142. Brie Larson, Zendaya

We fade in on an indoor basketball court, where a group of girls, including Z, are dressed in gym clothes, as is Brie, who's dribbling the ball. "Alright, girls, the first one to take the ball from me, I'm taking to dinner!" Surprisingly(or perhaps not), several girls immediately try, but fail, until Z, who dives to the floor, and grabs the ball mid-slide. "Okay," Brie says, stifling a chuckle, "everybody to the showers!"

Later, Z is in the shower, with the others, as Brie watches her from the locker area, before finally approaching. "Nice catch out there!"

"Thanks, coach!" Z responds, grinning.

"I just hope you didn't injure yourself for the sake of dinner."

Z giggles. "Oh, believe me, it was worth it."

"So, any idea where you wanna go?"

"Uh...How about I show up at your place, and we decide from there?"

"Oh, okay..." Brie says, grinning knowingly.

Later, the two sit on Brie's couch, the remnants of Chinese take-out on the coffee table in front of them.

"So, are you interested in going pro at all?" Brie asks.

"Nah. I mean, it's fun, but I don't wanna pursue it as a career, especially considering, if I get hurt, it's all over before it even starts."

"Well, not taking headers across the gym floor might prevent that from happening." Z laughs. "So, where to after graduation?"

"Probably get my Masters. That kind of thing looks good on a resume, you know?"

"Oh, I just know you'll do great out there..." The two recline against the back of the couch, smiling at each other, until Z suddenly starts to lean toward Brie, whose facial reaction suggests she somehow knew this was coming. Leaning in close, Z tilts her head to the side, then shoots her tongue out, as she gives Brie a long, open-mouthed kiss. "Oh, God..." Brie gasps between kisses, as her and Z start to make out.

"I have been waiting months to do that." Z then starts kissing Brie's neck, as she rubs her shoulders.

"You know..." Brie says breathily, closing her eyes and rolling her head around, "The professional in me is telling me to stop right now."

"What's the other part of you say?" Z whispers in Brie's ear.

"The woman in me has seen you naked and wet." Z laughs out loud at this.

We then see the two kneeling on Brie's bed, naked, lips locked, hands all over each other. Z starts rubbing and squeezing Brie's large, squishy breasts, while she kisses her neck and shoulders, before leaning down, and sucking her hard nipples. "Ouhm..." Brie moans, "Bite them. Gently..." Z takes one nipple between her teeth, causing Brie to moan louder.

Now, Brie is on her back, legs spread, as she watches Z kiss down her stomach, eventually arriving between her thighs. "Ohh..." Brie moans again, tilting her head back, as Z begins to lick her out, sliding her tongue deep inside her moist cooze. "Yesss..." Brie hisses, baring her teeth, and furrowing her brow. She starts to feel up her body, especially her tits, as she feels Z's long tongue probe her cunt. "Oh, God..." she whimpers, starting to knead her tits, even digging her nails in a little. Brie begins shaking, and grinding her hips, as she gets close to orgasm. Finally, she doubles over, digging her nails into her thighs, and clenching her teeth, before letting out a long, raspy groan.

Z is now on her back, head pointed toward the footboard, running her fingers through Brie's hair, as the latter kisses her chest, and sucks her hard, dark brown nipples. Down below, Brie's hand is between Z's legs, fingers moving in and out of Z's oozing twat. Brie then kisses her way down, eventually making it to between Z's thighs, where she starts licking her clit, while continuing to finger her. "Ohg...Huh!" Z starts to writhe around on the bed, as Brie's dripping wet fingers pump in and out of her cunt. "Oh, my God!" Z squeaks, face contorting, as Brie sucks on her clit, while finger-banging her harder and harder. Finally, Z arches her back, and lets out a shrill, barely audible whine.

As Z recovers, Brie comes back up, and the two kiss hungrily, as the scene fades out.


	143. Kate McKinnon, Emma Stone

The scene begins with Kate sitting at the counter in a diner, late at night, when the waitress, Emma approaches. "Usual?"

"Usual." Emma turns around, and begins making eggs and bacon. "So, are you the only who works this late? You always seem to be here when I get off."

"Coincidence?"

"Yeah. Funny how that works." Kate smirks.

"I guess..." Emma responds, feigning indifference, and Kate chuckles.

"Look, I'm just gonna ask now. When do you get off?"

Emma turns her head, and smirks back. "How about right now?"

"You know, I always need a shower when I get home. How about you?"

It then cuts to the two standing face to face in the shower, lips locked, hands all over each other. Kate then starts kissing Emma's neck and chest, as she begins feeling up her breasts. "Huhm..." Emma moans, as Kate kisses and sucks her pink nipples, before lowering to her knees, kissing down her stomach.

Once on her knees, Kate looks up, smiling. "You know, I always wondered if the carpet matched..." Smirking, Emma pushes Kate's face into her area. Immediately, Kate works her tongue into Emma's dripping wet snatch, and begins to lick her out.

"Ouhm...Huh..." Face contorting, Emma leans back against the shower wall, and begins feeling up her breasts. As Kate's tongue probes deeper into Emma's cooze, she starts massaging Emma's labia with her thumbs, causing her to groan and jerk her hips. "Oh! Ooh..." Emma starts bucking her hips, harder and harder, as Kate tongue-fucks her deeper and deeper, until, finally, she tosses her head back, and cries out, echoing against the bathroom walls.

We now see the two making out on Kate's bed, hair still damp from the shower, while, outside, we see the sun coming up. Emma starts kissing down Kate's chest, as she starts scooting down, sucking Kate's hard, pointy nipples, then kissing around her navel, on her way down. Kissing her way through Kate's bush, Emma starts fingering her already drooling hole, before sliding her tongue into her steamy slit. "Ohg...fffuck..." Running her fingers through Emma's damp hair, Kate starts to writhe and grind her hips, before long pushing down on Emma's head. Emma starts to finger-bang Kate's audibly wet pussy, while roughly licking her clit. Finally, Kate arches her back, and cries out loudly, voice cracking.

Later, we see it's morning, the two lying asleep, embracing, as the scene ends.


	144. Daisy Ridley, Zoe Kravitz

The scene begins with the two coming out of a building, to discover it's raining buckets outside. "Oh, Jesus..." Zoe mutters, then her and Daisy both shriek as they run out into it. Soon, they make it into the front door of their building.

"That is bloody cold!" Daisy shouts.

"Has it got your heart pumping?" Zoe says, smiling and shivering.

"Oh, it definitely has!" She then sees how Zoe is smiling. "Oh, I get it..." Flashing her the bedroom eyes, Zoe steps forward, and gives Daisy a long, sultry tongue kiss.

In their apartment, the two take off their soggy clothes, and hang them over a heating vent. "Oh, God..." Daisy mutters, rubbing her arms, "That rain was bloody painful."

"Oh?"

"My arms are aching."

"Poor baby..." Zoe whispers, and kisses Daisy's arms. "Anything else hurt?"

"My nipples."

"Yeah, me too." Zoe then starts kissing Daisy's hard, pencil eraser nipples.

"Uhm..." Daisy moans, biting her lip a little, as Zoe licks her nipples. She then looks down, smiling. "You say yours hurt, too?"

"Ohh, so badly..." Daisy leans down, and starts kissing Zoe's chest, then licking and sucking her hard, black nipples. "Hmm..." Zoe places her hand on Daisy's back, as she tilts her head back, brow furrowed. Eventually, she looks down at Daisy. "Hm, lean back against the wall..."

Daisy does so, and Zoe lowers to her knees, then leans in, and sticks her tongue in the middle of Daisy's clammy cunt. "Ouhm..." Daisy moans, rubbing and pinching her nipples.

"Ohh..." Zoe murmurs between licks, "Your pussy is cold..."

"Yeah, I know...Your breath feels warm on it..." Zoe continues to lick her out, and we hear Daisy sigh and moan, as Zoe's tongue massages her clit. "Ooh...like that..." Zoe then slides her first two fingers up into Daisy's quim, while continuing to lick her clit. "Huh! Huh! Ouh!" Daisy starts to cry out, as Zoe brings her closer to orgasm, until, finally, she tosses her head back, and lets out a strangled groan.

Now, Zoe is lying on their bed, pinching and pulling her nipples, as Daisy's tongue explores her pink, drooling cooze. "Ohh...God, I love how you do that..." Daisy pulls her tongue out, and flicks it side to side over Zoe's clit, causing her to spasm a little, then begins to alternate between the two. "Oh, God!" Zoe exclaims, starting to breathe hard, "You're getting me so fucking close!" Finally, Zoe, lets out a shrill cry, arching her back, then a subtle groan, as she relaxes it.

Daisy crawls up, kissing her way up Zoe's stomach, then chest, before kissing her long and deep. After, she smiles at Zoe, who asks, "You still cold?"

"Nope. I think we did a good job warming each other up, don't you?"

"Definitely." The two giggle, then again kiss, as the scene ends.


	145. Jodie Whittaker, Natalia Tena

The scene begins in an old, renaissance era house, lit by candles, where we see Jodie sitting at a desk, in a long tunic, writing on a piece of parchment. In the bed behind her, Natalia awakens, then gets up. "Working on that thing again?"

"Had a sudden burst of inspiration."

Natalia leans over Jodie's shoulder. "How long do you suppose before it runs its course?"

"Oh, you know how it is, once I get started, only one thing in the world can pull me away."

"Well, in that case..." Natalia whispers, and kisses Jodie's neck, to which she immediately responds, tilting her head against Nat's.

"Alright..." she whispers back, "I can take a hint..." Jodie then turns her head, and the two kiss passionately, both their tongues briefly visible between their open mouths.

We then see the two kneeling on the bed, continuing their kiss, as Natalia pulls off Jodie's tunic, followed by her own. "Huhm..." Jodie sighs, leaning back, as Natalia kisses down her chest. "Ouhm..." she then moans, as Natalia kisses and sucks her nipples. Finally, Jodie is on her back, as Natalia kisses down her stomach, and through her full bush. Finally Natalia extends her tongue, and slides it inside Jodie's slit. "Huh..." Jodie exhales, voice trembling slightly, brow furrowing, as Natalia licks her out. "Oh, God..." she then whimpers, as she feels Natalia start licking her clitoris. "Uhm..." Jodie begins kneading her breasts, and writhing on the bed, as Natalia begins fingering her. "Ohh!" Jodie cries out, suddenly, as she feels the orgasm approach. "Yes yes yes yes..." she chants through her teeth, until, finally, she loudly groans, "Ooh!" then gasps vocally.

Now, Natalia is on her back, as Jodie lies on top off her, squeezing her large breasts, and sucking her nipples. "Hmm..." Natalia sighs/hums, smiling, and running her fingers through Jodie's hair. She holds the back of Jodie's head, as she starts kissing down Natalia's stomach, licking around her navel. "Ooh..." Natalia breathes, then moans, "Oh..." as Jodie starts fingering her hairy twat, shortly before reaching it.

"God, you're so bloody wet, love..."

"Uhm...You just have that effect on me..." As Jodie licks and fingers her drooling cunt, Natalia tilts her head back, mouth gaping, and, soon after, her legs start to shake. "Oh, my God...Right there..." Natalia's hands begin to shake, as she pushes Jodie's head down into her pussy. "Ohhh..." Natalia whines, her whole body now trembling. Finally, she cries out, just short of a scream, then exhales vocally.

Later, Jodie lies on her stomach, Natalia on top of her, kissing her upper back. "You know," she says, "maybe I should start writing in bed. I seem to do my best work here."

"Agree completely..." Natalia whispers, smirking, and the scene ends.


	146. Rosario Dawson, Kat Dennings

We start with Kat working as a secretary, in a 1960s Mad Men-esque office. Closing time comes, and we see Kat walking out the front door, and into a bus, which we then see drop her off in Harlem.

Kat then enters a greasy spoon, where we see Rosario, who immediately greets her with a smile. "Hey, Kitty Kat!"

"Hey, Rosie."

"Your usual?"

"Yeah," Kat says, placing her handbag on the counter.

Some time later, the two are talking, as Kat finishes another of an unknown number of cups of coffee. Looking at her watch, Kat says, "Oh, jeez, it's almost midnight!" She then starts to get up. "Well, seeya next week, Rosie."

"Hold on. Can I ask you something?" Rosario leans over the counter, as Kat looks up from her handbag. "Why do you come here every Friday night?"

"Um, Idunno. I just like this place."

"But, you don't come any other nights, or for breakfast."

"I...don't really have the time, I guess?"

"To sit and talk for six hours?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I really like talking to you."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"What?" Rosario beckons Kat closer, so Kat leans in, and Rosario pulls her closer, and gives her a long, open-mouthed kiss. When it stops, Kat looks down at the counter, breathing hard. "That...I mean..." Kat looks up. "I'm not a..."

"Lesbo?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've never had any reason to think..."

"You wanna come back to my place?"

The two now enter Rosario's apartment, and, as soon as the door is closed, Rosie pushes Kat against the wall, and shoves her tongue in her mouth. As the two make out, Rosario starts groping one of Kat's breasts through her dress. "Oh, God..." Kat breathes, as Rosario starts kissing her neck. "I can't believe I'm here...I mean, I can't...believe this is happening..."

Starting to kiss down her chest, Rosario whispers, "Take this off..."

"You, too..."

Moments later, the two are on Rosario's bed, naked, Rosario on top of Kat, squeezing her large breasts, and sucking her pink nipples into her mouth. Rosario begins kissing down Kat's round, pudgy belly, while one hand moves down, and she starts fingering Kat's moist, pink cunt. Eventually, Rosario is leaning over Kat's thick thigh, as she slides her tongue inside Kat's oozing gash from above, while continuing to finger her. "Ooh!" Kat moans, craning her neck back, and then biting her lip. Down below, Rosie spreads her pussy-lips, and stuffs her fingers into Kat's oozing hole, while her tongue caresses her pulsating clit. "Oh, God..." Kat gasps, face contorting, and starting to buck her hips, as she feels the orgasm well up in her. Finally, eyes watering, Kat shoves her fist in her mouth, to stifle the resulting scream when she cums.

Now, Kat is on top of Rosario, squeezing and sucking her big, brown titties. "Uhm..." Rosario licks her top lip, as she diddles Kat's ear with her fingers. Kat starts kissing down Rosie's stomach, pausing to lick around her navel, before kissing her way through Rosario's thatch. "Hmm..." Rosie sighs, grinning, as Kat buries her tongue into the middle of her drooling cunt. "Shit, girl...You sure you've never done this before?" Kat starts licking out the dripping wet inside of Rosario's pussy, revealing the pinkness inside. "Oh, God, girl, you're gonna make me cum..." Rosario starts to rub and squeeze her breasts, as she begins breathing deeper, soon moaning on every exhale. Finally, her body spasming, Rosario cries out, as she climaxes.

As Kat kisses her wet thighs, Rosario smiles down at her, and murmurs, "Hm, come here, baby..." Kat crawls back up her, and the two share a passionate, tongue heavy kiss.


	147. Michelle Rodriguez, Zendaya

We begin with Michelle sitting on a motel bed, polishing a large caliber fire-arm, when Z appears in the open doorway. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I, uh, heard about you and those rednecks at Trudy's."

"Yeah, I don't think Trudy minded, apart from the mess."

Z sits down next to Michelle. "Can I just say, I am so glad someone is finally standing up to those inbred pieces of shit."

Michelle chuckles. "Sounds like you've had a few run-ins with them yourself."

"You have no idea..." Michelle now laughs out loud. Z stares at her a minute, as she continues cleaning the gun, before placing her hand on Michelle's, prompting her to put the gun down. She then pushes Michelle onto her back, and hops up on the bed, straddling her.

"You, uh, on the clock right now?"

"Naw, this is for me. I've been wanting to do this since you showed up." Z then leans down, and the two share a long, passionate kiss, during which both of their tongues can briefly be seen. In the middle of it, Z grabs the bottom of her tank top, and whips it off, then does the same for Michelle, taking off her wifebeater.

After continuing the kiss for another minute, Z starts kissing down Michelle's sweaty neck and chest, then licking and sucking her hard nipples, while groping her breasts. As Z moves down her stomach, Michelle struggles to take off her jeans. Kissing down Michelle's bush, Z starts fingering her moist cunt, before sliding her tongue in the oozing gash. "Ouhm..." Michelle immediately begins grinding her hips, as Z's tongue massages her clit. "Oh, fuck..." As Z begins to suck Michelle's clit, her dripping wet fingers plunge in and out, making an audible squicking sound. "Oh, God!" Michelle bares her teeth, and her voice shakes, as she starts bucking her hips, before finally squealing hoarsely, as she climaxes.

Now, Z's on her back, while Michelle kisses her chest, and sucks her hard, brown nipples. "Hmm..." Z sighs, smiling and rolling her head around. Michelle starts to kiss her way down, pausing to lick around Z's navel, before continuing, soon arriving at her drooling quim. "Ohf! Huh!" Z immediately jerks her hips, as Michelle buries her tongue in the middle of her cunt, and starts to lick her out. "Oh! Oh, God!" Michelle bears down on Z's clit with her thumb, causing her to yelp and jerk her hips. Z's spasms get more and more frequent, until, finally, she arches her back, letting out a shrill scream.

The two now sit face to face, legs entwined, as they grind their hips against each other, rubbing their pussies together. "Ooh! Oh..." Z tosses her head back, face starting to contort, while Michelle remains stoic, sweat dripping from her brow. Finally, both climax, Michelle groaning loudly, while Z whimpers. Catching their breath, the two lean toward each other, and kiss, sucking the air out of each other.


	148. Halle Berry, Margot Robbie

We begin with Halle sitting behind a desk, in a skirt suit, when her intercom buzzes. "Ms. Berry, Mr. Mulcahy's assistant is here."

"Okay, send him in." Halle then stands up, comes around, and sits on her desk, with her legs crossed, seconds before Margot comes in, similarly dressed. "Um..." Halle stammers, looking confused, "Are you from the Sidney office?"

"Yes, I'm Margot."

"Um, okay." Halle says, looking disappointed as she hops down from her desk.

"So," Margot says, sitting in front of the desk, as Halle sits back behind it, "Mr. Mulcahy says I need to have you look over something..."

"Listen, uh, Margot, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but any reason they sent you in particular?"

"Well, between you and me, Ms. Berry, you have a reputation over there as a bit of a cougar."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be surprised they finally caught on." Halle then smirks. "I guess they thought I wouldn't try to seduce a woman, or they wouldn't have sent such a sexy young thing."

Margot looks up from her briefcase, arching one eyebrow. "Are you seriously going to hit on me now?"

"In business, you have to be flexible sometimes."

Margot then retrieves a pencil from her briefcase, and rubs the eraser end on her lower lip. "That is a good point. And I can see how you managed to bed every male assistant they sent. You got a couch?"

"Got a bed," Halle says, smirking.

"Of course you would." Halle laughs at this.

We then see the two kneeling on Halle's bed, in their underwear, kissing and rubbing each other's bodies. "Huhm..." Halle sighs, as Margot kisses her neck, then moves down her shoulder, while pulling down one strap on her bra, and groping her breast. Pulling it down almost completely, Margot cups her hand under Halle's bare breast, and flicks her tongue on her dark brown nipple.

Margot is now on her back, sans bra, as Halle kisses her chest, and sucks her nipples. Halle moves down, pulling Margot's panties aside, before burying her tongue in her drooling quim. "Ohg! Huh..." Margot starts to grind her hips, almost rubbing her cunt against Halle's face. "Ooh! Fuck..." Halle plunges her fingers in Margot's cunt, then pulls them out dripping wet, and sucks them before reinserting them. "Oh, God! Yes! Yes!" Baring her teeth, Margot starts to growl, as she bucks her hips, harder and faster, until her body twists, and she cries out loudly, as she cums.

Now, Halle is on her back, with Margot leaning over her leg, licking her pussy out from above, while her fingers are buried deep in her practically gushing cunt. "Oohf..." Halle moans throatily, gyrating her hips and feeling up her large breasts. Her gyrations get more intense, as Margot sucks her clit, and fingers her cunt so fast we can hear how wet Halle is. "Huh..." Halle gasps, "Yes..." Her gasps get more and more vocal, until finally she lets out a deep, throaty groan, as she climaxes.

We then see the two lying face to face, kissing and caressing each other. "So, should we get to work?" Halle asks, breathily.

"Not yet..." Margot gasps, and the two continue kissing.


	149. Karen Gillan, Mandip Gill

The scene begins with Karen and Mandip working as cashiers at a British supermarket. During a lull, Karen turns to Mandip. "Oi, Manny."

"Hey, what's up?"

"You been trying to catch the new season of that Orange is the New Black, right?"

"Yeah, my Roku died on me. Why?"

"Wanna binge it at my flat?"

"You got any good takeaway by you?"

"Great fish and chips place round the corner."

Mandip smiles. "Just give me the address."

Later, the two are sitting on Karen's couch, as we hear the show playing on her TV. As they watch, Karen glances at Mandip, then casually moves her arm over, and drapes it over her shoulders. Immediately, Mandip looks at her, and snickers.

"What?"

"Isn't that move usually accompanied by a yawn?"

"I..." Karen starts to pull her arm back. "Sorry, I...shouldn't have..."

"Didn't tell you not to." Mandip pulls Karen's arm back as she says this. "I knew what you were planning the moment you suggested I come over. And it's a good job you made the move, I've been trying to talk to you for ages."

Karen smiles. "Wanna pause this?" Without waiting for an answer, she hits pause, then tosses the remote onto the table in front of them, and the two lean toward each other, and kiss. "Oh, God..." Karen breathes between kisses, and we see both their tongues as they reinitiate.

As they get more into it, caressing each other's backs and shoulders, Mandip grabs the bottom of Karen's shirt, and pulls it off her, revealing a black cotton bra, then takes her own off, showing the white silk one she has on. "Hm..." Karen sighs, as she kisses Mandip's neck and shoulders, and starts to grope her breasts through the bra.

"Mm...Why don't you show me to your bed?"

Moments later, the two are on Karen's bed, naked, with Karen on top, squeezing Manny's breasts, and sucking her large, dark brown nipples. "Uhm..." Mandip moans, writhing under Karen. "Hm...Eat me, babe..." At this prompting, Karen starts to kiss her way down Manny's stomach, then down her hip, around her hairy bush, before sliding her tongue into Mandip's already drooling cunt. "Ohg! Huh..." Manny's writhing gets more pronounced, as Karen's tongue explores the inside of her quivering brown quim. "Oh, my God..." Manny whimpers, starting to feel herself up, pinching and pulling her hard nipples. Down below, Karen holds open her pussy, and flicks her tongue on Manny's little clitty, while two-fingering her oozing pink hole. Suddenly, Manny's body convulses, and she cries out, as the orgasm shoots through her.

Now, Karen is sitting up, arms draped over her headboard, moaning, biting her lip, and tilting her head back, as Manny feels up her white breasts, and sucks her pink nipples. Manny starts to finger Karen's bushy, ginger cunt, before eventually moving down, and sliding her tongue inside Karen's pink, oozing slit. "Oh, fuck..." Karen starts to rub and squeeze her breasts, face twisting, lower lip trembling, as she feels Manny's tongue caress her clit. "Oh, God, Manny..." Karen gasps, "I...can't believe this is really happening..." Down below, Manny licks Karen's clit vigorously, while her dripping wet fingers probe the redhead's cunt deeply. "Ohf!" Karen bites down on her lower lip, and holds it for several seconds, before loudly squealing.

Later, the two lie face to face. "So," Karen says, "you wanna continue watching the show?"

Manny chuckles, then smiles, placing her hand on Karen's cheek. "I guess we can watch it tomorrow. On the other hand..." Manny lightly slaps Karen's cheek, causing her to giggle, "I believe you said something about fish and chips?" The two laugh, then smile, before Manny leans in, and the two kiss one more time.


	150. Sally Hawkins, Kerris Dorsey

The scene begins in a college lecture hall, where we see Sally at the center, talking about the novel "Carmilla". In one of the near rows, Kerris sits, looking strangely excited.

After the lecture, Kerris approaches Sally. "Hey, Professor Hawkins?"

"Yes, Kerry?"

"You know..." Kerris starts to gush, before forcing herself back on track. "Um, what I was going to say...I read this whole book last night, and I loved it."

"Oh, well, that's great."

"Though, hearing you talk about it, I think has made me love it even more."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"So, uh, you think I could visit you, to talk more about it?"

Sally smirks, a little knowingly. "Sure. Let me give you my address."

That evening, Sally opens her front door, to find Kerris on the other side. "Ah, Kerry, come in."

Later the two sit on Sally's couch. "So, if you don't me asking, Kerry, what did you love most about Carmilla?"

"I...There's something about...how dark it is, but also how what Carmilla does is treated as taboo, kind of makes it more exciting. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, I do. A lot of people say that about Dracula, too."

"That...I don't know, didn't have the same effect on me."

Sally nods, smiling for a second. "Kerris, there's something I'd like to do, if I have your permission."

"Um, sure, I guess." Slowly, Sally leans in, and kisses Kerris, who closes her eyes the moment their lips meet, and the kiss quickly gets more intense between them. "Um..." Kerris breathes, "Can I call you Sally?"

"Of course."

"How...did you..."

"I've been lecturing about that book for all of the fifteen years that I've been a professor, and every year, at least one girl discovers her own...proclivities because of it. Well, that and my lovely speaking voice." Sally smirks and snickers as she says this.

"So...do you always do this with them?"

"It weirded me out more when I started, but now I feel like I'm teaching them about more than just literature."

Kerris looks in thought for a second, then says, "Like what?"

Sally smiles, then pulls Kerris closer to her, and the two start to make out.

Later, the two are on Sally's bed, in only their panties, trading tongue-laden kisses. Sally starts kissing down Kerris' neck and chest, then sucks her nipples, while cupping and fondling her breasts. "Huh..." Kerris exhales vocally, mouth gaping, as Sally sucks one nipple into her mouth. Sally then continues, kissing down Kerris' stomach, while rubbing her through her panties. Arriving at her area, Sally pulls aside Kerris' panties, and buries her tongue in her moist, young pussy. "Oh, God..." Kerris gasps, brow furrowing, then bites her lip, and places her hand on the back of Sally's head, as she grinds against her tongue. Sally starts to finger Kerris' dripping wet twat, while vigorously licking her little clitty. "Ohg! Huhm!" Almost scowling, Kerris starts to grind harder while letting out a low, breathy groan, which soon turns into a loud, high-pitched whine, when she finally cums.

Now, Sally is sitting up, arms draped over her headboard, as she watches Kerris lick and finger her hairy, sopping wet cunt. "Oh, God..." Sally moans, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. Down below, Kerris starts to finger Sally's drooling quim, while licking around her clit, occasionally pausing to spit out a hair. "Ooh! Oh, Kerry, you definitely know what you're doing..." As she says this, Sally's face slowly contorts, brow furrowing, and lower lip trembling. As she can feel Sally getting closer, Kerris begins sucking on her clit, while two-fingering her audibly moist quim. "Oh, God...Oh, Kerry, I'm almost there..." Soon after, Sally again tilts her head back, and gasps, "I'm cumming..."

It then cuts to the two of them sleeping, face to face, still naked, as we see the sun coming up outside.


	151. Maggie Gyllenhaal, Rosario Dawson

The scene begins in a Brooklyn motel room, in the 70s, seconds before the door opens, and the two enter, in their maid uniforms. "Thank God, we got a decent one."

"Hold that thought until we've seen the bathroom."

Maggie chuckles. "If it's as bad as it was that one time, we'd know by now."

"God, you have any idea how many showers I had to take after that?"

Maggie now giggles. "No, but I can picture it."

A few minutes later, the two sit on the foot of the bed. Rosario sighs, and says, "Got the time?"

Maggie looks at her watch. "Uh...About one."

"Okay, so we have a few minutes." Rosario lies back, and Maggie follows her. After a moment, Maggie speaks.

"Hey, Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever think that all your life decisions haven't really been yours?"

"Honey, I'm an unmarried Puerto Rican woman, you're a Jewish single mom. Only decision we've ever made is whether keeping the lights on is really that important."

Maggie turns on her side, and props her head up with her hand. "No, I mean...You're female, so from birth, your life path is decided for you; find a man, marry him, move to the suburbs, have his babies, and if one is female like you, you spend the next eighteen years preparing her for the same thing. And you're supposed to be ecstatic when you manage to achieve one of these things, even though someone else told you that's what you want."

"I...kind of see what you're getting at."

"But let's say you realize before that first step you don't even like men?"

Rosario turns her head toward Maggie. "Um, okay..."

"Or worse, what if you realize this when you're forty?"

Rosario now notices Maggie is tearing up. "Maggie? Are you alright?"

"I...I'm sorry..." Maggie starts to sob.

"Oh, honey...No, it's okay."

"Rosie...have you ever, I mean...Look, I hate to ask you this, but...can you kiss me?"

Rosario hesitates for a moment, then leans toward Maggie, and gives her a long, passionate kiss, that quickly becomes open mouthed, as the two start to move their hands over each other. They stop for a moment, to catch their breath, and Maggie gives Rosario a look that can only be described as animalistic lust.

Rosario smirks. "To answer your question, Maggie; yes, I've been with a woman."

The two kiss some more, and now their uniforms start to come off. As they're down to their underwear, Rosario starts to kiss down Maggie's neck, then her chest, while she starts to pull down her bra. One of Maggie's hard, brown nipples pop out, and Rosario immediately begins to suck it, while squeezing the breast in her hand. "Uhm..." Maggie bites her lip, and starts to squirm under Rosario, as the latter slides her hand down Maggie's stomach, and into her panties. "Ooh! Huh..." Maggie begins to move her hips, almost grinding against Rosario's hand. "Rosie?"

"Hm?"

"I...I've never been...I mean, no one's ever..."

"Licked you out?"

"Yeah." Again smirking, Rosario kisses down Maggie's stomach, while continuing to finger her already audibly wet twat. On arriving at her area, Rosario pulls Maggie's panties aside, and buries her tongue in the middle. "Huh!" Maggie gasps vocally, and her brow creases. "Oh, God..." Down below, Rosario plunges her fingers deep in Maggie's oozing hole. "Oh, my God!" Maggie's face contorts, and she starts grinding harder. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" Suddenly, Maggie arches her back, and again gasps, this time turning into a loud groan, as she cums.

Now, Rosario's sitting up, propped up on her hands, as Maggie rubs and squeezes her large breasts, and sucks on her hard nipples. "Hmm...Yes..." Rosario moans and sighs, and tilts her head back, as Maggie sucks one nipple into her mouth. Eventually, Rosario lays back again, and Maggie starts to kiss her way down. "Uhm..." Rosario starts to writhe on the bed, as Maggie begins licking the outside of her pussy, then works her tongue inside her labia. "Ohh...Doing beautifully, honey..." Rosario grunts faintly, furrows her brow, and squeezes her breasts, digging her nails in a little. "Fffuck..." Down below, Maggie two-fingers Rosario's drooling cunt, and starts wriggling them around inside, causing her to start bucking her hips. "Oh, fuck! Right there!" Not long after, Rosario convulses, and claws at her tits.

As her orgasm subsides, Maggie kisses around Rosario's stomach. "Fuck...How'd you know to do that?"

Maggie grins. "When you're married to a guy like my ex, you become very good at masturbating." Rosario starts laughing, and Maggie joins her.

"Fuck..." Rosario then says, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but we should probably get out of here."

Later, the two are dressed, and about to leave. "Wait..." Rosario says, "We should probably change the covers."

"Eh, I'm sure it'll be dry by the time anyone lays there."

Rosario now laughs out loud. "Oh, you're nasty, girl!" The two share a quick kiss, then leave.


	152. Zendaya, Letitia Wright

The scene begins with Z sitting at a sidewalk cafe in Lagos, Nigeria, looking around, like she's a little out of her depth. At one table, she sees Letty, and gets up, to sit next to her.

"Hi, um, sorry to bother you, but do you speak English?"

Letty smirks. "You know, I could tell the moment I saw you, you're an American."

"Um, okay..." Letty laughs at this.

"Actually, I'm not from here, either. I'm British, I'm just visiting relatives."

"So, do you know your way around here?"

"A bit."

"Well, you got me beat. I, uh, just graduated from college, and someone suggested I see the old country, and I figured it was here or Ireland."

"Oh, I've been to Ireland, that place is awesome."

"Well, might have to go there next. So, uh, what would you say to me tagging along with you today, wherever you're going?"

"Just make sure you can keep up. Of course, with those long legs of yours, that shouldn't be a problem." Z chuckles at this, and Letty extends her hand. "Letitia."

"Zendaya." Letty laughs.

"Yeah, you look like a Zendaya." Both laugh at this.

That night, the two come home to where Letty's staying, a little tipsy. "Sshh..." Letty shushes, as she's carefully unlocking and opening the door, "My aunt and uncle are probably asleep by now, so be quiet."

Later still, the two lie face to face on Letty's bed. "Man," Z says, grinning, "I had such a great time."

"Well, it was great having you. My aunt and uncle are kind of homebodies, so I would've had to see everything myself, if you hadn't shown up."

"Well, thanks." There's a moment of silence, and hesitantly, Z leans forward, and kisses Letty. "I-I'm sorry, that..."

"No..." Letty whispers, and returns the kiss, this time open-mouthed, with visible tongue.

"Oh, God..." Z whispers into Letty's mouth between kisses, "I feel so hot..."

"I'm sure..." Letty says, placing her hands on Z's sides. "I can feel your heart racing..." The two continue kissing, pausing only to take off each other's shirts.

"Hm..." Z starts kissing Letty's shoulder, and she in turn pulls her closer, and runs her fingers through Z's curly hair. Z, meanwhile, grabs the cup of Letty's white, silk bra, and pulls it down, exposing her almost jet black nipple, which she immediately begins licking, then sucking.

"Uhm..." Letty moans, smiling as she tilts her head back. "Hm, lay back..." Z rolls onto her back, and Letty starts kissing her rising and sinking chest, while caressing her stomach, before grabbing the bottom of Z's powder blue bra, and pulling it down. Letty then licks around the rim of Z's dark brown nipple, quickly making it hard, then flicking her tongue on it, before finally taking it between her lips, and sucking on it.

"Ouhm..." Z starts to squirm a little, while Letty slides her hand down her stomach, and finally into her panties. "Huh!" Z gasps, brow furrowing, the moment she feels Letty's fingers inside her moist, dripping twat. "Oh, fuck..." she then whispers, barely audibly. "Oh, God, eat me..."

"With pleasure..." Letty whispers back, smirking, then crawls over, so she's slightly on top of Z, then bows her head, while pulling Z's panties aside, and begins licking the outside of her pussy, gradually working her tongue inside Z's labia.

"Ohg!" Z yelps, trembling, then moans, voice shaking, "Hu-uh..." Letty begins licking Z's pulsating clit, while again fingering her oozing hole. "Oh, God!" Z whimpers, face contorting, as she starts grinding against Letty's hand. "Oh, fuck..." she then gasps shrilly, beginning to clutch at herself. Finally, Z starts muttering, "Waitwaitwait...I think I'm gonna..." She then lets out a deep groan, and her pussy squirts in Letty's face. "Um, sorry..." Z exhales.

"Hm...Don't apologize..." Letty responds, licking Z's juices off her lips.

Now, Letty is on her back, panties off and legs spread, looking down at Z, as she kisses the outside of Letty's moist, ebony quim, while massaging either side of it with her hands. "Ouhh..." Letty moans, craning her neck back, when Z's tongue finally slips inside her oozing slit. "Yes..." Letty lays flat, and starts rubbing her now achingly hard nipples. "Oh, girl, you've done this before..." Down below, Z pulls Letty's lips open, exposing the sopping wet pinkness inside, which Z immediately licks. "Huh!" Letty immediately starts jerking and bucking her hips. "Oh, fuck! Put your fingers in..." Z stuffs her first two fingers in Letty's cunt, and starts directly licking her clit, and instantly Letty's bucking gets more intense, while her face looks like she's about to sneeze. Finally, Letty arches her back, and cries out loud enough to be heard all over the house.

The next morning, the two lay together, naked, and holding each other, as they smile in their sleep.


	153. Lauren Lapkus, Elle Fanning

The scene begins with Elle running through the park, as we hear Lauren narrate. "You ever done something really dumb, to get the attention of someone you like? There's this girl in my building, twenty years old, and cute as a button, who, God help me, I have such a crush on. She loves to run, so, to possibly get her to notice me, I started running." We now see Lauren running behind her, dripping with sweat, close to hyperventilating, and struggling to keep up. "Problem is, I'm thirty-three, and most of my adult life has been spent in a cubicle." Suddenly, Lauren collapses.

Hearing her hit the ground, Elle turns around. "Oh, my God, are you okay?"

On the ground, gasping for air, we hear Lauren's thoughts once again. "Well, I got her attention."

"Lauren!" Elle shouts, bending over, "Can you hear me?"

"I'm good. Just...let me get up..." At this, Elle grabs her shoulders, and helps her up.

Later, we see the two walking the hallways of their building, Elle holding Lauren by the waist, until they get to Lauren's door. "Do you need help getting in?"

"No, I'm fine." Lauren leans a little on the door, as she unlocks it.

"Well, if you need anything..."

"Look, I'm embarrassed enough as it is, alright?" After blurting this out, Lauren looks regretful. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Elle sees Lauren fumbling with the key, so helps her. "Uh, here."

We then see Lauren laying on her couch, as Elle brings her a bottle of water. "Can I ask you something?" Elle says.

"What?"

"Why would you start with something so strenuous? I mean, if you want to get in shape, there are less dangerous ways to do it, you know?"

Lauren sighs. "Because that's what you were doing."

"Huh?"

"I didn't do this to get in shape, so much as..."

"Oh. Oh!"

"I know, it's stupid. I'm in my thirties, and you can't even drink yet."

Elle giggles, sweeping her hair over one ear. "It's not stupid! I...like you, too." There's a pause, then Elle stands up, and crawls onto the couch, and straddles Lauren. "I suppose there's no reason now not to do this." Elle then leans down, and gives Lauren a long, passionate kiss, which is quickly reciprocated. In the silence after, Elle then grins and says, "You know, if you are interested in getting in shape..."

"What?"

Elle again giggles, then gets off of Lauren. "Tell you what, I'll let you recover, and call you tomorrow."

We now see Lauren answering the door, in a t-shirt and shorts. On the other side is Elle in similar attire. "Okay, you ready for our workout?"

Next, we see the two kneeling on the bed, taking each other's clothes off as they make out. Eventually, Elle lowers Lauren onto the bed, and then leans down, and kisses the middle of her chest. "Uhm..." Lauren moans, as Elle begins licking and sucking her hard nipples, before beginning to move down, kissing Lauren's stomach. "Ooh! Huh..." Lauren starts to squirm, as Elle's fingers find their way into her oozing snatch. "Oh, fuck..." She then gasps vocally, starting to grind her hips, as Elle begins licking her out. "Ohg! Unh..." Elle licks and sucks Lauren's clit, and her fingers plunge in and out of her oozing cunt. Finally, Lauren arches her back, and lets out a high-pitched gasp.

Now, Elle is on her back, looking down, as Lauren kisses around her navel, and caresses her thighs. "Ohh...God..." Elle groans, tilting her head back, as she feels Lauren's tongue inside her pink, blonde haired cunny. "Oh, Jesus..." Biting her lip, Elle starts rubbing and pinching her nipples, as Lauren's tongue probes her twat deeper, while her thumb begins to massage her little clitty. "Oh, God!" Face contorting, Elle starts bucking her hips, faster and faster, until, her whole body spasming, Elle shrieks.

Lauren's again on her back, legs spread, while Elle kneels in front of her. Placing her hands on either side of her, Elle starts grinding her pussy against Lauren's, who herself starts pushing back. "Oh, fuck..." Lauren gasps breathily, shaking slightly. As they grind against each other, we see both starting to sweat noticeably. Finally, groaning loudly in unison, both climax, and Elle collapses on top of Lauren, who's gasping for breath.

"So, is that a better workout, or what?"

"Oh, yes. I think I could get in shape in no time doing that every day." Elle giggles one last time, and the two again kiss.


	154. Mandip Gill, Sofia Boutella

The scene begins with Mandy sitting in the corner booth of a London nightclub, sipping some alcoholic beverage, watching the room. In the middle of the crowd, she sees Sofia dancing to the song playing, then suddenly make eyes at her, and beckon her to the dance floor. Mandy just stares back, confused look on her face, until Sofia walks up to her.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Um, Mandy. You French, or something?"

Sofia giggles. "Yeah, or something. I'm Sofia. Wanna dance?"

"Oh, uh, I can't dance."

"You can walk, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then you can dance." Before Mandy can respond, the Scissor Sisters' "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" starts playing, and Sofia grabs her hand, and exclaims, "Come on!" as she drags her onto the floor.

As the song goes on, Mandy starts to loosen up, even going along with it when Sofia starts to rub up against her, until the song ends, when, to her surprise, Sofia gives her a deep, sultry tongue kiss. "W-what just happened?" Mandy stammers, as Sofia walks back to the booth, beckoning her to follow.

A few minutes later, the two are in the booth, making out passionately. In between kisses, Mandy gasps, "Bloody hell, I'm not even gay..."

Sofia smirks, and says, "You sure about that?"

"I was." Sofia now laughs, and shoves her tongue in Mandy's mouth.

Some time later, the two are in the back of a taxi, continuing to suck each other's faces, then it cuts to Mandy's apartment door opening, and the two walking in. "Forgive the mess. Just downloaded a bunch of mods for Skyrim, know what I mean?"

"Eh, no problem. You should see my place in Paris."

"So, you visiting on holiday?"

"No, work. Where's your bedroom?"

Minutes later, the two are on Mandy's bed, Sofia straddling Mandy, as they again make out. Mandy grabs the bottom of her t-shirt, then pulls it off, and Sofia suddenly giggles, on seeing Mandy's unshaven pits.

"What?"

Sofia sits up, and holds her arms over her head, revealing her own hirsuteness. "Had a feeling I'd found a kindred soul..." Sofia then leans down again, and starts kissing Mandy's neck and chest, while groping her through her bra.

"Ohh...Uhm..." Mandy closes her eyes, and bites her lip, squirming a little, as Sofia nuzzles her breasts, kissing between them, before pulling one of Mandy's bra straps down, exposing the dark brown nipple, which she immediately starts licking and sucking. "Fffuck..." Breathing hard, Mandy reaches under her, and unhooks her bra. At this, Sofia pulls the bra off, and starts rubbing, squeezing, and kissing her naked breasts. "Bloody hell, I'm burning up..."

Sofia smirks up at her. "And your pussy?"

Mandy chuckles, then sighs, "So wet..." prompting Sofia to start kissing down her soft belly. Moaning softly, Mandy clutches the sides of her panties, and slowly pulls them down, as Sofia draws closer to her area. Soon arriving between Mandy's thighs, Sofia begins kissing and rubbing them, then sticks her tongue out, and starts to lick out Mandy's hairy, dripping wet cunt. "Ohg!" Mandy gasps vocally, hips jerking a little, as Sofia's tongue explores her oozing slit. "Fuck...Why can't blokes lick pussy like that?"

"Because they don't have them?" Sofia breathes, and Mandy giggles, then moans, as Sofia continues eating her.

"Ooh! Ohh..." Mandy begins to buck her hips, as Sofia licks her deeper, massaging her clit with the tip of her tongue. "Oh, fuck...Yesss..." Breathing choppily, and face contorting, Mandy's bucking gets more frantic, until, finally, she arches her back, and lets out a shrill, raspy whine.

Now, we see Mandy sitting up, groping and sucking Sofia's breasts, as the latter straddles her lap. "Uhm..." Sighing, Sofia leans back, and lifts her ass up, presenting her hairy, sopping wet twat to a giggling Mandy. "Huh! Ouhm..." Sofia gasps and moans, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples, as Mandy probes her cunt with her long, snakelike tongue. "Ohh! Oui! Oh, oui..." Sofia starts to grind and jerk her hips, and Mandy responds by holding on to her sides, to keep from being thrown off. "Oh! Mon dieu!" Finally, grimacing, Sofia lets out a long, throaty groan.

Some hours later, we see the two asleep, spooning, as the sun is coming up outside.


	155. Krysten Ritter, Amber Heard

The scene begins with Krysten walking through an old apartment building, stopping at one door, and knocking. A moment later, the door is opened by Amber, who immediately groans, then sighs. "The fuck did I do this time?"

"Not here to pick you up. I need to talk to you."

Amber steps aside, and waves her in. "Sure, c'mon in..." Krysten enters. "Though, isn't it customary to question me at the station?"

"Yeah, but that might be difficult, seeing as I just turned in my badge." Krysten turns her head, just in time to be clocked on the jaw by Amber. Barely phased by this, Krysten pulls a napkin out of her pocket, and spits blood into it, then wipes her lower lip off.

"Sorry," Amber says, shaking her wrist, "I've wanted to do that since you busted me."

"Feel better?"

"A little." Amber grabs a tissue, and wipes up a bit of blood Krysten missed. "Actually, I should probably be thanking you. My pimp was pissed off I got snagged, and, well...Long story short, I'm a free agent now."

"Long story short?"

"I came out with a busted lip, he ended with a broken nose, three cracked ribs, and seven stitches. So, what would make you quit the force?"

"O'Hanrahan. Fucker had my partner killed, and still we can't touch him, so...now I'm going native."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

"You've been patronized by his shithead son, I believe."

Amber grimaces, and rubs her hip in front, implying an old wound. "You could say that. Still, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Helping you is more than my ass is worth."

"Oh, you'll be protected, trust me. I may no longer be a cop, but I can still keep your ass safe." There's a pause, then Krysten continues. "Tell you what..." Krysten reaches into her jacket pocket, and pulls out a roll of bills, which she tosses onto the table next to Amber. "I'll employ your services, then we'll discuss how you can help me."

We now see the two in Amber's shower, kissing, tongues briefly visible as their lips slide together. Krysten begins kissing Amber's neck, then down her chest, while she gropes her breasts, before kissing them. Behind her, Amber rubs and squeezes Krysten's cheeks, while kissing her neck and shoulder.

Moments later, Krysten is kneeling before Amber, massaging her thighs, as her tongue explores her dripping slit. "Ohg! Fuck..." Smirking out of one side of her mouth and sweeping her wet hair out of her face, Amber looks down at Krysten. "So, tell me, Officer...Were you thinking about doing this the whole time you had me in cuffs?" Krysten responds non-verbally by inserting her fingers in Amber's drooling hole, causing her to grunt and double over slightly. "Oh, fuck! Right there!" Placing her hand on Krysten's head, Amber gasps and moans, almost bucking her hips, as she gets closer to the threshold. Finally, she gasps hoarsely, then lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Now, the two are out of the shower, Krysten leaning back against the bathroom sink, one foot up on the towel rack, as Amber licks her out, while massaging either side of her labia with her thumbs. "Oh, Jesus..." Krysten moans, face contorting, as she starts feeling up her small breasts. "I think your tongue's still a little mad at me..." Amber chuckles at this, before reinserting her tongue. "Ohf! Huh!" Krysten starts rubbing her thighs vigorously, even digging her nails in a little. Finally, she almost falls down, as the orgasm hits her.

Later, the two are still trading kisses, as they get dressed. "So, will you help me go after O'Hanrahan?"

"You know what? I owe that little prick son of his for what he did to me."

"Great. Now, I just need to arm you." Amber chuckles at this, and gives Krysten one more kiss.


	156. Daisy Ridley, Letitia Wright

The scene begins with the front door of Daisy and Letty's apartment opening, and the two walking in, wearing heavy coats. "Oh, fucking hell. No..." Daisy runs to the thermostat, and flips the switch up and down. "Fuck! Heat's broken..."

Letty flicks the light switch next to her. "Not just that. Looks like a power outage."

"So, no space heater, either. Any ideas?"

"Um...I could go in the closet, get some sweats, warm socks, that kind of thing."

"Oh, and blankets."

Later, we see the two under the covers, on Letty's bed. "Why don't we both sleep in our own beds?" Letty asks.

"Body heat. Also, a little early to sleep, don't you think?"

"I guess."

"Alright..." Smiling, Daisy cozies up to Letty.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look. You heard me mention going in the closet, and you got ideas."

"No, really didn't. But, I admit, being this close...I am starting to have certain...impulses."

"Oh, sure..." Letty rolls her eyes.

"So, should I just forget it?"

"You know what? I'm starting to feel..." Letty trails off, as the two start kissing, and caressing each other's shoulders through their sweaters. As they make out, Letty's hands drift toward Daisy's chest. "Oh, bloody hell! Those your nipples?"

"Well, it's cold..." Letty arches one eyebrow, then moves down, lifting Daisy's sweater.

"Oh, God, Daze, they're like pencil erasers!" Sighing audibly, Letty then starts licking and sucking Daisy's hard nipples.

"Ouhm..." Daisy moans, and bites her lip, as Letty kisses her small breasts. After a bit, she mutters, "How're yours?"

"Huh?" Letty responds, pulling her head out, and Daisy in turn lifts her shirt, and ducks under.

"Hm..." Daisy sighs, as she starts fondling Letty's breasts, and sucking her pointy, jet black nipples.

"Uhm..." Letty purrs, as Daisy sucks one, with part of her breast, into her mouth. "Oh, God..." she whimpers, and then gasps, "I'm so bloody wet..."

Now, Daisy is between Letty's legs, with her sweatpants down, as she licks and slurps her drooling pink cunt. "Ouh...Fuck..." Letty starts to shake, then gasps, "Wait, get on top..."

The two are now in a sixty-nine, Daisy's mouth over Letty's pussy, as she tongue-fucks her. Letty, meanwhile, holds her head up, tongue buried deep in Daisy's cunt, while she bears down on her clit with her thumb. "Uhm..." Daisy grunts breathily, coming up for air, before going back in, while shoving her middle finger between Letty's cheeks.

"Oh, fuck!" Letty cries out, tossing her head back, then returns the favor, shoving her finger in Daisy's butthole as she continues to lick her out.

The two continue to lick and finger each other, until both climax, crying out loudly in unison, perfectly timed with the heat audibly coming back on.

"Fuck..." Daisy chuckles, and both start laughing.


	157. Bryce Dallas Howard, Saoirse Ronan

The scene begins with Bryce entering a pub in Dublin, looking very much like a tourist. She steps up to the bar, and asks, "Can I have a Guinness?"

Saoirse, tending bar, in a tank and short shorts, with a kerchief and her hair in pigtails, chuckles, and says, "Not from around here, are ye?"

"Well, yes and no. Wanted to see the old country, ya know?"

"Yeh, I hear that a lot." Saoirse ducks under the bar, and comes up with a can of Guinness, and a glass.

We cut to a few drinks later, where Bryce looks very loose and relaxed, as Saoirse talks about something we don't hear the beginning of. "So, yeh..."

"Can I tell you something, um..."

"Saoirse."

"Yeah. I admit this is probably more the Guinness talking, but I find you very attractive."

Saoirse giggles. "Okay, don't even joke about that. I...have a bit of a reputation round here, if ye know what I mean."

"Oh, I did, too, in college. But, no, I mean it, your skin is really beautiful..." Bryce reaches over, and places her hand on Saoirse's cheek, causing her to purr, then giggle. "And your eyes..."

"So, were ye planning on lezzing out with some chick over here?"

"It was in the realm of possibility. Don't tell my husband though, okay?" Saoirse laughs at this.

"Only if ye don't tell my boyfriend..." Saoirse leans over, and the two kiss.

Now, the two are in Saoirse's room above the bar, making out on her bed. As they do so, Saoirse starts to grope Bryce through her blouse. "Little curvy, I see..."

"Yeah, I have a couple of kids." Saoirse starts kissing Bryce's chest, prompting her to undo a few buttons, so Saoirse can start kissing her tits, while squeezing them through her black bra. Eventually, Saoirse pulls one cup down, and licks around Bryce's pink nipple. "Uhm..." Bryce moans, as she pulls off Saoirse's kerchief, and runs her fingers through her hair.

Now, Bryce is only in her panties, which Saoirse has pulled aside, as we see she has her fingers buried in Bryce's drooling ginger cunt, while she continues sucking her hard, pink nipples. "Huhm..." Bryce bites her lip, and writhes on the bed. Saoirse starts kissing down Bryce's sexy paunch, while she intensifies her fingering, causing Bryce to jerk her hips. Eventually, she begins to lick out Bryce's cunt, causing her to start convulsing, as Saoirse pulls her fingers out of Bryce's pussy, and shoves them between her cheeks. "Ooh! Ohg...God..." Bryce's convulsions get more intense, as Saoirse starts to suck her clitty. Finally, arching her back and letting out a shrill gasp/groan, Bryce climaxes."

As she catches her breath, Saoirse climbs back up, then giggles, and says, "How're ye at breathing through yer nose?" Saoirse then climbs up the rest of the way, and plants her drooling, pink cunt on Bryce's face. "Ough..." Saoirse starts to moan, feeling herself up, as Bryce kneads her cheeks, and tongue-fucks her. "Ooh! Fuck, yes..." As she gets closer to orgasm, Saoirse starts to grind against Bryce's face, while clawing at her tits. Finally, with a loud, raspy groan, Saoirse cums.

Later, we see the two in bed together, smoking a joint and laughing. "So, how long ye here, then?"

"Oh, a couple of days. Then, I'm in Glasgow."

"Oh, no kidding! I have a cousin, there! Hang on, let me get ye her number..." Bryce giggles, as Saoirse gets up, to get her phone.


	158. Sally Hawkins, Mandip Gill

The scene begins in a suburban London neighborhood in the early 60s, where we see Mandy and her family moving in. Next door, Sally sits having tea, while her husband stands in front of the window, watching them.

"Darling, come have tea, willya?"

"You see them, Sal? Bloody Paki's moving in next door!"

"So what? They're not hurting anyone, and this is getting cold."

The husband finally sits down, continuing, "They'd better keep to themselves over there, all I'm saying. I'm keeping my eye on them."

Sally sighs. "Whatever, dear."

The next day, we see Sally in their bedroom, making the bed. As she finishes tucking in the sides, she glances at the window, which is parallel to Mandy's bedroom window, and sees Mandy in her bra and panties. Momentarily enthralled by Mandy's shapely brown body, Sally watches, biting her lip, as Mandy takes what little she has left off. "Oh, my God..." Sally gasps, as she takes in Mandy's voluptuous breasts and buttocks, her dark brown nipples and areola, and her hirsute area and underarms. Mandy picks up a dress from the bed next to her, and, to Sally's surprise, looks in her direction, smiling. "Oh!" Sally immediately looks away, and pretends to be doing something with the window drapes.

The following day, Sally's having tea, when her doorbell rings. Going to answer it, she finds Mandy on the other side. "Hi, I'm Mandy, I just moved in next door, and I was wondering if we could have tea together. I brought some cookies with me."

Later, the two are chatting over the tea and cookies. "Well, we were living in Leeds before, and I picked up the accent very quickly."

"So, why'd you leave?"

"Got a little sketchy up there. You may have noticed we're not like everyone else."

"Oh, I understand. People round here, well, tend to be a bit quieter about their paranoias."

Mandy wipes some cookie crumbs from her hands and mouth, then asks, "Where's your loo?"

"Oh, right down the hall, there," Sally says, pointing, "You can't miss it."

Mandy gets up, and heads that way, but pauses at one open door. "Oh, this your room?" She goes in, and Sally gets up and goes after her. Inside, she finds Mandy standing in front of the window. "Oh, you can see right into my room from here."

"Um, could we? I didn't not-" She stops when Mandy turns to her, smirking.

"I...Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stared like that..." As she stammers, Mandy, continuing to smirk, steps closer to her. "I don't know why I..." She again stops, when Mandy kisses her on the lips. After making out for a minute, Sally gasps, "Wow, this is really happening..." Now grinning broadly, Mandy begins taking her clothes off. A little more awkwardly, Sally begins to disrobe herself.

Moments later, the two lie face to face on the bed, tongue-kissing passionately, while rubbing each other's arms, backs and shoulders, when Sally moves her hands around to the front, and begins feeling up Mandy's breasts. "Hmm..." Mandy sighs, smiling, as Sally starts kissing her tits. "Suck my nipples, darling..." At this prompting, Sally pushes Mandy's breasts up, and licks her nipples, then begins sucking them, as Mandy starts running her fingers through Sally's hair. After a bit, Mandy moves her lips close to Sally's ear, and whispers, "Have you ever tasted a woman's quim?"

"No..." Sally whispers, and Mandy smiles, kisses her, then pushes her onto her back, and starts kissing her way down her chest and stomach. As she approaches Sally's area, Mandy starts massaging her thighs, before finally arriving, whereupon she slides her tongue inside Sally's oozing slit. "Ohg! Huh..." Moaning and sighing, Sally begins feeling herself up, and moving her hips, as Mandy licks her out, while working her fingers into her drooling hole. "Oh, my God..." Sally gasps, face contorting, and breathing shallowly. Not long after, she arches her back, and lets out a raspy, throaty moan. "Oh, bloody hell..." she gasps, catching her breath, as Mandy kisses her wet thighs, "I think I just came..." Mandy smirks up at her, and starts kissing her way back up.

Sally's now on top, again squeezing and sucking Mandy's hard nipples, before kissing her way down her stomach, and through her thick bush, eventually arriving at her dripping wet pussy. "Huhm..." Mandy moans, holding her arms over her head, as Sally begins licking and fingering her cunt. Down below, Sally holds Mandy's lips open, and laps up her juices from the pink inside. "Ooh..." Mandy coos, trembling slightly, and lifts one knee, drawing her foot closer to her, and, unwittingly, exposing her butthole to Sally, who grins mischievously on seeing it. "Oh!" Mandy yelps, as, below, Sally shoves her middle finger in her hot, tight butthole. "Ohm..." Mandy groans, grinding her hips, squeezing her tits, and pinching her nipples hard. Suddenly, her face twists, and she arches her back, as, below, her pussy squirts in Sally's face, making her laugh.

Grinning, Sally crawls back up, and shoves her tongue in Mandy's mouth.


	159. Rosario Dawson, Selena Gomez

The scene begins in a strip club, where we see Selena working the pole, when Rosario enters, and sits down in front of her. "Hey, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Selena."

"Well, Selena, how much for a private lap dance?"

"Twenty to start, then, well, a lot depends on what kind of tipper you are." While continuing her dance, Selena points at a guy sitting at the bar. "Talk to Ronny."

Minutes later, Rosario's sitting in a chair in the private room, as Selena writhes and grinds in her lap. "So, Selena, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, honey."

"How do you feel about doing adult film?"

"No guys. Know what I mean?"

"Oh, yes. That is so not a problem for me."

"Alright, start talking..."

The next day, Selena sits on a porno set, in a terry robe, reading a book, when Rosario walks on set, in her own robe, and sits next to her. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah, just wondering who my costar is."

Smirking, Rosario pulls the robe off her shoulders, revealing her nudity underneath. "Guess."

Staring at Rosie's large breasts, Selena grins goofily. "Okay, that's a big duh on my part."

Later, the two kneel on a set bed, groping and tongue-kissing each other. Rubbing and squeezing Rosario's breasts more and more vigorously, Selena finally leans her head down, and begins sucking Rosie's hard brown nipples. "Uhm..." Rosario moans, placing her hand on the back of Selena's head.

Now, Rosario lays on her back, kneading her breasts, with Selena between her thighs, fingers plunging deep in and out of Rosie's drooling cunt, before sliding her long tongue inside her oozing slit, "Oh, fuck..." Rosie whispers, digging her nails in to her soft titty flesh. "Mmm...finger my ass..." Selena licks two of her fingers, and then shoves them between Rosie's cheeks, causing her to groan, and start grinding her hips.

Selena's now on her elbows and knees, moaning, brow furrowing, and biting her lip, as, behind her, Rosario probes Selena's sopping wet pussy with her tongue and fingers, banging her with the fingers on one hand, while rubbing Selena's clit with the other. "Ouhh...Si..." As Rosie fingers her practically gushing cunt, Selena bites her lip and grinds her hips. Eventually, Rosario moves up, and starts licking Selena's hot, quivering anus, causing her to stick her tongue out, and curl it seductively.

Now, Rosie and Selena sit facing each other, legs entwined, beginning to push against each other. As they push harder, both moan, shake, and cry out, louder and more strained. Finally, grabbing each other's arms, the two scream hoarsely, before pressing their heads together, and gasping for breath, then kissing each other repeatedly.


	160. Michelle Rodriguez, Kiernan Shipka

The scene begins with Kiernan on a magazine photoshoot set, made to look like a college dorm, sitting on the bed, in a college sweatshirt and jeans, while behind the camera is Michelle, in faded jeans, a white wifebeater, and a leather vest. "Okay, now, grab the bottom of your shirt, and maybe smirk at the camera?" Kiernan holds this pose, and Michelle snaps a picture. "Alright, now pull the shirt up, and hold it over your head."

"Um, okay..." Kiernan says, a little nervously, then does this, and Michelle takes another picture. There are a couple more poses, until Kiernan ends up in her bra and panties.

"Alright now, take off your bra."

"Hm? Um, okay..." Kiernan hesitates for a second, then several, as a look of panic slowly over-takes her.

"Um...is there a problem, Nena?"

"Um, no, I'm...Look, I want to do this, just..."

"Ah, cold feet. Yeah, believe me, you're far from the first girl I've seen suffer nerves their first time."

"So...How did they deal with it?"

"Well, it was different for each of them, but..." Michelle looks down, fiddling with the waist of her pants. "Tell you what...Maybe this will help..." As she says this, Michelle begins to take her clothes off. Kiernan looks a bit puzzled, as Michelle strips down, then stands there completely naked. "Okay, now, can you take your bra off for me?" Kiernan grins, giggling a little, and takes her bra off, revealing her little titties to Michelle, who takes another picture. We then see a photo montage, as Kiernan then takes off her panties, and poses with her legs spread, followed by close-up shots of her holding her pussy open, and then her asshole. "Hm...Nenacita..." Michelle mutters, and bites her lip.

As the shoot goes on, Kiernan starts to show a palpable lust for Michelle, until, putting on her best seductive voice, she says, "Hey, why don't you get on this bed with me?" Seeing Kiernan's lascivious grin, as she beckons her, Michelle smirks, and crawls onto the bed, where Kiernan immediately shoves her tongue in her mouth, and pulls her down on top of her.

Between kisses, Michelle whispers, "Have you ever done this before, Nenacita?"

"Um, with another girl, or in general?" Michelle chuckles at this, then gives her another kiss, before making her way down Kiernan's chest. "Uhm..." Kiernan moans breathily, squirming slightly, as Michelle sucks her hard, pink nipples. Michelle continues, kissing down Kiernan's stomach, and through her short, blonde pubes, before finally tilting her head down, and burying her tongue in Kiernan's already dripping wet twat. "Ooh! Huh..." Kiernan starts to move her hips, breathing hard, as Michelle licks her out.

Kiernan then looks over, and pulls on Michelle's leg, prompting her to move over, on top of Kiernan, who immediately lifts her head, and sticks her tongue in the middle of Michelle's drooling cunt. "Uhm..." Michelle moans into Kiernan's pussy, before continuing to probe with her tongue, all the while kneading her soft, young buttcheeks.

"Huhn..." Kiernan groans, craning her neck back, as one of Michelle's fingers finds its way into her hot, tight little butthole. Picking her head back up, Kiernan returns the favor, sticking her finger in Michelle's anus.

Now, Kiernan's on her back, one leg being held up by Michelle, who starts grinding her pussy into the former's. "Oh!" The two gasp, moan, and whimper, as they push against each other, until, crying out loudly, both climax simultaneously.

Practically wheezing, Michelle leans down, and her and Kiernan share a long, open-mouthed kiss.


	161. Rashida Jones, Sally Hawkins

The scene begins with Sally waking up in bed, next to a sleeping Rashida. Smiling, Sally gets up, and goes into the bathroom, where she brushes her teeth, then strips off her nightshirt and panties, and gets in the shower. Back in the bed, Rashida awakes, and hears the shower running. Entering the bathroom, she starts to brush her own teeth, first asking, "So, when's your flight?"

"I have to be at the airport at noon."

"Want me to drive you?"

Sally grins. "Oh, of course, love. Can't get on without a goodbye kiss."

"Oh, you're getting at least that." Rashida strips down as she says this, then gets in with Sally, and the two giggle, then share a long, open-mouthed kiss, tongues briefly visible as they shift around. Rashida then begins kissing down Sally's neck, then her chest and shoulders. Sighing and grinning, Sally runs her fingers through Rashida's wet hair, as the latter sucks her nipples, then starts lowering to her knees, kissing down Sally's stomach along the way.

"Huh..." Sally breathes audibly, face contorting, as Rashida begins licking her out, massaging either side of her labia with her thumbs, as her tongue explores Sally's oozing slit. "Oh, God..." Sally whispers, visibly beginning to tremble. As Rashida's tongue probes deeper, Sally's knees start to shake so badly, she has to brace herself on the shower door to keep from falling over. Finally, Sally's face screws up, and she cries out, voice cracking, as she cums.

Now, the two are making out back on the bed, hair still damp from the shower. After a moment, Sally begins kissing down Rashida's chest, pausing to lick and suck her brown nipples, before continuing downward. "Houh..." Rashida gasps vocally, craning her neck back, then bites her lip, and starts to squirm, as Sally slides her tongue between her pussy-lips, and stuffs her fingers in her drooling hole. "Ohg...Huhm..." Rashida jerks her hips on every stroke, as Sally begins licking her clit. "Oh, my God, don't stop..." Rashida's breathing gradually gets louder and raspier, as she feels the orgasm approaching. Finally, she arches her back, and moans out loud, "Ooh! Huh..."

The two are again kissing, tongues more visible than before, when Sally pauses, and blurts out, "Fuck, what time is it?"

"Yeah, we should probably get dressed." The pair then continue kissing.


	162. Hannah John-Kamen, Nina Dobrev

The scene begins with Hannah in an upscale clothing store's dressing room. After trying on a couple of items, Hannah peeks out, looking around a bit, then smiles when she sees Nina standing outside. She then quickly strips off her bra and panties, and peeks out again. "Oi, you work here?" Nina looks back and forth, then behind her. "Hey, can you help me with this."

"Um, sure, Miss. What do you need..." She pauses when Hannah opens the door, revealing her nakedness.

"Go on," Hannah says, almost laughing, waving Nina in, "get in here!" She then grabs Nina's hand, and pulls her in.

"Um, Miss..." Nina's cut off again, when Hannah throws her arms over her shoulders, and shoves her tongue in Nina's mouth. At this point, Nina decides to just go along with it, as Hannah starts kissing her neck, and removing her clothing. "Oh, God..." she whispers, as Hannah gropes her through her bra, before pulling down one cup, exposing her nipple, which Hannah immediately sucks. "Fuck...You're making me so wet..."

"Oh, am I?" Hannah whispers, sliding her hand into Nina's panties. "Oh, my, you are wet..." Nina moans, as Hannah probes her twat with her fingers.

"Oh, God, eat me..." Hannah smirks, then drops to her knees, and pulls down Nina's panties. Nina, meanwhile, takes her bra off, then begins rubbing and squeezing her breasts, as, down below, Hannah buries her tongue in the middle of Nina's sopping wet pussy. "Oh, fuck..." Nina moans, voice shaking slightly, as she feels Hannah's tongue caressing her pulsating clit. As she gets close to orgasm, Nina leans back, to brace herself against the wall, and starts grinding her hips. "Ohg!" Nina starts to cry out, then bites her lip, to stifle it.

"It's okay, love..." Hannah whispers, "Let 'em hear ya..." At this, Nina opens her mouth wide, and cries out, loud enough to be heard halfway across the store.

Now, Nina stands behind Hannah, kissing her shoulders, and groping her breasts. "You are loving this, aren't ya? Go on, have a taste..." Almost obediently, Nina kneels behind her, and Hannah bends over, placing her hands on the wall, and spreads her legs a little. On her knees now, Nina kisses and fondles Hannah's cheeks, while two-fingering her drooling cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Hannah gasps, face contorting. Behind her, Nina pulls out her fingers, and sucks them, before leaning in, and starting to lap up Hannah's juices, before sticking her tongue in the middle. "Ohf..." As she gets close to orgasm, Hannah starts slapping the wall repeatedly, before finally letting a loud cry, almost a scream, erupt from her lungs.

Moments later, the two make out passionately, before Nina sighs, "Fuck, I need to get back to work..."

"Alright, I'll let you go." Hannah then laughs out loud, as Nina picks up her clothes.


	163. Elizabeth Olsen, Shailene Woodley

The scene begins with the two sitting at home, smoking pot and eating junk food, while they binge watch a show on Netflix. As one episode is ending, Shay leans over, and whispers, "Pause it."

"Huh?" Elizabeth turns her head, and, seeing the smirk on Shay's face, mutters, "Oh, Jesus..." and cancels the episode changing, just before Shay shoves her tongue in Elizabeth's mouth, and the two kiss, open-mouthed, for almost a minute.

We then see them kneeling on their bed, taking off each other's clothes while continuing to kiss. As she gets her panties off, Shay leans back, and Elizabeth leans with her, and begins squeezing and kissing her tits. "Hm..." Shay sighs, as Elizabeth sucks her cherry-like nipples, before kissing down her pudgy belly, and, eventually sticking her tongue in Shay's moist, hairy cunt. "Ouhh..." Shay begins to writhe and gyrate, as she feels the tip of Elizabeth's tongue swirling around her pink, pulsating clit. "Oh, fuck..." Shay, meanwhile, starts massaging her breasts, rubbing her nipples with her thumbs. Down below, Elizabeth plunges her fingers deep into Shay's hole, while licking her clit roughly. "Oh, fuck..." Shay whimpers, brow furrowing, breathing hard, "I'm gonna..." Her face suddenly twists, and she cries out, arching her back.

Now, Shay's on top, aggressively squeezing and sucking Elizabeth's large breasts, even biting them a little. Eventually, Shay moves down, diddling Elizabeth's cunt before arriving there. "Ohm..." Elizabeth moans, and starts to squirm, as Shay buries her tongue in her drooling twat. Down below, Shay exhales audibly as she licks Elizabeth out, periodically stopping to spit out a hair, before plunging her tongue back in. Elizabeth, meanwhile, chews her lower lip, and kneads her big tits, before long digging her nails in. As she gets close to orgasm, Elizabeth starts to buck her hips, forcing Shay to dig her own nails in to Elizabeth's cheeks. Finally, Elizabeth cranes her neck back, and cries out loudly and shrilly.

Some time later, we see the two asleep, Elizabeth with her arms around Shay's waist, while Shay, smiling in her sleep, has her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.


	164. Cate Blanchett, Naomie Harris

The scene begins with Cate asleep in bed, while we hear a shower running in the background. The shower stops and, moments later, Naomie comes out of the bathroom, naked and drying her hair with a towel. Smiling, she tosses the towel over the back of a chair, and then crawls onto the bed, pulling the covers off, then moves between Cate's legs.

"Uhm..." Cate starts to moan in her sleep, as, down below, Naomie licks her through her panties for a bit, before pulling them aside, and plunging her tongue into Cate's oozing twat. "Huh..." Cate's moaning gets more vocal, and she starts to writhe and jerk, eventually waking, at which point she gets up on her elbows, to see Naomie's head bobbing between her legs, before collapsing back down, and gasping, "Oh, fuck..." As Naomie's tongue penetrates deeper, Cate groans, "Jesus...God, stick your finger in my arse..." Naomie complies, shoving her finger in Cate's by now pussy-juice soaked asshole. "Ohg! Huh..." Cate starts to buck her hips, forcing Naomie to hold on tight. Finally, Cate arches her back, and cries out, loudly and hoarsely.

As she begins coughing from crying out so hard, Naomi starts kissing her way up, eventually locking lips with her. "Hm...Happy birthday, darling..."

"Oh, fuck..." Cate gasps, then mutters, "I was trying not to think about that..."

"Oh, c'mon, love..." Naomie smirks, "Nothing wrong with turning fifty, especially when you look as sexy as you do..."

"Oh, you flatter me, babe..."

"You're welcome. Well, since this is your day, how would you like to spend it?"

"Is staying in bed all day having sex an option?"

Naomie giggles. "How about till lunchtime?"

"Fuck, you're taking me out, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you get to choose where."

"Alright, I'll be thinking of a place. In the meantime..."

"Yes?"

Cate starts singing, "Sit on my face, and show me that you love me..." causing Naomie to laugh out loud.

"Okay." Naomie crawls up Cate, and straddles her head, grabbing the headboard to brace herself. Cate, meanwhile, grasps Naomie's cheeks, and buries her tongue in her drooling pink cunt. "Ouh..." Instantly, Naomie's face contorts, and she starts breathing hard. "Yesss..." Knuckles turning white, Naomie starts grinding against Cate's tongue, causing her large breasts to sway and jiggle, until she takes her hands off the headboard, and starts to knead them roughly. "Oh, God!" Arching her back, and digging her nails into her tits, Naomie's moans get louder and hoarser, as her face gets more twisted. Suddenly, Naomie screams, as, down below, her pussy squirts directly into Cate's mouth.

Hands shaking, Naomie comes down, and collapses next to Cate, who rolls on top of her. "You know, maybe lunch is not such a bad idea. I'm not sure you could handle a whole day in bed with me." Naomie laughs, wheezing a little, and Cate leans down, and gives her a long, passionate, open-mouthed kiss.


	165. Sophia Lillis, Zendaya

The scene begins with Sophia at a college party, with a cup of something, looking at Z, talking and laughing with other students, as we hear her internal monologue. "God, I can't believe this...I'm actually trying to psyche myself up...to talk to my RA. But...God, I can't even..."

The other kids leave, and Sophia takes a deep breath, then walks over. "Hey, Soph, having a good time?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Sophia holds up her cup. "First time drinking."

"Yeah, something tells me you're not a fan."

"Oh, no, I like it, I'm just you know...pacing myself..."

Z laughs. "It's okay, Red. You know, got some pot in my room, if you're interested..."

"Your room?" Sophia's voice cracks a little, so she pretends to clear her throat. "Uh, sure, I mean, if that's cool..."

Later, the two sit on Z's bed, as Z takes a hit off a bong, then passes it to Sophia, who proceeds to cough her guts out. "You okay, sweetie?" Z chuckles, patting Sophia on the back.

"Is this normal?" she croaks.

"Oh, yeah, you should've seen me my first time, my face was redder than yours, my eyes were watering..."

"Did it kick in this quickly?" Sophia then gasps, smirking goofily.

"Oh, yeah. Coughing speeds up the effects."

Sophia then starts motor-mouthing. "Does it also, I mean...Z, can, uh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you...I mean, what would you do if..." Sophia grimaces, like she badly wants to tell Z something, before finally pulling her down, and kissing her. "God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"Don't apologize..." Z kisses her back, with more tongue, then whispers, "And if you were going to tell me you're underage, I already know..." She then lowers Sophia onto her back, and continues kissing her, while starting to grope her through her t-shirt.

Moments later, Sophia has her shirt and bra off, and is in the process of pulling down her pants, as Z fondles her small breasts, and sucks her hard pink nipples. With Sophia's pants off, Z slides her hand into her panties. "Ohh..." Sophia moans, brow furrowed, as Z's long fingers plunge in and out of her oozing pink cunt.

A bit later still, Z pulls down Sophia's panties, smiling when she sees her ginger pubes. "Yeah, I thought so..." Z then leans down, and Sophia gasps, then starts to writhe and feel herself up, as Z licks her out.

"Oh, God..." Sophia whimpers, swaying her hips, face gradually contorting, as Z's tongue penetrates deeper into her twat. "Oh!" Sophia begins bucking her hips, before finally arching her back and squealing shrilly, as she cums.

Now, the two have switched places, with Sophia on her stomach, between Z's legs. "I don't think I need to tell you, uh, I've never done this before."

"It's okay, honey, you'll do fine..." Sophia leans down, and starts licking the outside of Z's pussy. "Ohh...Yeah, that's good..." Z bites her lip, and starts rubbing her chest. "Hm...finger me..." Sophia inserts her first two fingers, and begins directly licking Z's clit. "Ohf...Fuck..." As Sophia eats her out, Z starts clutching and clawing at herself, before finally crying out raspily.

As Z recovers, Sophia comes up, and kisses around her navel. "Hm, up here, baby..." Sophia crawls up Z, and the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss.


	166. Zazie Beetz, Emma Roberts

The scene begins in a motel room, where the two enter, Emma dressed professionally, with big glasses, and Zazie in regular street clothes, both carrying big duffle bags. "Man," Zazie chuckles, "I love these suburban banks."

"I know..." Emma smirks, taking the glasses off, and letting her hair down, "Kind of frightens me that so many people still fall for your ghetto act."

"I think at this point they're just amused at the spectacle."

"Yeah. Of course, right now they're probably wondering what kind of bank robber only takes small bills."

"Which reminds me..."

"I know...I just hope five Coinstar machines is enough for our needs."

"Should be...We may have to hit each one twice."

"Fuck...That means I'll have to carry all those quarters myself."

"They got carriages, Em!" Both laugh at this, then begin making out.

Between kisses, Emma breathes, "We still got plenty of cash from our last heist, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay, I'll order some Chinese, and you..."

"Liquor store?"

"Yes. And come back quick...I really need a shower..."

"Hm, okay, baby..." Zazie smiles, and they again kiss.

Later, we see the two standing face to face in the motel shower, caressing each other's shoulders, as they make out, with plenty of visible tongue.

Later still, the two are on the bed, still damp from the shower, with the bags of Chinese food and liquor around them. Zazie rubs her body up and down Emma's, as they continue making out. She then starts kissing down Emma's neck and chest, soon licking and sucking her pink nipples, as one of her hands migrates down between Emma's legs. "Uhm..." Emma moans, as Zazie diddles her moist twat. "Eat me, baby..." Grinning, Zazie starts kissing down Emma's soft belly, and eventually reaches her drooling cunt. "Hm!" Emma groans raspily, brow furrowing, and then bites her lip, as Zazie's tongue penetrates her deeply. She then gets up on her elbows, to watch Zazie lick her out.

As she watches, Emma reaches into one of the bags, and pulls out a bottle of whiskey, which she unscrews, and takes a swig of, before pouring it onto her twat. "Shit!" Emma almost drops the bottle, as she winces in pain.

"The fuck did you do that for?"

"Just lick it up, okay?" She then shudders, and cranes her neck back, as Zazie licks her cunt clean.

"Fuck..." Zazie mutters, now on her hands and knees, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Behind her, Emma kneels, bottle of whiskey in hand. Emma sips up a mouthful, which s***** out as she buries her tongue in Zazie's cunt. "Jesus!" Zazie grimaces, and her arms almost buckle under her. "Fuck...that's intense..." Zazie breathes hard, as Emma tongue fucks her burning pussy.

Now, Zazie is on her back, legs in the air, as Emma, kneeling in front of her, presses her pussy against Zazie's. She then pours more of the whiskey on both their cunts, and they wince, and moan raspily as Emma starts to rub her pussy up and down on Zazie's. "Oh, fuck!" Zazie squeals, as Emma thrusts into her harder, causing her titties, with their achingly hard dark brown nipples, to bounce and jiggle. Before long, the two cum in unison, almost screaming.

Both of them gasping for breath, Emma lowers herself onto Zazie, and the two kiss passionately.

"Fuck, I'm hungry..." Emma says breathily.

"Me too. Hope you ordered enough." Emma laughs, prompting Zazie to laugh with her.


	167. Aubrey Plaza, Kristen Stewart

The scene begins at the first crack of dawn, with Aubrey pulling up in front of a diner, where we see Kristen waiting out front. Kristen gets in, and immediately they begin hardcore making out, tongues highly visible. After a minute or so, Aubrey blurts out, "Whoo! You stink of work, girl! That maple syrup?"

"Yeah, lot of drunk and high people ordering pancakes."

"Hey, Saturday night..." Aubrey says, driving.

"How was your night?"

"I got all the other stoners. Can you believe we ran out of frozen burritos tonight?"

"I can believe it. Well, I don't know about you, babe, but I've been thinking all night of getting into a hot shower, and..."

"Say no more, mamacita..." Aubrey says seductively.

It then cuts to the two in a steamy shower, again tongue-kissing deeply, and then once more to the two on an unmade bed, still wet from the shower, Kristen straddling Aubrey and fingering her moist, pink cunt, as they suck each other's lips and tongue.

"Uhm..." Aubrey starts to grind against Kristen's hand, while surreptitiously moving her own around, slipping it between Kristen's cheeks, and inserting the tip of her middle finger inside her butthole.

"Oh! Dirty little punta..." Kristen shoves her tongue deeper inside Aubrey's mouth, while moving her other hand behind her, and pushing Aubrey's finger deeper in her ass.

Later, we see Kristen has moved down, and has her tongue buried deep in Aubrey's drooling cunt, as well as her fingers all the way inside Aubrey's asshole. "Oh...fuck..." Aubrey groans, already bucking her hips. "Fuck! Unh!" Suddenly, her pussy squirts in Kristen's face.

"Hm..." Kristen smirks, as she wipes the juice off her face. "Had a feeling you had a facial for me, babe..."

Now, Kristen is on her knees, with Aubrey kneeling behind her, face wedged between her cheeks. "Uhm...Hmm..." Kristen moans and bites her lip, as Aubrey licks out her butthole, and three-fingers her cunt. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck..." Kristen starts to tremble, as she feels the orgasm approach, until, finally, she cries out, her elbows almost buckling.

It's now almost mid-day, and the two are sweating profusely, their nipples achingly hard, as Kristen kneels over Aubrey, slowly rubbing their pussies together. "Oh!" Kristen yelps, grinning and breathing hard, "Oh, God, fuck!" Aubrey, meanwhile, gasping and squealing, starts to thrust back against Kristen. Finally, both just short of scream, as they climax at the same time.

Kristen collapses on top of Aubrey, and both suck air, dripping with sweat. "Okay," Aubrey breathes, "time to sleep." Kristen laughs, and they kiss one more time.


	168. Alicia Vikander, Mandip Gill

The scene begins with the pair laying face to face in a bathtub, kissing deeply, and massaging each other's bodies. Between kisses, Alicia asks breathily, "So, how was your day, love?"

"Exhausting. It was like a real life fetch quest."

"I had pretty much the same. Got so many calls, they started overlapping each other."

"So, I guess we've both earned this..." The two again start kissing, and Alicia starts groping Mandy's breasts, then leans down, and sucks her big, brown nipples, causing her to moan. "Okay, I know this is a 'no shit', given where we are, but you are making me so wet, babe..."

"Hm...lemme feel..." Alicia starts fingering Mandy's hairy pussy, making her moan even louder, and lick her lips. "Want me to eat you, love?" Mandy just nods in response, so Alicia starts kissing her way down, as Mandy slides onto her back. After again sucking her nipples, Alicia kisses down Mandy's soft belly, while continuing to finger her hirsute cunt, and even tugs on Mandy's bush with her teeth, as she kisses down that. Finally, Alicia slides her tongue inside Mandy's oozing slit, and Mandy gasps vocally, then begins to moan and sigh, as Alicia licks her out.

"Yes..." Brow furrowing and again licking her lips, Mandy starts to writhe and squirm, and before long begins grinding against Alicia's face. "Huh!" Gasping vocally, Mandy starts bucking her hips, causing the water under her to splash all over. "Unh!" Grunting, Mandy arches her back, as she climaxes.

Now, Alicia is on her hands and knees, with Mandy kneeling behind her rubbing and squeezing her cheeks, while licking up and down, between her vaj and her anus. "Ohh...Fuck..." Alicia moans and sighs, as Mandy's tongue massages her holes.

Eventually, Mandy comes up, and bends over Alicia, pressing her breasts against her back. "Can I hear you cum, babe?" In back, Mandy plunges her middle finger in Alicia's drooling cunt, and her thumb in the latter's butthole. "Lemme hear ya, babe..." Mandy whispers, sucking on Alicia's ear.

"Oh, God..." Alicia gasps, trembling slightly, as Mandy works both her holes. "Ohg...Uhm..." Alicia's breathing gets more vocal, and her shaking more pronounced, as she gets closer to orgasm. Finally, face contorting, Alicia yelps, "God!"

After taking a moment to recover, Alicia gets up on her knees, Mandy coming up with her, and feeling her up while she kisses her neck.


	169. Jessica Chastain, Margot Robbie

The scene begins with Margot, as Harley Quinn, being led to her cell, in a post-credits scene from Suicide Squad 2. Sitting on her bunk, Margot sulks, then we hear, "Heard what he did to you, babe. Unforgivable, letting that creep Light lay his hands on you like that. I would've done far worse to that green haired goon, believe me." As the voice speaks, Margot turns her head slowly to the right, where it's coming from.

"Red, is that you?" Through the bars, in the cell next to hers, is Jessica.

"Do you believe me now, Harl? Joker never loved you, he only saw you as a lump of clay, to mold into whatever he desired, at least until he got bored with you..." As Jess talks, Margot gets up, and walks over to her.

"How'd you get the cell next to mine?"

"Oh, you know me, Harl...I've never had difficulty getting what I want." The two now stand face to face, with only the bars between them, when Jess reaches through, and caresses Margot's cheek. "My sweet baby...My Harley...Nobody does that to you, without hearing from me..." As she says this, Jess tightens her hand a little, clawing Margot's cheek slightly, before relaxing, and pulling it back.

"I don't know if you noticed this, Red, but we're in prison."

"Not for long, my love. You and I both know that freak isn't dead. He's hiding out in Gotham, and we are going to get out, then we're going to find him, and make sure he never hurts my sweet lady love again."

"You mean...Kill my puddin'?"

"He's nobody's puddin', Harl. There's only one person who truly loves you; who's always loved you. And who's that?"

"Y-you, Red?"

"Exactly..." Jess reaches out again, pulling Margot towards her, and the two share a sultry, passionate kiss, holding it for several seconds, before the director shouts cut.

"Jesus..." Margot says, now as herself, as the crew are packing up, "Think you've kissed a few women in your day."

"Not confirming or denying," Jess says, and the two laugh.

Later, we see Margot in her hotel room's bathroom, washing off the last of the make-up, then it cuts to her in the shower. As she washes her body, Margot begins to rub and squeeze her breasts, then her hands migrate downward. "Huh!" Margot gasps, as her fingers begin to work between her legs. "Oh, God..."

From outside, we hear, "Oh...I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Margot slides the shower door aside, and looks out. "Jess?"

"Hm, I sensed that kiss made you a little wet. It did with me, at least. Mind if I join you?"

"Um...Okay?" At this, Jess begins to disrobe, and Margot looks her up and down as she takes more clothes off.

Finally, Jess steps in, then whispers, "I've wanted to do this since I saw the first movie..." and again kisses Margot, even hotter this time, as we see tongue. As they neck, the two begin to caress and fondle each other's bodies.

"Red?" Margot whispers between kisses, "I wanna eat you..."

Jess stifles a snicker. "Do it, Harl..." Keeping her eyes fixed on Jess', Margot lowers to her knees, then leans in, and begins to lick out Jessica's ginger-crowned cunt. "Ouh...Uhm..." Jess bites her lip, and feels up her large white breasts. Margot, meanwhile, begins to rub and knead Jess' pale, voluptuous cheeks. "Ohh...Yes..." Jess starts to jerk her hips, then almost falls over, forcing her to lean back against the wall, when Margot sticks the tip of one finger into Jess' hot, tight butthole. "Yes..." Face contorting, Jess starts to buck her hips, as she gets closer to climax. Finally, digging one set of nails into her thigh, and the other into her tit, Jess lets out a shrill cry, echoing in the bathroom.

Now, Margot has her hands up on the wall, as Jess kneels behind her, tongue-fucking her dripping wet cunt. "Oh, God, Ivy..." As Jess' tongue goes in deeper, she begins massaging Margot's asshole with her middle finger, eventually inserting it. "Ohg! God..." Margot starts to shake, and chew her lower lip, as Jess penetrates both her holes.

Suddenly, it cuts back, as Margot cries out, fingering both holes hard. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Margot rinses off, then turns the shower off, and gets out.


	170. Jodie Whittaker, Gal Gadot

The scene begins with Gal sunning herself topless by the side of a hotel pool, when Jodie comes out in a two-piece suit. "Oh!" she blurts out, on seeing Gal. "Uh, didn't know...Uh, you want to be alone out here?"

"Would I have the twins out if that were the case? Come, sit by me..."

"Oh, alright..." Jodie starts to sit down.

"Why don't you take that off?"

"This?" Jodie presses her hand against her chest. "Nah, no one needs to see that much whiteness."

"No, it's okay. Hey, they'll get tanned, too."

"Um, guess you're right..." Jodie unties her top, and takes it off, then sits next to Gal.

"Hm..." Gal says, turning onto her stomach, and gazing at her flirtily. "You have lovely breasts..."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?"

Gal chuckles. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?"

"Oh, no. No, I just wasn't expecting, um..."

"Good..." Gal whispers, reaching over, and caressing Jodie's thigh. "I definitely don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

Jodie stares down, and breathes hard, as Gal's hand inches closer to her area, before blurting out, her voice shaking slightly, "You're very sexy!"

Gal laughs. "Thank you." She then gets up, and lies down again, between Jodie's legs. "At least now I know you won't mind if I do this..." Gal unties Jodie's bottom and pulls it out from under her, then leans down, extending her tongue, and begins to lick Jodie's moist pussy.

Jodie snickers nervously, then begins moaning, craning her neck back, and squirming under Gal. "Oh, God..." Jodie's brow furrows, and her breathing deepens, as she feels Gal's tongue probe her pink, sopping wet cunt. "Oh, God..." she repeats, higher this time, face starting to contort. Jodie starts to fidget in her seat, and her mouth slowly gapes open, lower lip trembling. Finally, she lets out a shrill, breathy whine, before gasping vocally, "I'm cumming..."

Now, Gal is on her chair again, with Jodie lying between her thighs, licking and fingering her shaven, drooling twat. "Ohh..." Gal tilts her head back, bites her lip, and pinches and pulls her hard, pointy nipples. "Yes..." Gal's back spazzes a little, as Jodie's tongue flits quickly over her clit. Breathing hard, Gal puts one foot up on the chair, and Jodie, seizing her opportunity, pulls her middle finger out of Gal's pussy, and shoves it into her hot, tight asshole. "Oh! Yes!" Face twisting, Gal starts to buck her hips, but not before placing one hand on Jodie's back, to prevent her being knocked off. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Finally, arching her back, Gal wails long and loud, as the orgasm hits her.

Later, the two are chatting and giggling, Gal on her side and Jodie on her stomach. Their conversation hits a slight lull, and the two kiss, lustily.


	171. Amber Heard, Ruby Rose

The scene begins in a bar in Austin, where Amber is tending, when Ruby comes in. "Oi, barkeep! Got any positions need filling?"

"Nope." Amber says, without looking up, "Wait, that's not true, we need a new bouncer."

"What happened to the old one?"

"He's in prison. Won't say what for, but I hope he's getting butt-raped right now."

"Well, I think I can handle that job. Used to box."

Amber finally looks up from what she's doing, and for the first time sees Ruby's muscular, tattooed shoulders. "Oh, jeez, yeah, I think you'll do just fine. So, you boxed?"

"In prison. Long story."

"Well, I'll assume you weren't there for the same thing as Roy." Amber pours a couple of shots, and the two each hold one up. "Welcome aboard."

In the wee hours, the two are in the same places, and have drunken many shots of bourbon, the place having closed. "Well, one night, he got a little punch-happy. Next thing he knows he's on the floor with a busted lip, wondering what the fuck just happened."

"Hm...Think you'd like to get in the ring with me sometime?"

"With those guns? You'd knock my block off!"

Ruby laughs. "Alright, how about instead we go in the back room and suck the juice out of each other's cunts?"

Amber smiles broadly. "You're drunk."

"You and me both. So, how 'bout it?"

It cuts to them in the back room, dry-humping as they aggressively make out. Amber starts to claw at Ruby's back, eventually succeeding in pulling off her sweat-soaked wife-beater.

"Fffuck..." Amber gasps, taking a whiff of Ruby's pits. "That smell just made my nipples hard..."

"Yeh, and how do you smell?" Amber answers by whipping her own shirt off. "Fuck! When was the last time you showered, girl?" Ruby starts kissing the middle of Amber's chest, then sucks her nipples.

"Ouhm..." Moaning, Amber starts chewing Ruby's ear.

Now, Amber is lying on top of a stack of pallets, with Ruby's head bobbing between her thighs. "Bloody hell..." Ruby mutters, "If I wasn't already so drunk, your pussy smell would have me halfway there..." Amber laughs at this, as Ruby continues to lick her sweaty, sopping wet cunt.

"Ohf! Huh..." Face contorting, Amber brings her knees up to her chest, and Ruby seizes the opportunity, jamming her middle finger in Amber's tight asshole. "Ah! Fuck!" Amber claws at her tits, and starts bucking her hips, before finally digging her nails into the back of Ruby's head, and crying out almost angrily.

Ruby's now pressed up against the wall, ass jutting out, as Amber kneads her cheeks, before spreading them, and licking Ruby's sweaty asshole. "Oh, bloody hell..." Ruby moans raspily, as Amber begins fingering her drooling cunt. "Huhn...Fuck..." Ruby starts humping the wall, as Amber's tongue penetrates her butthole slightly, and her first two fingers plunge in and out of her audibly wet twat. Suddenly, she turns around, almost knocking Amber on her ass. "Get up..." Amber does so, and Ruby pulls her closer, in such a way that both end up with a knee in each other's cunts.

"Oh, fuck..." Both start to moan and gasp, before graduating to grunting and gasping, as they scissor, faster and faster. "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Finally, the two scream, as they climax in unison.

After taking a second to catch their breath, the two continue making out, until Amber glances outside, and sees it's daylight out. "Fuck...Well, see you tonight, I guess."

"Yeh...Gotta take a shower and sleep..." The two smile faintly at each other, and kiss one more time.


	172. Lupita Nyong'o, Kate Mara

The scene begins in a 1950's suburban household, where we see Lupita in her room, standing in front of a dresser mirror naked, proceeding to put on a white bra and panties, as she narrates. "I've worked for enough white families now, that I've gotten used to some of the men being a little...curious. I've always just taken it in stride, until recently..." As she continues, we see Kate seeing off her husband. "This time, I thought for sure the husband would be the one who I'd have to watch out for. It's usually either the husband or the son, but neither one was interested in me. Then came that first weekday, where it was just me and the missus, and I realized I was much less prepared than I thought..."

"Lupita?" Kate walks in, then leans against the doorframe, and looks Lupita up and down.

"Hey, good morning, ma'am. Husband gone to work yet?"

"Yeah, just saw him off."

"Okay, well, let me finish getting dressed, and I'll get started."

"Oh, no, that's okay..." Kate walks over, and stands behind Lupita. "Pretty much everything's done already..."

"Oh, okay. So, what..."

"I thought today we could, you know..." Kate starts rubbing the back of her hand up and down Lupita's arm. "Get to know each other a little better..."

"Ma'am?" Lupita says, looking a little confused.

Kate then leans close to Lupita's ear. "Tell me something, Lupita...on your previous jobs, did the husbands tend to get a little fresh with you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Yeah, you looked during the interview like you were expecting my husband to act that way. Well, you have nothing to worry about with him. My husband, well...his interests lie elsewhere. Now, as for me..." Kate begins to caress the side of Lupita's breasts, through her bra, with her knuckles. "Well...I am very interested in you..." After whispering this, Kate starts to suck Lupita's earlobe, and rub and squeeze her breasts.

Lupita closes her eyes and breathes hard, as we again hear her in voiceover. "I did not understand what was happening at all. I was being felt up by another woman, and it was turning me on...Driving me into something I never imagined in a million years I would do..." Lupita breaks out of Kate's grasp, then spins around. The two stare at each other, breathing hard for a moment, then Lupita kisses Kate, tongue going out in advance.

"Jesus..." Kate gasps between kisses, "Yes..." As they neck, Lupita unzips Kate's dress in the back, and it falls off her, revealing her black underwear.

Kate, meanwhile, takes off Lupita's bra, and starts squeezing her breasts, and sucking her pitch black nipples. "Uhm..." Lupita moans, and licks her lips, then chews the lower one, as she again narrates. "Was this 'sapphism', like I'd heard about? No man had ever made me feel like this; my knees were shaking, my insides felt like they were on fire, as did my..." Kate pulls away, smiling faintly at her, then, exhaling audibly, lowers to her knees, pulling Lupita's panties down with her.

"Have you ever had your pussy licked?" Kate then asks, looking up at her.

"No, ma'am."

"Well, brace yourself, then..."

In anticipation, Lupita lifts one leg, placing her foot on a chair, then Kate leans in, and slides her tongue inside her already dripping wet slit. "Ssh..." Lupita breathes in, brow furrowing, and begins feeling herself up, as Kate licks her out, and fingers her, exposing the wet pinkness inside, which Kate now starts lapping up. "Oh! Hoh..." Lupita's back jerks and twitches, and her face contorts, until, suddenly, she tosses her head back, and cries out, loud enough to rattle the mirror.

Now, Kate lies on the bed, Lupita squeezing her squishy, white breasts, and sucking her pink nipples, while down below, her fingers probe Kate's sopping wet, ginger-crowned cunt. "Ohg! Huhm..." Kate gasps and moans, and writhes under Lupita, who, shortly after, starts kissing down her stomach. Eventually, she arrives at Kate's pussy, and begins licking the outside. "Ohh...Yes...You're doing good...Now, slide your tongue inside..." Lupita does so, and directly licks Kate's clitoris, causing her to gasp vocally, and arch her back. Not long after, Kate starts bucking her hips, moaning "Yes" repeatedly, before groaning throatily, as she climaxes.

Later, the two lie face to face, kissing and caressing each other's bodies.


	173. Isla Fisher, Joey King

The scene begins with Isla on the beach at some resort, talking on her phone. "What? Tell them to get fucked! Babe, they can't afford to fire you, and you know it! Alright, so, how long till you can be here? Fine...Alright, I will..." She hits end, then gets up, taking her stuff with her.

Later, Isla stands in an elevator, looking sullen. After a moment, she pulls her phone out of her bag, and makes a call. "Hi, this is room 206...Could you send someone up with extra towels? Made a bit of a mess up here. Oh, no, nothing like that."

Later still, we see Isla in the shower, washing her body, including her breasts, her belly, and her ass. She's starting to touch herself down there, when she hears the front door open, and someone call out, "Hello? I've got your towels!" Joey stands in the room's entrance, in a hotel uniform, with a stack of towels under one arm.

"In here!"

"Um, where do you want these?"

"Oh, just put them anywhere. Come in, let's have a look at you..." Joey puts the towels down, and enters the bathroom, to find Isla looking around the glass partition, one dripping wet tit hanging out in front of her. "Ooh, hi there, um..."

"Joey."

"Yes, Joey...How'd you like to join me in here, Joey?"

"Um, ma'am?"

"Oh, it's alright, I'll let them know you were helping me with something. Uh...take those off before you come in."

Moments later, Joey's in the shower with Isla, the pair making out, groping each other's wet bodies. Between kisses, Isla breathes, "Trite question, Joey, but have you ever been with another woman?"

Joey giggles. "No, I haven't."

Isla grins. "Because you kiss like someone who's wanted to, badly." She punctuates this with another kiss, her tongue going out in advance.

We now see Joey on the bed, legs spread, hair still wet, rubbing and squeezing her soft, squishy breasts, as Isla leans over her thigh, licking and fingering her oozing, pink twat. "Ohh..." Joey moans, biting her lip.

"That feel good, babe?"

"Mm-hm..." Joey nods. As Isla's fingers plunge deeper into her drooling cunt, she also starts to suck on Joey's pink, little clitty. "Uhm..." Joey begins to squirm and jerk her hips, then she squeals and bucks even harder, when Isla inserts her pinky in her light pink butthole. "Oh! Huh!" Not long after, Joey arches her back, and screams hoarsely.

Now, Isla is on her back, holding her legs up, and looking down, as she coaches Joey. "Yes, you're doing great, sweetie..." Down below, Joey flicks her tongue on Isla's clit, as her fingers probe Isla's practically gushing cunt. "Ohg..." Face contorting, Isla moans, and tilts her head back. She then glances back down. "Uhm...Don't be afraid to finger my arse..." Joey takes her dripping wet fingers out of Isla's hole, and shoves them in her hot, tight asshole. "Oh! Yes..." Isla breathes hard, as she feels the orgasm build up in her.

Suddenly, Joey gets up on her knees. "Uh, what are you doing?" Joey answers her by rubbing her pussy on Isla's. "Ohf! Yes..." As Joey goes clit to clit with her, Isla grabs her hips, and starts pushing back. The two gasp and whimper as they grind against each other, harder and harder, until Joey's back hunches, and both shriek, loud enough to be heard in adjacent rooms.

Both of them sweating and gasping for air, Joey collapses on top of Isla, and the two kiss, almost sucking the air out of each other.

"So..." Joey says, breathily, "Can we talk about a tip?"

"Tell you what; give me your number. I have a feeling my husband's not showing up this weekend." The two giggle, and kiss once more.


	174. Brie Larson, Priyanka Chopra

The scene begins with Brie walking through an airport's terminal, somewhat unkempt in her flight clothes, big suitcase rolling behind her. Her phone buzzes in her pocket, so she picks up. "Hello?"

"You have everything?"

"Uh, yeah. Just about to go through customs."

"Alright, my car will be out front."

We then see Brie acting casual, as the customs agent looks through her bag, and finds nothing. Later still, Brie emerges from the airport, and, hearing a honk, looks up, to see a fancy car, with Pri beckoning her from the back seat.

We now see Brie and Priyanka making out in the back seat, the latter in a black skirt-suit, as the car drives away. "Everything got through?" Pri asks breathlessly between kisses.

"Everything..."

"Uhm...Good girl..." The two continue to kiss, now with more tongue, and Priyanka begins to grope Brie through her shirt, prompting her to unbutton it, so Pri can get inside.

Later, the two are on a hotel bed, in various states of undress, as they kiss long and deep, and grope each other's bodies, with Brie's bag on the floor, surrounded by a wealth of smuggled goods. Priyanka takes one of Brie's tits out, and starts sucking her hard, eraser-like nipples "Uhm..." Brie moans, starting to grind against Pri, who's lying on top of her.

More moments later, Brie's in only her panties, rubbing and kneading her large breasts, as Pri, now totally naked, kisses her inner thighs, working inward. "Huhm...Hm..." Pri pulls Brie's panties aside, and begins to lick her out, causing her to moan breathily, and suck her lower lip. Down below, Pri plunges her fingers into Brie's gushing hole, and sucks on her clit. "Ohg! Huh!" Brie starts to grind against Pri's face. Soon, Pri is forced to grab hold of Brie's cheeks, as the latter starts to buck her hips. Finally, Brie arches her back, and lets out a shrill, piercing cry. "Jesus..." she mutters, as her body relaxes again.

Pri is now sitting on the headboard, kneading her big tits, as Brie kneels before her, licking and fingering her hairy, drooling cunt. "Oh, God..." Pri sighs, starting to dig her nails into her tits. "You're making me so fucking hot..." Down below, Brie has her thumb bearing down on Pri's clit, while she tongue fucks her sopping wet pussy. "Huh! Huh!" Holding the headboard so tight, her knuckles turn white, Pri starts jerk her hips, as her voice approaches a pitch only dogs can hear. Pri almost falls off, as she cums so hard, her cunt sprays Brie's neck and chest.

Moments later, the two lie face to face, kissing. "So..." Brie asks, smiling wide, "What's the next step?"

"Absolute next step is ordering in dinner."

Brie laughs. "Alright, where's my phone?" Pri now laughs, and the two kiss one more time.


	175. Kristen Stewart, Kate McKinnon

The scene begins in a diner, where we see Kristen sitting, nervously muttering to herself, while covering her eyes. "Look, Kris, stop worrying, okay? It's not like your parents set you up..."

She's cut off by another female voice. "Hey, are you Kristen?"

A little embarrassed, Kristen removes her hand from her eyes, and instantly smiles, on seeing Kate. "Oh, uh, hi. You Kate?"

"Yeah, my friend told me about you..." Kate sits across from Kristen as she says this.

"Oh, yeah..." Kristen's voice gets quiet. "Did, she mention, uh..."

"That this is your first date since coming out, yes. Don't worry, everyone is super-nervous the first time."

"Including you?"

"Yeah. Of course, I was in high school, which added a whole extra level of...So, you wanna order some food?"

Later, the two are sitting on the same side of the table, the remains of their meal strewn about, as they chat casually. "There's a picture of me at, I think eleven or twelve, dressed up as Agent Scully for Halloween."

"Wow, I hope you can show me that sometime, that sounds really cute."

"So, who was your, uh..."

"Julianne Moore."

"Really?" Kate smirks. "Guess we both like the gingers. I...suppose I could die my hair red, if you like." Kristen busts out laughing at this.

"No, uh..." Kristen lowers her voice, a little amorously. "I definitely like you as a blonde..."

"Oh, well, that's good to know..." Kate trails off, and the two begin kissing.

Later still, the two are walking out, kissing one more time, before Kristen breathes, "Hey, listen, I know we just met, and this is bad form on a first date, but..." Kristen pauses several seconds, then finally blurts out, "You wanna go back to my place?" Kate grins broadly at this.

It then cuts to the two in Kristen's apartment, heavily making out, all the while hastily removing each other's clothes. After Kate removes Kristen's shirt and bra, she tackles her onto her bed, and starts kissing her neck, shoulders, and chest, before moving down, and sucking her nipples. "Uhm..." Kristen writhes a little, and starts rubbing Kate's shoulders. Kate moves down, kissing down Kristen's stomach, eventually arriving between her legs. "Huh!" Kristen gasps, and arches her back, the moment she feels Kate's tongue inside her already moist slit. "Ohg! Huh..." As Kate licks her deeper, Kristen's face contorts, and she starts to grind her hips. This soon turns into bucking, as Kate goes even deeper, now incorporating her fingers. "Oh, God! Ouh!" Kristen suddenly squeals, shuddering, then collapses back onto the bed, gasping for air.

Kate is now propped up on her hands, as Kristen gropes and kisses her tits, licking and gently biting her nipples. Kristen moves down, kissing around Kate's soft belly, and licking around her navel. Eventually, she buries her tongue in Kate's drooling cunt, and starts to lick her out. "Huh...Uhm..." Kate begins jerking her hips, twitching every time Kristen's tongue moves over her clit. Down below, we see Kristen spread Kate's pussy open, and flick her tongue side to side, directly over her clit. "Huh! Huh! Ouhm..." Kate's squeals and gasps get louder and more shrill, until, finally, she lets out a deep, throaty groan, breathing rapidly once the orgasm subsides.

Later, the two lay on their backs, sharing a joint. "Man..." Kristen sighs, "I don't know about best, but that may have been the most cathartic orgasm I've ever had."

"Oh, mine was definitely one of the best."

Kristen turns toward her, grinning. "That was definitely cathartic. You can thank every chick I've ever wanted to make it with."

"Including Julianne?" Kate says, turning her head.

"Especially her." The two giggle, and once again kiss.


	176. Sally Hawkins, Daisy Ridley

The scene begins with Sally sitting behind her managerial desk, in a 1960s office, at the end of the day, apparently talking to herself. "You...may have heard some...rumors about me. Well...No. Daze...I want you to know I'm telling you this before anyone else, and when I tell you, I think you'll know why. Bloody hell, no..."

Suddenly, her office door opens, and Daisy pokes her head in. "Ms. Hawkins? You going home soon?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Blimey, it's dark in here..." Daisy mutters, walking in.

"Uh, yeah. I started to get ready, but..." Sally is silent for a moment. "Do you...take the bus to work?"

"Oh, yeah..." Daisy looks at her watch. "Better get to the bus stop, don't wanna miss it..."

"Tell you what, let me drive you."

Minutes later, Daisy sits shotgun in Sally's car. "This is nice...Must have cost a fortune."

"Yeah, well...Don't really have anyone else to spend it on."

"Oh, I know what you mean. Wish I had someone waiting at home for me. Must be worse for you, though, I mean, I've never seen your place, but it must be pretty big."

"Yeah, it is..."

There's a lengthy silence, then Daisy speaks up. "So...Can I call you Sally?"

"Um, yes."

"I heard you talking to yourself just before I came in."

"You...did?"

"Yes...And...I know what you were talking about. I realize, more than you know, how hard it is to...talk to anyone." As Daisy talks, Sally's face distorts slightly with emotion. "I think...I'm going to just save you that conversation, and ask if you'd like some company tonight."

Sally starts chuckling nervously. "Um, excuse me."

Later, the two sit on Sally's couch, making out intensely. "God..." Sally breathes, "I can't believe...I mean, it's been so long, since..."

"Sally..." Daisy says, placing her fingers under Sally's chin. "I'm here for you, now..." Sally smiles, and the two continue kissing.

Now, the two are on Sally's bed, naked, continuing to kiss. Sally begins kissing down Daisy's neck and chest, pausing to suck her hard, pencil eraser nipples. "Uhm..." Daisy starts to squirm, and then feel herself up, as Sally moves down, licking around her navel. "Huh..." Her voice squeaks, as Sally begins to lick her out. "Ohh...God..." Daisy's face contorts, and she starts to jerk her hips, digging her teeth into her lower lip. "Oh, my God..." As Sally probes deeper with her tongue and fingers, Daisy begins to clutch at herself, before finally sitting straight up, squealing shrilly.

We now see Daisy on top of Sally, kissing and sucking her nipples, Sally all the while moaning faintly, and trembling slightly. Daisy then kisses down her stomach, eventually arriving between her legs. "Huh..." Sally gasps, and arches her back, as Daisy's tongue invades her oozing slit. "Ohf...Fuck..." Sally's trembling becomes more noticeable, and her face again distorts, this time from pleasure. Down below, Daisy's tongue flicks Sally's clit, causing her to convulse and buck her hips. "Huh!" she suddenly gasps vocally, digging her nails into her legs.

Later, around dawn, we see Daisy sleeping on her stomach, with Sally on top of her. Waking up for a moment, Sally smiles at her sleeping lover, then kisses her shoulder blade, before laying her head on her back, over her heart, and going back to sleep.


	177. Naomie Harris, Claire Foy

The scene begins with Naomie in the London Underground, bundled up, waiting for a train, when her phone rings, and she picks up. "Hello? Oh, hey, babe! You on your way home, too?" Naomie sighs. "Oh, bloody exhausted, and...fucking frozen." She then smiles. "That does sound nice. Maybe that will help thaw out my bloody nipples. Okay, see you then." She makes a kissing sound into the phone, then puts it back in her pocket.

Later, we see Naomie in a steaming bath with Claire, sitting with her back to her, which Naomie kisses and caresses with her fingers. "Hm...God, your freckles are sexy..." Naomie then starts kissing Claire's neck, causing her to smile and roll her head around. Next, Naomie brings her hands around, and cups Claire's breasts, prompting Claire to place her hands on Naomie's.

"So glad you weren't too tired for this, love. Three times today I almost went in the loo and wanked, but I wanted to give you the honor of getting me off."

"Oh, you know I'm never too tired for you, babe." Naomie gently bites Claire's neck, causing her tilt her head up, and moan. "Even if I was too tired to move, I'd just have you sit on my face..." Claire giggles at this, and Naomie follows suit. "Or, fuck it, just slide my hand between your legs..." As Naomie says this, she moves one hand down Claire's stomach, and into the water.

"Uhm..." Claire moans, cranes her neck up, and her brow furrows, as Naomie starts diddling her under the water.

"Gonna moan for me, baby?" Naomie whispers in Claire's ear, followed by, "Sit up..." At her request, Claire stands up, then turns, and sits on the edge of the tub. Naomie then leans in, massaging Claire's thighs, and begins kissing and licking the outside of her light pink, dripping wet pussy.

"Ouhm..." Claire bites her lip, and cranes her neck again, as Naomie's tongue penetrates her folds, and caresses her clit. Naomie, meanwhile, moves one hand towards Claire's twat, and inserts her first two fingers, upside down. "Oh, God..." Claire gasps vocally, face beginning to contort, and noticeably starting to tremble, as Naomie's fingers massage her G-spot. "Fuck...I'm...God, I can already feel it...I'm going to cum..." Claire grips the lip of the tub hard, in anticipation of the impending orgasm. Seconds later, she lets out a shrill, wailing cry, and nearly falls off the edge.

Still shaking slightly, Claire slides back into the water, and gives Naomie a long, sultry tongue kiss. As they kiss, Claire starts to paw at Naomie's tits. "Your nipples still hurt?"

"Hm...A little..."

"This help?" Claire then leans her head down, and pushes Naomie's breasts up, allowing her to gently lick and suck her hard, dark brown nipples.

"Uhm...Yes, that feels good..." After having Claire kiss her tits for a moment, Naomie grabs the edges of the tub on either side of her, and rises up out of the water. She then turns and bends over the lip, and her tits start to drip onto the floor, as Claire leans in, spreads Naomie's lips, and buries her tongue in her steamy, pink quim. "Mmm..." Chewing her lower lip, Naomie grabs one breast, and kneads it, as, in back, Claire rubs her clit with her fingers, while her tongue probes Naomie's cunt deeper. "Huh! Uhm..." Naomie starts to vocally gasp and whimper, her face looking like she's about to sneeze, as she gets closer to climaxing. Finally, digging her nails into her breast, Naomie bows her head, and lets out a deep, throaty groan.

Breathing hard, Naomie pushes herself up, at which point Claire grabs her hips, and pulls her back into the water with her. "Huhm..." Naomie sighs, smiling, as Claire kisses and bites her neck, while she squeezes and fondles her breasts.


	178. Olivia Cooke, Mandip Gill

The scene begins with Olivia in her kitchen, with several food items in various stages of progress around her, when her door buzzes. "Coming!" Going to the door, she finds Mandy.

"Hey, you came!"

"Well, yeah, not like I had anything else to do." Mandy smirks, snickering, and holds up her arms, prompting Olivia to hug her, then usher her in.

"So, you're just in time to help with the Creme Brulee..."

"Ooh!"

Later, the two sit on the floor, licking whipped cream from a bowl.

"Bloody hell, Liv, you got the entire extended family coming over tomorrow?"

"Nah, just a few friends. And a lot of microwave-safe containers..."

"Ah..." Mandy nods, grinning. "Good thing I didn't go food-shopping yesterday."

At this, Mandy wipes some cream up with her finger, but rather than lick it off, presents it to Olivia. "Oh, you're really doing this?" Olivia leans forward, and tries to close her lips around Mandy's finger, but Mandy pulls it away, teasing her with it.

"Oh! Oh!" After the second time, Mandy puts the finger in her mouth, smirking.

"Alright, two can play at that game, Missy..." Olivia wipes some up now, and teases Mandy with it. "Oh! Oh!" This time, though, she lets Mandy have the finger, then removes it, insinuating her lips in its place, resulting in the two kissing.

As the two make out, their clothes begin coming off, until Mandy's breasts are exposed. "Hm..." Olivia smirks, "Didn't know you'd bring chocolate..." She then scoops up some cream, smearing some on each of Mandy's nipples, and then licking and sucking it off. As Mandy's nipples are now hard, like little chocolate mints, Olivia grasps one between her teeth, and gives it a tug, causing Mandy to exhale-moan, then does the same with the other.

As Olivia squeezes and kisses her tits, Mandy pulls aside Liv's panties, then scoops up more cream, and smears it on her pussy. Noticing this, Olivia leans back, allowing Mandy access, as she leans over her thigh, and begins to lap the cream up. "Ohhh...God..." Olivia leans back, pulling off her bra, and feeling herself up, as Mandy's serpentine tongue writhes and squirms between Olivia's pussy-lips. "Oh, fuck..." As Olivia starts to jerk her hips more, Mandy plunges her first two fingers deep into Liv's drooling hole. "Oh!" Olivia suddenly cries out shrilly, digging her nails into her tits. "Guh...God!"

Now, Mandy's on her back, legs spread, and clawing at her tits, as Olivia licks another gob of cream off her wet, hairy, brown pussy. "Yesss..." Mandy hisses, baring her teeth, and beginning to grind her hips. As Olivia's tongue penetrates the pinkness at the center of Mandy's cunt, her fingers work their way between Mandy's cheeks, and into her hot, tight anus. "Oh, fuck!" Mandy growls, and starts bucking harder, close to tearing her breast off with one hand, as she gets close to climaxing. Finally, Mandy arches her back, grunting breathily, "Fuck!" as an intense orgasm shoots through her.

As Mandy recovers, Olivia crawls on top of her, another gob of cream on her fingers, which she shares with Mandy, leading to more making out. Between kisses, Mandy says, breathlessly, "You know, I hope you end up with lots of leftovers."

"Why?"

"Because I think helping you eat them will be every bit as fun as helping you make them was." Both laugh, then continue kissing.


	179. Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Sophia Lillis

The scene begins with a royal wedding, circa 18th century, where the prince(a black man) is marrying Gugu. The next morning, Gugu wakes up alone, the prince out handling affairs of state, just before the servant girl, Sophia, comes in, carrying a tray. "Breakfast, madam." Gugu immediately appears intrigued.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Um, Sophia, madam."

"Sophia...You look...and sound...very unusual..."

"Um, yeah, I'm from overseas. My family came here a few years ago, seeking better opportunities." Sophia lays the tray down in front of Gugu.

"You see rather intelligent for a commoner, Sophia."

"Yeah, my dad was a teacher back home, and taught me and brothers to read."

"Uh, sit down. By me." Hesitantly, Sophia sits on the bed with Gugu. "Do you...mind if I remove this?" Gugu says, referring to Sophia's mob-cap.

"Huh? Um, okay..." Gugu takes off the cap, revealing Sophia's curly, orange hair.

"I had heard..." Gugu whispers, starting to run her fingers through Sophia's hair, "But never seen..." As she does this, Sophia closes her eyes, breathes hard, and faintly moans. Finally, Gugu leans in, and gives Sophia a long tongue-kiss.

Moments later, Sophia's on her back, as Gugu undoes the front of her maid uniform, revealing her young, white breasts, then leans down, and begins to suck Sophia's pink nipples.

More moments later, both are naked, Gugu lying on her stomach, kissing Sophia's thighs, while rubbing and fingering her light pink, ginger-trimmed quim, before tilting her face down, and beginning to lick her juicy, pink slit. "Ouhm..." Sophia immediately begins writhing under Gugu, clutching at herself and biting her lip, as Gugu's tongue snakes its way inside her labia, and begins caressing her little clitty. Suddenly, face red, Sophia gasps loudly, "Huh!" and arches her back.

Now, Gugu sits up, sighing and head rolling around, as Sophia squeezes her breasts and sucks her dark brown nipples. Sophia moves down, and kisses the outside of Gugu's brown snatch, before spreading it open, and licking the dripping wet pinkness inside, while fingering her steamy hole. "Ohg! Huh..." Gugu roughly feels up her breasts, digging her nails in a little, and slowly licking her top lip, before biting her lip, tilting her head back, and groaning throatily.

We now see Gugu leaning over Sophia, as, below, she touches her pussy against the latter's, and begins to rub it up and down. "Oh, my...Guh..." Both of them gasp and moan, as Gugu rubs her cunt on Sophia's faster and faster. Eventually, Sophia convulses, and lets out a shrill scream, as she climaxes. Gugu keeps going, until she herself cums, back hunching over, as she cries out, voice cracking.

Later, the two lie together, talking and giggling, as Gugu feeds Sophia from the tray, and periodically kisses her.


	180. Jodie Comer, Letitia Wright

The scene begins at a garden party in 1920s England, where we see Jodie, a little more covered up than the others, and not taking part in their conversation, instead sketching one of her fellow female party-goers, and not looking that into it. Looking up from her pad, she notices Letty, one of the help. Jodie glances at the others, then gets up, and walks off.

In the kitchen, we see Letty talking to the head chef, when Jodie comes in, behind her.

"Oh, hello, Ma'am. You looking for something?"

"Um, what's your name?"

"Letty, Ma'am."

"Have you ever thought about modeling, Letty?"

"Modeling, Ma'am?"

"I was wondering if maybe I might sketch you?"

Letty smirks. "Me?"

"Yes, I saw you out there, and you...caught my eye. Tell you what, I'll give you my number, you can give me a ring, if you're interested."

Later, Letty shows up at Jodie's place. Once inside, she looks around. "Wow...This place isn't as big as others I've seen, but I think I'd enjoy living here more."

"Yes, all that decoration, just to look at. Not really my thing."

Eventually, they enter Jodie's studio. "So, where do I sit?" Letty asks.

"Well, first of all...I hope you'll forgive me for this..." Jodie stammers a little nervously. "I was hoping I could sketch you..."

"In the nude?"

"Yes..."

"Nobody will see these but you?"

"Oh, of course not."

"Okay..." Letty starts to take off her clothes. "I should warn you, though, you're gonna need a lot of charcoal."

"It's alright..." Jodie smirks, "Charcoal's cheap."

Moments later, Letty is reclining on an ornate couch, staring at Jodie, as she sets up her easel. Finally, Letty speaks. "You know, I've noticed you cover up a lot."

"Yes, well...I don't do well in the sun."

"You realize you're indoors now, love?"

Jodie thinks about this for a second. "Good point..." she says, as she now strips naked.

"Oh!" Letty gushes, grinning. "Bloody hell, you're beautiful..."

Pretending not to hear this, Jodie begins sketching Letty.

Later now, Jodie puts down the charcoal, and wipes the black residue off her fingers with a handkerchief. "Right, I'm done."

"Oh, let me see!" Letty gets up, and looks at the sketch. "Wow..." she says, squeeing a little, "If only I didn't live in servant's quarters, I would ask to keep this! I mean, this is beautiful..."

"Well, you know..." Jodie mutters under her breath, "Just working with what's before me..."

"Beg pardon?"

"I...I mean..." Jodie tries to spit out what she wants to say, but Letty quickly figures it out, and smiles, before leaning in, and kissing Jodie full on the lips. As they hold the kiss, we briefly see their tongues, and hear them breathing.

"I really should've figured you out sooner..." Letty whispers, then grabs Jodie's shoulder, and leads her backward, onto to the couch, where they continue kissing, while beginning to caress each other's bodies. Before long, Jodie starts kissing Letty's neck and shoulders, then moving to her chest, where she kisses and sucks Letty's hard nipples. Jodie moves down further, until she's kneeling on the floor, when she starts to gently lick the outside of Letty's dark brown pussy. "Uhm..." Letty begins writhing on the couch, as Jodie's tongue works its way inside her oozing slit. Down below, Jodie spreads Letty's lips, and laps up her juices from the pink inside. "Ohm! Huh..." Letty grinds her hips, almost pushing against Jodie's mouth. Suddenly, Letty's brow furrows, her mouth gapes open, and she lets out an audible gasp, followed by a high, throaty wail.

Now, Jodie sits on the couch, as Letty rubs and squeezes her large, pale breasts, while licking in circles around her nipples. Letty then kisses down Jodie's stomach, pausing along the way to lick around the rim of her navel. Soon, Letty arrives between Jodie's legs, immediately spreading her pussy, and licking around her clit, in the same circular motion. "Oh, God..." Jodie exhales, looking down as, down below, Letty's fingers enter Jodie's cunt, causing her to groan, and start moving her hips. "Oh...my God..." As Letty moves her tongue faster, Jodie bucks harder, until, finally, she arches her back, and cries out, almost inaudibly.

Later, the two lie on the couch, pressed against each other. "You know..." Jodie says, "I was just thinking...How'd you like to work for me?"

"What, like your live-in..."

"Servant, yes," Jodie finishes, her smirk suggesting she knows what Letty was really about to say.

"Can I sketch you?"

"Sure, that'll take about two minutes..." Jodie chuckles, and Letty laughs.

"Or paint you."

"Oh, I definitely plan to paint you, lover." Letty grins at this, and the two kiss.


	181. Tina Fey, Blake Lively

The scene begins with Blake walking up to an apartment building's entrance, where she presses the buzzer by the door, and, seconds later, we hear Tina's voice over the intercom. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Uh, Bobby sent me over."

"Ah, it's you. Alright, tenth floor. Let me buzz you in."

We now see Tina sitting in the dark, cigarette in her hand, then hear a knocking on the door. "It's open," she says, and, seconds later, the door opens, and Blake walks inside. "Sit down, next to me." Blake does so, and Tina looks her up and down. "Nice. Jewish?"

"Um, yeah. So, Bobby said you'd explain why I'm here?"

"Yes. Well..." Tina leans over, and puts out her cigarette. "I found out recently my husband has been cheating on me, and was planning to run off to the Bahamas with the girl, and a large chunk of my money..."

"Whoa, wait...Lady, I'm a prostitute, not a contract killer."

"Wait, you thought...No, I called the police on their dumb asses. But, it got me to thinking, I got married too early...and there are so many things I never got to do."

"Like..."

"Have sex with another woman?"

"Oh, I see! Yeah, I can totally do that."

Minutes later, the two kneel on Tina's bed, kissing and groping each other, both in their underwear; black for Tina, powder blue for Blake. "Fuckin' A..." Blake utters breathlessly between kisses. "How a guy could cheat on you with this body, I don't know..."

"I think he thinks I'm boring."

"A woman who hires a prostitute so she can have her first lesbo experience?"

"Well, that's all recent stuff...But I'm already thinking of making this a habit..." Blake smirks at this, and they continue kissing.

After a bit, Blake starts groping Tina's breasts through her bra, and buries her face between them. Taking this cue, Tina unhooks the bra, and slips it off. Immediately, Blake starts sucking Tina's nipples, causing her to tilt her head back and moan. Eventually, Tina leans back, and Blake kisses down her stomach, then pulls aside her panties. "Huh!" Tina gasps, the moment she feels Blake's tongue on her pussy, then moans breathily, face contorting, as said tongue works its way inside Tina's oozing slit. "Ohg! Huh..." Tina begins moving her hips, as Blake licks and fingers her practically gushing cunt. "Oh...God!" Starting to claw at herself, Tina begins writhing faster, and her breath deepens. "Oh, God, I'm gonna cum..." Seconds later, Tina lets out a deep, throaty groan, and her pussy squirts in Blake's face.

"Oh, Christ!" Blake laughs.

"Oh, Jeez, I'm sorry!" Tina says, sitting up. "I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry, hon..." Blake says, licking her lips seductively, "I don't mind one bit..."

"Well, how about I do you now?"

We now see Blake on her back, rubbing and squeezing her large breasts, moaning and biting her lip, as Tina licks and fingers her cunt. "Jesus...You sure you've never done this before?"

"Guess I'm just a natural at this?" Tina continues, spreading Blake's pussy open, and directly licking her clit.

"Fffuck..." Blake starts shifting around on the bed, particularly moving her legs. As she does so, Tina briefly sees Blake's anus, and smirks, as an idea hits her. Grabbing the back of Blake's thigh, Tina pushes her leg up to her body. "Wait, what are you..." Blake's eyes suddenly widen, as Tina begins licking her hot, pussy-juice soaked asshole. "Oh, God...Hon, you are nasty..." As Tina eats Blake's ass out, she plunges her fingers inside the latter's cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Brow furrowing, Blake begins breathing choppily, and grinding her hips. "God, I can already feel...You're gonna...Huhm...You're gonna make me cum..." As she gets closer to orgasm, Blake resists the urge to buck her hips, not wanting to knock Tina off. Finally, she digs her teeth into her lower lip, and lets out a shrill whine through them.

As Blake recovers, Tina kisses her way back up her body, then shoves her tongue in Blake's mouth. After kissing some more, Tina asks breathily, "What do I owe you?"

"God, after that? Call it a hundred..."

"How about I give you two, and you give me your number."

Blake snickers. "Deal..." The two continue kissing.


	182. Emma Thompson, Tilda Swinton

The scene begins at an anniversary party, where Emma and Tilda are the guests of honor. "So, forty years, eh, Aunt Em?" one of the younger guests says.

"I know, doesn't feel it, but...Yes, we met at university in 1979, I think we were eighteen and nineteen."

"So, how did you two meet?" another person asks.

"Maybe when you're older..." she says, and several people laugh.

"Aunt Til?"

"C'mon, Em, I think they deserve to know. We met at a campus party."

"Fancy-dress party..." Emma mutters sipping her drink.

"Oh, that's right! Because of my, uh, costume, you mistook me for a man..."

"You were dressed as fucking Lestat!"

Tilda snickers. "Oh, that's right. You had read Interview, too, so when I told you I was Lestat, you wanted to go in the loo, and, in your words, I believe, have a snog. And then..."

"While we were making out, my hand found its way in your trousers, at which point I realized something wasn't quite right..." More laughing at this point. "Then, I believe I slapped you."

"Oh, no, you didn't! She finds out I have an innie rather than an outie, and immediately pulls her hand out, stinking of my twat, and punches me in the mouth, splitting my lip. Then she glares at me for several seconds, with blood trickling down my lip, and shoves her tongue in my mouth!"

"Then, as we're making out again, you start calling me bloody Lady Carmilla!" Tilda giggles at this.

Later, the two are at home in bed, reading, when Emma asks, "You think all couples start out the way we did?"

"The ones that last do. Why do you ask?"

"I mean, being reminded of what we were like once..." Emma puts down her book, and Tilda does the same. "You think we've gotten boring?"

"Well, every couple settles down a little eventually." Tilda rolls onto her stomach, facing Emma. "Thing is not to lose that spark completely."

"But...Do you think we've lost it?"

Tilda smirks. "I don't know...Perhaps you'd better ask Lestat..."

"Okay, don't even start with that shit!" Emma says, pointing at Tilda, who ignores her, and starts to crawl on top of her.

"Come, Lady Carmilla...We can stave off our hunger if we feed on each other..." Tilda licks her top lip seductively, then leans her head down, and the two share a passionate, open mouthed kiss. The kiss goes on for a minute, until Tilda suddenly rips open Emma's night shirt.

"Bloody hell!" she blurts out.

"No, not hell..." Tilda then begins rubbing and squeezing Emma's breasts, and sucking her nipples, taking one between her teeth, and tugging on it.

"Fuck, Til...Can't believe I forgot how much I love that..."

"Oh, yes, Em...In fact, there's only one place you enjoy being bitten more..." Tilda then proceeds to kiss down Emma's soft, pudgy belly, and pull aside her panties, before finally sliding her tongue inside Emma's oozing slit.

"Ohm..." Emma starts to move her hips, as Tilda licks her out. After a bit, Tilda spreads Emma's pussy open, the places her teeth around her throbbing clit, and pulls on it. "Ohf! Oh, fuck, Til..." Emma gasps, "Yeah, I totally forgot that one, too!" As Tilda holds her clit between her teeth, and directly licks it, Emma starts to buck her hips, and claw at her tits, until, finally, Emma grabs Tilda's head, and lets out a strangled scream.

"Oh, my..." Tilda whispers, kissing Emma's wet thighs. "That was a big one, wasn't it?"

"You know, Til..." Emma says breathlessly, "I just remembered something you rather enjoy..." She then grabs Tilda's shoulders, and flips her onto her back.

"Oh, fuck!" Tilda laughs out loud, unbuttoning her own shirt, as Emma descends on her area, also pulling her panties aside, and vigorously licking and sucking on her oozing clit. "Fuck..." Tilda breathes, starting to feel up her tits. As she does this, Emma discreetly slides her first two fingers between Tilda's cheeks, and into her tight butthole. "Oh, Jesus!" Tilda blurts out breathlessly, "I remember when you first discovered that..." Fingers plunged deep in her ass, Emma proceeds to gobble Tilda's drooling cunt, until she lets out a shrill, raspy cry.

As Tilda catches her breath, Emma climbs up her. "So, Em, do we still have the spark?"

"I don't know, you tell me..." Emma then sticks the fingers that were just in Tilda's butt into her mouth, and Tilda gratefully sucks them, chuckling, until Emma takes them away, and replaces them with her tongue, the two kissing one more time.


	183. Joey King, Elle Fanning

The scene begins at a renfair, where we see Elle working a food stand, dressed as a servant girl, with a long, blue dress, and her hair up in long braids.

We then see Joey, coming up the walk toward her, dressed in somewhat skimpy, bosom showing, black leather armor, twin daggers hanging from her belt, hair in a short, butch do, and gothic-y eye makeup. "Oh, my God, Elle! You workin' here?"

Elle turns around, and sees her. "Oh, hey, Jo! Uh, yeah, now that the semester's over, I'm doing this to pay for the next one. You know how it is..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm working graveyard shift at that convenience store everyone used to hang out at, remember?"

"Richdale's?"

"Nah, now it's called 'Saugus Convenience'."

"So, graveyard shift, that's kind of dangerous, isn't it?"

"Put it this way; these daggers aren't just for show, know what I mean?" Both laugh. "But, seriously, most of my shift is just sitting behind the counter, reading all the magazines back there."

"Oh, so you, uh, came out?"

"Yeah, 'bout a year ago. Absolutely no one in my family was surprised."

"Yeah, I was gonna say..."

"Speaking of magazines...Did your folks ever find out about that little...spread you did?" Elle turns bright red.

"Oh, God, you saw that?"

"I own that copy. Had to shoplift it, of course, because I wasn't eighteen yet."

"I...Money was tight my first semester."

"Hey, no one's judging here." There's an awkward silence, then  
Joey asks, "So, got a break soon?"

"Seriously, you're gonna hit on me here?"

Joey smirks "Hey, I've only had a major crush on you since middle school, and now I've seen you naked, so..."

There's another silence, as Elle looks Joey up and down. "You know, if I'd seen you back then, wearing that, I'd have had my first gay experience a lot sooner, and with less alcohol."

We then see the two in a wooded area behind one of the stores, seriously making out, tongues in mouths, hands groping each other through their costumes, until Joey backs up a step, and hastily scrambles out of her armor. Elle responds in kind, quickly pulling her dress off, and over her head. Joey steps back toward her, and shoves her tongue in Elle's mouth again, now while groping Elle's small breast with one hand, and placing the other inside Elle's panties. "Ouhm..." Elle moans, biting her lip, as she feels Joey's fingers deep inside her already moist pussy.

"You know, Elle..." Joey whispers next to Elle's ear, "I'm still shocked you showed your pussy in some of those pictures."

"Inside and out..." Both snicker.

"So, is it true you came while doing that spread?"

"Pft! No...The magazine's writers came up with that."

"Well, you're about to..."

Joey then drops to her knees, taking Elle's moist panties down with her, and then leans forward, and begins licking Elle's drooling, light pink quim. "Ohh..." Elle shivers the first time Joey's tongue caresses the outside of her twat, then moans, knees trembling and face contorting, as Joey works her tongue inside of her juicy slit. "Ohh, my God..." Elle's face twists even more, and her moans get more vocal. Finally, clenching her teeth to stifle the resulting cry, and clutching at the wall behind her to keep her knees from buckling, Elle cums.

Now, Elle kneels on the ground, Joey with one leg up, and hands planted on the wall, as she rides Elle's face. "Oh, fuck..." Joey mouths, head tilted up, lower lip trembling, as, down below, Elle's long, snake-like tongue works its way deeper inside Joey's dripping, pink hole. "Huh...Huhm..." Joey's breathing gets choppier and more vocal, and her trembling gets more noticeable, until she cums, almost falling over.

Minutes later, the two are dressed again, and Elle's about to head back to work, when she asks, "Hey, Joey, um, how long are you gonna be here?"

"Um, why?"

"I hate to ask you this, but my friends are sick of me crashing at their places, and I was wondering..."

Already knowing what Elle's asking, Joey smiles, and says, "I can stick around, give you a ride to my place, and...Can I assume we'll be doing that some more?"

Elle smirks. "All weekend, baby." The two kiss one more time.


	184. Priyanka Chopra, Mandip Gill

The scene begins with Pri in the dress of an Indian princess, pacing nervously around her state room, until a soldier enters. "Your highness, the envoy arrives."

"Um, thank you. Send her in, please."

Moments later, Mandy comes in, wearing a British Colonial Army uniform. "Your highness! I bring word." Pri is surprised by her appearance.

"Um, you're..."

"Oh, I'm a Hindi, yes. Adopted when I was very young, and raised British almost from birth."

"Hmm..." Pri crosses her arms in thought. "What's your name, messenger?"

"Um, Amanda, your highness. At least, that's my British name."

"What's your Hindi name?"

"Mandip...I think."

"Guard, get Mandip some more appropriate clothes. She will be our guest for dinner tonight." As the guard walks away, Pri turns back to Mandy. "So, I'm guessing they sent you because they figured whatever news you have for me won't sound so bad coming from one of my own?"

"Actually, I think they figured if you had me executed out of rage, at least it wouldn't be one of their own."

Pri laughs at this. "Well, some good food and drink will make figuring out our next step a lot less stressful."

Later, the two sit, eating dinner, with Mandy in more traditional Indian dress. "The British. They come in firing like bandits, and only agree to stop if you hand the country over to them. Um, no offense."

"No, you're not wrong. I mean, they mostly just want control over your resources, and then let you keep everything else, but there has to be a better way than going in guns blazing."

"So, you believe in diplomacy then?"

"Anything that won't end in me getting shot." Pri laughs at this.

Later, the two are reclining in Pri's bedchamber, sipping tea. "I have to say, your highness, I can definitely understand so many of our soldiers retiring to this country. It's...beautiful here..."

"Priyanka."

"Hm?"

"My name is Priyanka."

"Oh. Okay." Pri laughs once again, then climbs on top of Mandy, and smiles down at her. "Um, Pri-" Mandy's cut off, as Pri shoves her tongue in her mouth, and the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss. During this kiss, Pri begins pulling her dress off, and helping Mandy off with hers. Pri then kisses her way down Mandy's chest, and sucks on her hard, dark brown nipples. "Uhm..." Mandy sighs, and starts to shift around, while clutching at Pri's shapely form.

Pri moves further down, kissing down Mandy's stomach, and licking around the rim of her navel. "Huh!" Mandy gasps vocally, and furrows her brow, as she feels Pri's hot, snake-like tongue wriggle its way inside her oozing slit. "Huhm! Oh, bloody hell..." Suddenly, Mandy arches her back, and lets out a deep, throaty groan, suggesting she's already climaxed. In spite of this, Pri continues licking, at one point spreading Mandy's pussy open, and flicking her tongue directly on her clit. Not long after, Mandy's voice cracks as she cries out, bordering on a scream, and her pussy squirts, some hitting Pri in the face. Not even missing a beat, Pri licks Mandy's juices off her voluptuous lips.

Now, Mandy's on top of Pri, squeezing and sucking her big, juicy tits, and grinding a little on her. Eventually, Mandy moves down, and begins licking out her drooling cunt. "Oh, God..." Pri moans, face contorting and spasming. Suddenly, to Pri's surprise, Mandy pulls her fingers out of her oozing cunny, and shoves them between Pri's cheeks. Not long after, Pri starts bucking her hips, before arching her back, herself now climaxing. Once she relaxes, Mandy pulls her fingers out of Pri's ass, and sucks them.

Later, we see the two spooning, Pri kissing Mandy's neck and shoulders, while holding her from behind. "Mandip?" she then whispers.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me?"

Mandy turns her head to face Pri. "If you wish, beloved, I will stay with you..." Pri smiles, and the two kiss.


	185. Carey Mulligan, Anya Taylor-Joy

The scene begins on a chat show, where Carey and Anya are sitting side by side, as the host addresses the latter. "So, Anya, in a recent magazine interview, you were asked if you had a girl-crush..."

"Oh, I hate you so much right now..."

"And you not only said who it was, you said if her and your male crush both propositioned you..." At this, Anya turns bright red, and covers her face in her hands. "You'd go with her in a second." The host then turns to Carey, and asks, "Have you seen this article?"

"No..." Carey chuckles, "But I'm starting to get concerned."

Suddenly, Anya pulls her face out of her hands. "You know what? Fuck it." She then turns, grabs Carey by the arms, and shoves her tongue in her mouth. As the audience laughs and cheers after, Carey breathes hard, a look of arousal on her face.

After the show, Anya is walking to her dressing room, when she's approached by Carey, who, unnoticed by Anya, looks at her a little animalistically. "Oh, hey, sorry 'bout that, just...I didn't know what else to-" She's cut off, as Carey shoves her against the wall, and gives her a long, aggressive tongue-kiss.

As Anya now breathes hard, Carey smirks, and says, "You initiate something like that, love, you'd better be prepared for the response." Carey then gives Anya another kiss, and they begin making out, right there in the middle of the backstage area.

Moments later, the two are in Anya's dressing room, now down to their bras, continuing to make out. "God..." Anya whispers breathlessly, "I can't believe this is happening..." Her whisper turns to a moan toward the end, as Carey starts groping and kissing her breasts through her black, lacy bra.

"Sit down..." Carey whispers back, and Anya falls back into the chair behind her, as Carey pulls hard on her bra, snapping the hooks in back, and ripping it off. After squeezing, sucking, and even biting on Anya's tits, Carey leans down, pulling aside Anya's panties, and jams her tongue in the middle of her already moist, pink cunt.

"Ohm...Huh..." Automatically, Anya starts squirming in the chair, while rubbing and squeezing her breasts, as, down below, Carey stuffs her fingers in her hot, drooling hole, and bares down on her clit with her tongue. "Ohg! God..." Starting to buck her hips, Anya grabs Carey's head, so she doesn't get knocked off. Finally, eyes tearing up, Anya bites her lip, and lets out a muffled scream, as she climaxes.

Now, Carey straddles Anya's lap, as the latter squeezes her tits, and sucks her fully erect nipples. It then cuts, and Carey is still in Anya's lap, but facing the other way, holding onto the vanity table, as Anya rubs and fingers her drooling snatch. "Oh, fuck..." she gasps, "Rub that spot..." referring to Anya's fingers deep in her cunt. Suddenly, Anya leans down, and begins licking Carey's quivering anus. "Oh, Jesus!" Carey thrusts her hips, momentarily pulling her butthole away from Anya, before returning it. "God, don't stop..." As Anya continues, Carey's other body parts start spazzing, as she tries to keep from pulling away from Anya's mouth again. Suddenly, Carey shoves her fist in her mouth, and screams into it.

Some time later, Carey again faces Anya, the two again passionately making out.


	186. Michelle Dockery, Lupita Nyong'o

The scene begins in a teahouse in Moscow, where we see Michelle sitting at her table, reading a book. We then see Lupita enter, and sit down right behind Michelle. A moment or so later, Lu's phone rings, so she pulls it out of her handbag. "Hey, what's up? Yeah, I'm here! Hm? Oh, yes, I got it. Last one they had. So, how's Katie? Well, tell her I said hi. Oh, I will. Okay, bye."

Lu puts her phone back, and, a minute later, Michelle's phone rings, and she picks up. "Hello? Oh, just having some tea. Yeah, it's bloody cold here. Hm? Yeah, just gonna go back to my room, maybe take a nap. Did you talk to Dublin yet? Well, get on it, it's already..." Looks at phone. "Two thirty-seven. Alright, I'll talk to you then. Bye."

Later, we see Lu walk down a hotel hallway, eventually coming to room 237, where she knocks on the door, to be greeted moments later by a grinning Michelle. "So, found your way here alright?"

"Obviously. Let me in, will ya?"

The two go in, and, the moment the door closes, Michelle says, "I've swept the room already. Came up clean."

"You're certain of that?"

"If they can hide a bug from me, they deserve to catch us. So, have you seen the documents?"

"Yes. Turns out this isn't one-sided; the other has been rigging elections here since communism fell."

Michelle smirks. "And, between us, we have enough evidence to blow both these evil empires wide fucking open."

"And you people know about evil empires."

"Oh, we were never evil. Just greedy."

Lu snickers. "So, what now?"

"Well, they'll be keeping an eye on the airports for at least the next twenty-four hours, so..."

"We just stay here until they've stopped looking for us..." Michelle grins, then leans forward, and the two kiss passionately for a minute, their hands rubbing all over each other's bodies. Between kisses, Lu gasps, "Can we take a shower? Moscow is fucking freezing."

We then see the two in the walk-in shower, making out with a palpable lust, with Michelle backed against the wall.

Some minutes later, still wet from the shower, the two now make out on the bed. Eventually, Michelle starts kissing down Lu's chest, pausing to lick and suck Lu's hard, black nipples. "Uhm..." Lu moans, shifting around, as we see Michelle has her first two fingers plunged deep into Lu's already drooling quim. Michelle continues, kissing down Lu's stomach, then kissing her thighs, before leaning in, and sliding her tongue into Lu's juicy slit, causing her to jerk her hips, as Michelle directly licks her pulsating clit. "Oof!" Lu's leg starts to spasm, as Michelle's tongue probes her oozing pink cunt deeper. Her whole body then begins spasming, as Michelle shoves her dripping wet fingers between Lu's cheeks, causing her to climax soon after, arching her back and letting out a deep, throaty groan.

Now, Michelle's on her back, legs up against her body, as Lu, holding onto her thighs, licks out her oozing pink cunt. "Ohf...Huh..." Michelle moans and gasps, face contorting, as Lu tongue-fucks her. "Huhm..." Pushing her legs back further, Lu briefly rims Michelle's equally moist and pink asshole, before substituting her fingers, and continuing to lick her pussy out. Finally, Michelle lifts her ass up off the bed, and cries out shrilly, as she cums hard.

Moments later, the two are again passionately making out on the bed, the only sound their breathing, as we see it snowing outside.


	187. Lena Headey, Ruth Negga

The scene begins in a motel room, where we see Ruth patching up a bullet wound in Lena's shoulder, as the latter, topless in jeans, sits backwards on a chair, facing away from her. "What I don't understand is why O'Malley would order my father's death. I mean, he was like, well, a father to him."

"Your father was probably going up for a long time. Long prison sentences are, well, death sentences in the mob."

"I know my father, he never would've ratted."

"Men like O'Malley don't take chances, Ruth." As she says this, Ruth finishes, taping a piece of gauze over the wound.

"Listen, Lena, I want to thank you for...everything you've done."

"Don't thank me yet, Ruth. O'Malley's still alive and free, and you're still not safe." Now, as she speaks, we see Ruth running her finger-tips over Lena's back, as she admires her tattoos. Suddenly, Ruth leans over, and sensually kisses one of them, causing her to grin, and snicker. "Yeah, they are pretty sexy, aren't they?" Ruth starts kissing Lena's neck, and feeling her up from behind in response.

When Ruth starts sucking Lena's earlobe, the latter turns her head, and the two share a long, passionate kiss, breaking it only momentarily, so Lena can turn around. After a bit, Ruth leans back in her chair, and starts to unbutton her shirt. She then opens it, and Lena leans down, and caresses her bare chest, while kissing and sucking her hard, dark brown nipples. "Uhm..." Ruth moans, tilting her head back.

Now, the two are on the motel bed, naked, kissing and groping each other's bodies. Eventually, Lena starts kissing down Ruth's chest, then stomach. "Huh!" Ruth gasps vocally, furrows her brow, and arches her back slightly, the moment she feels Lena's tongue in her pussy. "Oh, fucking hell..." As Lena eats her out, tongue on her clit and fingers plunged deep in her hole, Ruth pinches and pulls her nipples, as well as licking and biting her lips. Down below, Lena pulls her fingers out and sucks them, before sticking them between Ruth's cheeks, eliciting a groan from her. Soon after, as Lena tongue-fucks her aggressively, Ruth starts bucking her hips, and clutching at herself, before letting out a loud, throaty groan. "Fuck..." she then gasps, visibly trembling, as Lena kisses her wet thighs.

Now, Lena lays with her knees up, watching Ruth as she caresses her thighs, and slides her tongue up and down inside her oozing slit. "Ohg! God..." Lena chews her lower lip, and rolls her head around, as Ruth's tongue tickles her clit. "Oh, fuck, Ruth...You know exactly what I like..." Ruth's fingers pump in and out of Lena's pussy, while working her tongue faster and faster, and we see Lena start to shake and convulse, before thrusting her hips, almost knocking Ruth off her, and screaming hoarsely.

Ruth comes back up, and the two kiss once more, silhouetted by the neon motel sign outside their window.


	188. Daisy Ridley, Claire Foy

The scene begins with Daisy waking up in a hospital, bruised and covered in bandages. "Uhh...Where am I?"

"Ah, you're awake." Seconds later, Claire is looking down at her, in a doctor's scrubs. For some reason, Daisy stares at her, wide-eyed. "Your family were very worried you wouldn't come out of it, but I assured them you would only be unconscious for a day at most. So, how are you feeling?"

"No...No, you're not real..."

"Ms. Ridley, I assure you, you're no longer dreaming."

"No..." Daisy starts weeping, so Claire grabs Daisy's hand, and holds it in both of hers.

"Now, I understand you've been through a traumatic experience."

"W-what exactly?"

"Hit and run. Police are still looking for the motorist, but they believe she knew you, because she flipped you off as she sped away."

"I...You said I was under for..."

"About a day."

"No...it was longer..."

"Your coma dream?"

"Felt so real..."

"Well, Ms. Ridley, we have a counselor coming in to see you, perhaps you could tell him about it."

Claire starts to get up, but Daisy grabs her hand again. "No! I mean...Look, I realize this is an imposition, but...if you could just stay for a while and talk to me, Doctor..."

"Foy. Claire." Claire sits down again, smiling softly.

Months later, we see Daisy, now fully recovered, sitting in her apartment at night, looking like she's again been weeping.

It then cuts to Claire, apparently sleeping on her couch, when her phone goes off, waking her. "Ms. Ridley?" she croaks, after glancing at the phone, and accepting the call. "It's two in the bloody morning."

"Yes, I know. Listen, Doc...Claire, I know I sound crazy, but I need to see you right now."

"Ms...Daisy, I'm not on call right now. I'm at home."

"Yeah, I realize this is a bad time, but...I really need to talk to you, like face to face." Daisy's voice starts to shake as she says this last part.

Claire sighs. "Alright."

Sometime later, the two sit facing each other on the couch, Daisy with her knees up.

"So, let me get this straight; I was your doctor, then we were lovers, and eventually got married?"

"Yes."

"And we were married for how long?"

"Like, twenty years. I know, it sounds insane."

Claire smirks. "Oh, believe me, Daisy, you're far from the first case I've ever heard."

"But...did they see their doctor before actually seeing them?"

"A few of them did."

Daisy drops her head between her knees. "I just...I know I have to let this go, but...I can't..."

Claire again sighs. "Daisy, look at me." Daisy lifts her head again. "Maybe this is some kind of hurt-comfort thing, looking after you all those weeks, but..." Like at the hospital, Claire picks up Daisy's hand, and holds it between both of hers. "I completely believe you, when you say I was in love with you, because..." Trailing off, Claire points her eyes downward, then back up, before leaning in, and kissing Daisy on the lips.

As the two make out, Claire pushes Daisy's knees down, and crawls on top of her. Daisy then, with Claire's help, pulls her over-sized nightshirt off, and Claire immediately starts kissing Daisy's shoulders and chest, then sucking her pencil-eraser nipples. "Uhm..." Daisy moans, and bites her lip, then tosses her head back, mouth gaping, moaning out loud, when Claire slides her hand into Daisy's sweatpants. "God...I just remembered I haven't even masturbated since before the hit and run..."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Well, don't worry, I'll take care of you..." Claire starts kissing down Daisy's stomach, while sliding down her sweats.

"Ooh!" Daisy moans vocally, brow furrowing, and jerks her hips, as Claire slides her tongue inside her oozing slit. "Ohh...Oh, my God..." Soon, Daisy starts slowly bucking her hips, as Claire's tongue caresses her throbbing clit, and her fingers work her drooling hole. "Yes...Yes..." Daisy bares her teeth, as she gets closer to climaxing. Finally, her whole body shudders, and she lets out a shrill, raspy wail.

Now, Claire sits in the middle of the couch, legs open, as Daisy kneels before her, two-fingering her pussy. "Yesss..." Claire hisses, trembling slightly, and grinding her ass on the couch. After a bit, Daisy pulls her fingers out, and sucks Claire's juices off them, then leans in, and begins licking her clit, which exacerbates Claire's shaking. "Oh, God, deeper..." As she approaches orgasm, Claire's face twists, like she's going to either sneeze or cry. "Hah!" Finally, Claire cries out vocally, as she cums. "Oh, God!"

Later, as the sun is coming up outside, we see the two, both on the couch, making out aggressively, almost to the point of wrestling.


	189. Sally Hawkins, Elizabeth Debicki

The scene begins in a supervillain's lair, where Sally, dressed in a Thin White Duke-esque blouse with black slacks and suspenders, has Elizabeth, wearing a black leather cat-suit, with an apparent hole in the shoulder, locked into a restraint chair. "Ms. Debicki, is it? Me and my company have never wanted to fight anyone. But, when what you're trying to accomplish is technically illegal, well...Some people just can't leave well enough alone..."

"Oh, is this the part where you convince me I'm really working for the bad guys?"

"I don't have to. You've already seen the evidence for yourself."

"Fuck that. You folks are no better, and I've made my mind up what side I'm on."

Sally smirks, then chuckles. "Guards, would you give me and my guest a few minutes alone?" The armed guards behind her leave, closing the door on their way out. Once they're gone, grinning, Sally strolls forward, and hops in Elizabeth's lap. "Alright, some straight-talk now. I have no problem taking this as far as I need to. If you doubt my commitment..." She then jabs her finger in the hole, causing Elizabeth to wince, and groan through clenched teeth. "But, if you ask me which direction I'd rather go in, well, I don't even have to think about it..." Sally lowers her voice to a whisper, then gives Elizabeth a long, sultry kiss, which the latter doesn't resist for a second. "Now..." Sally continues breathily, once she stops. "Do I call on my guards, and have them perforate you with bullets, or do you come up to my suite with me, and the two of us can spend the next several hours making love?"

We now see the two on Sally's huge bed, in an all-windowed penthouse, both of them naked, as Sally straddles Elizabeth's huge body, which we see has a bandage on the shoulder, covering a bullet wound. "In all seriousness, Ms. Debicki..." Sally talks while periodically kissing Elizabeth. "I've been in love with you since the moment you walked in my office's front door, and, naive, I know, I feel I can help you to see my side of things..." Sally begins moving down, kissing Elizabeth's chest, and sucking her nipples, while she rubs and squeezes her large breasts. "God...These things are as big as my head..." Eventually, Sally makes her way between Elizabeth's thighs.

"Huh!" Elizabeth gasps vocally, bucking slightly, as Sally begins to lick her moist, pink cunt. "Ohm...Gah..." Face contorting, eyes watering, Elizabeth starts to grind her hips, as Sally drives her tongue deeper, while kneading her huge, pale ass-cheeks. "Ohh...fffuck..." Starting to tremble, Elizabeth suddenly arches her back, almost knocking Sally off her, when the latter shoves her middle two fingers in Elizabeth's hot, tight asshole. Once she calms down, Elizabeth mutters, "Fuck...you just made me cum..."

"Oh, yeah?" Sally smirks, pulling her face out, "I've heard that's nothing compared to your speed..."

Now, Sally's on her back, legs spread, looking down, as Elizabeth vigorously licks and sucks her clit. "Ouhm...Fuck, that's good...Don't be afraid of my arse, now..." Elizabeth sticks her long fingers in Sally's butthole, causing her to shudder. "Oh, fuck...Fuck, I'm almost there..." Suddenly, Sally tosses her head back, and lets out a deep, throaty groan, as her pussy squirts, hitting Elizabeth's chin. "Hmm..." Sally sighs, smiling, as she watches Elizabeth kiss and lick her wet thighs.

Later, the two lie together, Sally sprawled out on top of Elizabeth, head resting on her chest. "So, I believe I can talk to my people, and we can come to some kind of arrangement. Something like...You avoid jail time, if you allow us to help you find a more legal means to your ends."

"Think that'll work?"

"They're good at the spy stuff, but even better at litigation."

"Makes sense. Just know..." Sally looks Elizabeth right in the eye. "If they try anything funny...I'll pull the trigger on you myself." Sally smiles, then leans forward, and gives Elizabeth a long, open-mouthed kiss.


	190. Amber Heard, Blake Lively

The scene begins in a bar in Austin, late at night, where Amber is bartending, when Blake comes in, wearing a somewhat touristy outfit. "Oh, my God!" we hear from Amber's internal monologue. "Jewish cowgirl! Actually...she looks like me...if I was a Jewish valkyrie...and got a boob-job. Jesus Christ, her back must need steel supports. God, why is she turning me on?"

"Hey, barkeep! One shot of bourbon. The strong stuff."

"Who the fuck is she fooling?" Amber reaches under the bar, and pulls out a big, fancy bottle, covered in dust. "Tell you what..." She then places two shot glasses on the bar. "On the house, if you share a shot with me."

"Hm...Challenge accepted..." Amber pours two shots, which both knock back. To Amber's surprise, Blake barely reacts.

"Okay..." we once again hear her think. "Forget the drinking contest...I know everything I need to."

We then see Amber push Blake back against a wall, as the two aggressively make out. "Oh, God! She didn't even blink when I asked her!" As they tear at each other's clothes, Amber starts groping Blake's tits. "Shit! These are real?" Amber then buries her face between them. Giggling, Blake removes her bra, and Amber immediately begins squeezing and kissing them.

"Fuck..." Blake chuckles in her head, "I can't believe I'm getting my titties sucked by gentile me..."

Now, we see the two on Amber's unmade bed upstairs, both of them naked, as Amber starts kissing down Blake's body, pausing to again squeeze and suck her tits, then continuing downward. "Huh!" Blake immediately gasps, and her hips spasm, the moment Amber pushes her tongue into her oozing slit, then she starts grinding them. "Fuck...Can't remember the last time I was eaten out..." Her movement gets more pronounced, craning her neck, kicking her legs, and her face contorting, as down below, Amber starts to finger her, while continuing to lick and suck her clit.

We now see Amber lying back, with her arms resting on the headboard, looking down, as, below, Blake tongue-fucks her drooling cunt. "Oh, fuck..." Amber whimpers, voice shaking, and face turning red. Suddenly, Blake pushes Amber's leg up, and begins licking her sweaty asshole, while plunging her fingers deep in her cunt. "Oh, Jesus fuck!" Amber blurts out, and starts spasming. "Dirty...fucking...bitch...Alright, let me up...Gonna see how you like it..."

Just as the sun is starting to come up outside, we see a noticeably sweaty Blake on her elbows and knees, while an equally sweaty Amber kneels behind her, face between her cheeks, as she licks her dripping wet anus. "God fucking damn..." Blake moans. 'I wish you knew how good that feels to me."

"Oh, yeah?" Amber smirks, pulling her face out.

"Yeah, my asshole's always been extremely sensitive."

"Really? Does that include penetration?" Amber punctuates this by shoving her fingers all the way in Blake's ass, causing her to yelp.

"Okay, seriously, don't. You're gonna make me pee."

"Yeah? Well, if you're gonna, I think I'd rather..."

Now, Blake is on her back, Amber kneeling between her thighs, holding onto them, as she rubs her pussy on Blake's. "Fuck, girl..." Amber groans, face screwing up, "Your pussy is wet!"

"I told you..." Blake squeals, starting to convulse, as Amber grinds against her faster and faster.

"Oh, fuck!" Amber screams, baring her teeth, back hunching over. "I'm cumming!"

"Right...behind you..." Blake groans, and immediately her pussy erupts, spritzing Amber's already sweat soaked chest and stomach.

"Ah..." Amber sighs, then collapses on top of Blake, both of them dripping with sweat, and bordering on hyperventilation. As soon as they've absorbed enough air into their blood, the two kiss passionately.


	191. Christina Hendricks, Dascha Polanco

The scene begins in some suburb in the mid-60s, where we see Dascha answering her door, to find Christina on the other side, holding some kind of cake. "Hello! Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"You mind if I come in? I brought carrot cake!"

"Oh, uh, sure. I already made some tres leches."

"Oh, well, I hope you don't mind me having some." Christina comes in, and Dascha closes the door. "Oh, one more thing, do you have any grass?"

"Huh?"

"Because I do..." Christina smirks, holding up a bag of weed.

Later, the two sit on Dascha's couch, the air slightly hazy with smoke, while the remnants of both cakes lay on the table in front of them. "You know, mamacita, I was a little afraid to come here, but you people are alright."

"Well, me and my family are. Some of the others in town are a little..." Christina makes the crazy motion with her finger, and Dascha laughs. "For instance, the Jones, on the other side of you, there? Henry Jones thinks you people are responsible for cockroaches. Of course, my husband, Geoffrey, tells him, 'You know, you wouldn't have roaches if you did a better job sealing your garbage.' But, you know, my hubby's a Jew, so Henry has all kinds of crazy theories about him."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Yeah, don't worry, we've got your back." Dascha nods silently, then there's a moment of silence, where we see Christina deciding in her head whether to do something, before leaning in, and shoving her tongue in Dascha's mouth.

"Que carajo? You lesbiana?"

"Not exactly..." Christina breathes, placing her hand on Dascha's shoulder. "Only with women who are...voluptuous..." Christina begins caressing Dascha's arm. "Like me..."

"No skinny bitches?"

"Exactly. I..." Christina then giggles. "Sorry, I...just, you've got me so excited...I should go..." She then starts to get up.

"Hey, sit down, pelliroja." Christina sits back down. "I didn't say I hated it. You just surprised me with that shit. So, you wanna go upstairs?"

Now, we see the two on Dascha's bed, naked, as Dascha rubs and squeezes Christina's huge breasts, while kissing and sucking her pink nipples. "Oh, God..." Dascha moves one hand down, and Christina moans breathily, as the former's fingers enter her moist, pink cunt. After grinding against Dascha's hand for a bit, Christina pushes her onto her back, then leans her head down, grabbing Dascha's breasts in both hands, and starts licking and sucking her hard, dark brown nipples.

"Uhm..." Dascha now moans, "Lamer mi coño..." At this request, Christina begins kissing down Dascha's soft, round belly, finally arriving between her thick thighs.

"Oh, my God!" Christina suddenly blurts out. "How did you do this?"

"My husband's straight razor."

"Okay, you've got to teach me to do this."

"How about I just shave you myself?" Dascha's face then contorts, and she gasps vocally, as Christina sticks her tongue in the center of her moist, brown pussy, and works it in deeper. "Dios mio..." she moans, "Oh, mamacita...Ohh!" Dascha then moans loudly, arching her back, as, down below, Christina plunges her first two fingers deep into her cunt, and starts licking and sucking her pulsating clit. "Ouh...Si...si...si..." Dascha bares her teeth, and begins bucking her hips, chanting louder, "Si! Si! Si!" Finally, Dascha grabs her tits, digging her nails in, and squeals raspily through her clenched teeth.

Now, Christina sits up, legs spread, towel under her ass, as Dascha shaves off the last remnants of Christina's ginger pubes. After rinsing it off with water from a bowl next to her, Dascha leans in, and begins licking the outside of Christina's light pink cunt, before working her tongue in deeper. "Ooh...Fuck..." Grinning broadly, Christina moves and twists her hips. As she squirms around, Dascha sticks her first two fingers between Christina's cheeks, and into her tight, pink butthole, resulting in her cumming hard seconds later, her whole body shuddering.

Some time later, the two lay in each other's arms, a little sweaty, kissing passionately.


	192. Sally Hawkins, Maggie Gyllenhaal

The scene begins with Maggie on a train in the London Underground, looking uneasy. Across from her, we see Sally on the phone with someone, with a date book in her lap. "Alright, I can pencil you in tomorrow, at three. You think you can make it until then? Okay, I'll see you then."

The moment she hangs up, Maggie speaks up. "Excuse me, are you a psychiatrist?"

"Um, yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

"So am I. Um, Maggie." She reaches across the aisle, and the two shake hands.

"Sally. You from New York?"

"You can tell? Um, anyway, my usual counselor is back home, and I really feel like I need someone to talk to. You see, something happened right before I left, and...You think I could set up an impromptu session with you?"

"I...normally don't work that way, but I can tell just by looking at you, that something's eating at you, and I wouldn't feel right if I just told you no." Sally rips a corner off a page from her date book, and writes an address on it, before handing it to Maggie. "Come to this address tonight, about six."

"Thank you..." Maggie whispers, smiling.

That night, the two sit on opposite ends of a couch, in Sally's apartment, Maggie crossing her arms, looking down anxiously. "I thought we were making progress, then the night before my trip, I got the call, saying he'd tried to kill himself. He's in the hospital as we speak. I tried to stay, so I could there when he woke up, but when they heard I was going on vacation, they told me, 'Go on your trip, there's nothing you can do here, just try to enjoy yourself.'"

"Ohh...Yeah, I hate when people say that."

"And...The whole time I've been here..." Maggie starts to get choked up, "I've just been thinking, 'What am I doing here? I mean...I don't belong...doing this...'"

"You feel like you're a failure."

"Yeah. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe..."

"So, how did you get through it?"

"Well, how long have you been working?"

"Twelve years."

"And how many patients have you had?"

"Ohh...Like...fifty or so..."

"And how many have tried killing themselves?"

"Two. This one, and one who actually succeeded, when I was just getting started."

"And it hurts just as bad now as it did then, doesn't it? Even though this one survived?"

"Yeah..."

"See, if you were truly a failure, it wouldn't even affect you anymore."

Maggie lets out a little snicker. "I guess."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do." Maggie hugs Sally, who reciprocates. After, the two stare at each other silently, until Maggie leans in, and kisses Sally. "Um...I'm sorry, that was unprofessional of me..."

"Oh, it's alright. I mean, based on the vibe I'm getting from you, you're thinking of more than just kissing me."

"Do you want...I mean..."

"If you want to."

The two are now on Sally's bed, gradually coming out of their clothes, as they kiss and roll around on the sheets. When Maggie's bra comes off, Sally begins squeezing her breasts, and sucking her hard, brown nipples. "God..." Maggie sighs, squirming a little, "I just realized I haven't been with another woman in over a year..."

"Yeah, that can definitely make you feel stressed." Sally begins kissing down Maggie's stomach. "I know how to help that, though..." At this, Sally begins licking the outside of Maggie's hairy snatch, before working her tongue inside.

"Ooh..." Face contorted, Maggie starts to grind her hips. "That's it..." Eventually, Maggie gasps, "Wait...Turn around...On top of me..." Sally does so, and Maggie gets up on her elbows, to compensate for the height difference, then buries her tongue in Sally's pink cunt. As the two finger and eat each other out, both moan intermittently, their moans getting louder and breathier, and both their bodies jerk and spasm more and more, forcing them to hold on to each other tightly.

Later, we see Maggie on her back, Sally kneeling between her legs, as she rubs her drooling pussy up and down on Maggie's. "Ohf...fuck..." Sally's back starts to spasm, as they both approach a simultaneous climax. Finally, both scream, almost in unison, and, gasping for air, Sally collapses in a sweaty heap on top of Maggie.

"Fffuck..." Maggie exhales, "I really needed that."

"Hm...I think we both did..." At this, the two share a long, open-mouthed kiss.


	193. Sarah Paulson, Zendaya

The scene begins on a street corner in Manhattan, circa autumn 1977, where we see Z standing, somewhat bundled up. A car pulls up, and Sarah sticks her head out. "Hi, are you working?"

"Working?"

"You know, um..."

"I'm a whore, if that's what you're asking me."

"Um, yeah. Do you do women?"

"Shit, for work and pleasure."

"Hm...I can see we'll have a lot to talk about."

Minutes later, Z's riding shotgun in Sarah's car. "So, I heard they caught that guy. The one walking around blasting people."

"Yeah. Wish I could've gotten that fucker myself."

"Oh, I know exactly how you feel, honey. I'm a nurse, and was working in Chicago when that Speck bastard was stalking around. I can remember wishing he'd come after me. I would've made the fucker pay." Z laughs, and Sarah joins her.

Later, the two are in Sarah's darkened apartment, talking. "So, when did you realize you...liked women?"

"Idunno. Just...was at a party, started making out with some chick, decided I liked it. You?"

"In college. Me and my roommate...You look a lot like her. Anyway, then college ended, I got married..."

"Yeah, I know. You wish you were with someone else. So, your roommate was..."

Sarah nods. "That probably would've been just as scandalous as me being a lesbian." There's a moment of silence, then Sarah leans in and kisses Z. After a moment or so, she starts kissing Z's neck, and under her chin, while pulling at her clothes.

Some minutes later, the two are on Sarah's bed, naked, lips locked, feeling up each other's bodies. Z starts kissing and licking Sarah's hard nipples, before moving down, kissing down her stomach, even licking around her navel, which causes Sarah to shiver. Finally, Z starts licking Sarah's hairy, dripping wet pussy, causing her face to instantly screw up. "Oh, fuck..." Writhing on the sheets, legs starting to tremble, Sarah moans, "God, I haven't been eaten in so long...My husband won't...I guess men just don't like that..."

"That's not true..." Z says, pausing. "I get a lot of Johns requesting to eat my pussy."

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out about that myself..." Sarah again moans, and her back spasms slightly, as Z continues. "Ohh, God..." Sarah starts to buck her hips, as Z's tongue goes deeper, bringing her closer to orgasm. Finally, groaning throatily, and arching her back, Sarah cums.

Now, Z's sat up against Sarah's headboard, legs spread, as Sarah's head bobs between them. "Fffuck..." Z sighs, tilting her head back. Down below, we see Z's juices drooling down Sarah's chin, as she licks out her sopping wet cunt.

"God, no wonder everyone wants to eat you. I'd be drinking water constantly if my pussy got this wet..." Sarah continues, starting to tongue-fuck Z's twat.

"I think that's mostly you..." Z moans, rubbing her thighs. As Sarah licks and fingers her deeper, Z starts to dig her nails into her thighs. She's getting close to breaking the skin, when she cries out, climaxing.

Later, the two are making out, when Sarah gasps, "God...I wish this didn't have to end."

"Well, I could give you my address. Any time you want, just come see me."

"I don't think I could afford you as often as I need, not on a nurse's salary."

"Nah, for free. I just...like you a lot." Sarah smiles, and the two once again kiss.


	194. Julianne Moore, Aubrey Plaza

Sapphic Erotica: Scene 194  
by RandyPan  
Story Codes: FF, oral, mas, anal, con  
Celebs: Julianne Moore, Aubrey Plaza  
This is fiction, it did NOT happen. Fantasy is legal.  
Also, if you like this story, email me at randypanthegoatboy@gmail.com

The scene begins with Julianne behind a desk, in a skirt suit, with glasses, while across from her sits Aubrey, in an orange jumpsuit. "Aubrey, do you know why I called you in here?"

"Is it what I did to O'Bannion yesterday?"

"Yes, and Kruger...Velasquez...Cronenberg..."

"You'd think them bitches would learn not to fuck with me."

Julianne smirks and chuckles. "Yes. My point is, you seem to have a penchant for murdering the inmates who are my biggest headaches. As warden, I like to pride myself on my high rehabilitation rate, but some convicts seem determined to fuck that up, getting the small-timers hooked on drugs, or certain other...contraband."

"Yeah, I've heard all kinds of rumors about Kruger. So, what, you want me to be your hitwoman?"

"In so many words, yes."

"There's something else, isn't there? After all, you could easily express all that in a letter. It would be a lot less risky."

"Yeah..." Julianne looks down for a moment. "Aubrey, I'm gonna be blunt with you. I've also heard you have a reputation with a lot of the dykes around here."

"Hm...Warden Gingergilf, are you propositioning me?"

Julianne instantly breaks her stoic demeanor. "Oh, c'mon, Gilf?"

"Warden, I know how old you are..." Aubrey says this as she gets up, and saunters seductively around to the other side of the desk, while Julianne turns in her chair to face her, and then kneels in front of her. "And I think the 'like to fuck' part should give you my answer..."

Aubrey reaches under Julianne's skirt, and pulls down her panties, the latter then pulling up her skirt, as the former pulls her panties past her feet. Aubrey then leans in, pushing Julianne's legs open, and sticks her tongue in the warden's ginger pussy. "Ouh!" Julianne exclaims, furrowing her brow, and tosses her head back, then moans, "Uhm..." Down below, Aubrey spreads open Julianne's cunt, and laps up her copious juices from the pink inside. Julianne, meanwhile, unbuttons her white, silk blouse, and begins feeling up her breasts, and rubbing her pink, cherry-like nipples.

"Can you lick your nipple?" Aubrey asks, fingers deep inside Julianne's pussy, so she leans her head down, pushes her breast up, and licks it. Aubrey leans up, and licks the nipple with her, the duo's tongues quickly meeting, resulting in a lusty kiss.

Aubrey moves back down, and begins licking and sucking Julianne's throbbing clit. "Ohg! Huh..." Aubrey's fingers penetrate Julianne's cunt deeper and deeper, until she has an intense, fiery orgasm, her hands and knees shaking. "Oh! Guh..."

"So, Warden..." Aubrey says, kissing Julianne's wet thighs, as she recovers, "Was it everything you'd heard?"

"Oh, yes..." Julianne breathes. "Now, let me show you how it's done..."

We now see Aubrey sitting back on Julianne's desk, naked, legs spread, as Julianne, sitting in her chair, tongue fucks her oozing cunt, while rubbing Aubrey's clit with her thumb, and, with her other hand, two-fingering her wet, pussy-juice soaked asshole. "Ohh..." Aubrey groans, face contorted in a way that could indicate she's either cumming, or in pain. "Si..." Aubrey breathes, "Dios Mio..." Down below, Julianne spreads Aubrey's pussy, and flicks her tongue side to side on her clit. Eventually, Aubrey cries out hoarsely, as she climaxes.

Aubrey sits up, and Julianne pulls her fingers out of her ass, and sucks them seductively, causing Aubrey to grin, then lean down, and give Julianne a lustful tongue-kiss. In the middle of it, Julianne pulls an envelope out of her desk. "Here. Your first target is Jackson."

"Hmm, one of the dykes. Want me to fuck her, too? Maybe slit her throat mid-orgasm?"

"Oh, I wish I could see that..."

"Install a spy-cam in my bunk, and I'll get you the best view possible."

"Ooh...A woman after my heart..." The two kiss one more time.


End file.
